


Shame

by Hikikotaku



Category: Bully (Video Games), Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Persona 4, Persona Series, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Tales of Series, Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Anal Sex, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dating, Drugs, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Gay, Heterosexual Sex, Homosexuality, M/M, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other, Relationship(s), Scandal, Sex, Teenagers, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 79,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikikotaku/pseuds/Hikikotaku
Summary: Leon Kuwata is a gay teen who goes to Hope's Peak High School, in Roppongi. Leon is a late bloomer who starts to blossom, but due to this he finds himself in situations he wished he never got himself into. Dealing with crushes, scandals and home issues. Will everything be fine? Or will school life destroy him emotionally and physically?





	1. Mundane Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfic I have ever created. This was originally uploaded on Fanfiction.net. Please review my fanfiction and give me feedback. 
> 
> (Each chapter will have music suggestions from myself for you to listen while reading for emersion and to fit the mood. Just a little something different I thought would be cool to do.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shame Chapter 1! Enjoy! As of 11/07/17 this chapter has been updated.

Hey guys, this is my first fanfic, tell me what you think and rate. #Danganronpa �

Shame.

(Listen to Frou Frou - Close Up while reading this for more emersion. �)

 

Leon Kuwata was the SHSL Baseball Player, with it came responsibilities, commitment, discipline. Such a burden was a lot for him, but he had no choice he came this far, why quit now? That wasn't the least of his problems though. He hid a part of himself, his true self from the world.

Leon wanted to be the kind of guy people adore and relate to. A manly guy, a tough guy, someone strong. To achieve that he hid the fact that he liked guys. Yup...He like dudes...So...Yeah, he's gay...But he can't admit it to himself, he just continues with the illusion that he is straight.

"It'll just disappear right?

These feelings...They won't stick around right?" he repeats on and on in his head.

He used to think thoughts such as this, but lately he's come to realise, it won't change.

"Whatever, it's time to get to school anyways, I just need to stay calm."

Kuwata left home and walk down the road and eventually reach the tall gates of his ultra prestigious school...

"Hope's Peak Academy."

This school is known for accepting only student who are very gifted at a specific talent, no matter what it is: hockey, tennis, football...Hell, it could even be being a princess. Students that go here are dubbed "SHSL" which is an abbreviation for "Super High School Level." Being a SHSL himself, he recieves a free tuition and also the school helps fund the development of his talent.

He thought about this fact for a while...

"Man...It must suck being a reserve course student..."

The reserve course is for student who don't possess a talent. To come study at Hope's Peak. However, since they do not possess a talent the student's must pay a huge sum of money for the tuition fees.

Thinking about it a little made Leon question why it's up and running in the first damn place? I mean, come...If the student's parents can't see that they are literally throwing money away for nothing...They I guess they must be stupider than Leon though.

'They are lucky...'

'They aren't chained down by society because they have a talent...'

"If only I was free like them, then I could probably be myself?"

Die to thinking to himself and not paying attentiom to his surrondings at all, he didn't realise he was nearly late for registration.

"FUCK!"

***

He proceded to run through the gates and into the hallway. As he was running though the hallway, he felt a very ominous aura trail him from behind. Leon decides to turn around and and what he saw was the pent up aggresion of the hall monitor at thier school, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the SHSL Moral Compass!

"You. Stop...Running...Right...NOW."

Struck with words that carried with them fear that almost started sounding like a threat, he stopped dead in his tracks and faced Ishimaru properly.

"Yoooo! Kiyotaka! What's shakin' bro?"

Maybe being friendly'll get him to calm down a bit, was Leon's plan.

"First of all, Mr Kuwata. I am not your 'bro'. You shall refer to me as Mr Kiyotaka, thank you very much. Now, we've discussed the matters of your hallway running before haven't we? We have. And what did we say before?"

"That I shouldn't contemplate life in front of the school gates every morning before my first lesson, so that I don't become late and force myself to run in school."

"Exactly Kuwata...Yet it seems again you've forgotten this conversation we had. So. As punishment, you'll have to come to detention after school today. It reasonable, right?"

He said "right" which such power and emphasis you'd think he was plotting to slice Leon's neck.

"Alright, alright. I'll be there."

"Excellent! This is only to teach you discipline, growing up in this world and navigating through it will require you to learn this."

"Alright, Mr Kiyotaka, may I go now?"

"Okay...Yes...You may."

Leon apologised again and continued on walking to his class. Looking at the time in his watch he realised that he was 5 mins late to his class.

"SHOOT!"

Although Ishimaru also was of the same age as Leon, that didn't stop him from having such an authority over students in this school.

"He's also...Pretty hot. Those abs of his are easily visible and since it's pretty cold nowadays, his nipples are perked up too..."

Before losing his cool Leon decided to stop thinking about how good Ishimaru looked and instead focused on getting to his class.

***

"Your late Mr Kuwata...As always."

"Sorry sir. I got held up by the hall monitor again."

"Hmph! That was you say every time, hurry up. Sit down and settle down already."

Leon sat down on his seat with a visible sign of discomfort on his face. However, it disappeared as he gazed upon the guy who had a huge crush on in his class. "Makoto Naegi."

Makoto was soooo cute. His hair...Eyes and his also his way of speaking that's a hybrid of well-spoken-ness and kawaii-ness.

"Mannnnn...He's absolutely adorable..."

Leon realised he had been staring at Naegi for soo long he hadn't realised Naegi caught onto him doing so.

"Uhhh...Hey Leon...Is there something on my face?"

"Huh..? OH! SHOOT! Ahhh...Sorry Naegs, didn't realise I was starin' to space!"

"That's fine Kuwata, doesn't bother me."

Makoto Naegi was always very soft spoken and kind. It's that kinda personality that just melts Leon's heart...If only he knew he was gay...If only he could date him...And without it being a secret...

Leon was so lost in thought, he didn't realise he was being approached...slowly...by his friend "Mondo Oowada." Mondo greeted him by smacking him next with his hand with as much force as necessary to leave a handprint on Leon's smooth, soft skin.

"AHHH! What the hell Mondo!"

"Hahahaha! Come on Leon. Don't tell me your 'upset'! Hahahaha!"

"Whatever...Anyways, how are you? How are you and Ishimaru doing?"

"We doing just fine. BUT. Only problem is, I met his parents and they are totally fine with us datin' but I think cuz'a my rep they are a bit cautious about me and Ishi datin'."

Mondo had a very uneasy facial feature while telling Leon about Ishi's parents.

"His parents are also pretty p'ed off with me cuz I brought Ishi back to his house drunk after Junko's house party last week. Man...Her party was soo awesome, I couldn't get piss drunk though since I had to take Ishi back home."

"Oh, you went to that party did you Mondo? I wish I could of went but I was pretty sick that day."

Mondo was Leon's best friend. He's also the first person he actually came out too and accepted him immediately, well that was partly due to him being gay also. Mondo kept telling Leon to just be himself and stop with his constant illusion of being straight. Leon would hide his sexuality to everyone else but Mondo was too good a friend to not tell him.

"You sure it's cuz of that? Or...You just scared if you get drunk you might throw yourself at Naegi-kunnn over there?"

Leon's face turned  into a light shade of red when Mondo said that, causing him to sweat a bit.

"N-No! No way! Stop it! Anyways...I never knew Ishimaru was a party animal?"

"Not even Leon. You dunno how long it took me to convince him to go. Even his parents agreed with me that he should go and socialise more often...But, I should just make sure he doesn't do anything stupid and in their book, getting outta control piss drunk is stupid..."

"Yeah well...Just forgettabout it Mondo, what happened, happened."

"Yeah, well I can forgettabout it, but Ishi's parents can't, now they joke about it but Ishi tried to straddle me on their couch when I took him back home...One of my kill me now moments...Ughhh...We also made out in front of everyone and they went 'Oooh' like they haven't seen us make out before." Mondo face cringed up showing Leon that it must have been really cringe when Ishi's parents saw them.

"WHATT! Really? Straddled you in front of his parents? Damn...He's pretty hardcore...I thought he was always such a stuck up, well - mannered kind boy." Leon made sure he towned down on the 'insults' if you could call it that because Ishimaru wasn't a bad person and duhhh, it's his best friends boyfriend!

"Yeah. That's when he's not drunk. I had to keep pestering him to come with me to the party. I was naggin' him and naggin' him until he's parents told him it would be good for Ishi' to socialise." Mondo said with an annoyed expression.

"His parents said it'll fine. Just make sure he's safe and doesn't have too 'much' fun. I guess it was good of me not to tell em how we both grinded when the Jamaican dance hall music started playing...A drunk Ishimaru is a very shocking sight." Mondo reenacts how they both grinded for a short while, then snaps back to reality when he notices other in the classroom looking at him with a confused expression, but then start laughing when they realise its how him and Ishi danced at the party.

"Wow! Junko likes Jamaican dance hall music? That pretty sick! For Japanese students we aren't really all that Japanese. Anyways, if only I could grind with Naegs..Ughh!" Leon muffled his face showing his irritation.

"Well! About that! Junko's havin' another partay this weekend! You should come this time, you might even get off with Naegs there." Mondo shot Leon a wink as be said that making Leon blush a little more.

"Oh really? Naegi is about that party life?" Leon shot Mondo a very inquiring look showing Mondo he really wants to know. "Yup! He was at Junko's last time. Also, your in luck, our friend Naegi over there is gay!" Mondo said energetically.

"What?! Really? How'd ya know?!" Scared others may have heard Mondo say that, they both quickly scanned the room for people who may of reacted to it, luckily everyone looked like it slipped past them. "Anyways, Junko told me that Makoto actually hooked up with Kazuichi Souda in her form." Mondo whispered secretly in Leon's ear. "Well, Junko told me at actually Kazuichi is bi-sexual and while he was datin' Sonia he was actually secretly fuckin' Naegs on the side. According to her information, they hooked up startin' from 2nd year to near end 2nd year. They did it at each others house, in the school toilets, apparently and in the woods behind Hope's Peak." Leon's face lit up like a beacon while listening to the information Mondo was telling him.

Leon's face lit up so much like he just experience a very exaggerated 'come to Jesus' moment. Mondo started laughing a little due to the face that Leon was making.

"Anyways, bud! Yeah, you've got a shot to score with Naegs. Junko also told me he like bein' the bottom." Mondo said while winking at Leon again. Leon really liked the sound of that, he did see himself as a bonafide top. "Nice, I guess I gotta get invited to Junko's party. Do other people from other school come also?" Leon asked due to his uneasiness when meeting new people, especially those he's not familiar with and has never seen before.

"Well, some people from Bullworth and Brave Vesperia High actually come to some of our parties. Not sure of any else. I'm actually good friends with Karol Capel from BVH, he's a pretty awesome guy and him drunk is an awesome sight." Mondo checked the time on his wrist watch and noticed that it was time for them to head to maths. "Yo, Leon. Time for us to go to Math." Mondo quickly notified Leon and they left registration and headed to Math.

***

Hope's Peak was actually quite big, it was bigger than the surrounding schools like Yasogami High, Bullworth and BVH. Hope's Peak was comprised of 4 wings. North, East, South and West. Each wing had different facilites like Music block, Science rooms and labs and also History and Geography and Math and English subjects in another wing also the P.E inside gymnasium and outside track. The students in each year are split up into two 'banks'. 'A' and 'B' bank. Half in A and half in B. The two banks that different forms in them, H, O, P and E were in 'A' bank, and P, E, A and K were in 'B' bank. The two banks where made so that the school could regulate who's doing what subject at what time and when each year could do said subject. And also to regulate the amount of kids in one classroom.

Maths was the only subject in which students from both banks where mixed. This is due to Maths having 10 sets, 1 being the highest and 10 the lowest. This was to group individual students at the same level to efficiently learn better. Mondo and Leon were lucky. They were both in the same bank, same form and math set which was 1.

People think that Mondo's rep as the SHSL Biker Gang Leader, he'd do poorly academically. They are wrong, he gets an average of 98% on his math tests. He says it's due to Ishimaru helping him study and using sex as a bargain. Math, however, was now Mondo's favourite subject, due to Ishi being in the same class and they proceed to embarrass everyone with their subtle, but noticeable PDA.

Nobody says anything though since people at Hope's Peak don't like being known as homophobic, so they try to avoid saying things or behaving in way that would make such a term applicable to them. Also, Mondo was fucking scary, he's beefy as hell and his muscles make it look like if he punched you, you'd feel like shit for a month straight.

Mondo and Leon both reach Math class. Mondo's face lights up as he spots Ishimaru instantly, like he's got some sort of Ishi scanner planted in his brain. "Sup, babe?!" Mondo says to Ishimaru as he proceeds to sit down on the seat near him. "Hi Mondo, you alright." Ishimaru put his hand behind Mondo's head and pulls it down to kiss him, they kiss then chuckle a bit, then start snogging some more. Luckily, they were the first to arrive so they had some time to get a little 'frisky' before everyone else could come later.

Leon looked at them with such jealousy. He turned around and looked at the window instead..."Detention...Is gonna be soo long." He said in his head while making an irritated expression.

***

*BRING*

The buzzer rang signalling the end of school. Leon was very irritated and annoyed. "It's nice having a boring lesson like History before detention." Leon thought in his head.

He reached the detention room and procceded to sit down on one of the chair near the far window. The teacher that's meant to be monitoring the students for detention was sleeping on his chair. The teacher didn't really have to do much considering the classroom had very good CCTV, they can just replay footage of the recording and see who didn't attend class. Leon watched all the other students proceed to leave the school gates. He started day dreaming the more he stared out the window and didn't realise Junko Enoshima approaching him from behind.

"Hey. Heyyyyy. Yoooo! Earth to day dreamer!" Junko said with a powerful vigor that seemed to encompass her voice. "AHH!" Leon nearly fell back on his chair as he was suprised at Junko's sudden appearance. "Oh. Sorry. I didn't realise you were talking to me." Leon said while stuttering failing massively to cover how embarrased he was. "It's alright babe! Anyways, your Leon Kuwata right? Mondo told me bouts youuu! Appaz, you wanna come to my party, he said?" Junko had a very big grin on her face, and her voice was as quick and extreme as those annoying American high school chicks you see on shows like Glee.

"Yeah, I do. I know you don't know me like that and I also didn't show up yet being invited to your last party." Leon said sorrowfully. "Nah, its all good B! I'll ask Sayaka Maizono, you know, blue haired chick, SHSL Pop Sensation? Anyways, since mine and her's birthday is on the same day, we decided to to have a joint party. Plus, my last party was a secret from my parents since they were outta town for the weekend. Well, they came home on Monday and started giving me the 3rd degree about it. Luckily, they let me off lightly." Junko pulled the set next to Leon's from under the table and sat down.

She looked at him and her expression changed from her usual frantic one to a more serious one. "Anyways. A lil birdyyy, aka Mondo, told me you have a thing for Makoto Naegi." Junko said cheerfully. Leon's face turned into a ripe tomato shade of red. "He told you about that!" Leon said sternly while whispering. "Chilax bro! You can trust me, I won't go tellin' everyone and their momma's about it. I don't even see the problem? Gay is okay. Anyways, if you do get involved with him, you should be careful." Junko voice when from preppy to stern in a heartbeat.

Leon could see that Junko knows what she's talking about. "Makoto and Kazuichi's relationship wasn't all fun and games. Kazuichi treated him like shit even while knowing all that Makoto's been through at home and whatnot. Also, Makoto came out for that jerk and still didn't have the decency to at least tell Sonia what was going on when she suspected that shit was happening between them. He did his usual bullshit and wormed his way out of it." Junko's sadness was very visible, she looked down the whole time she spoke.

"I won't go into all the details. However, if he develops feelings, he just fall very hard for who caused them. Hell, we both dated just so he could use me as a scapegoat whenever anyone questioned him about his sexuality. He chose me just cuz I was close with him to start with." Junko's expression showed a lot of pain. It's obvious these were very sensitive memories she's recalling.

"I don't even know why it took him so long to tell me about himself, we are such good friends from childhood, it hurt a lot." Junko proceeded to put her hands behind her neck, sigh, place her back against her chair and look towards the ceiling.

"I understand. Well, I won't hurt him if that's bothering you." Junko surprised looks at Leon directly. "Alright. If you mean that, then go ahead." Junko smiled and fist bumped me. "Anyways, for now we need to just get through and survive detention." Junko said with a defeated expression.

***

Leon and Junko spent the entirety of detention talking about gossip and various things such as music they like, like Jamaican dance hall and j-pop and others. They spoke and laughed and enjoyed themselves for so long that time flew and detention was other. As they reached the school gates, Junko hugged Leon and said her goodbyes and they went separate ways.

Leon walked home while laughing at how Junko loved to 'wine de cocky' and 'buss a wine on the dance floor' to Jamaican music. Leon reached home, took out his keys and open the door. His mother was in the kitchen, the smells hitting Leon's face signified dinner being ready.

"Hello sweetheart." Leon's mother said with a pure expression. "How was school?" Leon's mum said while preparing his dinner and giving it to him. "Thanks for the dinner Mum! School was good as usual." Leon said cheerfully, the smell of his food hitting his nostrils and causing a state of bliss. "By the way Mum." Leon said. "Can I go to a party this weekend?" Leon asked his mum with a 'please look on his' face. "Hmm...Sure thing. You can go, just...Be safe alright?" His mum said with a worried look on her face. "Thanks mum!" Leon said as he run to his room to eat his dinner.

Leon threw his bag across his room and they landed near his weights. "Ahh! Time ta eat!" Leon proceeded to scoff his food down, savouring every single bit of it. *BURPP!* Leon burped releasing the built up gas in his system and then rested the food off by TV. Hours and minutes passed by and it was time for Leon to hit the sack. He walked towards his closet and took out his pyjamas, putting them on. He looked at himself in the mirror. Leon was pretty well built. He had chiselled ads and great arm muscles. "Naegi couldn't resist this" he thought.

*BRING*

He received a message on his phone on Whats app. It was from Junko. "Yoooo! Leon bro! You up?" Junko asked, her energetic nature being easily expressed from her texts. "Yeah! Whats crackalakin, sis!" Leon wrote in an attempt to match her energetic personality.

"Lool! 'Crackalakin!' Anyways! I spoke to ma gurl Sayaka and she said you can come to the party! Oooh! Now I can't wait!" Leon could envision just how Junko would be acting were she to say all of this in person.

"Awesome! Thanks for tellin' me sis! I'll be there." Leon said now with a genuine cheerfulness behind his words.

"By the way, Leon! Personal question, I know BUT! Do you take any drugs? Drink, smoke? I gotta know cuz Sayaka's giving me the money to buy all the stuff for errbody and I need to know how much to get." Leon felt a bit uneasy when subject such as drugs are brought up.

"I personally don't, sorry. Not tryina make it bad that you can't take drugs though." Leon said to clarify any misunderstandings, he didn't want to seem judgemental. He was just shocked that people in his year actually take drugs. How's a girl like Sayaka buying drugs? And even a person such as Chihiro Fujisaki takes drugs? "Man...Times have changed..." He thought.

"Its all good bro!" Junko's energeticness still running on overdrive. "Anyways, its prettty late, so I'ma hit the hay! Night bro!" Junko replies.

"It's all good Alright! See you tomorrow sis!" Leon signs off with a nice reply, puts his phone on charge and proceeds to sleep himself.

"What could do wrong?" He questioned. After thinking about it for 5 seconds, he gave up and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading chapter 1 of Shame! Comment below what you think will happen in the next chapter. Will Leon hook up with Makoto? Is Makoto good person? Leave your opinions!


	2. Sex, Parties and Drama.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the party! Will everything go fine and without a hitch?? Read n'find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of Shame! Enjoy! As of 24/06/17 this chapter has been updated.

****Shame****.

(Listen to Young M.A – OOOUUU for more emersion into the story.)

“It’s Saturday....” Leon thought to himself. “Gonna have to get ready for the party later on.” He said while looking at the details of the party on the text that Junko sent to him.

‘Yooo, b! Party starts at 8:00 in the afternoon. Since were pretty good friends already, I got Sayaka to let you bring a +1 of your choosing! . Also, the party has a fancy dress rule! Look smexy! ’

“A plus one huh?” Leon scratched his head thinking about who else in his year Hope’s Peak or not that he was well acquainted with to invite to the party. “Eh....Mondo’s like my only friend, so I don’t think I’m gonna bring a +1.” Leon thought while feeling a little down due to the fact he doesn’t have a lot of friends, he then rolled him eyes and sighed so that he doesn’t let that fact get to him.

*BRING!*

Leon was startled at the sudden text message he received from Mondo.

‘Hey, yo Leon! I gots ya invited to Junko’s bash! Ahhh! Can’t wait! Her party is also ‘fancy dress! I know what I’m wearin’, I also picked out Ishi’s costume. It’s like, a smexyfied police officer getup. I’m going in as the Demi-Fiend from SMT Nocturne. So, what you going in as? Better be smexier than me and Ishi’s combined if ya wanna scored with Naegs. We are gonna look so good he’d probably beg to do a threesome with us! Haha!’ Leon could easily see that Mondo loved parties and that Junko’s...Well...Sayaka’s is another party that’s getting him super excited.

 Leon hadn’t thought about what costume he was gonna wear. The worry was miniscule at first, but after reading Mondo’s ramblings through text he started to pine over it some more. ‘Err....I don’t really know what I wanna wear....yet.’ Leon knew Mondo would start to hassle Leon when he sees that Leon hasn’t thought about what costume he wants to wear. He’d think Leon would get cold feet and try every trick in the book to stop himself from going to the party. However, he couldn’t lie, so he sent the text.

‘I see. Well, we’ve got some time before the party starts to go to the costume store on Bullworth Vale. Let’s pick one out over there.’ Mondo replied so quick. It’s as if he suspected something like this would happen so he kept a backup plan just in case. ‘Alright, I’ll meet you at Hope Road at 2:00.’ Leon decided to just accept his help and go ahead with it. He checked his phone and noticed it was 1:30 already.

“Yikes! Better get movin’!” Leon thought in his head. Leon leapt out of his room, run downstairs, put on his trainers and let his house.

 

***

 

An hour had past and Leon met up with Mondo at Hope’s road at 2.30 since he came 30 minutes late.

“Sup bro! You kept me waitin’ over here. I thought you stood me up.” Mondo said with a half-irritated and half reassured look on his face. “Sorry, didn’t realise the time had passed so quickly. Anyways. How bout we go to the store already.” Leon quickly diverted the conversation as he knew Mondo had a tendency to ramble on and on about matters that irritate him, late arrivals are one of those that do. Maybe he got that kinda irritation from Ishimaru? He didn’t know.

Leon and Mondo made there way to the costume store in Bullworth Vale. Some of the students at Bullworth were well acquainted with the students at Hope’s Peak. But that’s mainly because they were suburban kids that go to Bullworth to learn discipline. The majority of kids at Bullworth were kids that got themselves into a plethora of trouble. Theft, arson, prostitution, you name it they probably done it. Leon didn’t like coming to this part of town due to that reason. However, the students at Bullworth and Hope’s Peak got along. That mainly because the Bullworth students were usually the drug dealers for the students at Hope’s Peak. They buy goods from their dealers, they sell it to us, we pay them and to keep them on our good side, we invite them to our parties.

Leon and Mondo enter the store. Inside was lot of costumes. Especially sex-related ones. There was a super leather gimp costume at the far end of the store. Mondo spotted it out instantly and took it off from the hanger. “Yo Leon, this is perfect for you! Come on, go to the changing room and try it on!” Leon took the costume from Mondo’s hand and walked towards the changing rooms.

Leon was about to get into the changing room until a Bullworth student stopped him. “Dayumm! That would look fuckin’ sexy on you dude!” The student winked at Leon and wolf whistled at him. “Sorry. Who are you?” Leon said agitatedly to show the student that he wasn’t interested in anything he was saying.

“Waddaya mean ya don’t know ME?! I’m Kirby Olsen babe! Star of the football team at Bullworth.” Kirby shot Leon a perplexed look as if he had to know who he was. “What ****vermin****.” Leon thought in his head. Kirby made such an annoyed introduction that he snapped and already came to conclusion that he didn’t like him. “Come onnn babe! At least smile a lil bit?” Kirby had a very annoying smirk on his face, Leon didn’t like it one bit. “Sorry dude. I’m in kind of a rush. Can I please just change into my clothes.” Leon semi pushed Kirby out of the way to let him now how much he annoyed him. Kirby stopped him again as he was going inside.

“Sorry dude. Didn’t mean to get you angry. Listen, I hear one of the girls in your year is havin’ a party today.” He said with a small smirk on his face. Leon nodded to confirm that there was a party happening today. “Awesome! You think you could get into the party? I got weed and other shiz if that’ll sweeten the deal?” Kirby took out a piece of paper and wrote a number down on it. “Here’s my number. Gimmie a text on Whatsapp if you can.” In that note he let Leon go and left the costume store.

Unsure what to do about it, Leon decided to ask Mondo about it after he puts on his costume. Leon walks into the changing room, removes his clothes and puts the gimp costume on. He walks out and goes up to Mondo. Mondo looks at Leon, his eyes wide as if he can believe what he’s seeing.

“Damn. Not gonna lie. I’d fuck you in that costume Leon.” Leon blushes and strikes Mondo on the arm. “Ugh! You fool! Don’t say foolishness like that to me.” Leon gave Mondo a pernicious look that made him a little weary of his safety. Leon then dropped the look and asked him if Makoto would like it. “I don’t know what gay or bi-sexual guy that would give up the chance to score with you!” Mondo said encouragingly.

“Okay. *sigh* ” Leon breathed in again. “Okay. I’ll buy it. Let’s go pay.” Leon and Mondo walk over to the cashier and pay for the costume. “Awwww snap! Can’t wait for the partayyy!” Mondo jumped up and down with joy causing the cashier attendant to give him a suspicious look, as if he’s trying to suss out if Mondo has special needs or not.

The cashier attendant shakes his head and give Leon his change and they both walk out the store. “Wanna come over to my place for pre-drinks at 6. Ishi, Aoi Asahina and Kyoko Kirigirl are gonna come along later on.” Mondo’s face looks as of he’s saying ‘Please comeee’ in his head. “Alright. Let’s go.” Leon says with a smile, Mondo fist bumps Leon and then they both proceed to walk to Mondo’s place.

An hour and a half passed. The time was now 4:00. Leon was at Mondo house in his room, Ishimaru also came 30 minutes ago and they all ready nuked Leon with some heavy PDA, unfortunately he had to just sit there and watch until Aoi and Kyoko got there later on. “Mmmmh. I love you baby.” Mondo purrs into Ishimaru’s ears while they laid on the bed snogging the crap out of each other.

“I love you toooo.” Ishimaru also replies back with a subtle sexual element that carried into his voice. Leon decided enough was enough so he spoke up. “Yooo...Guys.....You do know I’m sitting right here?” Leon said with an irritated facial expression. “Oh. Yeah. Ishi lets tone it down a bit.” Ishimaru’s voice come out as an agitated moan because he wanted more ‘sugar’. He nods and he both sit upright on the bed.

*BRING!*

Ishimaru received a text message from the group chat he’s in with Kyoko and Aoi. “Yooo! Me and Kyoko are commin’ in your room in 5. 4. 3. 2......If you and Mondo are gettin’ freaky deaky up in there, ya better stop! Cuz now it’s 1!” Ishimaru looks at the door anticipating a big, extravagant entrance.

*Bang! Boom!*

Mondo’s door went flying and hits the wall with incredible force. Aoi throws her arms up in the air. “Sup bro’s! Daiya let us in!” Aoi had a really eccentric personality, not so much like Junko’s but kinda like hers...More reserved though. Behind her came in Kyoko. “Mannn.....Aoi. Can’t you even just not make a dynamic entry every time we come to Mondo’s house.” Kyoko gave Aoi a semi-stern look, she didn’t care much because the tone of her voice and look on her face suggested that she was used to it.

Kyoko proceeds to jump on Mondo’s bed and fall on Ishi hugging him. “Ahhh! Ishi! Missed you! Haven’t seen you in a bit.” Kyoko sounded as if she had been gone for a while. “I just got back from my Aunt’s house in West Aoyama. Ugghh....She moved to South Ikebukuro now and she needed help settling down and shit. So, I have to take Friday off school.” Kyoko snuggled her face on Ishimaru’s stomach while she put his arm around her.

“Ah! Well, your here now. And it’s time ta partyyy! Plus, who ready for some weed and pre-drinking?” Kyoko and Aoi’s expressions both lit up and Kyoko lifted her head instantly. Aoi and Kyoko both said in unison “US!” and proceeded to drink a shot of Grey Goose that Mondo had in his room. Mondo also had a plethora of Vodka’s and Cîroc. Aoi took out some coke she had on her and mixed it with the vodka.

Mondo looked at his jacked which was at the other side of the room. He signalled Leon to go get it for him. Leon walked across the room and picked up his jacked then came back to the group and gave the jacket to Mondo. Inside was a big bag of weed that Mondo was storing in his pockets. He took the weed out and distributed it into five different joints. He gave each person a joint. Mondo, Ishimaru, Aoi and Kyoko all lit up their joints and smoked without a seconds thought.

When Leon received his joint, he was a bit uneasy about smoking weed but lit it up and decided to puff it a bit anyways. “Woah.” Leon said. “I feel so....Lightheaded.” Leon felt himself loosing all sense of reality and felt his body relax alot. “Yeahh boii! That’s the weed talkin’ buddy! Three cheers everybody for Leon smokin’ weed for the first time!” Mondo, Ishimaru, Aoi and Kyoko all cheer three times at the same time for Leon. Leon chuckles a little not knowing to properly react to it all.

 “Anyways!” Aoi shouts surprisingly out of nowhere. “What do you guys think of me and Kyoko’s costumes???!” Aoi’s face visibly showed how high as a kite she was. Aoi and Kyoko both get up and start posing in there costumes. Kyoko cosplayed as Esdeath from Akame Ga Kill and Aoi decided to cosplay as Erza from Fairy Tail. “Gooddd lookin’!” Mondo and Ishimaru shout at the same time. “Yeah, you guys look awesome.” Leon says lazily as the weed took its toll a little.

Leon remembered the number that the Kirby Olsen guy at the costume store gave him. Unsure he asks Mondo for his advice. “Yo. Mondo. There was this Bullworth student at the costume store today who knew about Junko’s party. He gave me his number asking if he’d be able to come to the party? He said he’d bring drugs and drinks n’stuff.” Leon tells Mondo all the detail while scratching his head.

“Hmmm...Well Junko did say you could bring in a plus one. So, I guess yeah. Invite him. He’s gonna bring the good stuff in also, so why not? Haha!”  Mondo snatches the number off Leon and decides to text Junko the number.

‘Hey Junko! Some Bullworth student wants to come join the party. You mind if he can be Leon’s +1?’ Mondo’s text said. Junko replied almost instantly as if she expected a lot of text messages today...Well, duh! She hosting a party, what else?

‘Yeahh! That’s all kushty babe! I’ll let him know personally! We need some Bullworth kids anyways, they bring the good stuff!’ Junko’s energetic personality once again clearly visible even through text messages. It’s kinda weird how they don’t know due yet still invite the guy to the party. Whatever, it’s their party not mine.

Kyoko takes out her Samsung Galaxy S7 and goes on Snap Chat and snaps a picture of themselves and writes ‘Gang!  ’ on the picture. After she does that, Mondo gets out his speaker and start playing some music. First on the playlist was Young M.A – OOOUUU. Aoi and Kyoko get LIT and start singing.

“Yeah, dey hate but dey broke doe!” Aoi, Kyoko, Mondo and Ishimaru start singing in unison. “You call her Stephanie....I call ‘er Hefernieee!!!” The atmosphere gets pretty radical and time files by.

It’s now 7:00 time for everyone to go to Sayaka’s for the party.

 

***

 

“Yo! Crew, it’s time ta bounce! Junko texted me saying people are turnin’ up at Sayak’s right now. Also, apparently some students from Brave Vesperia High are also at the party.” Mondo puts on his Demi-Fiend costume  and also puts on his jacket. Kyoko, Ishimaru and Aoi all stand up and make their way to the door and Leon follows from behind them.

“OMG!” Aoi shouts abruptly. “Who from BVH is coming to the party?” Aoi looks at Mondo with a very distressed look on her face as they walk through Hope Road down to Hope’s crescent which was where Sayaka lived. Sayaka lived in a big mansion. Like, her house was huge. She was known for throwing some of the maddest parties in our year.

“Junko only told me the ones she knew, like Karol Capel, Yuri Lowel and Flynn Scifo.” Mondo read out the BVH students that were coming to the party and realised Flynn was invited. “OH NO! He’s gonna be there.....I hope Estelle isn’t gonna be there....” Mondo face had a very weird high version of worried.

Mondo explains the problem to the rest of the group. “Well, once the Bullworth students threw a party. It was hosted by some wackjob who’s now in Happy Volts called Gary Smith. Anyways, not important. Me and Aoi went to that party and Flynn Scifo and Estelle Heurassien was there.” Mondo paused for a little to recall a little of what happened that day.

“Anyways, Flynn, me, Estelle and Aoi hit it off pretty well. However, Estelle was kinda high off MD so she like went to some other room or whatever. Anyways, I take her to some other room to cool her off and we were there for like seven mins. She’s all cooled off and we go back to the party in the hall and there Aoi is snogging Flynn’s face off!” Everone erupted in laughter as Aoi scrunches up her face showing her embarrassment and cringe.

“Ughh...Please Mondo...Don’t remind me...She really didn’t need to fight me though. I didn’t know they were a couple. Bitch thought i’d take that shit willingly...Nah, nah, nah! I gave her a two-piece and a biscuit!” Aoi started screaming due to the adrenaline of the beef she was in with Estelle. “Well, you say that as if Estelle didn’t give you a couple a whoops.” Mondo rained on her parade by reminding her about the bricks that Estelle fed her.

“Okay...Yeah, she gave me a run for my money. But I did win!” Aoi’s smile only survived 5 seconds as Mondo rained on her parade again like he was Buffy or some shit. “Now your acting like you both didn’t flop on the  floor making the fight a draw.” Aoi gave Mondo a massive death stare and hit him on his shoulder. “SHUT UP! We are here anyways. Let’s forget about that pussy clart and enjoy ourselves at this party.” Aoi sighed to relieve her anger and calm down.

A lot of people gathered around Sayaka’s house. Leon knew....It was gonna be a mad party. Majority of the students were from Hope’s Peak of course. There were even some reserve coursers that came. Leon spotted a well know reserve courser called Hajime Hinata. He actually dated Nagito Komaeda in Leon’s year, the SHSL Hope same as Makoto. A reserve dating an SHSL is a rare sight.

“Not like that matters right now.” Leon stands in line with the others at the waiting line to get into the party. Sayaka had the maddest bouncers keeping guard at the door. Her parties were known to be really hard to crash. Legit. Only way you could get in was to be invited or +1’ed or of you crashed in some grandiose way only a few have achieved.

Leon scanned the area for Makoto Naegi and spotted him inside already drinking some Hennessey. He wore a sexy teacher porn star-like get up. “So..Sexy....” Leon thought to himself. Would his GIMP really impress him?

Leon, Mondo, Aoi and Kyoko get into the party now. First place they go is straight to the drinks section  and start mixing all kinds of variations. Leon decides to follow suit and do the same thing. He picks up a can of 7-Up and mixes it with some vodka. He drinks it and finds that it tastes pretty good.

The music playing right now was ‘Straight Jeans and Fitted’ by Vybz Kartel. Mondo and the others loved Jamaican music and started dancing. Mondo and Ishimaru were grinding and Kyoko and Aoi were, as they put it ‘bussing a wine.’ Leon also liked Jamaican music and decided to dance a little to. He started slowly getting into it he didn’t realise Junko coming from behind him.

“Ayyy! Theres my favorite boy dehh!” Junko spoke in a slurred, drunk, semi-Jamaican accent. Leon could clearly see she was getting into the party spirit and she was tipsy.

“Ayy! Let’s see how good your dance skills are.” Junko then jumps in front of Leon and start grinding on him. Leon knew what to do considering always seeing what Mondo and Ishimaru do when they grind. He put both his hands on Junko’s hips and sways in time with her.

“YESSSS!” Some of the other boys at Junko’s party starts cheering him on, it’s noticeable that the majority of  boys there have a crush on Junko. She is pretty, pretty. Leon had to admit anyways, but ‘punani’ just wasn’t his thing.

Junko stops grinding and faces Leon and holds both his hands. “OMG! Your such a good dancerrr! I’m gonna make you and Naegs grind!” Junko spots Makoto standing in the corridor smoking a cigarette and pulls Leon towards him.

“Hey Naegs bro! Leon here can GRINDD!” Junko says sloppily. “Really?” Naegi’s face lit up like a beacon. “Ya wanna dance with me” Naegi had a very excited look on him, Leon could tell he took some drugs that probably make him a bit ‘hyper’.

“Umm...Okay. I guess so.” Leon tried his best to hide his stutters, but to no avail. “Don’t be so stiff! Here! Loosen up, drink this shot of vodka. Forget that mixing drinks bitch shit, that only if you wanna be drunk enough your still able to get home. Just get piss drunk like me!” Makoto gave Leon a shot of vodka which Leon drank in one gulp. The vodka hit his stomach hard. Leon was a lightweight, so the drinks were starting to take their toll.

Makoto pulled Leon to dance floor. That’s when ‘Me & U – Cassie’ started playing. “Yess! I love this song!” The song started playing and Makoto started to grind on Leon. Leon his hands on his waist and started moving in time with Makoto.

Leon and Makoto started dancing and drinking while dancing. First it started off as harmless playful fun....Then it turned pretty...Sexual.......Makoto was rubbing against Leon’s body more aggressively now. Leon couldn’t hide his hard-on. Leon also started putting his hands on Makoto’s butt more and more, squeezing it more often.

Makoto and Leon looked intently at each other eyes. Then. Makoto pulled his face closer to Leon’s and kissed him. Leon relaxed from all the drinks he drank let it rock and started making out with him. They went at it. Kissing and kissing each other. Both of their members were every erect now and rearing to go.

Makoto whispered in Leon’s ear. “Wanna go....Upstairs?” Makoto said in a very seductive voice. Leon’s testosterone and sexual desires coursed throughout his body. He couldn’t possibly refuse. “Yeah. Let’s go.” Leon said quietly.

Makoto held Leon’s hand as they walked through the crowd and up the stairs. They went into on of Sayaka’s spare rooms and locked the door.

Makoto threw himself on the bed in the room and pulled one of the draws opening it. Condoms were inside. Flavoured ones also. Makoto took out a lime flavoured condom and opened it.

“So...You wannaa have some fun?” Makoto said seductively and drunkenly. Leon walked up to Makoto and Makoto unzipped his pants. He took his big ripe member out and started sucking on it. Leon was...shocked. “He’s actually...sucking my dick....” He thought in his head as Makoto carried on moving his mouth up and down Leon’s shaft.

Makoto stopped. Took his member out of his mouth and said what Leon thought was the sexiest thing he ever heard. “I want you to grab my hair. And violate my mouth.” Leon. Shocked. Proceeded to grab his hair and shove his cock down his throat repeatedly and very fast.

“Ahh! Gugh! Gahh!” Were the only sounds he could here come out of Makoto’s mouth as he took Leon’s cook like a champ. Leon couldn’t contain his cum any longer. He completely soaked Makoto’s mouth.

He took his cock out of Makoto’s mouth and gave him a chance to breath. “Ahh! *huff!* Gahh! *puff* My...*puff* GOD! *puff* Your like a fuckin’ cum fountain.” Makoto said trying to regain his lost breath.  

Leon felt so in control. So in control that he flipped Makoto on his back and took off his trousers. “Woah. Look at you boii! You really want some this bubble butt don’t you.” Makoto said seductively as he took his boxers off and lubing himself up.

Leon aligned his cock with Makoto’s centre. “Yes.” Leon said defiantly as he repeatedly thrusted into Makoto repeatedly. Leon fucked Makoto at an impeccable speed. “Ahh! Yess Leon! Show me what the SHSL Baseball Player’s got! Fuck me like your dicks a bat and my ass is the ball ya gotta strike.” Makoto felt a huge lust take over him.

Leon bear-hugged Makoto and launched him into the air and fucked him some more. This time standing up. Leon’s dick was pretty big. It was a 9 inch and it was repeatedly hitting Makoto’s G spot so hard each trust was making pre-cum leak outta his dick.

Leon kept thrusting so hard they both came in unison. Leon completely soiled Makoto’s insides and Makoto came all over Leon’s chest.

“Your not done are you?” Makoto looked at Leon as if he was expecting something else. “The nights not done yet. We can go a few more rounds.” Makoto and Leon spent the whole night fucking away. They lost all sense of time and fell asleep in the spare room.

 

***

 

“Wake up!” Sayaka woke Leon and Makoto up from their sleep. “Finally....Geez. How much fun did you guys have? Anyways, you guys gotta wake up and get ready so you can help me clean up the mess made at the party. Least you could do considering you guys slept over without asking.” Leon unable to rebuttal against her just nodded and got off the bed heading to the shower.

Leon turned on the shower, letting the water hit his body as he thought about what he had done last night. “I actually scored with Naegs....I can’t believe it....” He thought to himself and he smiled. He finished showering and returned back to the room he shared with Makoto.

Luckily, every room had a shower so he didn’t have to navigate around the huge house. He returned back to the bedroom to see Makoto staring at his phone in a state of complete shock.

“What’s wrong Naegs? Is it cuz of what we-” Leon could not finish his sentence before Makoto abruptly cut him off “It’s...Not that.....” Makoto said ominously. “What is it then?” Leon raised his voice a little feeling a sense of dread over come him.

“You know that Bullworth kid you invited. Kirby Olsen. Well....A fight broke out during the party, and well....On the way back home from the party while walking through Hope’s Road....Ishimaru Kiyotaka got stabbed by Kirby Olsen’s apparent boyfriend Trent Northwick. Junko texted me about this...She’s so scared and stressed out. He’s fine and in the hospital right now...But still...” A melancholy air filled the room....Makoto’s hands were shaking...Not knowing what to say next.

Leon...Just stood there.....Frozen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh! Things are heating up! Comment below about whether you think Makoto and Leon are good for each other, or is their relationship going to bring about a plethora of scandals?


	3. The calm before the storm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party is over with but new problems arise. Just what has Leon got himself into? Read and find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for this chapter! Being bombared with assignments and many more. Hopefully, chapter 4 won't be a long wait.
> 
> As of 11/07/17 this chapter has been updated.

****Shame****.

(This chapter, listen to Lock Jaw – French Montana feat. Kodak Black for more emersion. )

Leon started pacing around the room. Sweat started pouring down from his forehead which mixed with the water still on him from taking his shower. “What. Am. I. Gonna. Do....” Leon thought to himself.

Makoto glanced at Leon for a split second then looked back at his IPhone when Junko texted him again.

‘Hey. Ishimaru had to get a few stiches on his stomach. I’m happy he’s all right and all, but i’m soo fuckedd....The police questioned me and everything, when my parents here about this i’m gonna be grounded for a longg time....I also feel like it’s my fault he got stabbed.’ Makoto read the text while shaking his head slowly.

Makoto breathed in, then out and looked at Leon. “Listen. I know that your probably not in best of moods right now...due to what happened to your friend n’all....But.....You don’t regret what we did right? Cuz I don’t.” Makoto looks at Leon as if he was hoping he’d say he didn’t regret what they did. Leon stopped pacing back and forth and answered Makoto. “No. I actually enjoyed it. I didn’t think something like that would happen. But I don’t blame you.”

Makoto exhaled a breath of relief. Although pretty depressed, he smiled a little. “Listen. Let’s get ready to help Sayaka clean her house n’stuff then go see Ishi at the hospital. Mondo’s probably not in the best state right now...He’s gonna need you.” Makoto walked into the bathroom, Leon watched him enter and lock the door hearing him turn the shower on and bathe.

Leon walked towards the bed. He put his normal clothes on, luckily, he brought a spare bag with him in case he needed them. Leon’s head hurt a little due to his semi-hangover, he thought about Naegi and how he’d be feeling right now. “He’s probably in a worse state than me right now.” Leon took into account the amount of alcohol and drugs that Makoto took that night. Makoto even took some ecstasy while they had sex last night. He tried to make Leon try it, but he didn’t want to so Makoto gave up.

Leon got dressed and looked at his phone.

’50 new messages – 4 contacts.’

A sense of dread chilled up Leon’s spine. He unlocked his phone and noticed that he had received text messages from his Mum, Junko, Mondo and Kyoko.

‘Leon. Are you okay?’ his Mum’s text read. ‘I’m a bit worried dear.....You said the party would end at 8:00. It’s now 10:00, where are you? Are you safe? Are you with Mondo? What’s going on?’ Leon could see the distress that his Mum was going through.

The other messages he got from Mondo, Junko and Kyoko were them asking where he is and telling him that Ishimaru got stabbed around the time that it happened, of course Leon was busy while that was all going on so he couldn’t reply.

However, Leon noticed that Kyoko also texted him asking him if he’s seen Aoi. ‘Heyyy! Leon what the fucks wrong! Why aren’t you answering your damn phone! Ishimaru is in trouble! Please text me back when you see this. Also, have you seen Aoi anywhere? I can’t reach her and I don’t know where she is.” Leon’s fear was amplified due to now having to stress about Aoi’s condition. Leon decided that he couldn’t wait for Makoto to finish and decided to go downstairs and aid Sayaka.

                                                                                   ***

Sayaka’s house was like a damn maze. It was so huge that navigating was pretty hard, however Leon went down the first set of stairs near the room he was in. He walked downstairs and saw Sayaka in the main room, and Aoi and some blonde guy in the kitchen. Aoi and that blonde guy where making out while Sayaka was getting irritated at the fact that she was the only one trying to clean the house.

“Yoooo....Aoi...Flynn...Can you guy please help me clean stuff up?!” Sayaka had a surprising stern, serious tone when she spoke. You wouldn’t think she’d be capable producing an authoritarian attitude if you only knew her as the SHSL Pop Sensation. “Okayy...Sorry Flynn, gonna havta’ leave you hangin’ for a bit babe.” Aoi spoke with such a seductively subtle tone in Flynn’s ear. “Please don’t keep me waitin’!” Flynn said sloppily as if he was trying to fight against his hangover.

“AOI!” Leon screamed abruptly. “Ahh!! WHAT! Leon! Where were you??!!” Aoi stumbled backwards in shock and Leon and Aoi both threw each other puzzled looks. “Junko, Kyoko, Mondo and me were looking all over for you!” Aoi’s face was red with embarrassment and anger. “What!? Kyoko texted me sayin’ she didn’t know where you were!!” Leon shot back at Aoi, with a tremendous sense of worry being carried in Leon’s voice.

Aoi and Leon stopped screaming. They looked at each other awkwardly for a minute. Sayaka and Flynn looking at them unaware of what was going on. Leon and Aoi then instantly hug each other, both super bear-hugging each other. “I was soo worried!” They both say in unison. “Listen. We are gonna have to go to Hope’s Peak Hospital in a bit.” Aoi said reassuringly. “Okay” Leon said while nodding his head.

“Alright. Aoi....What’s going on?” Sayaka said with an annoyed look on her face. “You don’t know? You don’t know and you hosted the damn party?” Aoi shot Sayaka a perplexed look which started to cause Sayaka alot of distress. “WHAT!? Did something happen yesterday???! Is Junko okay!?” Sayaka screamed while putting a hand on her head showing her trying the battle the effects of the hangover.

“Junko’s fine. It’s Ishimaru that in trouble.” Aoi retains her calm and then continues to tell Sayaka all the details. “OMG....” Sayaka was shocked at what she had to hear. “Ishimaru got....S-stabbed....” Sayaka grimaced due to her headache bolstering due to the build up of stress. Leon used this time to text his Mum, telling her that he was okay.

The pain subsided and Sayaka continued to talk to Aoi. “So....From the time we started cleaning, you decide to tell me now?” Sayaka said firmly which caused Aoi to shake in fear a little. “Well....I forgot. And before you say why, I had a little distraction.” Aoi points to Flynn sitting on the chair. “Hey babe!” Flynn shouts to Aoi and blows a kiss at her, Aoi smiled and chuckled a little but noticed Sayaka giving her death stare causing her to break her chuckle prematurely and clear her throat.

“I see....Wait. Why are you still here Flynn?” Sayaka says surprisingly. “Well. Me and Aoi-babe here had a bit of a frisky night.” Flynn says giving Sayaka a wink which made her frown. “We got busy and we both fell asleep in one of your spare rooms, which you woke us up from....In case you’ve forgotten.” Sayaka stares at Flynn intently which causes him to sweat a little and look away. “Well, don’t think your just gonna sit down and do nothing! Stand up and help, or I’m kicking you out.” Sayaka screams with the force of a thousand slaves.

Scared Flynn stands up and walks towards Aoi. “Yikes! Allllrightyyy! Ayy babe!” Flynn walks over to Aoi and puts his rights arm around her waist and kiss her cheek, Aoi giggles stopping herself from cleaning momentarily and then continues to help Sayaka out.

“Wait.” Leon says abruptly, out of nowhere. “Aoi...That’s the Flynn dude right?” Aoi looks at Leon with a puzzled look. “Yeah. What of it? Isn’t he handsome?” Flynn walks up to Leon and extends his hand to him for a handshake. “Hey, what’s up? I’m Flynn Scifo from BVH.” Flynn had a very handsome smile which really epitomised his beauty. Leon extends his hand to Flynn and shakes Flynn’s hand. “Hey, I’m Leon Kuwata, the SHSL Baseball Player at HP.” Flynn releases Leon’s hand and proceeds to help Sayaka and Aoi out with cleaning.

Leon still puzzled walks over to Aoi, grabs her hand and pulls her to the kitchen to a secluded part where Flynn and Sayaka can’t hear them. “Yo! Why are you still messing with dude?” Leon says  firmly looking at Aoi with disappointment. “Woahh! It’s not a biggie. Flynn and Estelle broke up! He was invited to the party cuz he was apparently Gundam Tanaka’s +1.” Aoi slapped Leon hand off her shoulder. “While I was dancing with Kyoko and the others, Flynn spotted me, we dance, drank, got drunk.....and then got off in one of Sayaka’s spare rooms.” Aoi had a big smile on her face as she started retelling Leon the events of yesterday.

Leon and Aoi return to the living room with smiles on faces clarifying that everything was okay. “Okay. Now can you guys hurry up and clean shit please.” Sayaka said with a lot of bass in her voice this time. “Okay.” Leon and Aoi say quickly as they then proceed to start picking up vodka bottles and various over substances.

Ten minutes passed and Makoto walked downstairs looking fresh. “Finally, Naegi.” Sayaka says putting emphasis on ‘finally’ and tilting her head back with an exaggerated sigh. “You can start helping out to.” Sayaka says while cleaning some semi-dry sick off the floor, she screwed her face due to some of the sick getting stuck on the carpet.

Aoi looked at Leon, then at Makoto....Then Leon again.....Then Makoto.....

“Uhhh....Leonnnnnn.” Aoi says with an big smile plastered on her face. “What diddd you and Makoto get up to last night?” Leon flustered looked at Makoto then at Aoi. “Uhhhh...well-“ Just as Leon was going to tell Aoi, Makoto cut him off suddenly. “We hooked up.” Makoto said bluntly with no expression not even a smile on his face. “Oh....OH! Wow.....I see.” Aoi surprised did not know how to react. The expression on her face showed that she was trying to process what Makoto meant by ‘hooked’ up and why he said so bluntly. She stops thinking and looks at Leon with a visible light blush on her face.

Makoto walks away from Aoi and Leon as Aoi starts speaking to Leon. “So....How was it?” Aoi’s face turned redder and redder by the second, Leon could see the gleam in her eye as she asked Leon how the night was. “It was good. It was better than I expected for my first time.” Leon replied while looking at the ground in embarrassment. Aoi squealed silently and jumped. “Ooooh! Can’t wait to tell Mondo!” Aoi goes back to picking up bottles immediately with newfound energy. Leon sighs and also continues to help clear up the rubbish.  

                                                                                   ***

An hour passed. The time is now 1:00 PM. Leon called his mum and reassured her that he was safe and that he slept over at Sayaka’s. Aoi, Flynn and Leon after helping Sayaka out decided to go visit Ishimaru at the hospital and also see Kyoko and Mondo. Makoto decided to stay and chill out at Sayaka’s for a little while longer as he did not feel like going home for some reason. Sayaka allowed him to as she knew that Makoto was going through some problems at home.

“Okay guys, lets jump on the bus now.” Leon and the others walk out of Hope’s Crescent and get the 106 bus at Hope’s Road and make their way to Peaks Vale which was where the hospital and was also near BVH. Leon and the other get off the bus and make their way to the hospital. As they passed the gates, Flynn asks Leon a question. “Yo Leon. Mind if I ask. That Makoto dude said y’all hooked up right?” Leon puzzed at why Flynn would ask him that question replied to him anxiously. “Uh, yeah. We did.”

“I see. Anyways, I was just wonderin’ if you knew bout the rumors that were circlin’ about that Makoto dude.” Aoi and Leon shot Flynn interested looks. “Well. Apparently some of the boys at my school said that guy was a kind of a man whore.” Flynn said bluntly. “Apparently he hooked up with a teacher at my school.” Leon and Aoi were shocked. Interested, they looked at Flynn enquiringly. “He’s a very well-known teacher, he’s name is ‘Raven’.” Flynn carries on giving Leon and Aoi more info. “Raven has as of now been suspended of his teaching role due to this hanging over his head. The evidence apparently was pretty clear. He had been seeing Makoto frequently, his text messages to him have proven they established a very __intimate sexual__ ‘relationship’. They found hella nudes they both sent to each other.”

Aoi and Leon both pulled screw faces at Flynn. They were a bit sceptical of the legitimacy of Flynn’s claims. Why didn’t people at Hope’s Peak know about this? Hope’s Peak is known as the number one gossip infused school, also one of the most snakiest schools. “Flynn. Why didn’t anyone at Hope’s Peak know about it? Also, considering our school and yours talk, why didn’t any of your lot talk about it? I remember how everyone was running their mouths about Kyoko when she caused some drama with Judith.” Aoi screwed her face a little more after recalling the drama that Kyoko was caught up in.

“Yeah, I know babe. But, that’s different. One, its about a relationship between a teacher and a student, and the consent laws state, even if teenager is above the age of consent, he cannot have sex with anybody with some sort of authority over him, until a fully – fledged adult, 18 in this case. Since all this happened while him being 17, it’s technically classified underage sex and since Makoto couldn’t technically ‘consent’ it’s also paedophilia.” Leon and Aoi look at each other in shock, then look back at Flynn.

“The reason nobody really knows is because it has been hidden very well. The police didn’t release information about it yet until Raven got sentenced. They can’t rush things like this because if new information came out proving Raven innocent, the police would unintentionally destroy his life even more.” Flynn looked around him, checking if anyone was listening in on the conversation. “I know because my Dad works on the Hope’s Peak Police Force. I overheard some of the conversations he had with his superiors about the case. He also leaves his information lying around in his study, so I read em.” Flynn looked at Leon directly.

“Reason I’m tellin’ you this is because if you establish a relationship with Makoto while this is surrounding him, you may be kinda dragged into it, soo think before you act. If the police know your in a relationship with him, they could start questioning you and monitoring you.” Flynn‘s face had a very serious look to it, as if what he told Leon and Aoi wasn’t even the half of it.

“By the way, don’t go spreading this around. It could cause a lot of harm. Also, do not tell at all ****Junko Enoshima****.” Flynn said Junko Enoshima’s name with such ferocity, as if Junko and Flynn has some history in the past. “That girl.....does not know when to keep her trap shut.” Aoi clenched her face while pulling a shocked face. Leon could tell Aoi shocked about Flynn sudden change of personality.

Clearly this wasn’t the ‘Flynn she knew’. “I see...Okay, we’ll keep our mouths zipped about this. Especially towards Junko.” Aoi said affirmatively. “Anyways, time to head into the hospital now!” Aoi says energetically, Leon knew it was just a way for her to change the subject and brighten up the mood.

***

Leon, Aoi and Flynn sit in the waiting room, waiting for the signal saying that they have been given access to see Ishimaru. Mondo and Kyoko were already in the room.

*Buzz!*

‘Acquaintances of Mr. Ishimaru Kiyotaka can now visit the patient’. The spokesperson gave them the signal and they headed to room 3-A to see Ishimaru. As they entered the room, they saw Ishimaru awake on the bed nursing his wound, Mondo was also on the bed lying next him letting Ishimaru use his body as a pillow. Kyoko sat on the chair beside them.

Kyoko upon seeing Aoi sprang to life, jumped and hugged her. “Aoiiiiiiiiiiiii! I was so scared! I’ve been calling amd texting you but with no replies! What happened?! Who were you with! Are you alright?!” Aoi started tapping repeatedly on Kyoko’s shoulder, Kyoko’s vice grip hug was causing Aoi to be unable to breath. Kyoko realised she was slowly killing her and released her painful form of affection.

Kyoko looked at Flynn and looked at him with a very....stern look. “Hello. Who are you.” Kyoko says very sternly, her voice turned very deep...as if she was gonna kill Flynn or something.....Or like shes got a little black in her and she’d buss out some Drake vs Meek Mill diss track-esqe bars at Flynn. “Uhhhh.....My names Flynn....and err....I came with Aoi and Leon...Aoi was with __mee__  last night” Flynn was intimidated at the chilling look Kyoko was giving him. He smiled nervously and then greeted Ishimaru and Mondo.

Kyoko then launched herself at Leon, hugging him hard enough to made him rapidly tap her on the back of her shoulder, as if they were having some sort of ultra MMA fight. “You aswell! I was sooo scared bruhhh!” Kyoko released Aoi from her death vice grip and looked at him directly, her eyes were pretty red, probably the result of partying hard, drinking and probably various drugs.

“So. What’s your excuse.” Kyoko says with a cold seriousness. Before Leon had a chance to answer, hoping Aoi didn’t hear her ask that question so that Leon could lie, she did hear Kyoko and answered for Leon. “HE AND MAKOTO HOOKED UP!” She said in hyper excitement. Kyoko’s looked at Leon with wide eyes and said “WHATTTTT?!” Aoi giggled a little and continued telling Kyoko the info. “Yeah! That’s why Leon and Makoto weren’t at the dancefloor, it’s a good enough reason for why he’d miss out when they were playing ‘Bend like Banana’ by Vybz Kartel!”  Aoi then walked around the bed to find a good enough angle for her to hug Mondo and Ishimaru.

“Ishimaru. Are you feeling alright?” Aoi says calmly, showing she cares deeply. “He’s alright.” Mondo says abruptly. “He’s just feeling very stressed out.” Mondo’s tone showed his abundance of love for Ishimaru, however, it was obvious that Mondo was very....very angry. “Mondo. How about you? Are you okay?” Mondo looked at Aoi with only a look that can be described as him trying to quell a sort of hidden bloodlust.

“Me alright? __I’m just fine__ ” Mondo says sarcastically. “The question you need to be asking is if that Trent Bitch-wick dude is gonna be alright.” Mondo doesn’t realise he’s basically admitted a threat. Aoi, Kyoko, Flynn and Leon look at each other with worried glances and then Kyoko speaks up.

“Apparently, the Trent Northwick guy who stabbed Ishimaru ran away afterwards ad the police officers haven seen him yet since.” Kyoko gets immediately followed up by Mondo.

“Yeah. They haven’t found him. You can’t find pitiful, disgusting creatures, devoid of anything pure and great in this world. You have to wait for those trash to come to you. He’s probably hiding out somewhere contemplating how much of an intolerable, despair inducing fool he is. You see, society is like a layer. The top layer is where all the good people are at, such as us lot in this room. The further in you go in the layers, the quicker the find the filth, living in there disgusting, deceitful, satanic, nasty, evil and backwards messianic dark pit of despair. Filth such as that probably had a terrible childhood and then realise that their good-for-nothing selves will never amount to anything, and will live a life of just eating food out of a dustbin-bag and if they can buy food, it’s through food stamps.”

Aoi, Leon, Flynn and Kyoko all stood in silence. There mouths wide open in shock. Never have they heard such savagery coming from Mondo’s mouth, one of the most easy going people they knew. They were also shocked at how he’s vernacular of speaking changed to a pretty posh one when he got angry....

“Ahhh....Ermmm...” Flynn tried to say something to dispel the depressing mood that’s been erected due to the intense savagery of Mondo. “Bro....ermmm.......I think we should chill out a little...don’t you think?” Flynn says calmly, in case Mondo some how takes offence to him saying so.

Mondo looked at Flynn with a scary glare and then looked away. “Fine. Sorry about that.” Mondo says restoring his sense of calm. Mondo looked down at the bed while stroking Ishimaru’s hair. Ishimaru had a kind of half-dead state. He just looked directly at the wall. It was like he was in some sort of induced coma.

Aoi tried to speak to ishimaru, but when she tried, she got immediately cut off by Mondo. “Nah. Sorry, the doctors said to me he is in like some post-stress like state. He doesn’t react to anyone’s words.” Mondo spoke in a very depressed tone. Trent Northwick probably wont shown up at any Hope’s Peak parties anytime soon, Leon thought.

*Bring*

Leon received a text of his Mum telling him to come home. “Yo. Mondo, my Mum texted me, I gotta get home bro.” Leon said sadly. “Yeah. Okay, y’all can go it you have to. I’m gonna stay with Maru.” Mondo fistbumped Leon and then sat back down next to Ishimaru on the bed.

“Yo, Aoi-babe. I’m gonna have to get back to school also, aha.” Flynn scratches his head as he speaks. “Alright, want me to come with you?” Aoi asks. “Yeah, that would be nice.” Aoi and Flynn prepare to leave and then Aoi turns to Leon and Kyoko. “Do you guys wanna come with us?” Aoi asks. “Yeah, lemmie just text my Mum sayin’ i’m dropping you home” Leon responds. “Sure thing, I’ll come with.” Kyoko responds.

“Alright, we gotta leave now, cuz when the dorm maintainers start doing roll call in the rooms and I’m not there, I’m gonna be in hella shyttt.” What Flynn said reminded the others that BVH was a boarding school like Bullworth.

They left the hospital room and when on their way.

***

Leon and the others got on the bus and went to Vesperia Vale were BVH was based. When they reached Vesperia Vale, they got off and made their way to the school. Flynn said his goodbyes to Leon and Kyoko, but Aoi got a full PDA make out sesh as a goodbye. As they were making out, Estelle walked by and saw them making out. Angry she ran away in anger.

Aoi feeling confident started throwing insults at her as she ran to the school. “Yeah, run bitch! What’s good ****HOE****!” Aoi screams at Estelle. “What! Fuck you, you dusty ass, turkey lookin’ ass bitch!” Estelle says as she stops running momentarily and insults Aoi. Kyoko, not having some bitch insult her friends also speaks up.

“Hoe! You just mad yo man didn’t want yo stank, fish smellin’ ass pussy, ****BITCH****! Listen, go over to Macdonalds! I hear they’re hirin’ fatherless hoes!” After Kyoko screamed her insults at her which must of hurt hard as if she ran up to Estelle and gave her bricks, she ran off into the school.

Flynn looked at Kyoko surprisingly. “Damnnnn! I didn’t know you had that hidden savage potential in yo spirit!” Flynn spoke as if he had a little black in him. “Yup. Set me off and I can make you cry.” Kyoko replies to Flynn.

Flynn realising the time, gave Aoi a peck on the check and run into the school saying good bye to Aoi and the others. Leon and the others then decide to head home, they get onto the bus on Vesperia Vale and first head to Hope Hill, which was where Aoi lived, Kyoko decided to stay at Aoi’s for the day so she wasn’t going home. They got off and said there good byes to Leon and hugged him and got off the bus.

Leon stayed on the bus until he got to his area, Peak’s Boulevard. He contemplated about what he would have to say to his mum.

***

Leon got home and opened the door. His Mum was in the living room and came out to talk to Leon. “Excuse me. Where were you yesterday?” His mum asked in a very blunt, stern tone. “I’m sorry Mum, I musta been having a bit to much fun I got carried away and fell sleep as Sayaka’s.” Leon blatantly lies, of course he couldn’t tell her the real reason.

“Oh Leon. You worried me sooo much.” Leon’s Mum sighs and then calmed down. “Next time you have to be more responsible! Okay! I don’t want to patronise you because you are 17, your an adult, okay? So please act like one.” Leon’s mum stop with her rambling and goes back to watching ‘The real housewives’ on TV.

Leon decided to head up stairs and sleep some more. Today got him stressed out and he needed a rest. Leon gets to his bedroom and immediately changes his clothes and launches himself on his bed. He clothes his eyes and sleeps for an hour.

***

An hour passes and Leon wakes up. He looks at his phone and notices that he received some messages.

3 messages – 2 Contacts from Whatsapp.

He also received a message from Kazuichi Souda on Facebook Messenger.

He got a Message from Kirby Olsen and Makoto on Whatsapp.

‘Hey Leon, Junko gave me your number. I was wondering if you’d like to hang out again sometime.’ Makoto’s first text read.

‘I...ermm....Think should like...go on a date or something.’ His second text read.

‘Yo, Leon. Dude, lemmie explain the whole situation to you, come down to Bullworth Vale when you get the chance to tomorrow.’ Kirby Olsen’s text read.

‘Hey. I heard about you and Makoto. Listen, I know me and you don’t speak...Well...We haven’t really spoken at all, but I can tell you, Makoto is ****BAD NEWS****!” Kazuichi’s text read.

Very scared at this point Leon didn’t know he should do but deal with them all individually tomorrow. What’s concerning him the most is Kirby Olsen and Kazuichi.....Just what is going on. Not only has Flynn told Leon some madness about Makoto, even Kazuichi’s gonna add onto that list, just what did Leon get himself into? And now he has to deal with some Bullworth kids?

Leon decided to just lock his phone and then go back to sleep.....

“I’ll deal with all of this tomorrow”. He said to himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading chapter 3! What do you guys think about Ishimaru being attacked? What do you think transpired? Is Aoi in the right for sleeping with Flynn? Comment and show me your opinions!


	4. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party fiasco has ended. Whats new in store for Leon and his friends? Find out now!

****Shame****.

 

(Listen to Apostles of the Crystal - Takeharu Ishimoto (Final Fantasy - Type 0 for this chapter.)

 

Through the bared windows, the outside horizon loomed. The room was desolate and bleak, it could easily be the setting to some Nightmare on Elm Street film. The chill of the outside seeped through said window, making the room as cool as ice.

 

“So....Uhh.....Why are you here again?” A familiar voice echoed through the room.

 

“Sorry......I just.... didnt know where else to go.” A another familiar voice replied.

 

“Okay. Well......It’s not like I get visitors that much....Soo.... Fine, you can stay.” The first voice replied.

 

The atmosphere was very onimous...... As sense of dread concocting archaically from all directions.

 

“Hey Gary. Are you ever gonna return to Bullworth?” Trent asked.

 

“Oh. Bullworth. That place. Heh, heh. Its a possibility. Funnily enough. That money grubbing headmaster of yours couldn’t wait to dip his hands into the 10 million dollar settlement my Dad was offerin’ him to take me back into Bullworth.” Gary grinned and looked outside to window.

 

Trent looked at Gary with wide eyes. Shocked at the information he was hearing. Everyone at school was talking about how it was a done deal that Gary was never coming back to Bullworth.

 

Gary stopped looking at the celling and redirected his gaze at Trent. “Anyways, I’ll will be returning to Bullworth soon.” Gary  looks at the floor as he speaks. It seems theirs a lot on his mind. “If you want me involved in some shady/unlawful shit, your sadly mistaken. I dont want to see the insides of a prison or come back to happy volts. I’ve decided to be a “good boy” and just finish school.” Gary says with an assertive voice. It seems he’s serious.

 

Trent, taken aback due to Gary’s reaction look at him with wide eyes. Trent looked tense, he could tell that Gary knew about the stabbing...Somehow....

 

“Y-Yo......I’m not tryin’ na get you in trouble or anything....” Trent says with a shaky voice, he couldn’t even hide his irritability.

 

“Listen Trent. Even I’m allowed to watch T.V in this place. I heard about the stabbing and that your were a prime suspect. Your lucky no-ones got a picture or anything of you yet. Escaping and coming here is just another way your choosing to escape the inevitable.” Gary says sternly, taking a sip of water.

 

“Now listen. I don’t want more bullshit surrounding me. ****OKAY****. The more trouble I get into...The more I feel like I drift away from him......” Gary stops talking and momentarily thinks about Petey.

 

Trent now in a frantic disarray, looks at Gary with pleading eyes. “Please.....C-Cant you get your dad or somethin’ to strike up a deal with the police?”

 

“No.” Gary says abruptly. “I will not. You may leave now.” Gary looks at Trent, then looks at the door, indicating to Trent that he should leave. Trent trying to garner some sympathy from Gary stares at him with a crestfallen expression and then walks away.

 

Gary looks at him with a look that makes it seem that he can’t even be bothered to pity Trent. Trent leaves and Gary decides to return to sleep...As he lays on the bed he starts thinking about Petey. His sweet femme-boy....A little more.

 

 

***

 

*BRING!*

 

“AHH!” Leon woke up screaming. It appears as if he had a nightmare. “Just what was that dream about....Two faceless people talking about going back to school or what ever...Man.”

 

Leon noticed that his alarm had gone off. It was time to get ready and go off to school.

 

He also noticed he received messages from 3 recipients on WhatsApp.

 

‘4 messages – 3 contacts.’ The notification on his phone rang.

 

‘Hey, bro. Ishimaru’s finally outta his shell state. He....finally spoke....I’m so glad.’ Mondo’s text read. Leon could tell through the text that Mondo must be very happy right now.

 

‘You able to come with me to visit him after school?’ Leon smiled as he read the text and replied.

 

‘Yeah. Sure thing, I’ll come with ya.’ Mondo read his message as was indicated by the two blue ticks that appeared.

 

‘Thanks bro. See you at school.’

 

Leon noticed he got a message from Kyoko. ‘Hi Leon. I realised we actually live in the same area. Would you like to walk to school with me? If you don’t mind of course?’ Kyoko’s text read.

 

Leon saw this as a good opportunity to get closer to Kyoko as a friend, he never really spoke to her before meeting her at Mondo’s. He was intrigued at what kind of person the SHSL Detective was. ‘Alright, meet me as at the end of Oak’s Peak.’ Leon replied.

 

‘Alright, I shall.’ Kyoko replied.

 

Leon decided to get ready for school and leave.

 

***

Leon met up with Kyoko at Oak’s Peak, they greeted each other with a hug and then went on their way to the school.

 

Kyoko and Leon got onto the bus and chatted about various topics. Kyoko and Leon smiled and laughed and were happy, Leon got the impression that Kyoko was a black woman in a Japanese body, Kyoko stated how much she liked fried chicken and watermelon. Leon nicknamed her in his head as the ‘Japanese Oprah Winfrey’.

 

The bus stopped at a bus stop. A person with pink hair stepped on the bus. Leon realised that it was Estelle. Behind her were other girls that Kyoko knew. Tear Grants and Rita Mordio. Estelle purposefully sits on the seats on the opposite side of Leon and Kyoko.

 

“Look girls....it’s Bigfoot. She’s back again to tell us she isn’t a myth!” Estelle and the other girls laugh hysterically as Estelle sneak-disses Kyoko. Leon turned around to face Kyoko and saw her face turn red with anger. This is the moment Leon knew just how savage Kyoko could be.

 

“ ** **WHAT!?**** The fuck you said, ****HOE?!****  Bitch, you just mad yo boyfriend used you and dumped you like the trash you are! He said fuck, fucking some ratatouille-looking ass bitch, I’ma get me a real bitch, which is my fucking friend! You out here lookin’ like some overgrown turtle ass bitch! Sit the fuck down before I start throwin’ bricks at you!” Kyoko’s savagery blew Leon’s mind and everybody else’s on the bus. People gasped, mouths wide open. But Kyoko didn’t stop....she weren’t finished.

 

“And you two broke hoes! Fuck you laughing for? Using your Tinkerbell lookin’ ass friend to make yourself look good since y’all look like rejects from the game ‘Ape Escape’ I never in my life seen such crusty hoes. Bet yo daddies left ya cuz he saw what vermin you retarded gorillas will become. Damnnn girl...You guys’ face make you guys drop soooo low in beauty ya gonna need some top notch plastic surgery or a face-lift to repair you.” The students in the bus all erupt in a big “OOOHHH!”

 

Shocked, Estelle and the other girls didn’t know what to say in return. It was obvious that they wanted to cry, however Estelle got away with it by getting off the bus. “Ugh, fuck this Kyoko bitch, we are at school anyways.” Estelle said while trying to rush off the bus.

 

“Oh, shut your mouth. Fix up your breath before you talk to me and about me. Smellin’ like dry Cheerio’s and cum stains mouth. That trap of yours can be used as a compost heap!” Kyoko retorted back like a wild animal. Estelle and the other girls got off the bus and Kyoko regained her composure.

 

“Anyways Leon. The next stops where we get off.” Kyoko said as she smiled at him, completely disregarding everything that just happened a moment ago. “Uhh..Yeah.” Leon responded shocked at the true nature of a savage Kyoko is.

 

***

Kyoko and Leon got off the bus and got to school. They saw Mondo and Aoi by the gates and walked up to them. “Suppp! Ma besties!” Kyoko screamed as she hugged both Mondo and Aoi. “Ayy! Kyoko and Leon!” Aoi replied with a bug smile on her face. Leon and Mondo fist bumped and Leon and Aoi hugged each other. Kyoko then proceeded to tell Aoi what happened on the bus.

 

“YO! Aoi. Guess who I saw on da bus!” Kyoko said all suspenseful like. “Who?! Who?!” Aoi begged, she desperately wanted to know. “That annoying orange, Piglet from Winne da Pooh, hoe bag, cum bucket, Estelle Heuda-however the ****FUCK**** you say her dumb ass, stupid ass name!” Aoi started getting excited. “OOOOH! This bitch! I wanna beat her Donkey Kong dumb ass!” Mondo and Leon started laughing hysterically due to the insults about Estelle being thrown around.

 

*BRING!!*

 

A buzzer rings signalling that they have to get to their lessons now. Leon and the others wrap up their laughter and head towards class.

 

***

 

Leon and Mondo head to registration and part ways with Aoi and Kyoko who were in a different form. Mondo and Leon step into registration and sit down, in about 5 mins everyone else enters the room. Makoto enters the room and sits down on his usual seat. He was acting a bit suspicious as he looked very stressed and was constantly shaking. It also looked like he was constantly avoiding contact with Leon as he wouldn’t turn his head to Leon’s direction at all.

Leon could tell there was something suspicious about the atmosphere in the class room, he could see and sense nearly everyone giving suspicious looks and glances. The teacher was taking the register (roll call), he called out people names one by one. When he got to Leon Kuwata’s name everyone in the classroom went “ ** **OOOOOH!**** ”

Annoyed and surprised Leon pulled a semi-angry face. The teacher also surprised inquired as to why they screamed. Everyone kept quiet giggling except Gundam Tanaka who tried to say under his breath but instead came out loudly “Leon andddddd Makoto did the deedddd!”

Makoto must of heard him because he instantly rose out of his seat and started throwing insults left right and centre at Gundam. Mokoto, very pissed off also started accosting Gundam who now also rose out of his seat to start a fight.

“What the ****FUCK****  did you just say? You freak, Yoshi looking ass motherfucker? Go home and fuck your pets that you jack off too, you piece of shit! Why the fuck am I getting heat from bestiality loving motherfuckers??!” Makoto’s rage was pure and scary........ Gundam now extremely pissed off himself started throwing punches at Makoto.

Makoto weaved and dodged and threw punches of his own which landed in various places all over Gundam’s stomach. Taking the heat, Gundam started throwing a few bricks of his own, striking Makoto on his head, chest and stomach. Gundam was pretty strong. He was no push over when it came to fights, he also took on Nekomaru Nidai last semester. Makoto got a little dazed due to Gundam strikes and it caused him to back up in pain.

Gundam ran and charged into Makoto, slamming him onto the floor and pushing chairs and tables back. At this moment, nearly the whole class was chanting and screaming due to the classes hysteria. The teacher tried desperately to break up the fight, however, he was weary about his safety if he was to try and pull them away from each other. He was the same teacher that tried to break up Nekomaru and Gundam from fighting, but as he tried to pull them away from each other, both of them unleashed a megidoloan punch to his stomach.

Mondo decides to break up the fight. Leon also runs in with Mondo to help. Mondo pulls Gundam off Makoto who was striking him with his fists as he sat on top of him, Makoto was blocking his strikes with his arms, while trying to administer some of his own bricks back at Gundam occasionally. Leon picks up Makoto from the floor. His clothes a little ruffled and some cuts and punch marks all over his body, Gundam was also in the same condition.

All the other student sat down as the commotion died down and rearranged the tables and the chairs back to its proper place and order. Mondo and Leon pulled Makoto and Gundam out of the classroom and towards other areas to cool off. Mondo and Gundam walked outside as Gundam was spouting all sorts of insults directed to wards Makoto, which he just ignored at this point.

“Fuck that fucking egg head, Alex Kidd, Chicken Little wannabe! Fucking waste of semen wants to fight me......” Gundam screamed at Mondo walked outside with him.

 

***

Leon and Makoto walk to the main hall and talk in private there. Makoto still angry due to the events that transpired was pacing with anger. Leon’s never seen him so angry.

“Yo-You....Alright Maks?” Leon says with a nickname to break the air and anger swelling within Makoto. Makoto looks at Leon with a stern look of disappointment and shouts at him.

“ ** **DO I LOOK ALRIGHT?! HUH??!”**** Makoto screams with a passion of a billion slaves. “You were there when that prick bad mouthed us, weren’t you?! But no! Like a pussy, you sit there and suck it up and don’t even back me when it came to a fight. What are you some pussover!” Makoto said frantically, swinging his arms back and forth in anger.

Leon got angry and shouted back at Makoto. “What?! Fuck you man! I just don’t care what pricks have to say about me. Fuck em! Plus, I ain’t in the mood to be getting into fights.”

“As expected from general pussyclarts, you don’t want to get involved so you sit in the fucking sidelines! No wonder your dick game was wack, you can’t handle people let alone pleasuring me!” Makoto throws back at Leon.

“ ** **SHUT UP! I HATE YOU!**** ” Leon screams back at Makoto, very upset as a few tears starts budding up in his eyes. Makoto seeing some of that anger come from Leon snaps out his anger for  bit and tries to comfort Leon.

“Hey......I’m soo sorry. I have an anger thing.....Its kinda like bipolar only I get angry outbursts and I cant control myself. I’m sooo sorry.” Makoto sounded very sincere all of a sudden. But Leon, thinking it was an act was not buying it.

“Leave me alone.” Leon said angrily. He leaves the hallway and walks back to the classroom. He sees the other students in the classroom laughing about the information being spread about Makoto and Leon. His anger increases and he decided to leave school. He walks out of the building and past Mondo and Gundam. Surprised, Mondo calls out to Leon.

 ** **“YO!**** Where are you goin’??!” Mondo shouts out to Leon.

Leon very angry and annoyed ignores Mondo and keeps walking away from school.

***

Leon didn’t know where else to go. So he just went travelling about the area. He took a bus towards anywhere and found himself at BVH. He walked down the pavement of BVH to run into Flynn. He was hanging out near the gates smoking with a few other friends. Leon only recognised two of them, Yuri Lowel and Judith, there was another guy there with hair in a strange colour, a kind of greyish-silver. Flynn noticed Leon and called out to him.

“Ah. Hey, Leon, right? What brings you to BVH?” Flynn asks him as he takes a puff of his cigarette.

“Nothing much. School was getting annoying so I left.” Leon answered with a depressed tone in his voice. “Oh okay. Ya wanna chill out with us?” Flynn asks Leon. “Alright, fine with me” Leon responds. Flynn takes out a cigarette from his carton and hands it over to Leon. “You smoke?” Flynn asks Leon. Although Leon doesn't actually smoke, he decided to take the cigarette anyways. Judith hands him the lighter, Leon lights it, takes a puff and starts coughing manically "*cough* *cough* *cough*" Leon coughs a little more and then it subsided momentarily. Flynn, Yuri and Judith also the silver-haired dude noticing the fact that Leon does not actually smoke chuckle a little and then brush it aside. "Ha, ha. You will get used to it, bro." Flynn says to Leon.

Leon smiles coyly and chuckles a little to hide his devastating embarrassment. Judith looks at Leon and starts speaking to him. "Hey. We haven't  met but you prolly already know who I am. Anyways, I'm Judith, Yuri's girlfriend. Nice to meet you." Judith had a very pure and lovely expression that's also in synergy with her sly seductiveness. Leon smiles and introduces himself to her as well. "Name’s Leon. I met Flynn at Sayaka's party, if you hadn't already known." Leon says while smiling, calming the lingering anger within him.

"Yeah. Flynn told me all about that party, haha. I wanted to go but I wasn't bothered and since Yuri was outta town and couldn't go with me I decided to hang back. Anyways... I heard my boy Flynn here scored with one o' da girls at your school." Judith looks at Leon with a smirk while winking at him, this made Leon blush a little. "Haha. Yeah, he's on a thing with my friend Aoi Asahina. Estelle isn't too happy about the whole thing. Me and my other friend Kyoko Kirigirl ran into her on the bus today, this morning. Estelle got cocky and tried to sneak diss Kyoko. So Kyoko went savage and unloaded all kinds of savagery on her." Leon told Judith all that transpired this morning, exaggerating the story a little.

" ** **OOOOH!**** I heard about that too! Tear Grants, one of Estelle's lackys were spreading that stuff around. Estelle knows they spread her secrets and that they chat major shit about her, yet she doesn't care cuz she knows that being their friends means that she will be able to go to her parties and shit. I hate all that fakeness." Judith puts on a painfully annoyed expression while talking about Estelle. It was obvious that Estelle was someone that Judith didn't like a lot.   

The mysterious silver haired dude laughed took a puff of his cigarette and then introduced himself to Leon. "Hey. I'm Yu Narukami from Yasogami High. Yeah, the secluded private school on Yaso Lane." Yu smiles at Leon and shakes his hand. Leon smiles and nods his head in response. "Funnily enough, Estelle and those followers of hers had a some beef with some girls at my school. Chie Satonaka, Yukiko Amagi and Ei Abihara. They tried to crash into our party with a few other people from BVH and we weren't having that, so we sorted her hoe ass out." Yu Narukami says with a snide voice.

Leon chuckles at how funny the story was and got cut off mid chuckle by Flynn. "Alrightyyyy! How about we all do to my dorm?" Flynn asks everyone. "Yeah, okay" Everyone else responds with and Leon nods in agreement.

"Alright, lets bounce crew!" Flynn says energetically.

***

Flynn, Yu, Judith and Yuri reach Flynn's dorm room. Judith and Yuri both crash onto the mattress, hugging each other. Yu and Flynn launch themselves on the bed and Leon sits on a seat in the middle of the room. "You can crash on the bed or anywhere you like, ya know" Flynn says to Leon which made Leon nod as he walked over to the bed and he sat down.

Flynn looks at Leon curiously and asks him a question. "Hey, Leon. Not to be offensive or anything, buttt..... What do you look for in guys?" Flynn asks Leon, looking at him coyly. "What? Guys? Wait your gay?" Yu, Judith and Yuri all say at the same time. "Ughhh....Yeah." Leon replies, taken aback a little at everybody's reactions. "Alright, cool." They all say at the same time. "You see... Our boy here slept with Makoto Naegi at Sayaka's party." Flynn tells the others with a wide grin. " ** **OOOOH!**** " The others react. "Makoto, huh." Yu Narukami says. "Didn't this guy, like.. sleep with nearly all the gays and closet cases at BVH.?" Yu Narukami asks. "Yeah. He did." Yuri says, speaking up for the first time since Leon's met them.

"He slept with nearly all of them and at one Bullworth party that I attended some time ago, he tried to make a pass at me. But I'm not about that life, so I let him off gently." Yuri says while closing his eyes showing his uneasiness about the while situation. "Wow. I didn't know about that." Leon responded, shocked as he heard this gossip for the first time. "Really? Nearly everyone was talking about it at the time, even Peak students." Judith replied.

"Oh  okay. Whatever, I don't really care about his past life." Leon says. "By the way, I dont really have a type or preference, I guess it just what I find attractive." Leon answers Flynn. "Oh wow, such a scapegoat answer, but I'll take it." Flynn replies snidely. "Anyways, errbody knows what time it issss!" Flynn shouts. "WEED TIME!" The other reply.

The whole time at Flynn's consisted of weed, gossip and personal talk. Leon got to know Flynn and the others a lot more, he found it a bit weird at how Flynn kept asking intrusive questions about Leon's sexuality. Some hours passed and Yuri, Judith and Yu were knocked put completely, no amount of nudging would wake em up.

Flynn gets up and walks to another bedroom. He tells Leon he has to change. Leon, mildly waved due to the weed nods and sits on the bed high as a kite with one eye semi-open. Leon, curious as a motherfucker gets up and creeps up towards the bedroom door that Flynn was in. Flynn's body was chiselled his abs were very nice and visible, his arms were muscular and strong. His legs were also pretty lit too. Leon looked at his body, scanning it, looking up and down, savouring every sexy, edible detail that fuelled his sexuality. Leon starts looking at Flynn's body from the bottom up, gradually getting to the top.

As he gets to the top, he discovers that Flynn noticed him staring at him. Panicking at this point, Leon starts flailing his words. "Uhh - umm.... LOILET! I mean! Toilet! Where...zit? Try....find?" Leon's face turned into a deep shade of red. Flynn smirks and speaks up. "It's alright, I'm sexy...aren't I?" Flynn says jokingly, however, his eyes gives Leon the sense that he's being serious. "Yeah....you rilly.....are...." The weed affecting Leon tremendously, making him speak truthfully.

"Heh. Why don't you get in here and feel these arm muscles." Flynn says as he winks at Leon. Beckoning Leon, he walks towards Flynn and grabs his biceps. "Mmhn, nice and strong right?" Leon says seductively. Flynn then grabs Makoto's hand and trails it down his body. "How. Would you like. To feel my third leg, huh?" Flynn says hella seductively as he puts Leon's hand down his pants and makes him grab his now, rock hard dick.

"Nice and big huh?" Flynn says seductively again. "Would you like to suck it?" Flynn whispers into Leon's ear, the lust other taking Leon, he immediately gets on all fours and starts sucking Flynn's hard member. "*slurp* *slurp* *slurp*" Leon repeatedly gyrates his mouth up and down Leon's 10 inch shaft. "Oh yeah. Come on! I'm close!" Flynn says as he unloads heavy cum into Leon's mouth. Leon removes his mouth from Flynn's member and gasps, regaining his breath. Flynn then scoops put Leon and throws him onto the bed.

"Ya want me to fuck you?" Flynn asks. "Yesss daddy!" Leon responds as he proceeds to take all his clothes off and spread his legs, exposing his pucker for Flynn to enter into. "Mmmh, daddy huh? Alright, I'll show you how daddy does it!" Flynn inserts his rock hard dick into Leon's pucker, rapidly pounding his G-spot making pre cum leak out of Leon's dick. "AHHH! Yeah! Don't stop! Never stop! Keep fucking meee!!" Leon screams as more and more pre-cum spills out. "Ahh! Your pucker feels just like a pussy! Man, its awesome! I'm getting close!" Flynn keeps pounding into Leon and then spills more cum into his ass, filling him up.

"AHHHH! Awesome!*sigh* you were great!" Flynn says as he cuddles Leon on his bed and passes put due to the weed and intenseness of what just transpired. Makoto ejaculates heavily onto his chest and goes limp immediately. Tired, Flynn and Leon sleep the whole day away.

Little did Leon know. He received a few text messages on Whatsapp.

3 contacts - 7 Messages...........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading chapter 4! A lot of shit just went down! Do you think Leon sleeping with Flynn was justifiable? Or was it just infidelity? Is Makoto as sane as he makes out to be? Also, is Flynn and his group of friends good people? Comment and leave your feedback below!


	5. Degredation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I return again for another Shame chapter! This time chapter 5! Sorry for delay's, busy due to Christmas and New Year's, but I promise more consistent Chapter uploads. Also some of the spelling errors may be due to me being British so certain words will differ in spelling.

** **Shame** **

 

(Listen to Take Me On The Floor - The Veronicas for more immersion)

 

 

Leon woke up, blinking rapidly due to the morning sun and the wildness of what transpired yesterday finally taking a toll on his body. He yawned and looked over to the other side of the bed and saw Flynn sleeping right next to him, his arms wrapped around his waist, which makes it look like Flynn and Leon cuddled as they slept last night. Shocked. Leon stared in disbelief as he could not remember what happened that night. He then saw a used condom on the desk-stand near the bed and the copious amount of semen and the smell of it around Leon and Flynn.

 

“Oh…. No….. What have I done? Aoi is gonna kill me…” Leon said to himself has he fretted about how he was going to explain what happened to Aoi. Flynn rustles a little and makes a waking, grunting sound and opens his eyes. He looks a Leon with one eye open, the other half open because his fatigue was still taking a toll over him. “Hey babe.” Flynn says seductively has he straddles Leon, pins him back onto the bed and starts nuking him with hella neck kisses.

 

“Heyy! Flynn! Cut it out!” Leon says angrily as he attempts to push Flynn off of his body, yet fails due to Flynn’s crazy strength, which he found a little hot. “No use trying to push me off! Playing hard to get won’t work on me, it didn’t work on Aoi after all.” Flynn says jokingly and he restrains Leon on the bed and looks at him with his calm, beautiful, blue-eyes.

 

Leon shoot Flynn a passive - aggressive glance and looks away. Flynn knew that Leon was having a bad time processing the fact that they both slept with each other and that he practically slept with his friends “boyfriend” which made him laugh a lot inside. “Listen, Leon. I don’t remember stating the fact that me and Aoi were a ‘thing’, so, don’t feel bad because I don’t.” Flynn said calmly and almost emotionless… Like he didn’t even bat an eyelid as he said that….

 

“What? How could you say that so nonchalantly? Almost as if Aoi didn’t matter to you…?” Leon was outraged… How could such words come out of such a sweet looking guy. Then it hit him, Leon remembered what Mondo once said about BVH students.

 

“Most of em are pretty snobby and emotionless, they may seem to appear nice, but, even the ones that are not 100% bad hide some pretty dark selves within them.” Leon erected a memory of when Mondo said this to him.

 

“Yeah. Aoi did matter to me. When I ****WAS**** doing things with her. ****NOW**** I’m doing stuff with you, okay? She was free pussy when I needed it, her services are over, now your here… providing me with free ass… I hope, haha.” Leon looked shocked as he heard the amount of ridiculousness coming out of Flynn’s mouth.

 

Flynn got off from on top of Leon and walked over to his wardrobe to get his towel and have a shower. “Hey,” Flynn said seductively and with a cheap grin on his face. “You wanna take a shower with me?” Flynn asks Leon, sounding more seductive and flexing his abs as ammunition to get more of a rise out of Leon.

 

“No. Not interested.” Leon said, looking away as he said it, feeling ashamed that he slept with Flynn… But feeling more ashamed that he slept with such a scum bag like him. “Suit yourself.” Flynn said as he walked over to the bathroom.

 

Leon hugged his pillow and buried his head in it, in shame. “Mannn…. I was soo fucked last night…. Never knew I was such a lightweight when it comes to weed.” Leon felt a huge sense of remorse. He fucked up, however, like it or not he’s going to have to tell Aoi. “Hopefully she will go easily on me if I just explain.” Leon said to himself.

 

As Leon stopped thinking to himself, Flynn was done with the shower. “Hey. I’m done, you can use the shower now if you want to?” Flynn asked sincerely as if the events that transpired hadn’t taken place. “Okay. I will head into the shower in a bit.”

 

Flynn nodded and proceeded to get changed and head into the kitchen. Leon started looking for his phone which he could not find, he looked under the bed and couldn’t find it there, then he looked around and realised it was on the table next to the bed but on the side that Flynn was sleeping on.

 

“The hell is my phone doing on that side?” Leon thought to himself. “Was this guy actually trying to snoop around my phone, what a prick!” Leon kept thinking to himself. He grabbed his phone, unlocked it and checked all the messages he received.

 

3 contacts - 7 messages.

 

Leon decided to read Mondo’s text’s first. “Hey, Leon! Where are you? You just ditched class, what happened between you and Naegi? Please text me back as soon as you get this!”

 

Leon then reads Mondo’s second text. “Listen, bro! Teach is getting pretty vexed, he keeps interrogating me on where you are? Which brings to to asking, ****WHERE THE HECK YOU ARE?!”****

****

Now, his third text….. “Yo! Forget teach right now, you promised to go and visit Ishi with me after school today! Where the ****HELL**** are ****YOU?! FINE! FORGET IT!**** I’m going on my own….”

 

Now…. His fourth text. “Ishi’s getting better…. He can now talk but talking about the night is tough for him, he freezes up and either stops talking momentarily or tells me he doesn’t wanna talk about it. For some reason, when I try to get close to him, or kiss him, he backs away and slaps my hands away… I don’t know what to do about him, where are you bro….? I need you.”

 

Leon paused for a second, trying to hold back his tears as his eyes where getting very overwhelmed very quickly by a sudden urge to cry. A single tear travelled down his face, he though to himself about how much of a bad friend he is. “I wasn’t there for my best friends, practically my brother at this point, because I was to busy getting high and fucking a douche bag that also slept with another one of my friends.”

 

Leon got up, slowly. Picked up one of the many towels Flynn left for Leon to take a shower with. He got into the bathroom, walked into the shower, turned on the water and took a hot shower. He decided to get changed and leave immediately.

 

***

Leon got done with his shower and changed his clothes. He heads out of Leon’s bedroom and makes for the door quickly, ignoring a passed out Yuri, Judith and Yu. Flynn speaks to him just as he was about to leave. “It was fun. At least…… Right?” Flynn says, with a hint of remorse in his voice which makes Leon realise he isn’t as stoic as he makes himself seem. Leon ignores him and leaves Flynn’s house.

***

Leon was walking down Vesperia Vale towards the bus stop, he unlocked his phone to read the other messages he received. He got two messages from his mother and one from Kazuichi.

 

“ ** **LEON!****  Where are you?! It’s ten o’clock and your not home yet?! What are you playing at?! ****COME HOME!**** ” Leon read her text messages in fear, he knew when he got home he was going to get a lynching from his Mum. “Your school called me. You just left without saying anything! Is this a reoccurring theme?! Are you always bunking off school or just some lessons?! I’m getting annoyed! ****UGHH!**** ” Leon finished reading the messages and realised he was in to deep. “I’m ****FUCKED****  when I get home!” Leon said to himself in his head.

 

Leon caught the bus and got on, until he reached his area. He got off the bus stop and started walking home, Leon realised it was a school day today, it was Wednesday, he was planning to turn up to school but he has to make sure his Mum is all right and that she knows he’s safe.

 

Leon reached home and put his keys in the keyhole, turned it slowly so he could receive a brief few seconds of calmness before for he step in the house, he also turned his music off that he was listening to.

 

Leon’s Mum was in the sitting room, sitting on the sofa in state of pure worry. She then turned her head towards the front door and looked at Leon. “Leon. Thank God, your safe.” Leon’s Mum’s stress seemed to disappear, but her relief suddenly changed into anger. “Where have you been?! I’ve been sending you text message after text message and you haven’t been replying to me.” Leon’s Mum stared at Leon with a piercing, bewildered gaze.

 

Leon opened his mouth to talk but couldn’t find the words to say anything. He just stood in silence and looked at his Mum. Leon’s Mum calmed down a little and her face relaxed. “Listen Leon, I feel like your changing, suddenly you now go out and drink and do all this madness. What’s going on Leon? Is there anything your hiding from me?” Leon’s Mum now looks close to tears.

 

Leon fought for a second and said the only thing he felt he could say. “Mum. I’m gay.” That’s all he said, bluntly, uncensored and unadulterated.

 

“Okay.” His Mum replied. “Huh?” Leon replied, shocked. “Did I stutter? I said okay. That’s fine with me, I love guy on guy hotness!” Leon very shocked at his Mum’s demeanour caused his to look at his Mum with a strange look. “What? You think I’m one of those crazy religious nonsense people? I watch BL when your not at home! ****AHH!****  Shizaya doujinshi is ****SOOOOO HOTTT!**** ” Leon kept looking at his mum with a bewildered look, his Mum was on some mad sugar rush high when talking about the shit she’s into.

 

“By the by! Now that you’ve told me that your into dudes, who have you been hookin’ up with lately, huhhhh?” Leon’s Mum said in a very jokingly voice. “It must be a boy your seeing, or have seen! ****OOH!****  Tell me who you’ve shacked up with! Come on!” Leon’s Mum had a fat smile on her face as she kept asking a lot of intrusive questions.

 

“Well. To tell you the truth I was with a guy yesterday, I was just at his place.” Leon’s Mum put on a very defeated look. “Don’t give me that, I bet y’all went wild! Listen, your young, have fun and be you!” Leon’s Mum said very ecstatically.

 

Leon looked at the time on the clock and looked back at Leon. “Okay, listen. You’ve got to get to school so thanks for coming to show me your okay, but go on, go to school.” Leon’s Mum shooed Leon out of the house.

 

“Whew! At least I didn’t have to go into detail about yesterday…. Plus she took me coming out extremely well.” Leon said to himself in relief.

 

Leon started walking towards the bus stop, he reached the bus stop, got on the bus and rode towards Hope’s Peak High.

 

Leon reached school. He started walking towards the gates and saw Aoi, Mondo and Kyoko there.    

 

It looked like Kyoko and Aoi were talking about something very interesting as they were both laughing hysterically and Kyoko was talking with such vigor.

 

“ ** **MAN!****  She literally thinks she’s some queen bee! I swear Mukuro is so ****BUSTED!**** ” Aoi laughs frantically as Kyoko closed her eyes tightly, showcasing her extreme dislike of Mukuro Ikusaba.

 

“Jeez! You too savage Kyoko! “Busted!” Really? I don’t think she’s that ugly to be honest.” Aoi tried to talk coherently but her speech was always cut prematurely due to her trying to breathe.

 

Leon walked up to Aoi and Kyoko and proceeds to greet them. “Hey, Aoi and Kyoko.” Leon said, his voice trembling a little due to him envisioning what extreme amounts of savagery Kyoko would have him subjected to if she found out about him and Flynn’s late night escapades.

 

“Yoooo! Leon!” Aoi says very energetically. “You al right Leon?” Kyoko asks Leon will looking at him concern fully.

 

“Yeah? Why wouldn’t I be?” Leon looks at Kyoko, however, Kyoko can tell he’s fibbing. “You sure bro? Cuz you seem pretty on edge, also, you just completely ditched school yesterday, what happened between you and Makoto?” Kyoko looked at Leon intently, it seemed she wasn’t going to let him off unless he gave her an explanation.

 

Aoi gave Kyoko an annoyed look and spoke for Leon. “Come onnn Kyoko! Chill it with the third degree, he’ll tell us in his own time.” Kyoko looked at Aoi and relaxed. “All right” She smiled. “Tell me what’s up later.”

 

Kyoko proceeded to latch herself onto one of Leon’s arms and Aoi did the same on the other. “Well. While we walk to class Leon, lets tell you all you’ve missed from yesterday.” Kyoko said while grinning.

 

“Haha! Seriously! You would of wished you stayed in school yesterday!” Aoi adds.

 

***

Leon’s eyes were wet due to the excessive amounts of laughter he just went through. Learning about Mukuro Ikusaba’s strange return after a two-week hiatus and immediately getting into a fight with Peko Pekoyama. Mukuro tried to diss Peko by cussing her boob size, that got Peko mad so she went on a savage rampage and brought up the fact that she was a class A junkie who took LSD at one of the Bullworth students party a couple months ago. Mukuro and Peko had a huge fight that got them both in hella trouble.

 

Leon kept replaying how he thought the events would occur if he has been there to see it, which makes him seriously regret ditching school that day.

 

Leon stares out the window, completely bored in class. English was a subject he really didn’t like. “Why did us Japanese kids have to be taught this pointless and confusing language? Not like I’m gonna move to the west, right?” Leon thought to himself.

 

While the teacher was giving the usual boring, un-inspiring lecture, Peko Pekoyama walked in 15 minutes late. “Sorry Professor, I had to deal with an issue.” Peko said to the the Professor, very humbly. Mukuru looked at Peko with an astonishing amount of anger.

 

Mukuru quickly said something snide about Peko as she was walking past her seat. “Man. Peko. Yo pussy stank!” The whole class erupted with laughter and Peko went 0 to 100 ****REAL QUICK!****

 

“What did you say? You Melman from Madagascar lookin’ ass, ugly Sopranos lookin’ ass bitch. It’s not my fault that your mother discarded you when you were a baby and left you in the hospital ward because she could smell your uselessness. Despicable….. To think a pathetic, little, insignificant creature such as yourself can even breathe the small air as me? Funny. Even looking at your Facebook profile on my recommended friends list on Facebook kills me…. I can smell your worthlessness through my phone. Please. Get a life.” Everyone. Stopped. And looked at Peko in shook.

 

Even the Professor looked at Peko with wide eyes….. How could such deeply cutting words fly out of this loner type girls mouth so easily….

 

“Ah, haha! Okay, nothin’ to see here!” Fuyuhiko stood up and pushed Peko along to her seat. “But Master. I’m not done destroying her soul yet.” Peko said without badding an eyelid towards Fuyuhiko.

 

“Nope. You’ve said enough. I’d be surprised if she didn’t kill herself after today. Fuyuhiko whispered while looking at Mukuro with complete pity in his eyes.

 

*Cough* *Cough* “Well class… Back to work.” The professor changed the subject real fast. Everyone also switched their focus from the savagery to the school work, trying to get it out of their minds.

 

Leon bored again after that brief moment of madness looked out the window once again. As he was scouting the vast field outside the window, he noticed Makoto shooting glances at him. Leon’s curiosity arose and he started shooting glances back at Makoto.

 

Makoto realised that Leon realised he was looking at him, so he redirected his attention towards the Professor. Makoto brushed it off and looked away from Leon. He started looking around the class room until he looked outside the classroom door windows and noticed Kazuichi standing there.

 

Kazuichi put a sign on one of the window lookouts which read “Come 2 the bk of the library after school”. Kazuichi then looked at Leon again with a very serious glance.

 

Bewildered, all Leon did was nod in agreement and then divert his attention back to the lecture. He looked back at the door to see if Kazuichi has any further information but noticed that he left.

 

“Whatever could he want to tell me…” Leon thought to himself.

 

***

 

* ** **BRING!*****

****

So Phys Ed was finished, Leon was sweaty, so he decided to take himself a nice hot shower in the changing rooms. As he was showering Mondo crept up to Leon from behind him and scared him.

 

“Yo-” Mondo said before being cut off by Leon’s shook mini scream.

 

“ ** **AAH!**** ” Leon screamed due to being startled by Mondo’s presence.

 

“Mondo! I told you to stop creepin’ up on me like that! Jeez!” Leon said hysterically.

 

“Sorry….. I didn’t mean to piss you off…” Leon could sense Mondo’s very defeated mood. It was almost as if Mondo was struggling to keep sane.

 

“Hey bro…. Are you all right?” Leon said softly, trying to sympathise Mondo.

 

“No. I’m not. My boyfriend is in hospital, still in shook, the guy who stabbed him is nowhere to be found…. ****GOD!****  The day I get my hands on Trent Northwick…. I’m gonna..” Mondo paused briefly while holding his eyes closed tightly.

 

“Mondo please…. Let’s calm down a little..” Leon said softly as he tried to put him hand on Mondo’s shoulder, but his compassion was rejected as Mondo smacked his hand away form him.

 

“Don’t touch me! You don’t know how I feel! I feel so shitty! I was supposed to protect him, but I couldn’t even do that…. You know his parents are blaming me right?! They somehow think it’s mine and also partially their faults that this happened to Ishi…. Constant association with a delinquent will make a person the target for unpleasant company…” Mondo sat down, his head bowed and crying hard.

 

“Ishi’s better… But the shook it’s still there. Me being close and intimate with him is bad cuz he just pushes me away…. I don’t know what to do.” Mondo lift’s his head up and looks at Leon.

 

Leon, speechless, looks at Mondo with pity.

 

“Listen…. Mondo. The Ishi you knew will return back to you. You just gotta be there for him when he does snap out of what ever nightmare he’s in, all right?” Leon said sympathetically to Mondo.

 

“Okay. Well… Thanks for at least listening to me…. Shame you couldn’t do it yesterday when I really needed you…” Mondo says snidely, Leon’s face turns into a screwface.

 

“Oh, listen. I’m very sorry okay… I promise not to let you down like that any more.” Leon says while looking at the ground.

 

“Okay. Make sure you don’t.” Mondo replies to Leon. “Okayyy….. So. We done here, Mondo?” Leon looks at Mondo with an annoyed and expectant stare.

 

“What?” Mondo said abruptly.

 

“What do you mean what? I’m still in the shower…” Leon says hysterically while Mondo smirks. “Well…. It ain’t like I haven’t seen everything before..right?” Mondo laughs a little.

 

“Oh, shut up!” Leon says while chuckling. “Any ways…. All that stuff was a long time ago, okay.” Leon says with a wide grin on his face.

 

“Well….. You can’t tell me you don’t miss it a little when we used to hook up?” Mondo says vibrantly.

 

“Well.…. I couldn’t settle for the close calls when my Mum comes to my bedroom for life.” Leon says as he proceeds to shower some more.

 

“Haha.… Yeah… I’ll never forget that. We are about to do the deed in your room and your Mum nearly comes in and catches us in the act.” Mondo looks up to the celling, reminiscing about the past antics that he and Leon used to get up too.

 

“Ughhh… Don’t remind me. Well, when you and our best friend are the only two gay guys in the year, well, at the time, then you really don’t have any choice but to go for first available piece of man-candy you can get. Right?” Leon starts to soap himself.

 

“Haha… Yeah.” Mondo looks at Leon for a while, they look their gazes at each other. “I came out to her, you know. My Mum.” Leon told Mondo.

 

“Great. She take it well?” Leon could tell Mondo’s expression lit up greatly.

 

“Yeah. She did. Tremendously.” Leon laughs a little remembering just how his Mother acted.

 

“Good. Good. Well, it’s too late now… I’m taken.” Mondo smirks and walks behind Leon.

 

“It’s fine. I’m not gunning for a piece.” Leon says sarcastically.

 

“Eh. If you say so hot stuff. I see you trying to flex your muscles.” Mondo erected a wide grin on his face and looked at Leon.

 

“Any ways. I got a boyfriend to see and people to please…. With my presence. See you later.” Mondo leaves with a light stride.

 

Leon smirks and reminisces about the amount of scandalous, sexy hookups that they both enjoyed.

 

***

 

Leon realised that he needed to go and see Kazuichi behind the libraries after school, so he texted Aoi that she and Kyoko should wait for him.

 

They complied and Leon went towards the library. Leon walked towards the library. He arrived and waited five minutes for Kazuichi to appear, to which he did.

 

“Hi Kazuichi. What is it you wanna see me for?” Kazuichi smiles and takes and step towards Leon. “Enough o’dat “polite discourse” shizz. Call me Kazui.” Kazuchi said very energetically.

 

“Okay, Kazui.” Leon complied. “Any ways, I’m gonna be quick and straight to the point. Don’t hang out with or have any sort of connection with Makoto in any way.” Kazuichi’s demeanour shifted from a happy go lucky one, into a very dark one.

 

“Why? Plus we only hooked up one time. The guys a prick. I know that much.” Leon retorted.

 

“You don’t even know the half of it. Listen. He hasn’t told you or gone in depth about his family life and situation to you yet? Has he?” Kazuichi was speaking a bit frantically. It seems he was very serious about what he’s saying.

 

“He’s nutty. Loony. Insane. Just stay away. Trust me.” Kazuichi walks away and Leon watches him go.

 

“What.” Leon says to himself. “Just what kinda guy did I sleep with?” Leon think to himself and asks himself.

 

* ** **BRING!**** *

 

Leon’s train of thought got intercepted prematurely by a random phone call.

 

“Heyyy! How you doin?!” This voice… it’s recognisable… It’s…. Oh… It’s Flynn.

 

Leon sighs and rolls his eyes. “What do ****YOU**** want?” Leon says sternly. “Woah. Woah. Woah. What’s which the animosity? It’s not like I forced you to come onto my bed..” Leon stop talking briefly. “Still. What do you want, Flynn.,” Leon says again more sternly.

 

“Listen. I like our… Little escapade. Maybe we should, you know, do an encore?” Flynn said very seductively. “But. I don’t want to though.” Leon said quickly shutting Flynn down. “How’d you get my number any ways?” Leon says. “Your phone wasn’t on my my side of the bed for no reason you know, haha. Any ways, I never said I wanted you to actually have a choice in the matter, if you don’t I’ll just tell Aoi everything we did in ****FULL****  detail before you even get a chance to explain, probably after this phone call. I’ll make it sound like it was your idea.” Flynn laughed a little while Leon stood in complete shock.

 

“What? How could you? Why?” Leon said desperately for an answer. “It’s like you said Leon. Rich kids get what they want. I’m a rich kid, currently in a shitty boarding school cuz my parents can’t handle me. I believe I’m entitled to some privileges. Don’t you think?” Flynn laughs again while Leon just stands in silence.

 

“So think about about it babe.” Flynn said in a very psychopathic way. Flynn hung up leaving Leon lost… Leon decided to just meet up with Aoi and Kyoko and go home.

 

***

Evening’s at Bullworth can be so dull, dry and boring. Since Gary’s incarceration at happy vaults, the school hasn’t really been functioning in it’s usual Bullworth-esque spirit. No-one really getting bullied, the prefects are hardly doing their jobs and Jimmy Hopkins doesn’t know what he’s actually in charge of at this point.

 

“Man… This sucks…” Jimmy said to himself. “I’m gonna go and see Petey, then check up on Zoe.” Jimmy said to himself. Jimmy walked other to the boys dorm and towards Petey’s bedroom. Petey and Jimmy were now pretty good friends after the whole Gary incident. They become great friends that Petey made an additional key for Jimmy to enter at any time. Jimmy has ran into Petey a great number of times when he’s in a compromising situation.

 

“Hey Pete what’s-” Jimmy froze as he caught Gary and Petey making out on his bed. “ ** **AHH!**** Jimmy… Listen, umm. He just got back today, Crabblesnitch gave him another chance, well, after a 10 grand sum.” Pete said frantically.

 

“What’s up Jimmy” Gary said with a smirk. “ ** **YOU!**** ” Jimmy said full of rage. “Ugh. Why do I have a feeling that we aren’t gonna hug this out.” Gary says sarcastically. “Hug this out…. Oh your funny mate…. You really are. You too Petey. Your gonna let him use you again, there’s other dudes out there, don’t settle for this prick!” Jimmy looks at Petey who looks down, but Gary lifts his head up and kisses him.

 

“There. You see Jimmy. I love him. I really do. Now, listen. I don’t have any other place to go, my rich uncle paid Crabblesnitch at amount of money just to get me bad in, seriously I really need Petey. He’s the only thing other than medication that keeps me sane.” Gary talks to Jimmy in a very emotional tone, which relaxes Jimmy a little as he understands what it’s like to love someone.

 

“Okay. I’m willing to give you a shot. But hurt anyone and especially Petey and you will have me to answer to.” Jimmy says very sternly. “Okay, okay, got it friend.” Gary says very energetically. “Any ways. I came with a present.” Gary opens doors to Petey’s closet and out comes Trent Northwick bandaged up. “You can call the police now, get him the penance that he deserves.” Gary says.

 

Petey and Jimmy looked at each other in shock….. Not knowing what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading chapter 5! What do you guys think about Estelle and Aoi's rivalry? Knowing what kind of guy Flynn is, do you expect them joining forces? Has Gary really changed? What do you think Flynn is going to do with that video? Leave your comments down below!


	6. On the precipise of despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised quicker updates! Chapter 6, the story thickens!

Shame - Chapter 6.

 

(Listen to The Veronicas - Untouched)

 

Petey and Jimmy looked at Gary with wide eyes and immense shook. “Err…. Gary.. What’s going on? Why is Trent tied up and locked up in Petey’s closet?” Jimmy asked.

 

“Ah. Yeah, so this little fugitive came to see me after the whole “stabbing incident”. He thought he could find a place to hide by visiting me at Happy Volts.” Gary explained.

 

“Okay. So. What’s the deal with him being tied up?” Petey asked Gary while walking towards Trent on the floor to check if he’s okay.

 

As soon as Petey touched him, Trent went hysterical and was flailing about madly, screaming also but they were muffled sounds. “Woah!” Gary screamed at Trent, proceeding to kick him in the chest, causing him to writhe in pain and cease all movement.

 

“You could of hit Petey and injured him, fucking foolish brat.” Gary screamed, showing his true rage. It was as if some of Gary before the roof incident where him and Jimmy had their last battle before falling and Gary getting sectioned into Happy Volts still lingered within Gary.

 

“It’s okay Gary, I’m fine.” Petey said while smiling to show Gary that he was okay.

 

“Alright.” Gary’s demeanour shifted dramatically and quickly into his calm and collected state, he turned back around, facing and looking at both Jimmy and Petey.

 

“So! Trent here’s purpose is so that we can hand him to the authorities! He’s a fugitive, we gotta contact the police, right?” Gary looked at them pensively when he finished talking.

 

Jimmy and Petey looked at each other in shook.

 

“Yeah, but…. What do ****YOU**** get out of it? Huh?” Jimmy said while looking at Gary with a fixed gaze. “I mean there’s always an ulterior motive with you, isn’t there?” Jimmy said while looking at Petey for confirmation of his claim.

 

“No, no, no. I have no ulterior motives. This is all genuine. I wouldn’t be properly able to show that I have changed unless I do a good deed, right?” Gary said with a smirk, looking at Jimmy.

 

“Is it bad to say that I do not believe you, Gary? I’ve learnt my lessons when it comes it trust, especially with you.” Jimmy says, while folding his arms.

 

Gary sighed and looked back at Jimmy. “Oh my ****GOD****! Listen! You have to believe me! If not me, then Petey.” Gary turned his head and looked at Petey giving him a wink and blowing him a kiss.

 

Blushing. Petey chuckled and smiled. Jimmy looked at Petey with a death-stare. “What?” Petey exclaimed. “He’s hot and cute and likes me.” Petey said to justify it.

 

“Err…… He’s also a manipulative, crazy, violent, psycho.” Petey got a little annoyed but walked over to Gary and kissed him on the lips.

 

“I love him, Jimmy. I really go.” Petey smilies and clings onto Gary.

 

Gary smiles and wraps his arms around Petey.

 

“Okay.” Jimmy says while breathing in. “You guys seems happy, you can do what you want by the way. But hey, Gary, if shit hits the fan and you hurt Petey I wont forgive you. Jimmy threatens Gary, causing him to freeze, only for a second.

 

“So. Who wants to call the police.” Gary says.

 

 

“Fine. I’ll do it.” Jimmy said as he took his phone out of his pocket and dialled “999”. Some time passed and the police came to Bullworth to arrest Trent.

 

Gary walked up to one of police officers swiftly and spoke to him.

 

“Yo, by the way, it was me who found him…. so… Is there like a reward or somethin’?” Gary looked at the police officer sheepishly but was turned down immediately.

 

“Your reward is the good feeling you get when you bring a fugitive to justice.” The police officer laughs and walks away. The police have arrested Trent and left.

 

“Okay. Gary, I’m going to give you a chance. If you fuck up though, you gonna have to deal with me again and it won’t be pretty.” Jimmy looks at Gary seriously, then looks at Petey and leaves.

 

Gary looks at Petey and give him a bewildered look. Gary then walks up to Petey and puts his arms around his waist. “So… Where were we?” Gary smirks and looks at Petey seductively.

 

“Mhm. We were getting into some action weren’t we?” Petey smirks also and makes out with Gary.

 

Gary starts kissing Petey deeply and intensely, Gary then pushed Petey on his bed, and takes his shirt off. Gary then plays with Petey’s nipples, petey moans and writhes due to a rush of lust.

 

“Yes Gary! Please me!” Petey takes off his jeans, exposing his boxers.

 

Gary’s hand trails down to his boxers and touches his member that was extremely erect. “You like that babe?” Gary said seductively as he lowered his head down towards his member, took his boxers off and started sucking on it.

 

“Ahhh! Yeah! You toungue is amazing Gary! Keep going!” Petey moans ecstatically as he reaches a high euphoric state of pleasure.

 

“Wait. Let’s take it up a notch.” Gary proceeds to take of his clothes. He removes his shirt and jeans, then his boxers. Exposing his great muscles and big member.

 

“Woah! Were you always this big?” Petey asks due to his shock of how huge Gary’s member is. “Your muscles are also amazing, can’t wait for you to hit this pucker!” Petey spreads his legs, exposing his pucker and pointing to it, enticing Gary to fuck him.

 

“Ahhh, yeah! Petey, you look so hot right now. And to answer your question, I was always this big, we just never got frisky and my time inside Happy Volts ment I had to get stronger, otherwise, if your showering and you drop the soap… Yeah. It’s actually a real thing and its worse cuz its a mental institute this time. Gary stops talking and straddles Petey.

 

He slowly pushes his member into Petey’s pucker. “Ahhh! Your soo big…..” Petey said in a mad state of euphoria.

 

Gary is now fully inside Petey and starts repeatedly pounding him. “Ah! Yeah! Petey, your walls feel so wet and warm on my dick, ahhh!” Gary could not contain his pleasure, he proceeded to flip Petey on his back and pound him even more.

 

“Yes Gary! Faster! Harder!” Petey could feel his pre-cum coming early, he started wanking as Gary keep pounding.

 

“ ** **FUCK****! I’m close Petey!” Gary wrapped him arms tightly around Petey, like a vicious bear hug and lifted Petey into the air, Petey’s legs were wrapped around Gary’s back.

 

Gary keep pounding and pounding as Petey was wanking. “Here it comes!” Gary unleashes a massive load that fills Petey’s insides up so much a lot was leaking out. Petey also comes insane amounts of semen that flew in the air and onto the bed.

 

“Ahhh!” They both exclaim as they finish ejaculating. “That. Was. Amazing.” Petey said as he flopped onto the bed, completely tired.

 

“I agree!” * ** **pant**** * * ** **pant**** * * ** **pant**** *. Gary flopped onto the bed also and started spooning with Petey.

 

They both fell blissfully asleep.

 

***

Leon dropped both Kyoko and Aoi back home and decided to visit Leon at BVH. He didn’t tell Aoi about what he and Flynn did because he felt like it would only cause more problems at this point, he wanted to know Flynn’s true in tensions first.

 

He reached BVH and called Leon.

 

“Ahh Leon, so…. I take it you have accepted my requests.” Flynn said in a very condescending manner. “Are you at your dorm room, we need to talk.” Leon said seriously and passive-aggressively.

 

“UGH! More talking? Really, Leon?! Is there really anything we have to discuss now? But, yes, I’m in. Come up and we can talk about this.” Flynn hangs up the phone and presses the button allowing Leon to enter the dorm flats he lives in.

 

Leon walks up the staircase to room A7 and knocks on the door.

 

* ** **Knock**** * * ** **Knock**** * * ** **Knock**** *

 

The door opens and Yu Narukami from Yasogami High opens the door. “Ah, hey. It’s you again.” Yu says nicely. “Yeah, whatever.” Leon says aggressively. “Is Flynn in, I need to talk to him.” Yu is taken aback but lets Leon in. “You really shouldn’t be speaking to us like that.” Yu said to Leon sinisterly.

 

“I don’t think your in the position to be making requests.” Yu smirks and starts to walk away.”

 

“What do you mean? What are you talking about?” Leon asks Yu.

 

“You will find out soon enough.” Yu walks away to another room in Flynn’s Apartment. Leon proceeds to walk into Flynn’s room .

 

Leon finds Flynn there, lying on his bed, drinking some Grey Goose. “Hey.” Leon says defiantly.

 

“Hello, cute stuff. So, lets talk.” Flynn gets up and walks over to a cabinet in his room filled with glasses. He takes one out, fills it up and offers it to Leon.

 

“You think this is a joke?” Leon refuses the drink, so Flynn puts it down on the table.

 

“Okay, okay.” Flynn says to calm Leon down.

 

“So…. Here the thing.” Flynn drinks a little of his wine and looks at Leon. “You probably think you could just not do what I say, just walk out of here, tell Aoi yourself and get this whole thing other and done with…. Wrong!” Flynn chuckles and drinks more wine, Leon looks at Flynn but feels an overwhelming sense of dread course through him.

 

“You see Leon. I do have an incentive, like I said, rich kids like me want stuff and we’d do anything to get it.” Flynn points at a camera that’s secluded behind medals and trophies in his room.

 

Leon looks at the camera and puts two and two together in his head. He looks at Flynn with complete shook.

 

“No….. Don’t…… Don’t tell me you didn’t….” Leon felt sick… To believe that someone could record something so…… What? Was this real life?

 

“Haha! Now you get it huh, yes I recorded our little….. Fun. SO! If you don’t want every student from every school in the tri-state area to see how much you like getting fucked, I suggest you do everything I say.” Flynn laugh and looks at Leon’s despair.

 

“Don’t even think Yu, Judith and Yuri would help you, they are in on it too. It’s not just your body I want. The good thing about Hope’s Peak High student’s is that you guy are liked a lot cuz of your talents and crap. Now, since you guys are so liked and are invited to basically every party in the area, we want you to get us in.” Flynn drank the rest of his wine and put the glass on the table.

 

He then started to walk towards Leon. “Why… They are just parties….. What’s wrong with you?” Leon asks, looking at Flynn in horror.

 

“People around here aren’t to fond of BVH students, so we rarely get invited to parties. Us though, me Yu, Judith and Yuri love drinking and getting high, so we’ll do it by any means necessary.” Flynn looks at Leon up and down.

 

“Yeah, but your forgetting Yu goes to Yasogami High… Can’t he get you guys into parties?” Leon steps away from Flynn.

 

“Yasogami High students rarely party, most students from other schools don’t know em. But I hear that Yukiko girl is pretty popular, any ways, you get the gist so I expect good things. For now though you can give me your body that you owe me.” Flynn proceeds to kiss Leon’s face as Leon backs away.

 

Flynn pushes Leon on the bed and straddles him. Leon looks at Flynn in shook, scared he was gonna rape him.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna force you. You gonna do this consentingly, if you know what’s good for you. RIGHT?!” Leon proceeds to cry but nod, allowing Flynn to have his way with him…

 

Leon layed there, helpless…..  Not knowing what to do as Flynn unbuckled both their belts and touched him.… everywhere….

 

***

Daiya burst into Mondo’s room.”Hey, bro. The police have found em’, they caught the son of a bitch that stabbed Taka.” Daiya said loudly.

 

Mondo stood up immediately. Shocked as to what he heard his brother say.

 

“Really?! YOU SERIOUS! I need to go see Ishi!” Mondo started getting dressed quickly, putting on his Crazy Diamond clothes and fixing his pompadour.

 

Mondo gets ready and heads downstairs and leaves the house. He walked to the nearest bus stop and rode it towards the hospital.

 

He ran over to the receptionist and asked to visit Ishimaru.

 

“Okay, you can go up to his room.” The receptionist said allowing Mondo to go visit Ishimaru.

 

As Mondo was walking over to Ishimaru’s room, he kept thinking about how he could tell Ishimaru the news, the mere mention of Trent’s name makes him tremble….

 

Mondo opened the door and saw Ishimaru sitting on the bed, starring at the walls.

 

“Hey, babe.” Mondo says softly.

 

He walks over to Ishimaru to give him a hug, but Ishimaru stands up and backs away, almost as if he was trying to run away.

 

“Babe…… What’s wrong…..? Why do you always back away when I want to touch you?” Mondo felt completely heartbroken, he almost wanted to cry due to how much it hurts him.

 

Ishimaru’s mouth started trembling. “I…. I-If I tell you…. Will you promise not to get mad……” Ishimaru said quietly, his trembling caused him to blur his words.

 

“When…. Um….. Well…. Before.. That guy… Trent, whatever….. Um….” Ishimaru couldn’t get the words out of his mouth and started pacing back and forth, he also couldn’t look Mondo directly in the eyes.

 

“What is it babe?! Please can you look at me?! Listen, he’s been arrested, they found him and he’s gonna be locked away for a long time. He will never hurt you again.” Mondo walks up to Ishimaru and puts his hands on his shoulders, turning him around to face Mondo.

 

“He……” Ishimaru spoke but then stopped immediately again.

 

“He raped me!” Ishimaru screamed. Mondo stood there…… Shattered.

 

“What……. ****WHAT?!”**** Ishimaru could see the ferocity in Mondo’s eyes. He wanted to punch something or….. someone.

 

“Please, please! Mondo, promise me you wont hurt someone or do anything stupid! Please, just calm down and we can talk about this!” Ishimaru kept trying to get Mondo to calm down, but the more he tried the angrier Mondo got.

 

“Calm down….. ****CALM DOWN?!**** After what that sicko did to you?! I WILL FUCKING KILL HIM!” Mondo left the room and darted through the hallway.

 

Ishimaru ran out of his room and started shouting for Mondo to get back. “MONDO PLEASE!” Ishimaru was now in tears, beckoning loudly for Mondo to return.

 

Mondo was so angry he ignored Ishimaru, anything in his way he picked up and threw, chairs, tables, vases, anything.

 

“ ** **AHHH!**** ” Mondo screamed, as he started throwing random appliances everywhere and destroying windows and such.

 

“ ** **SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE!**** ” A nearby worker screamed as she witnessed Mondo’s rampage. The security guards came running in and tackled Mondo to the floor. Mondo was so strong it took at least three guards to pin him down successfully.

 

Mondo kept screaming and screaming until the guards lost their patience and tranquillised him. Mondo’s screams started fading and fading, his eyes closing….. Before his vision completely vanished he saw Ishimaru looking at him crying, he uttered his name before he succumbed to the tranquilliser.

 

“I-…..Shi…..Maru…” Mondo fell asleep. Knocked out due to the tranquilliser.

 

***

“Heh, heh. Ahhhh! Thanks, Leon. That was great!” Flynn stood up from the bed. Leon layed there in shook.

“Come onnnnn! Don’t just lie there! Say something, it’s not as of you didn’t like any of that.” Flynn headed towards the bathroom to take a shower.

 

“Oh. By the way. I want to see you still there after my shower.” Flynn looked at Leon with a serious gaze and then headed towards the bathroom.

 

Scared. As soon as Leon heard Flynn enter the shower he just put his clothes on and ran out of the house not even thinking about the threat.

 

He ran down Vesperia Vale in tears, crying. He couldn’t believe this was happening to him. “Nudes is one thing…. But this.. The guys insane..” Leon thought to himself.

 

* ** **Bring**** * * ** **Bring**** *

 

Leon’s phone rang.

 

“Hello. Leon.” It was Mondo on the phone.

 

“Mondo…. What’s going on?” Leon said as he kept sniffling.

 

“I’m in prison. Don’t ask why, but can you like come and get me.” Mondo sounded as if he got hit with the worst hangover ever.

 

“What? Okay, forget it. I’m guessing your at Hope’s Jail, right?” Leon asked.

 

“Yeah. Just come and see me…. I need to talk to you.” Mondo sounded very serious, Leon had to go see what’s going on.

 

“By the way, are you okay? It sounds like your crying Leon?” Leon wiped his tears and breathed in.

 

“No. I’m fine. I’m gonna be on my way, okay.” Leon hug up and walked toward the bus to get to the prison.

 

He got on a looked at BVH one more time and looked away. What Flynn would do to him next, who knows? He just wants to get away from him at this point.

 

***

“Mukuro!” Junko screamed as she got home.

 

“Hi sis! Long time, no see! Oh Mukuro, what’s new with you? Are you alright? No. You never ask how I’m doing, all you do is just attack me.” Mukuro sat on the sofa eating the sweet popcorn Junko was keeping in the cupboard.

 

“Why did you start a fight with Peko?! It was your first day! Also, when did you get back? You were gone for two weeks, hells wrong with you?” Junko screamed at Mukuro and snatched the popcorn out of her hands, causing some to spill on the floor.

 

“ ** **UGH!****  That bitch started it! Ugly whore was going on about how “teens who don’t show up to school are just attention seeking and trying to be edgy” so I just told her how edgy her tits where for how small them shits are….. Looking like weak Rasengans that were stuffed into a ballon and stitched onto her chest.” Junko tried hard to hold back her laugh and succeeded.

 

Junko wiped her smirk off her face and looked at Mukuro sternly again. “Listen. You did run away from the rehabilitation centre did you?” Junko looked at Mukuro now with a piercing gaze.

 

This caused Mukuro to be a bit scared. “No, no. I’m on like a probation sorta thing, they are gonna be checking up on me so that I don’t take drugs. But HEY! I lied about my address so, I’m free!” Mukuro had a massive grin on his face.

 

Junko got heavily annoyed. “You lied! Come on Mukuro, get yourself together! I had to lie so much about where you were! Gosh! And listen to me! Stay away from Makoto, you heard me!” Junko walked up to Mukuro and pointed at her, making sure she knew she was serious.

 

“Why? What’s Maky up to now?” Mukuro asked interested in Makoto’s life.

 

“* ** **sigh**** * A lot of things happened when you left..” Junko sat down on the sofa next to Mukuro.

 

“Him getting involved with that teacher isn’t the worst of it. When he and the teacher got caught once by the teachers wife, Makoto grabbed a knife and threatened her to not get either of em in trouble.” Mukuro moved next to Junko, now fully interested in her story.

 

“He accidentally stabbed her in the arm, luckily by the power of the Yemen, she did not press charges. She really wanted to divorce her husband though, and she did, she won. Then the scandal about him got out a few months later, due to another student seeing them two kiss in school and… other stuff in the school.” Mukuro listened in shook, thinking that this stuff only happens in films.

 

“So, that student was ransoming them, well the teacher more like cuz Makoto has nothing to lose. The teacher, well his name is Raven. Raven broke all contact with Makoto, deleted his number and any other way to contact him. He also told Makoto in person once to stay away from him…” Junko hesitated for a bit, recalling the whole affair was also a bit much for her.

 

“Go, on. Go, on.” Mukuro asked frantically.

 

“Well….. The problem with Makoto is that… He’s kind psyco…….. He… Becomes obsessive with somebody up to the point it’s literally harassment… Or worse…” Junko looked directly at Mukuro now.

 

“He can also be very mean, like really mean. He’d say things and do thing that would destroy any ones sanity. And that’s what he did to Raven. He broke into his house while was sleeping and chained him up to his bed.” Mukuro now looked completely shocked….. As if she saw a ghost.

 

“He kept him chained on that bed for a week. Saying things to him, shocking things. Like he was worthless and his dick game was poor anyways. He would feed him like a pet, but he was more like a subject in a trap.” Junko stood up and walked around the room, while talking.

 

“Raven somehow broke free and called the police, and told them everything that happened. Even the affair. He may be in prison now, but he’d rather be there than anywhere near Makoto.” Mukuro looked shocked, her friend a good friend of hers, how could he be so nutty?

 

“Why Makoto isn’t in any trouble you ask? Blame our court system, they took his age in consideration and blamed Raven for “taking advantage of a young teens feelings” apparently that what cause Makoto to act as such.” Junko sat down again.

 

“But… Your still friends with him.” Mukuro said.

 

“I have to be, it’s important he’s not alone. Who knows what he could do..” Junko took out her phone and showed her a series of text messages.

 

It was Makoto talking to Junko about Leon… a lot. Nearly all the messages where about Leon.

 

Makoto sent pictures he took of Leon when he wasn’t noticing behind his back and sending it to Junko, he was repeatedly asking if Leon was okay, what he was doing, what he was eating. It was very suffocating.

 

There was even a message saying “Why isn’t Leon ****TALKING TO ME!****  He’s mine….. I want him.”

 

“What the hell…” Mukuro looked in horror, then she looked at Junko who looked completely exhausted.

 

“I made a mistake, I should of knew this would happen if they hooked up, but he promised me he wouldn’t be like this….” Junko sat next to Mukuro now, putting her head on her shoulder.

 

“I’m actually glad your back…. I missed you. I can’t deal with him alone. So, forget about leaving him alone, we are gonna have to keep an eye on him together and act when it gets worse.” Junko fell asleep after she said that, Mukuro realised she must have been tired due to school and swimming after school.

 

She layed with with her on the sofa, stroking her head and fell asleep herself.

 

***

“I don’t appreciate you talking to Leon…” Makoto said.

 

“Yeah. So what?!” Kazuichi replied to him.

 

“Your lucky we are just talking on the phone…” Makoto threatened.

 

“What you gonna do? Tie me up in the shed again? Punch me again?! YOU CAN’T HURT ME OR SONIA ANYMORE!” Kazuichi screamed on the phone.

 

“I was there you know, when you were speaking to Leon behind the Library about me. Yeah, I must of figured you known since you didn’t actually tell him why I was “crazy”. You starting to push my buttons, Leon is ****MINE**** , my property, my world. I need him… If I ever catch you talking to him again, telling him about me… hell even ****LOOKING****  at him again….. Bad things will happen your precious Sonia…. Do you hear me? And it doesn’t matter if you were to run away or tell the police, I will track you down myself, ****NO****! Hunt you down! Do you hear me! Mess with me I dare you!” Makoto hung up on the phone and Kazuichi immediately called Sonia.

 

“Sonia, are you okay? How are you?” Kazuichi said semi-frantically.

 

“I’m fine babe, where’s the fire? Haha, chill out.” Sonia replies sweetly.

 

“Oh good… Good… Your okay…” Kazuichi said, panting a little bit.

 

“Listen. If this is Makoto again, he wont hurt you or me again, we will be fine and safe, wont we Kazui?” Sonia speaks very upbeat, making Kazuichi relax.

 

“Yes, we will be fine and safe, and I intend to keep it that way.” Kazuichi hangs up the phone and sighs. He opens his bad and takes out a black object…… A gun.

 

“I will make sure we are safe…” Kazuichi then walks home…. With a sense of dread sweeping across his body.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading Shame Chapter 6! Will everything change now that Mukuro is in the picture? Will Makoto's past come back to haunt everyone? What will Leon about Flynn? Type your comments down bellow! :)


	7. Laws of Continuity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Shame chapter! So for the long wait, but read and enjoy! Btw, tell me if you like the music suggestions for the chapters?

** **Shame.** **

** **

(Listen to Noir Desir - Vive La Fete, for this chapter. Then listen to Decisive Battle - End of the World - Yuzu Koshiro.)

 

Leon arrived at the police station, eyes still groggy and in a little pain due to crying so much and the air hitting his eyes causing it to sting.

 

Leon opened the doors of the police station and walked up to the receptionist.

 

“Uh, I’m here for Mondo Oowada.” Leon said, his voice shaking and cracking as he speaks.

 

“Yeah, come through. We’ll release him, he’s only been detained.” The receptionist calls for another officer that escorts Leon into the holding cell hall.

 

Makoto walked through the holding cell hall, looking at all the people that have been recently detained. He stopped in front of one cell as he recognised the person sitting on the bed inside.

 

Kirby….. Olsen.

 

Kirby turned his head around, looking at the cell gates. His eyes widened as he recognised Leon.

 

“It’s…You……Leon, right? Listen, we need to talk about that night. I have things I gotta clarify with you.” Kirby spoke frantically, as if it were very important information that Leon just had to know immediately.

 

“ ** **HEY!”**** Screamed the police escort while he starts walking back towards Leon.

 

“No talking to the other detainees, unless your also here for him.” The police officer stood still, arms folded looking at Leon with tired eyes and an annoyed expression, showing his stress.

 

“Err….Yeah. I’m also here for him.” Leon answers.

 

“Great. Now, I gotta go back and register that. Jeez….Okay.” The escort opens the door.

 

“Make sure your friend here doesn’t drive in a car driven by his friend who’s drunk.” Kirby leaves the cell and joins Leon.

 

“Alright. So can we go get your other friend?” The police officer looks at Leon with an annoyed expression again.

 

“Yeah. We can go.” Leon answered.

 

They continue walking towards Mondo’s cell. Leon and Kirby not making conversation until they got out of the station. Talking about serious stuff like stabbings isn’t ideal at this moment in time.

 

They reach Mondo’s cell. A feeling of despair permeated the cell.

 

“Hey. Your free to go, kid.” The police escort opens the door.

 

Mondo stands up and looks at Leon.

 

His eyes were wet and looked sore, as if he was crying so hard. Leon really wanted to know what happened.

 

“Let’s…… Talk outside.” Mondo said quietly

 

Mondo walks past Leon and Kirby, walking out of the police station.

***

Leon, Kirby and Mondo walk out of the police station after dealing with the remaining business at the station.

 

“Mondo…. What happened? Why did you go on a rampage at the hospital?” Leon looked at Mondo with a concerned look, Mondo still looks dead, like a shell devoid of any emotion.

 

“Ishi….. Was… raped by that….. that creature.” Mondo could hardly muster the words out of his mouth. Leon widened his eyes… Shocked…. Kirby looked away, obviously hiding something.

 

“Yo. Leon….. Mondo, you need to know the full story. It’s why I wanna talk to you.” Kirby walks up to them both, looked at the ground the whole time.

 

Leon and Mondo both look at Kirby, awaiting the information he was going to tell them.,

 

“That night…. When Ishimaru got….. Yeah. He was raped… but…. it was my fault. You see….. Trent is like.. my boyfriend… He’s very possessive though. We had an argument at that party, Trent didn’t like the fact I was drinking quite a lot and some guys were tryina hit on me…..” Kirby stops momentarily to look at Leon and Mondo and see their expressions so far.

 

Leon looked at him with wide eyes, Mondo just looked at him with a dead stare. Kirby continued.

 

“So…. Some guys were hitting on me and although I kept tellin’ em I’m with Trent, he still lost it. He was accosting every guy that was talking to me, one of em being Ishimaru. Ishimaru wasn’t trying to hit on me, we were really having a genuine conversation because we both like Shin Megami Tensei and I never made a friend from Hope Peak before. Anyways, Trent, for some reason kept pestering him. It went 0 to 100 real quick, so Ishimaru had to dip outta the party. He was walking out of the party quickly due to Trent just going mad. He walked a great distance away from the party but Trent kept chasing.” Kirby stopped briefly again, but continued once again.

 

“I was trying, trying my best to make Trent calm down, but no, he wasn’t having it. He kept screaming and screaming and running up to Ishimaru and caught up to him. He wanted to punish me by hurting Ishimaru….. He proceeded to…..you know….rape him in front of me. I didn’t know what to do, I was frozen… crying…. While he was doing it, he kept laughing and laughing and then when he was done he decided to stab him because he was crying a lot while he raped him. He saw it as “ ** **being disobedient**** ”.”

 

Leon and Mondo looked at Kirby in complete shock. Well…… In Mondo’s case that shock turned into rage. Complete rage.

 

“WHAT! That son of a bitch…..This waste of semen hurt my Ishi because of a nasty, strain of piss, nazi ubermench loser like you? Is that why? Cause his pride was so fucking high he couldn’t handle the fact that other boys will talk to his boyfriend.” Mondo was distraught, he felt ultra high feelings of hate.

 

“ ** **I’M SORRY! I’M SOO SORRY!**** ” Kirby started crying heavily.

 

“ ** **SORRY?! SORRY ARE YOU?!****  Okay…. heh, heh. Let’s see you prove that your sorry.”

 

Mondo grabs Kirby by his shirt and starts dragging him towards the back of the police station.

 

“What are you doing?! Please, don’t hurt me!” Kirby started flailing about

 

“Mondo! ****Stop****! What are you doing! Let him go, bro!” Leon, not knowing what’s going on in Mondo’s head starts shouting at him in hopes he will calm down.

 

“What do you think ‘Wata? Shall I take him for a spin? Let’s see how good rape actually is!” Mondo didn’t even react while he said that.

 

“No! Don’t stoop to Trent’s level Mondo!” Leon screams at Mondo while trying to free Kirby from his grasp.

 

Kirby starts wailing to the top of his lungs. Mondo’s grasp kept tightening as he kept dragging him towards the back of the building.

 

Leon kept fighting to break his grip, finding it very hard to do so he decided to bite his hands.

 

“AHH!” Mondo’s grip broke, he shook his hands violently in hopes it would dull the pain.

 

Kirby breathed a breath of relief, he stopped crying but kept sniffling. He looked at Leon and mouthed a “Thank you” Incoherently.

 

Mondo stops shaking his hands. Leon noticed constant tears flowing down his face.

 

“Ishi….. Why wasn’t I there when he really needed me? Why didn’t he call me? Scream my name? Anything?” Mondo kept looking at his hands, crestfallen.

 

“Mondo…. Please I’m so sorry….” Kirby looked at Mondo, feeling terribly upset. Mondo started crying on his hands, he stopped momentarily and wiped his tears and subtle snot. He then stood up and looked at Kirby again.

 

“Whatever. Take your sorry and do one. Drop dead for all I care.” Mondo looked at Kirby once more and started walking away.

 

Kirby stood there, silent, bewildered by the fact that anyone would want him dead. Skrr! What’s he talking about? He has a lot of enemies. But never did he ever think he’d be in such a situation. What if Ishimaru presses charges? Would he be in trouble?

 

Leon looked at Kirby then ran after Mondo.

 

“Mondo wait! Please.” Mondo turned around painfully slow and waited for Leon to catch up. Leon caught up to Mondo, then breathed heavily momentarily to regain his breath.

 

“I have to tell you something.” Leon said quietly, tears starting to bubble in his eyes.

 

“ _ _What?__ You too? What is it ****now****?” Mondo had a very deep and foreboding tone. It was as if a vice grip that’s yearning to strangle the life out of you.

 

“It’s Flynn….. The guy Aoi slept with.” Leon stopped momentarily not able to openly say what happened.

 

“What about that guy?” Mondo asked.

 

“He raped me also…. He’s ransoming me….. I-uh….I….slept with him that day when I walked out of school…” Leon looked at the ground, feeling shameful.

 

“No…..no, no, no, no, no, NOT YOU TOO!” Mondo walked off quickly in a mad fit of rage.

 

Leon ran after him again. “Wait! Mondo! Please! Don’t do anything stupid please!”

 

“Kiyotaka was one thing, but Kiyotaka and ****YOU****! No! Flynn’s dead, so is that Trent kid if I should ever get my hands on him….” Mondo looked at Leon with a angry expression then walked off again.

 

Leon not knowing what to do, just stood there. Standing…..

 

***

Leon woke up the next day, scared….. Mondo’s brother said he didn’t know about him being detained but he said he didn’t come home last night.

 

Leon thought to himself. “What if he’s done something to Flynn?” Leon knew Mondo was kind of a thug, hell he’s a part of the Crazy Diamonds, he’s the vice leader of the damn club. You’d think a gang like that would be homophobic but in all actuality when Mondo came out they accepted him, apparently some were gay themselves. I guess Mondo is kind of an idol. “If your tough enough gay teens, you could also lead your own gang!” is what he’d say.

 

Leon shuffled in his bed a little more, thinking deeply again. This time it was about the way he referred to him when he was about to….basically molest Kirby. “ ‘Wata ” is what he called him…. He hasn’t called him that ever since they called things off between each other and decided to remain friends because Mondo had feelings for Ishimaru. It didn’t affect them much though, they knew they were just on a “fuckbuddy but also being buddies” relationship.

 

Could Mondo be projecting, is he feeling that shitty? “Man….. I should really get to school.”

 

Leon jumped out of bed, got ready and headed off to school.

 

***

Leon sat there in Geography…. Looking outside the window. Peko and Mukuro were actually civil today. Celestia Ludenburg and Chihiro Fujisaki were having a squabble for some reason.

 

“Hey! I know you took the tenner I had in my bag, Celeste!” Chihiro shouted at the top of his lungs.

 

“Be quiet, you insignificant vermin! Are you sure your not confused about who took your money, just how you are with your gender?!” Celestia started laughing so hard, it was hard for Leon to resist laughing so he chuckled quietly, but to no avail because Chihiro had a sensor for shit talking or mockery.

 

Chihiro turned his head back round to Celestia. “Oh……. So your taking the piss out of my gender dysphoria? Shut yo mouth up bitch! How bout we talk about your confusion. Your identity crisis. We all know your real fucking name is  Yasuhiro Taeko! You havin’ a crisis, hoe? Or are you one of dem crazy bitches with a split personality?” Chihiro looked at Celestia……“ ** _ ** _Yasuhiro”_**_** , intently while everybody else laughed.

 

“Shut up! You don’t know me! You don’t know my struggle you Jimmy Neutron lookin’ ass bitch!” Celestia stood up and screamed at Chihiro.

 

“Nah, bitch! You just a silly hoe, who thinks is some bad bitch! Go suck your mother!” Chihiro throws his hands at Celestia beckoning her to go “suck her mother”.

 

“What did you say you crusty motherfucker?!” Celestia asked, shouting.

 

“ ** **I SEH! GWAN SUK YA MADDA****!” Chihiro widened his eyes and looked directly and Celestia.

 

The whole classroom started laughing there pants off. Some were even saying they were gonna piss in their pants.

 

“Alright! Alright! Goddamn! Can we have one damn day when y’all just don’t savage each other!” The professor said.

 

“Fine!” Chihiro and Celestia said unanimously.

 

The classrooms laughter died down as Mondo came into the class room with some bruises and slash marks on his face.

 

“Err….Mondo. Please…Sit down. But maybe later on you’d want to do to the nurses room?” The teacher said softly.

 

“I’m fine sir. I’m just here to learn.” Mondo retorted, looking at the teacher intensly.

 

“Er. Okay, sit wherever you’d like.” The Teacher said, his voice shaking a little.

 

“Mondo decided to sit next to Leon. He sat down on the seat, linked his hands together and propped them on the table.

 

Leon was baffled, dude just walks in with bruises and slash marks and he’s calm. What the hell happened.

 

The Teach carried on with his lesson and while he was lecturing Leon started to talk to Mondo.

 

“Where the hell were you? Your brother called me saying that you weren’t at home last night!” Leon said quietly but with a firm tone.

 

“You’ll see. Check your phone.” Mondo didn’t even look at Leon when he said that. Leon looks at Mondo for a while then takes out his phone and sees he received a message…. from Flynn.

 

“Yo, come to mine after school. We need to talk.” Flynn’s text said.

 

Leon looked back at Mondo, shocked. Not knowing what to say he just stayed silent and waited for when he could see Flynn.

 

***

Yasogami High was a school…for the most part, rarely eventful.

 

Yu Narukami was walking through Yaso Grove with Yosuke Hanamura.

 

“So anyways. That Leon kid from HPH, me and Flynn are ransoming him. Them two got too lit and went downnn townn into love town and we filmed it.” Yu said to Yosuke while smiling.

 

“This way we get into all the parties and all the drugs are ours!” Yu says energetically.

 

“Wow! Finally! We can even invite some of the students here to these parties. No one in this school has any parties, they are too uptight to have their rich possessions at risk of damage for some drunk fun…” Yosuke replied.

 

“Well. Now that’s not a problem cuz we gots a solution.” Yu said with a wide grin.

 

“Anyways, so forgetting the whole Leon business, now, what’s going on between Chie and Yukiko with that Zoe girl from Bullworth?” Yu asked Yosuke.

 

“Ah. So you know that Mukuro chick from HPH? You know. The one with the massive tits? Yeah, so she stopped getting us drugs through her dealers, so we are kinda at a bad stage when it comes to getting high as a kite, dawg.” Yosuke imitated Mukuro’s big breasts while speaking.

 

Yu chuckles and shakes his head. “Ha, ha. Okay. Why don’t we ask her again? You still have her number?” Yu holds his hand in front of Yosuke, expecting Yosuke to give him the phone so he can call Mukuro. Or as they like to call her Muku-chan.

 

“I do, but she doesn’t wanna go back to all that “madness” again, as she claims.” Yosuke gives Yu an annoyed look as he hands him over his phone.

 

“Don’t worry. I’m pretty sure I can weave together an….. _ _incentive.”__  Yu smirks mischievously, while Yosuke smiles widely, waiting to see what Yu’s got in store.

 

 ******* ** ****Bring* *** ** ****Bring* *Bop*** **

 

Yosuke’s call connects and Mukuro answers.

 

“Ugh! Yosuke, for the last, damn, ** **TIME!**** I’m not interested, I’m on fucking probation you retards and I’ve just left that archaic drugs counselling hellhole!” Mukuro shouted but then stopped immediately as she heard Yu’s voice.

 

“Heyyy! Muku-chan! It’s Narukarms! Remember me? You know? The friend you ****didn’t****  even tell that you came back? Fine but, “You wanna change! And say “ ** **NO!**** ” to drugs and be a great person” please….. You don’t really believe that crap, right? What’s the saying? A leopard doesn’t change it’s spots?” Yu had a very scary, sinister tone. Think on terms of Gin Ichimaru from Bleach and Mr Jefferson from Life is strange mixed together. When he talks to you, it’s like a snake wrapping it’s self around your neck and strangles the life out of you.

 

“What do ****you**** want.” Mukuro asked with a deep tone, as if she and Narukami have history together.

 

“Oh come on babe! Stop being like that, you do know we did have good times together, right? The weed, the Hennesey we’d drink and when we are, you know “excited” what we’d do, __grrr__.” Yu started laughing as he was being sly seductive and knew he was pushing Mukuro’s buttons.

 

Mukuro scoffs. “Did you really just call me to get under my skin?” Mukuro asked, her voice getting more and more annoyed by the minute.

 

“No. No. I’ve just got a little ultimatum. Either you help us get our fixes, or Mr Makoto Naegi will find himself dealing with new company. I know he wouldn’t object to a little business with drugs. Easy fool to manipulate, I’d just watch some hetero porn or think of tits or something so that I’ll get a hard on and he’d just suck me off or something.” Yu started conjuring plans up in his head, Mukuro knowing what kind of person he is knew that wasn’t his only away of getting what he wants, Yu wont stop at nothing. He does not know the word “limit”.

 

“No. You leave him alone. Fine, I’ll help you, just promise not to hurt Makoto and don’t throw me in hot water!” Mukuro shouted over the phone.  

 

“Okay, babe. Well, nice doing business with you, so we are gonna go but we’ll call you when we need your services.” Yu was estatic, he loved it when he manipulates people into doing what he wants. He gets a kick out of it.

 

Yu hung up the phone and gave it back to Yosuke who put it in his pocket.

 

“I always love watching you just be completely evil. Ah, even makes me feel good about myself.” Yosuke smiled and laughed a little.

 

“Yep. Anyways, you didn’t exactly answer my question about Chie and Yukiko.” Yu inquired.

 

“Oh yeah! So since Mukuro was playing hard to get, they decided to follow the rumor that the Zoe chick from Bullworth, you know, the red-head dating Jimmy Hopkins? Yeah, so apparently she sells on the side so Chie and Yukiko decided to pay her a visit. Buttt, Zoe was annoyed at them because she doesn’t like Yaso students due to her beef with Ai Ebihara, so she called Chie and Yukiko brain dead twats and told em to piss off.” Yosuke was imitating everything he said while telling the story to make it look more entertaining.

 

“Ah. And I take it Chie didn’t take it too kindly?” Yu asked while smilling as if knowing Chie would start some beef after being disrespected.

 

“Ha, yeah. Chie flipped her shit and started fighting her. It was a draw due to it getting broke up by this Gary Smith dude.” Yosuke once again acting out everything he said, giving Yu a more visual retelling of the events.

 

“Heh. Tell em to make relations better when her. The more paws we cosy up too, the better our rep will be, right?” Yu asked Yosuke.

 

“Yeah! I’ll tell em to do just that.” Yosuke texted Chie and Yukiko telling them to do as Yu as said.

 

“By the way, we are not actually gonna respect Mukuro’s wishes, we are gonna get our clutches on Makoto Naegi at the same time. Like I said, more pawns.” Yu chuckled and started walking down the road.

 

“Hey, wait up!” Yosuke started running up to him.

 

“Yosuke, you go to HPH and see if you can pull some chick from that place, more pawns, remember that.” Yu kept walking ahead while Yosuke stood there.

 

Unbeknownst to Yu and Yosuke. They had some people listening to their conversation.

 

“I see. So this “Makoto Naegi” kid, “Zoe Taylor” girl and “Mukuro Ikusaba” chick sell drugs, do they?” The voice said.

 

“Seems like it.” Said a confirming voice.

 

“Aright. Let’s get to them first. They’d be sure to trust up after tellin’ em this info. Right, Sync?” The first voice said.

 

“Yep, Asch. Let’s go.” Sync confirmed.

 

***

*****BRING!*** **

 

The school’s buzzer rings and all the student’s leave to go home. Leon grabs his belongings and heads out of the classroom. He runs up to Mondo asking him what he’ll see when he gets to Flynn’s dorm room.

 

“Just go. You’ll see” Mondo said.

 

Makoto kept thinking about on the journey towards Flynn’s dorm room, he got to his apartment and noticed that he was open, he just had to grab the handle the push the door. When he did so, he saw the apartment in a mess. It was a full out pigsty.

 

Realising that Mondo came here last night he knew that something went down between Flynn and Mondo, something big.

 

He ran into Flynn’s room seeing him strapped up on a chair, heavily beaten. Two black eyes, multiple bruises starting from the top of his body to the bottom. Flynn was writhing on the chair, struggling to get out of it.

 

“Hmmmmm!” Flynn said eratically as his mouth was muffled due to the duck tape.

 

Leon walked over to Flynn and removed it.

 

“Ahh! Ah! Please, can you get me out of this chair?! Listen! Your friend came in here and broke the camera and the memory card, I don’t have the incentive any more. Please! Get me out of this, and just stay away from me!” Flynn looked very scared and serious, it was clear Mondo did a number on him.

 

“No. You hurt me so your going to pay. I won’t help, this is your punishment.” Leon walks away from the room leaving the apartment.

 

“Nooooo! Come back! Please!” Flynn screamed so loud the voice permeated through the hallway.

 

Leon felt a sense of relief knowing the video has been deleted. He went home with a wide smile on his face.

 

***

Kiyoko was walking home, pretty pissed off because Aoi was ment to walk with her but she forgot to tell her she had extra Swimming lessons today so she waited her like a fool.

 

“Mann….. I need more girl-friends.” Kyoko thought to herself, she deepened the fact that she has no other friends that are girls other than Aoi.

 

A boy with slightly unkempt fawn coloured dyed hair and brown eyes was walking extra sluggish up the road in front of her.

 

“Ugh! Why does Yu want me to score with HPH chicks? Some of em haven’t heard of Yasogami High….” Yosuke was tired of trying to score with a chick he decided to go home.

 

Kiyoko started walking towards Yosuke to see what the deal was.

 

“Ah. You okay?” Kyoko asked.

 

“Huh? Oh. Um.” Yosuke was speechless, how was a girl so hot like her talking to a loser like him?

 

“Ohhhhhhh! Um, I’m okay, how bout you?” Yosuke laughed awkwardly.

 

“Oh, okay. Ha, ha. Alright. You just looked pretty out of it from behind you.” Kyoko said while looking at him smiling.

 

“Oh, aha. Well, you look beautiful up front.” Yosuke said trying to be smooth.

 

“Oh, really? You think? Thanks. Your pretty funny.” Kyoko laughed.

 

“How bout you get my number, we could do out sometime.” Yosuke said while smilling, innocently.

 

“Wow. A bit upfront and it’s the first time we’ve met each other. Hmm, but okay. Why not?” Kyoko took out her phone and let Yosuke put his number in it.

 

“By the way, I go to Hope’s Peak you see, so if your some creep with some sort of ulterior motive or malign intent, I’m good at kickboxing!” Kyoko said in a very preppy way which scared Yosuke a little.

 

“Ah, ha, ha. Wow. Alright, don’t worry bout it. I’m not a creep.” Yosuke smiled trying to hide his fear.

 

“Anyways, I’m heading through Vesperia Crescent towards Yaso Grove, so I’ll call you” Yosuke said energetically.

 

“Alright, but wait I didn’t catch your name!” Kyoko asked Yosuke.

 

“It’s Yosuke Hanamura! Got it memorised!” Yosuke said while pointing at his head.

 

“Oh wow! Wrong universe bro!” Kyoko said, baffling Yosuke.

 

“Wrong universe?! What do you mean? Aha, aha?” Yosuke asked not knowing what was going on.

 

“I dunno bout you, but lately to me it seems like my life feels like some sort of novel or story or TV show, cuz of all the drama that’s been happening lately. So like, the writer of this story could at least stick to the laws of continuity, amirite? Cuz this aint Kingdom Hearts, right?!” Kyoko explained herself with a smile.

 

“Er, Um. Okay. I guess you’ve played Kingdom Hearts 365/2 Days cuz you understood my “Got it memorised” quote, haha.” Yosuke laughed nervously still wondering why she’d think she just some character in a story being written by someone. Yosuke was pretty sure he could be able to tell if he was just some character in a story.

 

“But, anyways. Call me soon!” Kyoko ran off to catch the bus she needed to get home.

 

Yosuke was estatic. He cuffed a HPH chick, ooh things are looking up him now! We went home walking excitedly.

 

***

 

“Shut up, Komaru! You, Mum and Dad can suck it!” Makoto shouted.

 

“Wow. How grown up of you, this is why Mum and Dad want me to be the successor of the company because you are just some nitty teenager who’s shaming the household!” Komaru retaliated.

 

“Yeah. I don’t care, just because Mum and Dad think I’m sort of degenerate just cuz I’m gay wont stop me from succeeding in life.” Makoto calmed down a little, trying to fight the urge to punch the wall.

 

“Go on. You know you want to. Punch it. Punch the wall, because you know you really wanna punch me. We are tired Makoto, of your BS. Your sexuality that you shove down our throats, your drug intake and your manic anger and depression!” Komaru says harshly.

 

“Piss off! All of you” Makoto shouts as he leaves the house and goes outside.

 

Makoto walked over to the neighbouring park and sat on the swings. He lit a cigarette and started smoking, he realised he’s nearly done with a 20 pack.

 

A dark silhouette of a man, looking more like a a teen was walking towards him. As he got closer he could see that he was tall and had grey hairs and eyes.

 

“Who are you?” Makoto asked.

 

“Names Yu Narukami, why don’t you come with me, I’ll cheer you up.” Yu asked.

 

Makoto had notihing to lose, even if he died trusting this guy he wouldn’t care. He sees himself as a failure anyways.

 

“Okay. Got nothing better to do.” Makoto answered getting off the swing ready to follow Yu.

 

Yu smirked and walked together with him through the moonlight.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something sinister I happening in the horizon, what does Yu and Yosuke hope to achieve by using their pawns? The origins of Makoto’s troubles are revealed, what does this mean for Makoto later down the line? Post your speculations!


	8. Life Is Strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long hiatus, but I'm back now! Hopefully will be uploading more consistently now!

** **Shame.** **

Listen to Gassed Up Shawty – Nebu Kinizu from more immersion. J

Makoto woke up, bewildered. Not knowing how he got into this “Yu” guys pants last night. What was it he said that made it so easy? Or was it really just because he was just pretty drunk.

“Hey, wazzup beautiful.” Yu sweet-talked Makoto as he woke up.

“Uhhh, hi?” Makoto could only muster a small greeting.

“So, how are you feeling?” Yu asked Makoto.

There was a smile on his face. Makoto thought that Yu had this really odd aura about him, as if when he talks to him it doesn’t feel genuine. Like snakes are strangling him as they speak. He also found this pretty attractive though, maybe even better than Leon….

“Well… Better than yesterday. I’m fine. You probably had to deal with all my rambling last night.” Makoto looked at the bed, avoiding Yu’s eyes.

“Nah, b. It’s fine, I enjoyed listening to your issues.” Yu moved in closer to Makoto to seal in a kiss  on his lips. Makoto returned his kiss.

“Well, I’m gonna get ready for the day. You wanna join in a shower with me?” Yu asked, looking at Makoto in a way that suggests he really wants him to say yes.

“Fine with me.” Makoto responds, almost as if he knew the answer to this question before it was asked to him.

Makoto and Yu both headed towards the bathroom to take a shower together.

***

Makoto and Yu finished showering. They dried themselves, and put on lotion to cure their crustiness, well, “put on” is an understatement for Yu, his skin was pretty ashy he needed a phoenix down on his skin.

“So, am I gonna see you again?” Makoto asked Yu.

“Well, you’re a HPH student aren’t you?” Yu replied.

“Yeah. I’m the SHSL Lucky Student, haha. I wonder if my “luck” is really “unluck”.” Makoto put on his jeans, walking to the other side of the bed to pick up his T-shirt.

“Well, if you’re as lucky as your talent states, then we will meet again. I can guarantee it.” Yu smiles and finishes to dress.

“Here’s my number by the way, this may increase your odds of seeing me again, I’m a very busy guy but seeing as you’re the SHSL Lucky Student, I’m pretty sure I could find the time to see you again.” Yu smiles at Makoto as an attempt to reassure him that he’s in safe hands.

“Okay. Well, expect me to call sometime soon.” Makoto finished changing, he grabbed his phone and all his possessions. He realised he received a text from his sister, Komaru.

It read: “Makoto, stop this foolishness at once. Your being nothing but an insufferable miscreant. Father and Mother wouldn’t take too kindly for this behaviour! Return home tout suite!”

Makoto made a very pained expression on his face. He has to go home and face the music. He knows Komaru isn’t really that dainty and intellectually spoken as she makes out to be. She’s actually worse than him deep down, but his parents don’t know it. They are more interested on his sexuality.

“Fuck that. I got school right now, 1 hour late but I don’t care. I’m gonna deal with their madness when I get home.” Makoto said to himself.

***

“What?! ****YOU ACTUALLY SLEPT WITH HIM****?!” Yosuke, Flynn and Mukuro shouted.

“No! No! No! I didn’t. What actually happened that night was he was going on about drama concerning two guys who fucked him, Leon Kuwata and Kazuichi Soda. You see, Kazuichi’s relationship with Makoto was terrible which stopped him from wanting anything to do with Makoto. Cuz, lezz be honest…. The guy is kinda loco in the head! Anyways, Souda warned Leon about getting involved with him which got him angry because Leon is “his”, making him even crazier. Well, he passed out last night, I stripped him, and put him on my bed and he woke up and assumed we did the deed.” Yu explained with the upmost precision as if he was a spectator in his own life.

“Wait?! That still doesn’t answer my question. You know I was getting your fix, alright?! I met up with my dealer that day just to get your shit, I could get in trouble. Yet, you mess with Naegi’s head still?! Listen, the horror stories are true. Makoto is nuts, so you signed your own death warrant.” Mukuro shouted at Yu.

“Well. I got bored so I decided to play with my food.” Yu smiled at Mukuro as he took a sip of his coffee.

“Man…. Do I have the urge to punch you?” Mukuro threatened Yu.

“Stop! You fools!” Flynn spoke.

“Listen, I have a dilemma as well. That Mondo kid, Daaiya’s younger brother. I wanna kill him.” Flynn said, the other giving him blank stares.

“Err, why?” Yosuke asked, shocked.

“Well, he attacked me cuz he found out about the whole me and Leon blackmail.” Flynn shakes a little as he remembers the scary sight Mondo’s anger was.

“Ahh. Does that baboon have any other redeeming traits other than being cattle that dells among those with purpose!” Yu spoke, savagely about Mondo.

“Baboon? That’s the creature you are comparing that brute too?! Piece of shits the incredible Hulk!” Flyyn shouts back at Yu.

“Okay. Okayyyy! But, what now? Revenge? You did delete that video of you and Leon, right?!” Mukuro shouted at Flynn making him jump a little.

“Yes. I did. I can’t risk keeping it anymore. I don’t want that brute coming for me again plus, what I did, there are laws against that shit. Even with my Dad’s kinda power, I’d still get finessed in court like it’s a trial in a Pheonix Wright game.” Flynn had a very scared facial expression, like he just had a vision of the amount of “ ** **OBJECTION!**** ” ’s and “ ** **TAKE THAT****!”’s he’d get if he actually went to court for that. He also wondered if he’d be a Damon Grant part 2….?

“Okay, well. What now? What other info do we have on anybody from any school?” Yosuke asked Flynn.

“Well, here’s a suggestion. How about I blackmail Aoi?” Flynn said mischievously.

“What? How? What did she do?” Yu asked, very intrigued.

“Well, not only did she ride it with me that night, we had…. Shall we say.....? Company…” Flynn smiled a very evil and mischievous smile. Mukuro shuffled nervously in her seat.

“ ** **WHAT DO YOU MEAN****???! ****MORE SCANDALS****???!” Yosuke flipped his shit when he heard Flynn say that.

Yosuke didn’t realise he stood up out of nowhere like a fool and everybody in the restaurant looked at him with an annoyed look as if they were all unanimously saying in their heads “Look at this fool”.

“Aheh…urr….Sorry.” Yosuke said, nervously.

He lowered himself down and sat back down on his chair.

“You fool.” Mukuro said, looking at him deeply.

“Anyways, after we were so rudely interrupted. Yes, there was a threesome that happened. You know that dude….What his name…Yes. ****HI. FU. MI. YA. MA. DA.**** ” Flynn closed his eyes as he stated the third persons name, imagining the reactions on their faces. He opened his eyes and he was right. Mukuro and the other were SHOCKED.

“Hi…..Hifumi…. *gulp* err…….Really? Umm….” Mukuro didn’t know what to say. She was speechless.

“Whaaaaaa? Whaaaa…….? What?! Ermm….” Yu couldn’t find the words to react.

“You’re joking right? There’s got to be two Hifumi Yamada’s right?” Yosuke couldn’t believe what he heard…

“Not joking. 100% real. Hifumi Yamada, from HPH who looks like Hanako Ohtani from Yasogami High’s future husband.” Flynn said as if what he just said wasn’t shocking.

“Nah….. I know you not one who lies. But still, she was so waved she went down with a human bean bag?” Yosuke said shocked still.

“Yup! Plus, it was her idea, right when I and she were getting it on, Hifumi walks into the bed room, cuz he was looking for the bathroom.” Flynn explains while the rest listen intently.

“Uhhh! Sowrry, guys! I’m looking for the bathroom! He said, with his scrawny little voice.” Flynn mimicked Hifumi’s voice and continued explaining.

“Aoi was all like. “Heyy… Why don’t we let ‘im joinnnn usss!”. Of course me being a manipulating control freak I said yes. Makes for good gossip and scandals.” Flynn took a sip of his water and continued talking, the others making disgusted faces as they listen.

“Hifumi and Aoi did stuff while I watched, I and Aoi did stuff while he watched. Me and Hifumi…Well, yes…I also had to do something degrading that luckily she cannot remember.” Flynn looked down after remembering his sexcapabes with Hifumi. He then drank more water and looked at the others.

“You know you’re crazy….right” Mukuro said to Flynn.

“You know you’re a junkie, right?” Flynn replied. Mukuro slapped Flynn’s right cheek but he just brushed it off as if it was so weak it couldn’t even kill a fly.

“Eh. Pathetic. For such a woman who’s the epitome of despair, you really can’t handle a little criticism. Can’t you?” Flynn asked.

“Shut up! You’re insane! I don’t even wanna be a part of this shit! I have no choice because your lackey bitch boy started messin’ with Naegs!” Mukuro shouted at Flynn and looked at Yu with a killer stare, Yu just returned a coy smile at her.

“It’s all Gucci bitch, I do’s what I wanna do, hoe.” Yu said to Mukuro.

“Alright, alright. Enough a’that. Are there any parties happening anytime soon?” Yosuke asked.

“Did you not know Yosuke? Yumi Ozawa is having a house party his Friday.” Yu informs Yosuke, as soon as Yosuke heard the word “party” he got LIT!

“YASSS! It’s time a Yasogami High party happened!” Yosuke became ecstatic.

“Yeah. Plus, it’s open invite. Anyone can come, you’ll get into her good books if you bring drinks and Mary Jane though.” As soon as Yu finished talking, they all looked at Mukuro.

“Yeah, aka, Mukuro has to go get the shit right?” Mukuro says sarcastically.

“Yeah, your more close to that dealer than us, we say the wrong thing we get finessed.” Yosuke said in a worrying tone.

“Fine, you pussy bitches leave it to me.” Mukuro said acceptingly, making the others happy.

“Ah. Nice. Well, in that case, I’m gonna bring some BVH’s to the motive too.” Flynn said excitedly.

“Oh, one more thing. Can you bring that Mila Maxwell chick to Yumi’s?” Yosuke asked

“Why? Ya got the hots for her?” Flynn asked

“Man….. “hots” is an understatement, I saw her at Sayaka’s, but she was making out with some Jude dude.” Yosuke said sadly, as if there was no hope in him getting with her.

“Okay, I’ve hung out with her once before, he’s pretty cool, funny when she’s high too. Anyways, her and Jude aren’t like together, she just gets excited in parties and kinda throws himself at him and he just accepts it and kisses him back. They mostly get off like that at parties as a publicity stunt.” Flyyn explained, causing the hope to return to Yosuke’s eyes.

“Apparently Jude and Mila’s relationship is weird, because some girl called Leia Rolando likes Jude and her and Mila are good friends. It’s funny because Leia likes Jude but is okay with Mila just making out with him at parties. I spoke to Jude once about it and he said it’s because Leia never made a move on him or any obvious hints at interest.” Flynn explained some more.

“Wow, smells like Spanish drama to me” Yosuke says nonchalantly.

“It really is, but I love it. It’s like a crazy Asian drama” Flynn smiled and giggled a little.

“Cool. Anyways, just make sure she comes alright?” Yosuke plead.

“Alright, I’ll see what I can do. Anyways, aren’t you moving to that Kyoko Kirigirl chick? You know, detective chick?” Flynn asked.

“Oh yeah, don’t worry, I still have her on my mind.” Yosuke answered Flynn.

“Remember, get close, get information, and extort her. Use and abuse.” Flynn said with a very scary tone.

“Yeah, I remember.” Yosuke stood up and stretched.

“Anyways, I dunno bout you guys, but I feel like blazing. Back to mine?” Flynn asks the others.

“Yeah, I’m down. I’ll hit up Yuri and Judith if they wanna join too.” Yosuke accepts Flynn’s offer and messages Judith and Yuri.

“Um, I’m gonna have to deal with Makoto before I come. Muku-chan wasn’t playing when she said the guy has issues…..He rang me like twenty times…..” Yu looked at the ground all solemn and depressed.

“Oooh…..That’s a you problem….” Yosuke said abruptly.

“Yeah, you deal with that freak. Here’s some weed, use it to knock him out then come mine.” Flynn handed over some weed to Yu.

“Alright, I’ll see if I can ditch the kid. Catch y’all later.” Yu left the restaurant.

“Alright, Yosk. Let’s go 4/20 blaze it at mine” Flynn said excitedly.

“Yeah! Lets goo!” Yosuke and Flynn left the restaurant. “Wait, y’all forgot about me??!” Mukuro interjected as they were about to leave.

“What do you mean, “What about me”. You gotta talk to Mr Dealer for the shit. Talk to you later, b!” Yosuke and Flynn left.

“Hmmph! Pricks! Bastards! Ughh!” Mukuro sat there angry, decided to get some alone time before meeting “Mr Dealer”.

“They think they got me wrapped around their little finger, time for me to go full despair on em cunts.” Mukuro smiled, knowing…..She got something up her sleeve.

***

Yu walked over to the park that he met Makoto in yesterday. Makoto was waiting by the swings, it was obvious by his face that he was pretty pissed off.

“You prick! Answer my fucking phone calls when the fuck I call you!” Makoto shouted at Yu as he walked up to him.

“Ahh! Chill, b! I’m here aren’t I?” Yu said nervously, scared he was gonna pull a knife on him or someshit.

“Whatever, I’m pretty pissed off, my parents are cunts, sisters a bitch and I got a twilight lesson, so I have to go to school in a few hours.,” Makoto rambled on and on about his issues, Yu couldn’t be bothered to listen to him, but had to anyways.

“Well, why didn’t you go into school during the main hours today?” Yu asked.

“Cuz I don’t like school, jeez, are you my dad?” Makoto got a little annoyed, but then clung himself to Yu’s left arm, normally Yu would push or punch the shit out of a dude who’s hooking him damn arm with his, but he let it slide cuz….Naegi.

“So, we going to your place again?” Makoto asked with a stare that’s so scary it seems he expects Yu’s place to be available.

“Yeah, okay, let’s go to my place.” Yu said pessimistically.

“Yay!” Makoto shouted, instantly becoming more peppy.

***

Makoto and Yu walked through Yaso Grove to get to Yu’s house. Yu lived with his uncle and younger sister (cousin, technically) called Nanako. His parents were always working overseas periodically, so sometimes he had to stay a year at his uncles.

Yu and Makoto entered his house. It was fairly big, not as big as most peoples house around this area, but it was still impressive. Nanako and Ryotaro Dojima (his uncle) were both out, allowing them both to do whatever they wanted.

They both entered Yu’s room. It was spacious, Makoto could tell he liked collecting things due to seeing his “Jack Frost” doll on his shelves. If you squeezed the doll, it would say “Hee Hoo”.

“So, ya got the weed?” Makoto said very excitedly.

“Yeah, lemmie just roll it up!” Yu rolled up two blunts, giving one to Makoto who lit it up and took a great puff out of it.

“Ahhh! I needed that shit soo bad!” Makoto said energetically, Yu could see that he was relaxing up a bit more.

“Sooo….. Since we are adults, let’s not pussyfoot around. Wanna fuck already?” Makoto said seriously, while walking up to Yu and putting his arms around his waist.

“Umm, yeah. Urr, can we just smoke a blunt today?” Yu said, in a very uncomfortable situation.

“Really…? You know ya really want dis ass….!” Makoto said seductively as he started kissing Yu’s chest all the way up to his neck.

“Um…I ain’t joking, err, umm…” Yu didn’t know what to say, all he wants is to extort information out of him, not fuck him.

Makoto pushed him down on the bed, jumping on top of him and unbuckling his belt. He got to his boxers and started feeling his member through his sorts. Flaccid. Completely flaccid. Not excited in the slightest.

“What? Is this a joke?” Makoto looked at Yu with a shocked and semi-angry look.

“Urr…. Yeah, not into dudes.” Yu looked at Makoto expecting the worst. However, Makoto made a suggestion that took him aback.

“I got Viagra on me… if you’re curious?” Makoto asked, not even a small hint of shyness shown on his face.

Was Yu really gonna do this for info…..? He thought about it for a while and realised, not only is the information worth is, but he did has some legitimate curiosities.

“Okay.” Yu said quickly, face turning red by the second.

“Nice.” Makoto took out the Viagra and handed it over to Yu. Yu drank the Viagra and felt a sudden rush of lust in his boxers.

“So, I have Viagra in my bag because I could tell you were straight. You weren’t fooling anyone yesterday, of course if we had of banged there would be cum everywhere, not even a drop.” Makoto looked very intimidating as he just fully exposed Yu.

“Anyway, your raring to go now, wanna fuck?” Makoto started rubbing Yu’s member up and down, the friction causing Yu to precum like mad.

“Yeah!” Yu’s lust was so high, he didn’t even think twice about butt stuff.

Makoto started making out with Yu madly, Yu actually didn’t mind the snog fest as it was probably the only tame thing they would do today, but Makoto made out with him like a dog, his tongue was everywhere.

Yu unbuckled Makoto’s belt and removed his trousers. He quickly pulled down Makoto’s boxers, exposing his rock-hard member. Yu started pubbing him up and down, teasing his urethra.

Makoto couldn’t wait. “Just fuck me!” Makoto shouted, something about that turned Yu on and he proceeded to lubricate his pucker.

Yu pushed his member in his pucker deep and started thrusting. “Ahh! Yeahh! Fuck me!” Makoto was screaming as Yu thrusted more and more.

 ** ***pant* *pant**** ” Yu started to really enjoy it, he never thought anal would be that good. He increased his speed and started to moan his self now.

“Ahh! Yeah! Fuck, your insides feel so good!” Yu screamed. He knew he was getting closer and closer.

“Ahhh! Yes daddy! My pussy so pink and wet like salami!” Makoto shouted, which aroused Yu even more.

“Ahh! Fuck! I’m gonna…” Yu kept thrusting and thrusting until he spilt his seed all up inside Makoto.

“Ahhh! Fuck! Take it all!” Yu said as he reached that state of euphoria.

“Yesss! I’m also gonna!” As if right on cue Makoto came all over his stomach.

“Man…..That was pretty good not gonna lie.” Yu said, feeling good after nutting so hard.

***

As Yu and Makoto finished off their weed, Yu started asking Makoto questions about his and Kazuichi’s relationship.

“So, err, Kazu-chan. Why are you and him on bad terms? Y’all were fucking right?” Yu asked.

“It’s very complicated. You sure ya wanna listen?” Makoto replied.

“Yeah, tell me.” Yu responded immediately, showing he really wants to know.

“Okay. Truth is, it’s got nothing to do with me and Kazuichi. Mainly, that bitch puppet girlfriend of his.” Makoto started to explain, as he was talking about Sonia, his demeanour changed.

“You see, me and that stuck up cunt actually used to be friends. I and she used to get high and do a plethora of other drugs. Just like me, her parents saw her as scum, even worse because she’s a noble. One day, we got into a bit of a problem with our dealer, our dealer somehow got caught and was ratted out to the police by someone in the school. The dealer blamed her because she wasn’t as close to the dealer as me. Truthfully, it was because Kazuichi and her got close, she told him about her drug history and he also started taking.” Makoto paused momentarily and then continued.

“Sonia got a bit careless and starting informing others about our same dealer, other people kept baiting who this guy was all the time, it was a matter of time until the school got involved. The guy got caught, sent down and did time.” Makoto laid his head on Yu’s shoulder.

“He came out and went on a hunt to find out who baited him out. Sonia knew it was her fault, so she tried to get Kazuichi in trouble instead. She was gonna sacrifice her bond with him because of this. That’s when I and Kazu got close because I knew it was Sonia who ratted him out, although it not being his fault she made him believe that it was his fault. Kazuichi still doesn’t know that it was her who double crossed him.” Yu faked a shocked expression, but inside he was loving all this info.

“So what happened next?” Yu asked.

“Well, that’s when we started fucking. That was a long running thing. He and Sonia were already a thing while we were doing that, but in actuality, it was actually a failing relationship. Sonia couldn’t have people knowing the truth, so when she got jealous that her boyfriend didn’t want her stank pussy any more she lied saying that I ratted him out.” Makoto squeezed a pillow, obviously showing that this issue is bringing back bad memories.

“He believed her of course, first girlfriend ever, her couldn’t lose her. Bitch won, she took advantage of the fact that he didn’t know about her meddling so she could call our fun “cheating” he probably spends all day apologising to that hoe.” Mokoto squeezed the pillow more and closed his eyes.

“Any ways, hoe can keep him. I’ll get my revenge…..I will….” Yu looked at Makoto disconcertingly, thinking what Makoto’s “revenge” entails.

What was better was the amount of information he has on more HPH students, he should tell Flynn about this, that way they’ll be able to use it for personal gain.

***

Zoe Taylor, Jimmy Hopkins, Gary Smith and Pete Kowalski all went to Yasogami High school after school ended. They were waiting in front of the gates for Chie and Yukiko.

Chie, Yukiko, Naoto and Rise all came out of the school gates. Ai Ebihara was also with them.

“What’s good bicth?! You trying to bring your goons on me yesterday or someshit?!” Zoe said while accosting Ai.

Chie ran in front of her to stop her reaching Ai. Ai wasn’t backing down herself though, she weren’t no bitch.

“What hoe?! What?! Say something, ya dumb ass bitch! I didn’t tell em to go talk to you hoe. They just wanted drugs from your busted, junkie ass! Ain’t no one care bout whores like you?!” Ai was going ham on Zoe’s life which made her get even madder.

“What? You and the rejects from the cast of Shark Tale are trying to cuss me? And what’s a hoe like you gonna say to me! You gave your damn ex-boyfriend ****CLAMIDIYA!****  You messed up hoe! Ain’t my fault ya daddy left you so you haven’t got any training on how to know when to close ya damn legs!” Zoe’s rage turned her words into pure savagery, the other girls were shocked at her power.

Ai got so pissed, Naoto and Chie had to hold her back to comfort her. Yukiko and Rise started arguing with Zoe instead.

“Piss off you dumb trailer trash bitch! No here likes your kind here!” Rise shouted at Zoe.

“Fuck you trying to say bitch, all you preppy shits piss me off!” Jimmy shouted at Rise, walking up to hold Zoe back.

Gary then walked up to Jimmy, telling him not to get deeply involved, Pete just watched, he just saw it as reality T.V in reality.

“You two bimbos think your slick? I will destroy you hoes watch! I know that Yumi girl in your school is having a party! Me and my goon’s gown come for yo ass bitch!” Zoe shouted while looking at both Yukiko and Rise.

“Cool! Come then! You think you’re bad! Looking like Melman from Madagascar!” Yukiko shouted at Zoe then turning around to walk away with Rise.

The Bullworth kids decided to head back too. Ai Ebihara and the others left.

“Ughhh! They piss me off! So much! These preppy bitches all think they are a cut above the rest of us.” Zoe said, still fuming.

“Don’t worry, Zoe. Everybody knows Yasogami High is a joke!” Petey said in an attempt to console Zoe.

“Ughh! Watch I will end them at Yumi’s party….Even if it’s the last thing I do.” Zoe said in a very serious tone. Zoe wasn’t one to play games with threats.

***

“You get all that? Yumi Ozawa is having a party.” Sync said.

“Yeah, I did. We will go and we will have our revenge on Yu.” Asch replied.

“Nice. He will pay for ratting us out. That fool will see what we can do.” Sync replied, chuckling a little.

***

Kyoko was pretty stocked to finally have a guy hit on her. She thought people assumed she was a dyke because no guy hit on her.

She decided to text Yosuke.

“Hey. It’s me Kyoko. I hope you haven’t forgot about me!” Kyoko texted.

“No, I haven’t, lool, anyway, there’s this place I can take you too tomorrow if you’re down?” Yosuke asked.

“Yeah. Sounds like fun.” Kyoko replied, confirming she can make it.

“Alright, pick you up around 3 then?” Yosuke asked.

“Yeah. Sure thing.” Kyoko confirmed once more.

“Nothing could go wrong, right?” Kyoko said to herself. She had to deal with everyone’s problems. Mondo, Leon and Aoi, Ishimaru… Yeah, they’ve been going through tough times, but when is it Kyoko’s turn to relax?

Kyoko thought to herself that the likelihood Yosuke is related to all this drama is low. She’s just gonna be optimistic and happy.

Kyoko laid in her bed and fell asleep, waiting for tomorrow…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like Flynn and his gang are up too no good. How bad are these new revelations about Aoi going to impact her? And is Makoto and Yu’s relationship going to develop into something more catastrophic? Find out on the next chapter! Don’t forget to comment about your thoughts!


	9. Vying for Love in Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shame Chapter 9! Hope you all enjoy! What goes down at Yumi's party? Read and find out!

** **Shame** ** ** **.** **

Listen to Last Surprise – Shoji Meguro (Persona 5) for more immersion.

Saturday came. The day Yumi Ozawa was hosting her party. Kyoko got Leon and the others invited due to her connection with Yosuke. They were at Aoi’s getting ready.

“Man! A party is really what I need after all this stress!” Aoi said, ecstatic about the party.

Mondo was preparing some of the weed he brought off his dealer, he looked at Aoi who noticed his glance at her.

“You sure you’re alright to go, bro?” Aoi asked him, very concerned about Mondo’s state of mind after the whole Ishimaru thing.

“Yeah. I’m managing, well, enough miserableness, let’s just go to the party and have fun!” Mondo smiled, moved over to Aoi and hugged her.

“Yesss! Let’s get lit!” Kyoko said, feeling happy about the fact that Mondo is in a better mood.

Leon walks into Aoi’s room after being let in by her Mum. He brought a bag of drinks at a nearby store before going to Aoi’s. Him and the others were planning on doing a bit of pre-drinking before going to Yumi’s.

“Hey, everybody! I got the drinks! I got Strongbows, Smirnoff Vodka, Guinness, basically the usual stuff we drink at parties.” Leon walked over to everyone and hugged them, he then sat on Aoi’s bed and gave Kyoko and Mondo a beer, Aoi decided to go straight to vodka shots.

“Wow! You’re not going slowly today aren’t you?” Kyoko said to Aoi.

“Nah! I’m a free woman, I don’t have to go slow! Unlike you, you looking forward to seeing lover boy again? You did tell me you enjoyed that date you had with him, I bet you do wanna see him again.” Aoi asked Kyoko while jabbing her with her index finger.

“Haha! Stop it! Well, yeah. I wanna see him again. Plus, a party will also bring out how he truly is at a party.” Kyoko smiled and drank a bit of her beer, Aoi drank another shot.

“Alright! I know a lot of people are going to this party so check your snaps and see whose going.” Aoi asked everyone.

Mondo turned on his phone and clicked on the “Snapchat” app. He saw that a lot of people were on the way to Yumi’s party, a lot more HPH students were going that he originally thought. He could tell because of the “Yumi’s party 100” captions on people’s stories.

What caught Mondo’s eye is that Kazuichi and Sonia were going to the party aswell.

“Why are they going to the party? You’d think Sonia wouldn’t want to go to a party with Kazuichi if he cheated on her before. Especially with alcohol.” Mondo said talking to Aoi.

“I know right?! Kinda weird, let’s hope fucking Makoto isn’t there. I don’t wanna deal with his insanity while trying to have fun.” Aoi drank another shot and decided to leave the drinking for now.

“I second that. Never knew hooking up with Makoto would cause all this drama in my life.” Leon said, looking down. He shook his problems out of his head and drank some more.

“I hear he’s hooking up with some Yu Narukami dude from Yasogami High? I dunno if it’s genuine or not but it’s a rumor that’s being spread.” Kyoko told the others.

“Well, I hope that guy can handle insanity. Dude’s gonna need it…” Leon said, feeling himself start to think about Makoto he decided to cease talking about him and just think about the party.

“Alright. Shall we be on our way?” Mondo asked Aoi.

“Okay. Let’s goo!” Aoi and Kyoko grabbed their bag and weed. Mondo picked up his jacket and other belongings. Leon stood up and followed the others, holding the drinks within his bags.

Leon and the others took the bus towards Yaso Square, Yumi Ozawa was LOADED her house was mad big, basically a mansion. She had like so many rooms and in the backyard was a big swimming pool and some hot tubs.

“Damn! Her house is huge!” Aoi shouted, getting real excited for this party more than ever.

Leon noticed that quite a lot of people arrived already to the party, there were quite a few HPH students but there were also a lot of Brave Vesperia High, Bullworth and Yasogami high students.

He noticed some Yasogami High and Bullworth students having an argument.

It was Zoe Taylor and Ai Ebihara arguing.

“What’s good, fat bitch! You aint got anywhere to hide now, hoe!” Zoe shouted at Ai, they were both already pretty drunk and a little high.

“What?! You think you run things around this area, but you don’t hoe! I’m not scared of you bitch! I bet everyone who should know about how you gave two guys head at the same time?!” Ai shouted, causing the surrounding people to go “ ** **OOOOH!**** ” and look at Zoe shocked.

“You dirty bitch!” Zoe went mad and started pulling Ai’s hair who started pulling hair back. A flurry of slaps and punches were being exchanged by both girls. Everyone around them decided to film the fight happen instead of get involved and break it up.

Everyone around them got their snap chats ready, making sure they never missed a thing.  

Ai’s friends and Zoe’s friends all ran out of Yumi’s house to break the fight up. They pulled each other away from each other and held them back.

“I swear down, Ai! You’re fucking dead the next time I see you!” Zoe looked like she was mad angry and on the verge of tears.

Zoe and her clique decided to walk away and go elsewhere, while Ai and her mates turned around and started walking back towards Yumi’s house.

Leon and the others decided to go inside the house and enjoy the party, not letting petty drama they weren’t involved in get in their way.

“I hope I can find Yosuke…” Kyoko said to Ai, a bit concerned for some reason.

“Don’t worry babe! He said he’d be here, why you worried?” Aoi asked Kyoko.

“Well, we have only been on one date. Plus, it was only a restaurant and cinema, I don’t think that means we are a legit thing, right?” Kyoko asked Aoi, unsure of her and Yosuke’s current status.

“All I’m gonna say is don’t put your eggs in one basket. Me and Flynn hooked up and look where that ended…” Aoi said, making Kyoko feel a bit better.

“Okay, well let’s just enjoy the party.” Kyoko said happily as her and Aoi made their way in.

The speakers were big, and the music was loud. The vibrations were making the floor move. Leon and the others found their way over to the drinks in the living room. There they ran into Junko and noticed a few HPH students there.

“Ahhh! Junko!” Aoi said excitedly as she ran up to Junko and hugged her.

“Hina baby, how are you doing?!” Junko said happily, as she smiled and hugged her back.

“I’m good! How are you?!” Aoi asked while Junko hugged everybody else.

hil“Babe! I am drunk already! Haha! I’m drinking and seeing if I can score with some of the hot guys here!” Junko whispered to Aoi so that nobody else can hear her and call her a hoe.

Junko eyed up a guy on the other end of the room. His name was Kou Ichijo. Aoi realised Junko was staring and at him.

“Go on then, go get some.” Aoi said, amping up Junko’s ego.

“You think so? Okay!” Junko drank a shot and went off to go speak to the guy.

“Haha…Wow, Junko wastes no time… Anyways, I’m gonna light up a splif. Any of you want some?” Kanji asked the others who all agreed, even Leon.

They all each started smoking a splif and drinking. Leon got lit hella quick, he was stumbling everywhere and throwing himself at nearly every guy next to him and coming out to them in hopes of scoring with of them.

He stumbled and fell on some well - built guy walking past.

“Yo! Watch yourself, okay bud?” His voice had a lot of weight on it, but Leon could tell he was caring too.

Leon was pretty out of it already, but he still had enough power to muster a conversation.

“Oh…Hahaaaa…I’m slurry….I’m pretty drunk and stoned, I hope I didn’t hurt you..?” Leon asked the guy.

“Nah, it’s cool dude. Names Kanji Tatsumi by the way.” Kanji smiled and re-orientated Leon upright.

“I’m Leon Kuwata… Nice to meet you.” Leon said very slowly, the weed getting to him more and more.

“Your pretty cute…You know…” Leon said, blushing furiously. He realised he complimented him and wanted to take it back so badly. He thought what if the guy was straight and attacked him for it?

“Ah, thanks. You pretty good lookin’ yourself.” Kanji complimented Leon back, Leon was shocked… could this this guy be gay?

“Hey, I know this is upfront and all but… You are really hot, do you wanna erm… Go somewhere more private?” Kanji asked Leon.

“Fuck yeah! I don’t mind….Let’s goo….” Leon said following Kanji upstairs.

They walked out of the living room and  walked up the stairs finding an empty bedroom.

They walked into the bedroom, Leon walked over to the bed while Kanji closed the door, but forgot to lock it. It turns out he was pretty high and drunk himself.

He walked over to Leon on the bed and started making out with him. Kanji straddled him in a spooning position with Leon’s legs apart, back on the bed and Kanji above him.

They were making out heavily, Kanji stroking Leon’s face while doing so.

“Hey, do you wanna…?” Kanji asked, eluding to the fact he wanted to have sex to Leon.

“Yeah. I do. You got protection?” Leon asked.

“I kinda don’t, is that okay?” Kanji said, looking guilty.

Leon didn’t really care and just went along with it.

“It’s fine. You can do it.” Leon complied, allowing Kanji to unbuckle Leon’s belt.

Kanji unbuckled Leon’s belt and pulled down his pants. He started toying with Leon’s member which got harder and harder, when it reached its peak, Kanji started sucking him off.

“Ahh…! Ahh!” Leon was moaning quite loud as he was enjoying the pleasure he felt.

Kanji stopped and unbuckled his belt, he did so and pulled his pants down. His member was so big and erect, it was throbbing so hard.

Kanji propped his dick on Leon’s mouth, knowing what he wants, Leon opened his mouth and started sucking on it.

“Man….Your soo good…Ah..” Kanji was enjoying the succulent features of Leon’s mouth. He couldn’t wait to feel himself inside Leon.

Kanji moved back over Leon, he began to penetrate Leon.

“Ahhh…Man…” Leon writhed in a little pain, it quickly dissipated and turned into pleasure.

Kanji kept thrusting and thrusting, feeling the pleasure overwhelm his member.

“Ahh! Man! You feel so fucking good!” Kanji screamed, thrusting faster and faster.

“Yesss! Keep going! You’re so hot!” Leon was losing his mind to pleasure, pleasure combined with weed and alcohol was taking a great toll on him. It was a very “great” toll at that, though.

“Fuck man…..I’m getting’ close…..” Kanji was about to reach his peak, he didn’t want to release inside so he pulled put and nutted all over Leon. His warm fluid hitting Leon’s face and the rest of his body, Leon felt it all land on him.

Kanji decided to finish Leon off, he sucked his member until he came all over Kanji’s face.

“Ahhh!” Leon exclaimed in a mad rush of pleasure, which dissipated as he released all his fluid.

Kanji wiped the all thecum off himself and Leon with some nearby tissues. He laid on the bed next to Leon and started spooning with him.

 ** ***BOOM!*****  

Gundam Tanaka fell into the room, his phone dropped on the ground a small distance away from him. It seems he was Snap chatting all that Leon and Kanji were doing and he already put a few of those videos on his story.

Gundam stood up, recovering from his fall and picked up his phone quickly. He looked at Leon and Kanji in shock realising he got found out.

“Um…Err….” Gundam, not knowing what to say took off quickly. Kanji’s face reddened with embarrassment and anger. Kanji quickly got dressed and ran out of the bedroom in pursuit of Gundam.

“Get back here, ya son of a bitch!” Kanji screamed as he chased Gundam down the stairs.

Leon laid there on the bed….Unable to put into words how what happened to him affected him. He couldn’t believe that someone would film something so….personal and just embarrassing….

Leon realised that Kanji must have forgot to lock the door during their little…fun. Leon picked up his clothes slowly, getting dressed slowly….The reality of the situation left him stunned, shocked and afraid… Leon decided to go back downstairs and join everybody else…

***

Kyoko was searching around Yumi’s house in order to find Yosuke.

“It was one date….Should I really be hooked to this guy?” Kyoko asked herself.

“Well, I want to make sure dude really wants to be with me…” Kyoko said to herself.

Kyoko stopped as he spotted Yosuke at the party, she was smiling due to her mad anticipation to greet Kyoko after their date. Her smile slowly dissipated and then turned into a scowl….Yosuke was getting it on with some other girl. She was tall, blond, had amazing curves and had a big bust to boot. She was perfect in every way.

Kyoko was shocked…… She looked at Yosuke as he was making out with this girl. A mad feeling of rage stirred up inside her and before she knew it, she was walking up to them.

Each step she took she got angrier and angrier. She eventually reached them and proceeded to push the blond girl away from Yosuke.

“What the fuck, man?!” The girl shouted at Kyoko.

Kyoko ignored her and started going mad at Yosuke. “What the hell! You go on a date with me and now your kissing some other bitch at a party?!” The blond girl stood up immediately, probably due to hearing Kyoko refer to her as a bitch, and she was not bitch.

“The fuck you calling a bitch, you dirty has-been?! My fucking name is Milla Maxwell!” Milla walked up to Kyoko squaring up with her.

“I don’t give a fuck what you’re shitty name is, you’re a hoe to me!” Milla grabbed Kyoko’s hair and started pulling her around, Kyoko grabbed her tits and pulled Milla to the floor.

They both fell on the ground and began fighting, a flurry of kicks, slaps and punches flying everywhere.  As they were fighting a boy with black hair started accosting Yosuke.

“Hey, what the hell man! You started this mess, you fucking fix it!” The guy shouted at Yosuke.

“And who the fuck are you?! I say let the dogs fight!” Yosuke shouts, it was clear the guy had too much to drink.

Everyone around them was taking out their cellphones, videoing the fight and sending it all around on snap chat.

“My fucking name is Jude Mathis! Now help me break up the fight!” Jude walked over to Kyoko and Milla who were still fighting.

Jude grabbed hold of Milla and pulled her away from Kyoko who got pulled away from Milla by Aoi who ran outside after seeing the fight happen and everyone huddle together.

“Fuck you aswell Yosuke, you dickhead! You can call me a dog but you wanted these tits a minute ago!” Milla screamed at Yosuke.

“Whatever bitch! Go bother some other boy with your issues! We all know about you sleeping with that teacher, Alvin Vint Svent!” Yosuke screamed back while laughing.

“What! You fucking cunt! How did you get that info?! I hate you so much!” Milla ran off crying, Jude chased after her.

“How could you Yosuke….I thought you were interested in me…?” Kyoko looked at him, she was utterly appalled.

“Bishhhh…..I jus wanyed…seckss….” Yosuke was very drunk, his words weren’t making sense.

Yosuke vomited out of nowhere and fainted. Some of the surrounding people ran up to him to help him. Kyoko shocked, walked away and pick up a bottle of vodka. She started drinking it straight from the bottle, she wasted no time with shots.

Aoi ran up to Kyoko to see if she was alright. “Kyoko! What happened?” Aoi asked, very concerned.

“That douchebag was kissing that bitch! I mean, yeah it was one date but come on…..He’s suddenly interested in someone else now?!” Kyoko kept drinking the vodka bottle until it finished, she wasn’t a lightweight so her feeling pretty drunk after drinking the bottle was due to the many beers she had beforehand.

Kyoko started stumbling everywhere she walked, she had enough of the party.

“I’m leaving. Tell that blond bitch she can have him…..” Kyoko walked into the house and left through the front door. Aoi ran after her, she couldn’t let her go home by herself in her state.

***

“So….Will I ever see you again?” Naoki asked Mondo.

“Err…Maybe..?” Mondo replied.

“Um….Okay, well I had fun, add me on Facebook sometime if you wanna talk.” Naoki got dressed and left the room him and Mondo fooled around in.

“Man…. I can’t believe I just did that to Ishimaru….I cheated on him. I can’t tell him, this’ll break him…” Mondo said to himself, remorseful for the way he hurt Ishimaru.

Kanji decided to message the guy some other time to tell him it was a mistake. He got dressed and left the room, he noticed Leon on the bottom end of one of Yumi’s stairs.

“Hey bud. You okay?” Mondo asked Leon.

“Nope. I had sex with some dude called Kanji…I think…and erm….Gundam caught us in the act, filmed us and put it on snapchat…” Leon looked shocked, Mondo could tell it was really getting at him.

“Really? Don’t worry, I will sort that dickhead out and anyone else who takes the piss.” Mondo promised Leon, Leon smiled a little and hugged Mondo.

 ** ***CRASH*****  

The front door of Yumi’s house opened suddenly.

In came two boys. One had blood red hair and the other green hair.

“Yo, do you know where Yu Narukami is?” The green hair dude asked Leon.

“Err…” Leon did not know how to respond, but speaking of the devil, he was saved by him.

Yu happened to be walking by them as he heard the green hair dude ask for him. Yu recognised their faces and his usual bastard smile turned into fear.

“Noooo….No….Asch…Sync...” Yu tried to run away but the redhead grabbed him quickly.

“You see Yu….We’ve been looking for you for a long time….It’s been, what? A year, since the last time you and Flynn and your whole squad dealt with us.” Green haired dude who Leon was guessing was Sync started speaking a tone which suggested he had malign intent.

 Sync punched Yu hard in the belly.

“We want our fucking money, this is just a sneak preview on the mad beating we will give you and all your other friends if you don’t pay up!” Sync and Asch both left Yumi’s house. Sych stopped to reiterate how much he owed him.

“One hundred thousand yen! I want it in full! Unless you want me to get the boss on you personally.” Synch said in a very condescending tone.

“N-No…” Yu muttered struggling to get out his words.

Sych and Asch left. Leon and Mondo was shocked at what just happened but didn’t really care because it was Yu Narukami.

They both had enough of the party and decided to head home.

“Mind if I crash at your place today?” Mondo asked Leon.

“Yeah, I don’t mind.” Leon replied.

They both headed to Leon’s. When they both reached Leon’s Mondo took all his clothes off, except his boxers and laid on Leon’s bed, ready to sleep.

Leon also took off his clothes ready to sleep, sleeping with Mondo again on the same bed without fooling around was going to feel pretty different….

Leon laid down on the other side of the bed, as he did Mondo put an arm over him and brought Leon close for the spooning position. It wasn’t anything sexual Leon knew that Mondo liked to sleep like this.

Leon checked his snap chat and already people were sharing his video with him and Kanji around and messaging him about it, also screen shot ting.  School on Monday was going to be very eventful he knew that much.

Leon decided to close his phone and sleep, forgetting about his troubles for now.

Mondo opened his phone and went on the Facebook App. He searched up Naoki Konishi’s name and added him. Naoki accepted his friend request quickly, almost as if he was pining for it for so long.

Naoki messaged him on Messenger.

“Hey. How are you” Naoki messaged Mondo first.

“I’m fine, you?” Mondo replied.

“Well….Still thinking about what we did today.” Naoki replied, still thinking about how they fooled around.

 ** ***Pop*****  

A photo notification sounded. Naoki sent him a picture of his erect member.

“As you can see, I’m still quite not that satisfied yet. Xx” Naoki sent some emoji’s at the end of that text hitting a sexual nature.

Mondo was pinning on whether or not to tell the guy he doesn’t want anything more with him. It was a hard task because Naoki was pretty hot.

“Nice. Tell me more.” Mondo replied with…..

Mondo smiled, he decided to continue fooling around with Naoki until Ishimaru recovers. What he doesn’t know won’t kill him, right?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh! Mad scandals have just occurred! How is Leon and Mondo going to overcome this one?! Also, will Kyoko have her revenge and will Ishimaru find out about Mondo’s infidelity? Find out next chapter and leave your comments below.


	10. Dancing in a pit of Hell.

** **Shame.** **

 

(Listen to Faith Evans - Love Like This, for more immersion.)

 

Leon woke up the next day, dreading how school was going to be like. He turned around, facing Mondo, who was still fast asleep. Surprisingly, when Mondo sleeps he never snores loudly, he looks really peaceful, your almost tempted to just leave him like that.

 

“Yo, Mondo. It’s 6’oclock, we gotta get ready for school.” Leon said while tapping on his shoulder relentlessly.

 

“Errr, wahh….? Mmmmhm….” Mondo mumbled as he woke up, trying to regain his strength. He finally woke up and rubbed his eyes, he then looked at Leon.

 

“I’m uppp…..Okay, should we both take a shower together to save time?” Mondo asked with a straight face, not realising what he just asked.

 

“Umm…You sure bout that?” Leon said very awkwardly, his cheeks flushed red with embarrassed.

 

Mondo realised what he said but acted like it was nothing.

 

“Yeah. Would you like to shower together to save time? Its not like I haven’t seen everything already.” Mondo said in a cheeky way, looking at Leon with a smirk on his face.

 

“Al right, fine.” Leon said awkwardly.

 

They both got off the bed and walked towards the shower, they climbed inside and spun the foucet. The warm water hit both their bodies, wiping away all of the nastiness from their bodies.

 

Leon looked at Mondo intensely, admiring his abs, pecks and his long member. He started getting flashbacks of the times when he and Mondo would hook up undercover. It was a very invigorating feeling. Forbidden love…

 

“Admiring my body are you?” Mondo asked Leon in a very seductive way.

 

“Err….Well…You improved…” Leon said blushing furiously.

 

“Well, what do you like better? My abs? Biceps? Or triceps? How bout my thighs?” Mondo said very seductively, Leon could feel the sexual tension rising so he changed the subject in order to halt the blood flowing to his lower regions and it doesn’t continue.

 

“Soooo…? Do you want me to wash your back?” Leon smiled awkwardly as he spoke, Mondo noticed him changing the subject and got disappointed.

 

“Awhhh…Your no fun. Fine. Yeah, go ahead.” Leon proceeded to pick up the bar of soap and scrub Mondo’s back.

 

Leon scrubbed every region of his back, including his rear end. He felt a little embarrassed to be cleaning his back, but he’d be lying if he didn’t say he enjoyed it.

 

Leon grabbed the shower stick and washed the soap off his back, completely washing away the stench of alcohol off of him.

 

Leon finished washing Mondo’s back, returning to his original position. Mondo grateful for Leon helping him, he decided to scrub his back for him without Leon even asking.

 

“Err…Hey! I could of done it by myself, you know?” Leon said sharply, trying to hide his embarrassment.

 

“Well, I’m deciding to help you.” Mondo said confidently. Leon felt warm, he never felt like this ever since they stopped their toxic, yet sexuality satisfying relationship.

 

Leon could feel that spark rise up again. He certainly felt it rise in his lower regions. He discarded the idea of them both getting together again in his mind.

 

The only guy for Mondo is Ishimaru, Leon knew that. If Mondo ever cheated on Ishimaru,especially with Leon it would destroy him.

 

Mondo was done cleaning Leon’s back and they both washed the rest of their bodies. The stench of weed and beer left them both, making them feel fresh.

 

***

They got dressed and walked out of Leon’s house and said goodbye to Leon’s mum. She gave Leon a kiss which made him get all embarrassed in front of Mondo.

 

Mondo chuckled a little finding it cute and they went on their way to school. They got on the bus, the journey longed out a bit as it took around 40 mins to get there.

 

Leon was trembling, he remembered how Gundam took snaps of him and Kanji getting it on at Yumi’s party. He was gonna go through one of the worst things a person had to go through.

 

He got to school and immediately noticed people going on Snapchat, people started to stare and laugh at him. Replaying the snaps over and over again.

 

Leon was shocked and and scared. He was also very embarrassed…. What was he gonna do? Why did Gundam even think of doing that?

 

Mondo noticed everyone laughing and looking at Leon. Mondo grabbed some random boys phone and saw the snap of him and Kanji.

 

“Who. Did. This?” Mondo said in a ****VERY****  sinister tone.

 

“It was….Gundam….” Leon said while biting his nail, he could look at Mondo, he felt a terrible shame.

 

Mondo ran through the courtyard and into the school. Leon, scared about what he would do to Gundam, he followed Mondo up the stairs and he saw Mondo accosting Gundam.

 

“Why the ****FLYING FUCK****  would you do that?! You’re actually fucking evil, you dickhead!” Mondo shouts violently at Gundam who’s getting angrier by the minute.

 

“Shut up! You insane cunt! Why you protecting this man hoe?! I don’t give a damn!” Gundam stood up from his chair and shouted back at Mondo.

 

They both looked ****PISSED**** a fight was gonna happen, and Leon didn’t know what to do to stop it.

 

“Ooooh…..Thank you….. Thank you. I don’t have to hold back any more.” Mondo had a smile on his face as he closed his eyes and in the next second, punched Gundam in the face nicely.

 

“Oooooooh! Right in the kisser!” Chihiro shouted, awestruck about the strength of Mondo’s punch.

 

Gundam stood up, ran over to Mondo. Gundam was really fast, Mondo didn’t know how to react. He tried to punch Gundam again, but he dodged it and launched three good kick strikes at his belly.

 

“Owww!” Mondo winched in pain.

 

He grabbed Gundam’s leg as he kept kicking Mondo, he picked him up and threw him across the class room.

 

Everyone in the classroom stood up. Except Kazuichi and Sonia, they sat down talking to each other intensely, something must of happened between them.

 

The fight still waged on. Mondo and Gundam were alternating strikes. Mondo would punch Gundam in the face, while Gundam would kick him in multiple places.

 

They both broke free from each others grasp. Gundam picked up a table and threw it at Mondo, he also threw rulers, pencils and other utensils.

 

Mondo dodged everything except the table, he had to block it but it did a good deal of pain towards him. His forehead started bleeding, his blood leaking down his face, across his shirt. Mondo was ****VEXXED****  at this point.

 

He charged at Gundam screaming. He grabbed him by the collar and slammed him repeatedly on the table beside him. “ ** **BAM!**** ” “ ** **BAM!**** ” “ ** **BAM!**** ”. The sounds were loud, everyone could tell Gundam was getting an ass whooping and a ****HALF!****

 

Gundam’s face looked ****F’ed!**** His left eye was black and his lip was cut. His face was kinda dropping to one side, maybe his left cheek was swollen?

 

Gundam kicked Mondo, which cased him to fall in front of the teachers table. As he hit the teachers table, the vase on the table tell on Mondo’s head, breaking on him. The impact caused his head to bleed madly, also the water inside the vase drenched him.

 

The teach ran into the classroom in a hurry, noticing the amount of noise coming from the room by the bystanders and the main cause itself.

 

“ ** **STOP FIGHTING! ALL OF YOU GET BACK TO YOUR SEATS NOW!!!”**** The teachers scream was powerful.

 

Everybody shit their pants and went back to their seats.

 

“You two! Principles office, NOW!” He shouted towards Gundam and Mondo.

 

They both got up, looked at each other madly and walked towards the Principles office.

 

As Mondo was walking out of the room, he whispered something to Leon before he left.

 

“See you at lunch.” Mondo said quietly, still steamed because of the fight that occurred, it was noticeable because of the tone of his voice.

 

Leon still shocked, walked over to his seat awkwardly. Fuyuhiko who sat next to him gave him what Leon perceived to be a judgemental stare. However, he actually had some encouraging words to say to him.

 

“Don’t worry. It will all blow over, you know?” Fuyuhiko consoled Leon.

 

“Thanks, but…. This time its a video…. I can’t believe its happening to me?” Leon said, thinking deeply and contemplating his life. Shall he decide to give up the weed and alcohol…? Nah, he obviously knew that wasn’t gonna happen.

 

“Well… I had a video scandal too, and it turned out fine after a while for me.” Fuyuhiko said, facing the table as he said that.

 

Leon recalled that scandal. Apparently, Daisuke Nagase from Yasogami High and Fuyuhiko were doing so much drugs. The one that mainly fucked Fuyuhiko up was Xanax.

 

Since he took it, in the video he started talking hella shit about students in 3rd Year. He exposed scandals left, right and center. Which caused people to hate him for a while. Then, he apologised and now he’s likeable.

 

“Yeah, I remember that. Dayum. To be honest, what you said in the video was true though. But, Daisuke shouldn’t of Snapchatted it.” Leon said, giving Fuyuhiko his honest opinion.

 

“Yeah, thanks. That’s true. But I don’t hate the guy, he’s a good friend. He also took speed, so yeah, he was pretty fucked.” Fuyuhiko admitted honestly.

 

“Oh, right. Well, that some hardcore shit.” Leon was shocked, people actually took deep drugs like speed? All he ever did was Nitrous Oxide and weed.

 

“Yeah. He’s a fucking sporty guy but he’s also a massive junkie!” Fuyuhiko said while laughing.

 

“Haha, Christ! All I ever did in my life is Nitrous Oxide and weed. Also drinking, but its not that deep.” Leon said while laughing.

 

“Well, have you tried psychedelics?” Fuyuhiko asked Leon.

 

“No, I havent. What are they?” Leon asked Fuyuhiko, very intrigued.

 

“Psychedelics are basically hallucinogenic drugs. Stuff like LSD, mushrooms, mescaline. All that good stuff.” Fuyuhiko explain the various types of psychedelics to Leon.

 

“Oh, cool. Sounds cool, I guess.” Leon said timidly, not so sure if that stuff quite up his street.

 

“Your more than welcome to try em with us. Wanna grab my number?” Fuyuhiko asked Leon.

 

“All right, sure thing.” Leon replied to Fuyuhiko, confirming his request.

 

Leon handed over Fuyuhiko his phone and put his number on it. He called his own cell from Leon’s to check if it was the right one.

 

After confirming it was the right one, he handed his phone back to him. Fuyuhiko smiled as he looked at Leon.

 

“Nice. So, you free this Friday?” Fuyuhiko asked Leon.

 

“Yeah, I should be free this Friday.” Leon confirmed.

 

“Nice. Drop me a text when ever, alright?” Fuyuhiko stood up as the rest of class stood up.

 

Registration was over and they were heading over to their first lessons.

 

Leon still felt skeptical about trusting people with Yasogami High friends, but Fuyuhiko seemed nice so he decided to give it a shot. For a shy person, Leon was pretty confident.

 

“You wanna head to English together?” Fuyuhiko asked.

 

“Yeah, sure thing.” Leon accepted and headed to English with him. Peko tagged along too.

 

***

 

Sayaka walked up the long road that lead into the police station. As she reached the station, she took a deep breath and walked in. Inside, she saw the receptionist. The receptionist immediately noticed her as she walked in. Sayaka was a little intimidated by this.

 

She walked up to the receptionist.

 

“Hello. I’m looking to bail Trent Northwick?” Sayaka said kindly.

 

“Okay, the bond is currently set to 10,000 Yen.” The receptionist said.

 

Since Sayaka is from a very rich family, 10,000 yen is like 0.2 pennies to her. Her Dad runs an international trading business and her Mum is very successful fashion editor. This equals money and privilege. They are also members of a Presidential committee.   

 

Sayaka paid the bond and the receptionist escorted her to Trent. The receptionist opened the cell door, letting Trent go. They both walked out of the police station, Sayaka’s demeanour changed as she saw Trent, she became annoyed and vexed.

 

When they finally left the police station, Sayaka slapped Trent.

 

 ** **“WHY THE HELL DID YOU HURT ISHI??!”**** Sayaka yelled very loudly, she wanted Trent to know how angry she was with him.

 

“Shhhh! Not so loud” Trent said, panicking about whether or not nearby people or the police officers could hear them.

 

“What do you mean, shhh?! You rape someone and get me involved in this mess.” Sayaka said very angrily and without a shred of emotion.

 

Trent looked at Sayaka with a very evil, Light Yagami-esqe stare.

 

“Remember what’s at stake here, okay?” Trent’s whole demeanour changed.

 

Sayaka got scared and stopped talking. She looked like she was about to tear up and cry.

 

“Your going to tell the court our false alibi, alright? If you do that for me, I wont expose the fact you gave Nekomaru Nidai and Asbel Lhant head at your party.” Trent explained, with a mischievous smile on his face.

 

Sayaka looked at Trent with an innocent look, yet he wasn’t having any of it.

 

“Why. Why do you have to do this to me? You raped Ishi, you need to face the consequences of your actions.” Sayaka tried to get through to Trent who was high on power.

 

“Nah, why admit to a crime I did do and go thorough all that stress when I can literally diminish all the claims straight away now.” Trent explained, totally convincing himself to go thorough with the plan.

 

“Now, lets go back to my place and discuss how we are gonna go about this.” Trent and Sayaka walked away from the station, walking over to the bus stop to catch the bus to Trent’s house.

 

Sayaka was trying to piece things together in her mind, she wondered about how Junko and the others would feel testifying in Trent’s favour. She doesn’t have a lot of options for her. He was going to ruin her life.

 

All she could do for now was listen to the shit he had to say…..

 

***

Mondo went home after getting a bollocking from the Principal bout his fight with Gundam. As he was walking home he received a text. It was on Whatsapp.

 

“Wanna meet @ mine?” The message read. It was from Naoki Konishi.

 

Mondo smiled as he read the text. He couldn’t help but want to have more fun with the guy.

 

“Yeah, sure. Address?” Mondo texted back.

 

“34, Yaso Grange.” Naoki replied.

 

“Alright, on my way.” Mondo texted back again.

 

He changed his course from going to his house to heading towards Yaso Grange. He got to the bus stop and got on the bus. He kept thinking about how he’d do Naoki this time.

 

“Maybe…? Reverse Cowboy? Honkey Donkey? Hmmm…?” Mondo thought. He didn’t really think about how dodgy it was to cheat on Ishimaru as he’s still in the hospital. He left the ICU and is now doing his Psyc re-evaluation, to make sure he can function in society again.

 

Mondo got to Yaso Grove, he got off the bus and immediately found the house number 34. He knocked on the door and it opened. Naoki was also ready in just his boxers and wore a tie.

 

“Come innn daddyyy…” Naoki said seductively.

 

His slutty voice really got Mondo’s juices going. He couldn’t wait to just get rid off those boxers and use his tie as a grapple when he’s pounding him. First things first though, is a good foreplay.

 

Naoki kissed Mondo violently, just the way he likes it. Mondo then started to kiss Naoki’s neck, bit by bit and also suck on it, causing him to get hickeys.

 

“Wow! You want everyone to know I’m yours? Master?” Naoki says very seductively.

 

“Yeah, baby!” Mondo said energetically.

 

Mondo picked up Naoki and took him upstairs to his bed room. He threw him on the bed and took off his clothes. Naoki couldn’t resist the bulging cock and abs, it was heaven for a little skinny boy like him.

 

Mondo took off all his clothes and jumped on Naoki. He started talking in his ear telling him all the things he’d like to do to him, while kissing him in multiple places.

 

“Oh, and I also wanna fondle your nipples while I plunge myself inside you sooo deep!” Mondo said, loosing him mind to sexual arousal.

 

“Ahhh! Yess, daddy! Give me cummies!” As soon as Naoki said they, Mondo was set off!

 

Mondo grabbed his butt and pulled it to his crotch area. He put some lubricant on Naoki’s pucker and slowly inserted his member.

 

“Ahh! Fuck!” Mondo was grimicing with pleasure at how soft Naoki’s pucker was, he felt like he was gonna nut in a second.

 

“Ahhh, yeahhh! Please, fuck me hard!” Naoki screamed, the pleasure consuming him tenfold!

 

Mondo started to thrust and thrust!

 

“Ahhh! God! So niceee!” Mondo was already on cloud nine. The pucker was too good!

 

“Nice! Yes! Just like that!” Naoki was loving every single second of it.

 

“Christ! I’mma cum right inside you!!” Mondo could feel himself getting closer. He picked up Naoki and started pounding him in the air.

 

Naoki’s G spot was going wild, he couldn’t stop himself from cumming all over his chest and Mondo’s. Right after Naoki cummed, Mondo nutted a humongous load inside Naoki.

 

“Ahhhh!” Mondo closed his eyes, the pleasure was tantalizing.

 

“Yesss……” Naoki felt really tired after fucking, Mondo put him down on the bed and they both started spooning.

 

“So…..What are we?” Naoki asked Mondo out of nowhere.

 

“Err….What do you mean, “What are we?” “We” are just on a thing, aren’t we?” Mondo said to Naoki making sure he understands the relationship they are in.

 

Naoki stayed…..Unusually silent….A bit too silent.

 

“Err….Dude, you okay?” Mondo said while ruffling his hair and kissing his neck, something he loves doing to Ishimaru….

 

“I’m. Shocked. That’s all.” Naoki said, with a straight face.

 

“Err, bro? What’s wrong with you?” Mondo was bewildered, the guy just had a complete personality switch.

 

“I just….Thought we’d be together…..hehe…..” Naoki was acting really weird. He was giggling out of nowhere and its like his personality split.

 

Naoki sat up on the bed and looked at Mondo, Mondo looked back, not knowing what was going on he gave Naoki a “What the fuck?” look and looked away. Suddenly, Naoki picks up a razor and before Mondo could react or notice, he cuts himself.

 

He keeps cutting himself like 5 times, looking at Mondo as if he wasn’t there. Mondo grabbed his hands and smacked the razor out of it.

 

“What the FUCK DUDE?!” Mondo screamed.

 

Naoki then pulled the razor on Mondo.

 

“WE WILL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER, RIGHT?!” Naoki said madly, causing Mondo to get changed quickly and leave.

 

“Fuck, all this shit!” Mondo said, as he walked out of the house.

 

“Naoki opens up the window and shouts at Mondo.

 

“I bet Ishimaru would like the truth, wouldn’t he?

 

Really vexed, Mondo runs back to the house, and chooke slams Naoki onto his bed.

 

“Now, your back. If you don’t say anything I will keep quiet.” Mondo couldn’t do anything, he had to just comply…….

***

Jimmy was getting annoyed with having to babysit Zoe’s anger. She was still vex about how Ai exposed her at Yumi’s party.

 

“I’m gonna find that bitch….and I’m gonna kill her….” Jimmy could sense her seething anger, it was immense. He was a bit cautious because he knows what Zoe is capable of. This Ai girl must be strong to take on a Bullworth chick.

 

Gary and Petey came into the common room and sat on the sofa next to each other. Jimmy smiled at Petey as a hello and ignored Gary. Gary didn’t care much and just hugged Petey tightly on the sofa and kissed him on the cheek. Gary then looked over at Zoe and saw how pissed she was.

 

“Still stressin’ over that bitch, Zoe?” Gary asked, not knowing what he’s getting himself into.

 

“Yes. I want her dead, like legit.” Zoe said in a very serious way, Gary chuckled a little thinking to himself that Zoe wasn’t gonna actually do anything drastic like that, Jimmy gave him a serious look, as if no one knew what Zoe could actually do to people.

 

“Anyways. We have midterms coming up. Any of you guys studied for it yet?” Petey asked. He felt like what made Petey more of an outcast in Bullworth was the fact that he actually gets good grades.

 

“Nah.” Jimmy said, he looked at Petey in a sarcastic way, Petey should of known that Jimmy doesn’t study.

 

Zoe was still pacing back and forth in the room. Getting more vexed by the minute. She stopped as she thought of an idea.

 

“Okay. How bout we get someone from here to throw a party. Open invite. Junkies and alchy’s like her would come, for sure. Even if it’s a Bullworth party.” Zoe said energetically.

 

“Nah. It’s exams season, right? Even though its Bullworth, people aren’t gonna host parties untill afterwards.” Jimmy said, rubbing his eyes.

 

“Okay, well. Not now of course, we can throw this party after exams. I wanna teach that bitch I’m not one to mess with.” Zoe said angrily. She walked out of the common room texting her girlfriends to come meet up with her.

 

Gary watched Zoe leave and then turned to Jimmy.

 

“You really need to get her to chill, you know.” Gary said to Jimmy, Jimmy looked over at him with an annoyed face.

 

“Now your trying to fling morality at me? Really? After your track record?” Jimmy looks away, pissed because he really doesn’t want to get involved.

 

“Listen. Even if I was a murderer. If I said two plus two equalled four, I’m still right, aren’t I?” Gary stated. He paused for a bit and saw Jimmy put his hand on his head again.

 

“You’ve got a headache, haven’t you?” Gary asked.

 

“So you realised.. Impressive, even Zoe and Petey didn’t.” Jimmy smirked and Gary handed him some painkiller he had on him.

 

“Thanks.” Jimmy said quietly. He drank some water along with the painkiller and laid on the sofa.

 

Petey was watching T.V intensely so he wasn’t paying to much attention.

 

Jimmy knew he had to do something to stop Zoe. But was he bothered?

 

Petey looked over at Jimmy, it looked like he had some important to say.

 

“Hey, Jimmy.” Petey said.

 

“Yeah.” Jimmy responded.

 

“You know that guy from HPH? You know, Mondo Oowada, isn’t he still going out with Ishimaru Kiyotaka?” Petey asked.

 

“Last time I checked they were still going put.” Jimmy answered.

 

“Okay. That’s weird…..I could of sworn I saw him getting off with Naoki Konishi from Yasogami.” Petey said unsurely. “I was probably really drunk anyways, I feel sorry for him if he got involved with that guy.” Petey said ominously, is if he knows things about this “Konishi” guy.

 

“Oh, yeah? What type of dude is he?” Jimmy asked.

 

“Insane. I would know because me and him were a thing before Gary came back of course. The guy has mad depression and he’s schizophrenic. He used to put me in ****F’ed**** situations. He cuts himself too…” Petey said with a horrid expression, as if he’s been through some shit.

 

“You never told me about this. Shall I deal with the dude myself?” Gary said, looking at Petey intently.

 

“Nah, babe. It’s fine.” Petey said quickly, stopping Gary from doing dumb shit.

 

“All I know is Mondo is gonna be in for a wild ride…..” Petey stated.

 

“Hmm….Looks like things are gonna be eventful..” Jimmy said.

 

***

Yosuke and Yu were frantically pacing at Flynn’s house.

 

“Christ….They are back. I thought we were done with em for good!” Yosuke said, so afraid his body is shaking.

 

“At least they didn’t attack you…..” Yu said in a raspy voice still recovering from his beat down at Yumi’s.

 

“I don’t have time to deal with all this. I got crazy fucking drug dealers looking for me and I got two pissed off girls who want to murder me and one of them has a “boyfriend” that wants to fucking kill me.” Yosuke shouted.

 

“Well, you should of thought about that before you tried to play both of them, retard. You get yourself into scandals.” Yu shouted at Yosuke.

 

 ** **“OKAY! ENOUGH!”****  Flynn shouted.

 

“It’s bad enough that they want me the most…..” Flynn said sadly.

 

“We are gonna have to throw someone to the wolves in order for us to be scot free…..” Flynn stated, he made a suggestion.

 

“How about……Using that Sonia Nevermind chick. She’s running from them too, remember how she played the drug dealer and got her hubby in trouble for it? Well, we could tell them what really happened. Give them a shitty princess for our safety, good plan right?” Flynn suggested. Looking at both Yu and Yosuke with a smile.

 

“Well…..What choice do we have…?” Yu and Yosuke both said.

 

“Alright…… Give me the phone…” Flynn said mischievously.

 

It felt wrong because Sonia helped them get their drug fixes, but when your fighting for survival, their is little room for being nice.

 

“Hello. Asch speaking.” Asch said through the phone.

 

“Hey, Asch. It’s your favourite person! It’s Flynn!” Flynn spoke cheerfully in order to sweeten him up a bit.

 

“Well, now. This is a surprise. Are you actually going to pay the price in full this time?” Asch said in condescending manner.

 

“Nope….I have something better than that. How would you like to settle the score with Sonia Nevermind once and for all….” Flynn smiled a huge smile, she giggled a little too.

 

“Sonia. Nevermind. To think I would hear such a name again….. Now I’m intrigued….Ooooh! The boss is going to love this!” Asch said excitedly.

 

 

Yu and Yosuke looked a little worried about what is to come….. Is Sonia going to be hurt in anyway? But if they didn’t do anything, they would of gotten hurt themselves…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems some new mysterious characters have joined the fray! What does this means for the safety of Sonia and Kazuichi. Is Flynn really as safe as he thinks he is? Considering the amount of enemies he has now garnered, what does his future entail? Looks like Zoe also has something up her sleeve! Find out next time! Comment your thoughts and feelings!


	11. Further down the Rabbit Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the Hiatus! Shame Chapter 11 now out!

** **Shame.** **

** **

(Listen to Myself - NAV for more immersion)

 

Today for Leon was a good day. That’s mainly because it was Friday. He Recalled Fuyuhiko giving him his number in order for Leon to call him for whenever they want to meet up and hang out.

 

He decided to ring him in the end.

 

****“BRING!” “BRING!”** **

 

“Hello, Leon?” Fuyuhiko picked up.

 

“Yo, Fuyuhiko. Umm…You still up for today? Right?” Leon said awkwardly, he didn’t want to seem like a beg friend.

 

“Ah, yeah! Awesome! Do you want to come meet me by the gates right now?” Fuyuhiko asked Leon, energetically.

 

“Yeah, sure. I’ll head there now.” Leon replied, modestly.

 

“Awesome. Your pretty wild, Leon!” Fuyuhiko said out of nowhere, which made Leon feel a little judged.

 

“Haha, thanks. Heading to your way now.” Leon said, walking out of the school and towards the main entrance gates.

 

Fuyuhiko was waiting there with Peko and another boy. Leon put two and two together and realised that it must have been Daisuke Nagase.

 

Leon fist-bumped Fuyukiko and Daisuke and hugged Peko.

 

“You alright man? You ready for a little R n R with drugs?” Fuyuhiko said, ecstatically. It seemed like he really needed some drugs.

 

“Wow, Kuzu-chan. You really need to chill out!” Daisuke said while laughing. Peko chuckled and put her hand on Fuyuhiko’s shoulder, patting him to alert him to stop getting excited.

 

“Whateverrrr! Let’s go then!” Fuyuhiko said happily, as they all walked away from school and towards Fuyuhiko’s house.

 

They walked through Hope’s Crescent to Hope’s Hill. There was a really nice chill out spot at Hope’s Hill that everyone goes to for drink ups. It’s ironically called “Hope’s ****Peak**** ”. Leon and the others weren’t feeling it today, so they just decided to go to Fuyuhiko’s.

 

“Well, kids. Here we are!” Fuyuhiko sang, as he opened the door to his house.

 

Like most kids that go to Hope’s Peak, since they have rich parents, most of them have really big houses. Fuyuhiko was no exception. His house was grandiose. His bedroom was something Leon could only dream of having.

 

“Mann….” Leon said without realising he was talking out loud.

 

“Big, right? You should of seen my face when I first saw his house.” Daisuke said, with a smirk on his face.

 

“Alright, sit wherever the fuck ya want!” Fuyuhiko shouted, jumping on his bed, Peko following him.

 

Daisuke decided to sit on the end of the bed, Leon decided to copy him so he doesn’t do anything that may unintentionally piss him off.

 

“You can sit closer if you like?” Fuyuhiko told Leon. Leon shifted himself closer to Fuyuhiko.

 

Peko and Daisuke looked hype. They were ready for a nice tripping sesh.

 

“Hey, its Leon’s first time, right? He must do the honours!” Daisuke said, Peko smiling, showing that she agrees.

 

Fuyuhiko took out a secret compartment he has that he hides his drugs in, in one of his drawers. Inside was ****A LOT****  of different drugs. Copious amounts of it….. He took out some mushrooms.

 

“So, what do you prefer? Eating them or drinking them?” Fuyuhiko asked Leon.

 

“Wait, you can drink them?” Leon never experienced mushrooms before, he wanted to know just what he was getting into.

 

“Yeah. Drinking them makes the effects come faster, and you come down quicker too. Still a pleasurable experience though.” Fuyuhiko informed Leon.

 

“Oh. Well, I’ll just eat em. I like mushrooms anyways.” Leon said with a smile.

 

“Heh, heh. Don’t you mean “mushroom tips”?” Fuyuhiko said, jokingly.

 

“Oooooh! Fuyuhiko!” Peko shouted hysterically while slapping Fuyuhiko.

 

“Christ! Fuyuhiko, your kinda wild!” Daisuke said, shocked.

 

“Hahaha! Don’t worry Leon, I’m not a homophobe, it literally was just a joke!” Fuyuhiko said while fanning his hands in front of Leon, as an attempt to show him that it wasn’t serious.

 

Leon laughed and just smiled, he didn’t experience that kind of humour.

 

“Wait. Your gay?” Daisuke asked Leon.

 

“Err….Yeah.” Leon said awkwardly, he doesn’t like coming out on the spot to people.

 

“Oh, that’s cool, no worries. I’m bi myself.” Daisuke said, making Leon feel more comfortable.

 

“Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention he was bi too Leon.” Fuyuhiko said as if it was some religious obligation to mention a persons sexual orientation to everybody.

 

“Nah. It’s cool.” Leon said.

 

“Alright! Let’s get started.” Fuyuhiko said ecstatically.

 

Fuyuhiko handed out the mushrooms to everyone and they all ate them, including Leon.

 

“Okay! Now we wait for the trip!” Fuyuhiko shouted excitedly.

 

According to Fuyuhiko the trip could last about 4-5 hours. The Peak will come in about 2-3 hours. A slow decline will happen during the 20-30 mins after taking it.

 

It has been 20 mins and Leon can feel himself degrading.

 

“You…Okay…..Leonnnn…..” Daisuke asked, it seems he was pretty out of it himself.

Leon was starting to see lights flickering everywhere, everyones voices were becoming distorted and geometric shapes were popping up everywhere.

 

Peko and Fuyuhiko were so out of it they started making out.

 

“Woahhh….” Leon said while watching them go wild.

 

Leon stood up and decided to take a walk around the room. He wanted to explore every inch of this trip.

 

He could see shapes and bright lights and other freaky shit.

 

“Wassss dat…?” Leon said very slurred.

 

“Issa oceannnn…….” Daisuke said, slurred.

 

“Oh. Okay. It’s beautifulll….” Leon was running around everywhere mad. His trip was certainly eventful.

 

Hours past by and the trip ended. Leon was shocked about what he experienced. It was scary yet fun. All his stress flew away as he was high as a kite.

 

He noticed he at some point held hands with Daisuke. Their hands were locked together.

 

Leon was shocked. Daisuke recovered from his trip also and looked at Leon. They both looked at each other for a moment, then they made out frantically.

 

Leon and Daisuke were going at it non-stop. Until Daisuke paused.

 

“Sorry…But. I don’t know you that well, so I don’t want to take this further.” Daisuke said sincerely.

 

“No, that’s okay. I didn’t want to go all the way also.” Leon said, telling Daisuke that he didn’t want anything serious also.

 

“Do, you wanna go for a walk?” Daisuke asked Leon.

 

“Sure thing.” Leon accepted.

 

They both left Peko and Fuyuhiko who were deep asleep. They went outside and walked around the field area next to Fuyuhiko’s house?

 

“Are they going to be alright?” Leon asked, concerned about Peko and Fuyuhiko’s well being.

 

“They will be fine, trust me.” Daisuke reassured Leon.  

 

They were walking around the field, holding hands and cuddling.

 

“Hey.” Daisuke starts talking to Leon with a smile.

 

“What?” Leon said shyly.

 

“I just want you to know that I’m talking to other people at the moment, but I think your really cool.” Daisuke said sweetly to Leon.

 

“No. It’s fine. Same here, to be honest with you, I’m talking to a guy who goes to your school.” Leon said honestly.

 

“Oh. What’s his name.” Daisuke asked, a little worried.

 

“Some guy called Kanji Tatsumi.” Leon said, a bit worried that Daisuke would tell him something mad about him.

 

“Oh, Christ. This guy.” Daisuke said eerily.

 

“What. Do you guys have history?” Leon asked, really worried at this point.

 

“Yeah. Kanji and me used to be friends, until he came out as gay.” Daisuke paused for a bit and continued talking.

 

“He was leading on some girl called Ai Ebihara that goes to our school.” Daisuke said with a pained expression.

 

“Oh. Isn’t that the girl who had a fight with Zoe Taylor from Bullworth?” Leon asked, curiously.

 

“Yeah. That’s the one. She isn’t hugely liked at our school either, people are just nice to her because shes the first person in our year to throw a party, which was at the start of this academic year. That, and she’s quite rich.” Daisuke explained.

 

“Wow. It seems like theirs a lot of rich people in this fucking town.” Leon said, while chuckling.

 

“Anyways, Ai just really cant tell when people are being fake to her. Well, maybe she can but she wouldn’t have friends any other way. I know that posse she hangs out with are fake bitches also, Chie Satonaka always talks mad ****S**** about her and exposes all her scandals.” Daisuke said fervently.

 

“Maud. I guess people are snakes too at your school. Talk about De Javu.” Leon said, in an annoyed expression.

 

“Kanji kept her thinking he was in love with her for so long, what happened during their relationship was so bad. Thinking about it even now is really hard…” Daisuke contemplated about the past, the seriousness on his face showed how deep Kanji’s actions were.

 

“I know we aren’t in it too deep, hell, we only met today. But, if you are pursuing something with Kanji be careful.” Daisuke warned Leon.

 

“Well. You seem like a nice guy, nice enough to tell me information about a guy after just meeting me once, haha.” Leon smiled, but Daisuke could tell he was low key worried about Leon even involving himself with Kanji.

 

“Hey, listen. He might be different now, give him a chance if you want.” Daisuke said encouragingly.

 

“Thanks. Do you want to head back now?” Leon asked, sighing with relief.

 

“Yeah. Let’s head back now.” Daisuke complied as they made their way back to Fuyuhiko’s.

 

***

School was always such a drag for Estelle. She had to deal with fake bitches and fuck-boys all the time. What makes her life worse is how she has to act civil with her cheating cunt of a boyfriend every Physics lesson.

 

“Okay guys, today we are going to be doing a practical, I want all of you to pair up.” The teacher stated.

 

The class started getting excited. They all though they were able to choose who their partners were, until….

 

“Yeah. Nah. I will be deciding who the pairs will consist of. Now…. Tear Grants and Cheria Barnes….. Kohaku Hearts and Chester Burklight.”

 

“Oh noooo…..*sigh*” Estelle thought to herself. She really didn’t want to be paired up with the wrong person, specifically Flynn.

 

Much to her dismay however….

 

“Estellise Sidos Heurassein and Flynn Scifo.” The teacher said.

 

 ** **“OOOOOOOOH!”****  The whole class erupted.

 

Flynn looked over at Estelle and smirked, he collected his things and walked over to Estelle.

 

Estelle was shocked and overcome with anger. Every step he took towards her pissed her off even more….She couldn’t take it.

 

“Fuck off.” Estelle said out of nowhere.

 

“What did you say?” Flynn questioned Estelle.

 

“I said ****PISS OFF!**** ” Estelle shouted as she stood up.

 

“I’m not paring up with this son of a bitch!” Estelle shouted towards the teacher.

 

“Excuse me?! What is going on?!” The teacher started going hysterical.

 

“Estelle, calm down.” Flynn said.

 

“Calm down?! Calm down?! After being paired by you?! You dickhead! You cheating, lying dickhead! I hope Aoi likes your weak dick game! Dick looking like a Vienna Sausage anyways!” Estelle insulted Flynn in front of everyone in the classroom.

 

“Oh shut up, you dumb bitch. How about you distribute that fish market punani of yours to the thirsty boys that want you!” Flynn retorted back to Estelle.

 

 ** **“OOOOOOH!”**** The class was going nuts, they were snapchatting the whole fight and jeering them on.

 

“Shut up Flynn, your such a dickhead you know!” Tear Grants said, backing up Estelle.

 

“And you can shut up and all too, Tear. Or do we have to remind everyone about how you gave head to Hubert Oswell at Asbel Lhant’s house party last month!” Flynn absolutely decimates Tear in front of everyone, who are sitting there speechless.

 

“I can’t believe you’d expose me like that…. Your actually evil you know.” Tear said, before she took off crying.

 

Estelle, pissed of herself, ran after Tear.

 

Flynn sat himself down on his original seat next to Yuri. The whole class and teacher continued looking at him.

 

“Err…Flynn, Principal’s office ****NOW!**** ” The teacher said, adamantly.

 

“What?! But they started on me first. Ugh, you know what, fine then.” Flynn annoyed and tired of fighting complied and made his way to the principles office.

 

Estelle caught up to Tear who was crying but tried to calm herself down by smoking.

 

“Hey. Tear. Are you okay?” Estelle asked. “Yeah. It’s just, I thought I could escape all of that and he brought it all up again.” Tear explained.

 

“Gosh. I really hate that guy. I’m so sorry about him.” Estelle felt the need to apologise on Flynn’s behalf.

 

“It’s fine. Want a cigarette?” Tear smiles and offers Estelle a cig.

 

“Yeah. Thanks” Estelle takes a cigarette, lights it up and takes a pull.

 

“It’s funny. He legit transferred to our school two months ago and already got himself in so many scandals. I didn’t want to say anything, because I’m not that type of person, but, Hubert and Flynn were friends at first. Then, he thought Hubert was either gay or bi so he tried to come onto him.” Tear explains, while Aoi listens intently.

 

“Wait. So, what did Hubert do?” Estelle asks very intrigued.

 

“He turned him down politely, because Hubert is as straight as a ruler. He felt some type of way so he spread that lie that apparently they did stuff together.” Tear takes another pull an exhales.

 

“Flynn is nuts. Completely nuts. He also sent nudes to Hubert and shit.” Tear looks at Estelle seriously.

 

“What….. ****REALLY?!**** ” Estelle looks at Tear shocked.

 

“Yup….. And…. I have them.” Tear stays, showing vibes of malign intent.

 

“You do...?” Estelle looks hella shocked.

 

They both stopped talking for while, deciding to finish their cigarettes first.

 

***

 

Mondo felt like it was time to see Ishimaru again. He wanted nothing more to do with Naoki. The guy was nuts. He walked up the main entrance and entered the hospital.

 

“I’m here to see Ishimaru Kiyotaka, in the rehabilitation ward for psych evaluation.” Mondo said with vigour.

 

“Okay. He is in room 5B. You may go see him.” The receptionist replied.

 

Mondo started walking up the stairs towards Ishimaru’s room. As he was nearing Ishimaru’s room he could hear two sounds, it seems as if he was talking to someone.

 

Mondo grabbed the handle and opened the door….

 

“Ah. There he is.” Naoki said, coyly.

 

“ ** **MONDO!**** ” Ishimaru shouted across the room, he was ecstatic to see Mondo again after such a long time.

 

“Hey, babe! How you been?” Mondo said, with some shakiness in his voice.

 

“Oh! This is my best friend since childhood, Naoki! Well, you knew that already, he told me you guys were already acquainted!” Ishimaru was surprisingly chipper, it seemed as if Naoki has not said anything to him about their affair.

 

“Yeah. Anyways, you two need to catch up, I’ll be on my way!” Naoki said confidently, as if their wasn’t anything between Mondo and him.

 

“Yeah, I’ll see you out.” Mondo offered, he had mad words to say to him.

 

“Ayyy! There’s my boyfriend! Proper gentleman he is!” Ishimaru said ecstatically.  

 

Mondo and Naoki left the room, as they exited Mondo immediately pushed Naoki against the wall.

 

“ ** **Why. The fuck. Are you here?**** ” Mondo said, with malign intent.

 

“Oh. Did I not mention to you that me and Ishimaru are childhood friends? Pfft! Minor details, right?!” Naoki said with a crazy look on his face.

 

“What the hell, man?! Why didn’t you say anything at the party then? Were you planning this or something?!” Mondo said, sternly.

 

“Nope. I honestly wasn’t.” Naoki said, truthfully.

 

“You see…This is actually me and Ishimaru’s recent meeting in a long time. It’s been like 10 years since I last saw Ishimaru, he moved from our previous area and I lost contact with him for eons. That night at Yumi’s, I was out of my mind. Drunk and took Xanax, bad mix. Then you came, you sweet talked me for a long time and we… You know.” Naoki looked away from Mondo’s eyes as he was explaining himself.

 

“I realised only the day after by a classmate of mine Ayane Matsunaga, that you were dating some guy called “Ishimaru Kiyotaka”. I thought to myself, “It couldn’t be the same one, right? It’s a common name, right?” Wrong. It was the one I knew, which pissed me off even more.” Naoki’s face screwed as he spoke.

 

“It’s not fair, you know. Being bi-polar and homosexual, also infatuated with my long lost friends boyfriend. So. I will savour this for as long as I can. I know Ishimaru, telling him something like this will kill him. So, if you don’t want him to know, you will shut up and do as I say, or you can kiss your relationship goodbye.” Naoki said, in a very sinister tone.

 

Mondo didn’t know what to do, he just looked at Naoki shocked. Naoki came in closer to Mondo’s face, it seemed as if he was going in for a kiss, but he actually was going to whisper something in his ear.

 

“Now. Go and see your boyfriend, reassure him that your there for him. Heh, heh.” Naoki whispered into Mondo’s ear.

 

Naoki walked down the corridor, and down the stairway, leaving the hospital.

 

Mondo watched him leave, with an overwhelming sense of dread overtaking him. He decided to play it cool and head back into Ishimaru’s room.

 

“Hello, again! That took you quite some time.” Ishimaru said in a suspicious tone.

 

“Yeah. We just had a long conversation.” Mondo said confidently, trying not to seem to suspicious.

 

Ishimaru stayed silent for a while, Mondo could tell from his facial expression that something was wrong. He walked up to Ishimaru to cuddle and console him. As he did, Ishimaru looked at him was a stern gaze.

 

“What? Did I do something wrong?” Mondo asked, scared that Naoki actually told him what had happened between them two and he was just playing it cool all this time until they were alone.

 

“You tell me? Something so bad, you couldn’t even come to see me for a month.” Ishimaru said very sternly this time.

 

“Umm….” Mondo was sweating furiously, he might have to come clean….

 

“ ** **UGHH!****  Kyoko told me the last time see came to see me, you beat up Flynn?!” Ishimaru looked at Mondo was an angry stare, Mondo instantly felt the weight of shame dissipate. “It was only the Flynn stuff” Mondo thought to himself.

 

“Yeah. After what he did to Leon. I couldn’t let that slide.” Mondo explained.

 

“Fine…. But be careful. You don’t want to getting yourself in trouble now, it won’t look good when we go to court against that degenerate Trent Northwick.” Ishimaru replied.

 

“Yeah. I promise to be careful from now on.” Mondo promised, and he meant it, he needs to be EXTRA careful, especially with Naoki now in his life trying to mess things up.

 

“Okay. Now…. I’m not due for another evaluation for another two hours… Maybe we could..?” Ishimaru said, seductively.

 

“Heh, heh. Now your speakin’ ma language….” Mondo replied in a flirty tone, they were gonna do the deed in a hospital, one of his many fantasies.

 

Before they got started, Mondo closed the door and put a sign on the handle “Do not disturb” it said.

 

***

“So. Who sent you after me?” Sonia questioned Sync.

 

“Oh. Just another one of the other maggots we have to deal with in this town. He snaked you out, now you will pay for all that you did to our boss.” Sync said in a sinister tone.

 

“Why can’t you guys just leave me alone. It was Makoto who set your boss up!” Sonia lied, trying to shift the blame to Makoto once again.

 

“Quit yer lyin’ ****BITCH****! We all know it was you who actually done it!” Sync stated, throwing Sonia off guard.

 

“Now. Your coming with me.” Sync proceeded to grab Sonia’s arm.

 

“Nooo! Get off me!” Sonia screamed.

 

“Oi! Let go of her!” Kazuichi came in shouting.

 

“Oh yeah?! You must be her boy-toy, right?! Well your both coming with me then!”

 

“No. We aren’t” Kazuichi said, seriously.

 

“What was that?! And what do you think your going to do against me?!” Sync started accosting Kazuichi, be kept pressing his buttons until.

 

*BANG!*

 

A gunshot echoed across the area. In Kazuichi’s hands was a black gun, his hands were shaking. Sync touched the spot that the bullet passed through on his stomach, he was speechless. Blood was pouring out of it.

 

Sync fell to the ground with a loud thud.

 

“No….. Kazuichi. We spoke about this remember?! The day when Mondo and Gundam had their fight?! We were only going to use it against Makoto!” Sonia shouted, she was completely scared, she didn’t know what to do.

 

Kazuichi looked at Sonia then took her hand. “Come on. Let’s go, we can’t stay here. We have to leave.”

 

“But….” Sonia was about to raise an objection, but then assessed the current situation and decided to follow through with Kazuichi.

 

They fled the scene before anyone saw them.

 

***

“Yeah. So that’s the plan.” Zoe said, mischievously.

 

“Alright, lemmie get this straight. You want me to host a party so that Gord can sleep with that bimbo you had a scuffle with?” Vance said, very unsure of the plan Zoe was preparing agains t Ai Ebihara.

 

“Yup. She’s drunk, Gord sleeps with her, she gets herpes and chlamydia. Pretty much it.” Zoe said seriously, as if everything she’s planning is completely sane.

 

“Alright. But your kinda mad you know..” Vance said, looking at Zoe with a perplexed look.

 

“Well, you do owe me one. Having to put up with helping you out when your crackhead of a Mother gets drunk and does drugs all the damn time, you deffo owe me”. Zoe said, harshly.

 

“Hey. You may be one of my good friends but don’t talk about my mother in that way.” Vance said, looking at Zoe in a pissed of demeanour.

 

“Sorry… It’s just… That ****BITCH!****  I hate her, I’m gonna get her so good with this plan….” Zoe started laughing as he plotted her revenge schemes.

“Things are going to happen, big things, shit is going to go down, bigger than ever. And Unfortunately, Ai Ebihara, will find herself in the middle of all of it.” Zoe said, her malign intent showing itself tenfold now.

 

 

“Hmmm…. Can’t wait.” Vance replied as they both exit the common room.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It look like Zoe's plans are going into fruition! What will the ramifications of her actions be? Will it be a disaster nobody in the town was prepared for? Is Mondo going to be able to handle Naoki ransoming him or not? Also, will Sonia and Kazuichi be able to sort out their mess?! Find out on the next Shame chapter. Leave your feedback! :)


	12. Betrayal and Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shame Chapter 12 has just dropped! Read on and enjoy!

** **Shame.** **

 

(Listen to Sound of the Underground - Girls Aloud for more immersion)

 

Estelle actually wasn’t a proper bitch as every likes to see her as. She is actually a nice girl. Thing is…. When you spend half your teenage years in a boarding school in Japan because your rich parents who are professionals in the world of business/finance, fashion also politics go overseas from time to time, leaving you to deal with fuck-boys, snakey friends and posh-bitches with no-one to vent to, you have to be a bitch to survive.

 

Which is what Estelle says to justify her actions all the time.

 

Estelle woke up feeling better than most days, mostly because, she could wreck Flynn Scifo’s life at any given moment, if her and Tear wanted too.

 

“Hmm…. Too easy.” Estelle thought to herself, instead of just exposing the nudes out there and Flynn and Hubert’s secret relationship, it would be better if she had outside help to join her into destroying Flynn.

 

“* ** **SIGH**** * I guess I will apologise.” Estelle said to herself as she went on Facebook and sent a friend request to Aoi Asahina.

 

Estelle heard about how Flynn and Leon slept with each other, hurting Aoi in the process. Estelle waited a good two minutes before Aoi accepted the friend request. Aoi immediately messaged her.

 

“So. What’s this friend request about?” Aoi interrogated Estelle though a text message.

 

“It’s an invitation to us potentially being friends, if you would forgive me.”Estelle said calmly, not making a big deal out of the situation unlike Aoi.

 

“Sorry for what?” Aoi said stubbornly.

 

“ ** ***SIGH***** For treating you like shit and other stuff. I heard about Flynn and your mate. Listen. I’m not actually the witch you make me out to be.” Estelle said honestly.

 

“Hmm. Okay. Well, I ****GUESS****  I apologise too.” Aoi said as if she felt like she had nothing really to be sorry about.

 

“Anyway’s you want some good news?” Estelle said in a coy manner, which piqued Aoi’s interest.

 

“Okay, what news?” Aoi asked.

 

“Well, me and Tear have Flynn’s nudes….” Estelle replied.

 

“Ah. I see, haha. What do you have in mind?” Aoi asked.

 

“You got free time today? Come see me and Tear at BVH at 3:00pm” Estelle requested.

 

“Nice. I’ll be there!” Aoi said enthusiastically.

 

***

Sayaka sat in the common room. Looking out of the window, scanning the courtyard where all the students of Hopes Peak High socialised when it was time for lunch.

 

She kept scanning the area until she caught a glimpse of Mondo sitting next to the bike racks. He was having lunch with Aoi, Kyoko, Leon, Chihiro also some of the Crazy Diamonds. Mondo’s gang that he leads. They aren’t students of this school but since Hope’s Peak is pretty much a piece of crap, overrated by the media, they come in anyways. The security guards aren’t worth a damn, they don’t do their job.

 

Sayaka looked at Mondo intently and couldn’t help but feel sad. She was about the cry. Tears ran down her face, Trent was gonna make her testify against Mondo and Ishimaru. She didn’t know what to do. Trent would expose all her scandals if she didn’t aid him.

 

Junko walked into the room in a strop.

 

“ ** **UGH!****  There you are! I was looking for you everywhere, sis! Oh my god! Things between me and Kou are going great! We went on a date to Ilumina which is like one of the fanciest cinema’s you can get tickets into! He paid for both of us! Can you believe it?!” Junko said ecstatically.

 

She sat down next to Sayaka. She realised that she wasn’t in a big talkative mood today.

 

“Hey. Sayaka. What’s up? Why are you upset?” Junko asked, really concerned.

 

“It’s Trent…. He’s…. He’s forcing me to testify against Ishimaru. If I don’t lie about where he was that evening and say he was with me, he will expose really bad scandals about me.” Aoi said nervously, she didn’t want Junko to look at her with judgemental eyes.

 

“ ** **WHAT?!****  He can’t be serious! But listen, even if they are bad, I’m sure you can just lie and say they are false, what kind of scandals are they though?” Junko asked, really heated up.

 

“I didn’t tell you but…. I-I…. I gave both Asbel Lhant and Nekomaru Nidai head at the party…. Our party…..” Sayaka looked at the ground as she spoke, so ashamed she couldn’t look at Junko’s face.

 

“Wha….? Sayaka…… Okay, but listen, I’m sure you can just say it never happened.” Junko suggested, in order to keep Sayaka optimistic.

 

“No…. It won’t work…. He…. Took pictures and videos….” Sayaka said quietly, feeling really ashamed.

 

Junko was bewildered. She didn’t know why all this madness was happening to her mates. “Jesus Christ…. He actually took pictures and videos…. But look, all the girls in this school and other schools have done really degenerate stuff. What’s different about you?” Junko asked, questioning Sayaka heavily.

 

“It is different. I’m rich Junko. That’s probably one of the first things a person realises about me when they first see me. But you were different, you were the only person to be my friend without even acknowledging my wealth. But, that’s the problem. You never really asked me what my parents do, haven’t you, Junko?” Sayaka said seriously, Junko started getting more worried now.

 

“What ****DO**** your parents do.… Sayaka?” Junko said, inquisitive.

 

“My parents work for the Presidential Conglomerate. They have a large media following because of that. Basically everyone knows who I am, because they know who my parents are. Plus, you know I am the biggest idol sensation.” Sayaka stated.

 

“If these scandals came out, it could be over for my parents career, their reputation is pretty much at stake. Also mine, who would by the album of a skank like me?” Sayaka said sadly, stricken with shame.

 

“Oh no…. I should of been with you. I was to busy acting a fool myself. I guess this can’t get out… If anyone hears about this… It’s over for you.” Sayaka said, honestly.

 

“I know. That’s why we have to keep it between ourselves….” Sayaka stood up and wiped her tears, then hugged Junko and left the common room.

 

Sayaka felt good about trusting Junko. But she couldn’t however, shake off a prevailing sense of dread. You see. Nothing is ever truly confidential, the truth always comes out somehow. Sayaka felt as if they should have checked the room first, basic procedure so that the wrong people don’t hear the wrong things.

 

Anybody can tell you that. Even someone as crazy as Makoto Naegi, who happened to be inside the closet in the Common Room.

 

“So. Sayaka Maizono is a little whore who is going to testify against Ishimaru and Mondo. This information surely would help me win Leon’s heart.” Makoto said, mischievously.

  

He got out of the closet with a pure, evil smile on his face. 

 

“Mmmhm. Next lesson is going to be eventful” Makoto said, while chuckling.

 

***

* ** **BRING*****

****

The buzzer rang signalling the end of the excruciating Physics lesson that Estelle and Tear had to sit through.

 

Estelle having to work with Flynn and act civil with him and Tear being paired up with his best friend Yuri and do the same wasn’t exactly their happiest moment of the day. They both looked forward to crushing Flynn however, it was evident due to the constant smirks and eye contact they were giving each other all day.

 

“What’s so funny?” Flynn asked Estelle, inquisitively.

 

“Oh. Wouldn’t you like to know?” Estelle said sarcastically, while looking in the opposite direction to Flynn.

 

“Listen. I know you still haven’t gotten over me, but please, we are old news. We won’t get back together, you know that, right? So stop trying to be seductive.” Flynn said harshly.

Estelle felt the maddest anger overcome her. She wanted to start spitting out lyrics of pain at Flynn.

 

“ ** **WHAT?!**** You really believe I want to get back together with ****YOU?!****  Give me a break Flynn. You obviously have been watching to much TV.” Estelle said, loudly. She rolled her eyes at Flynn who just started chuckling since he found her tirade funny.

 

“Listen. Flynn. I want you to listen. And I mean ****REALLY****  listen. I’m not interested in you. You look like the mascot for that cereal, you know, Cookie Crisp. You are a backstabbing, dickhead, cunt, total evil half-fag from the depths of hell. Go back to the evil cesspool of despair cunts like you dwell in.” Estelle said…. Completely seriously. As if some evil trapped entity controller her for a brief second.

 

Flynn actually looked at Estelle shocked. It was the first time he actually had no witty comeback against her. He just looked at her, like a lion which lost it’s pride.

 

“I see. Okay. Half-fag…. huh? Never had you as homophobic…” Flynn said stoically.

 

“No. I’m not a homophobe. I’m a Flynn-phobe.” Estelle said directly looking at his face. Making him know how much she thinks he’s repugnant.

 

“All right. That’s how you feel, huh?” Flynn seemed to be really affected by what Estelle said, she considered if she went to far….. only for a moment and didn’t care whether or not he cried.

 

Flynn continued on with the project although class was over, she saw Tear packing up, she decided to pack up her belonging quickly and catch up with her.

 

“Yo! Tear! You still on for meeting with Aoi today?” Estelle said enthusiastically.

 

“Yeah, sure thing. Let’s head out to the front gates to meet her.” Tear said.

 

They left the classroom and headed towards the gate.

 

***

“It’s 3:00 PM. Where is she.” Tear questioned.

 

“Look, she’s right there.” Estelle answered, pointing at Aoi and Kyoko across the street.

 

Aoi and Kyoko were standing across the road, waiting for the cars to drive by, clearing up the road so they could cross. The road cleared up and they walked over to the front gates of BVH.

 

Aoi and Kyoko instantly smiled as they started getting closer to Estelle and Tear.

 

“Hi!” Aoi said as energetically as she would when greeting someone she liked to Estelle, hugging her in the process also.

 

“Hi! Glad you could make it!” Estelle replied excitedly.

 

Kyoko felt kinda awkward due to how badly she cussed her out the first time she met her.

“Err. Hi! Haha, remember me!” Kyoko said nervously, one sweat drop rolled down her face.

 

“Oh! You! How did it go again…? Oh yeah! “Listen, go over to MacDonalds. I hear they hirin’ fatherless hoes!” Hahahaha!” Estelle impersonated Kyoko’s savagery to a T. It was almost scary.

 

“Oh gosh! Yeah, I’m completely sorry, man!” Kyoko apologised sincerely.

 

“It’s okay. It was lowkey funny not gonna lie! I was laughing madly in my room!” Estelle laughed as she recalled that day. Estelle hugged Kyoko as a “rebuilding a bad start” kind of gesture. Tear smiled and greeted Aoi and Kyoko in the same manner.

 

“Alright, girls! Let’s head over to my room!” Estelle said with a huge smile.

 

“Yess, your room! Ayy!” Tear said excitedly.

 

“Oh! What’s special about her room?” Aoi asked, not sure if it was a rude question or not.

 

“Estelle has like one of the best dorm rooms in this boarding school. Her rich Pops and Mama brought it for her. Sometimes I think most of the reasons why people are her friend is cuz of money.” Tear explained, she didn’t realise she has the tendency to ramble.

 

“Ah! That makes sense! All right! Let’s go!” Kyoko said encouragingly.

 

“Okay! By the way, I don’t remember inviting you. I don’t mind, don’t get me wrong, but why come?” Estelle asked Kyoko.

 

“Ah! Long story or short story?” Kyoko replied, giving Estelle an ultimatum.

 

“Both?” Estelle answered.

 

“Long story. Cheating fuckboy, fucked me over and got off with another girl at a party after our date. Short story, I was bored and I like scandals. You seem like a girl who can gossip!” Kyoko explained, with a long smile on her face like she accomplished something.  

 

“Ah! Well your in luck I have great scandals I can tell you!” Estelle said with another wide smile which rivalled Kyoko’s.

 

“Who is the fuckboy that fucked you over, by the way?” Estelle asked, really curious.

 

“Ah. Some guy called Yosuke Hanamura who goes to Yasogami High. Fucking waste of semen.” Kyoko said savagely.

 

“ ** **OH!****  That prick! I hate him soo much! Your damn right I got scandals about him!” Estelle said excitedly, she started doing mad body movements.  

 

“Ah. You know him too?” Kyoko said, inquisitively.

 

“Yeah. He’s one of Flynn’s “ _ _friends__ ”. Well more like one of his lackeys. Used to always put up with that cunt when I was dating Flynn.” Estelle explained with an annoyed expression, it seems she felt the same as Kyoko about Yosuke.

 

“Ah, I see. That prick cheated with a girl that goes to this school. What’s the hoes name? Oh yeah, Milla Maxwell.” Kyoko replied in a piss off expression.

 

Estelle carried on talking to Kyoko as they carried on heading over to Estelle’s dorm room. They walked past the boys dorms over to the girls dorms, and headed into E Block.

 

As they got to E Block, they rode the elevator to the 5th  floor, room 54. Estelle’s room. Estelle took out her key and opened the door. Her and the others enter.

 

Aoi and Kyoko were instantly amazed at how spacious this room was. They looked at each other and squealed with excitement.

 

“Yeah. So about Milla. Don’t feel bad, she’s pretty much known as being a bit of a slag. She got off with Jude Mathis even after knowing Leia Rolanda was interested in him. She also slept with Alvin Vint Svent, a teacher that used to work here.” Estelle reassured Kyoko that she shouldn’t feel bad. She walked on the right far side of the room, opening the fridge. She took out a bottle of Russian Standard Vodka and some Coca Cola.

 

“So. Who’s ready for a little Friday fun?!”Estelle said energetically, which a big smile on her face.

 

Tear, Kyoko and Aoi all looked at each other and smiled back at Estelle and said. “Us!” In unison.

 

Estelle walked over to her cupboards and took out three glasses. She put a quarter Vodka in each glass and filled the rest with coke. She then gave everybody a drink and then made one for herself.

 

They started drinking and talking, getting more pissed each second. Aoi and Kyoko seemed to really get along with Tear and Estelle.

 

“Okay! Okaiiii! Now… What is this about Flynn? You say you have something against him?” Aoi said, slurring her words.

 

“Yeahhh. Look! We have some nudes that he sent over to Hubert Oswell some time ago.” Estelle walked over to her bed and grabbed her phone, she unlocked it and showed Kyoko and Aoi Flynn’s nudes on her gallery.

 

“Woah?! What the hell?! ****HAHA!**** ” Aoi and Kyoko said in unison, shocked at the really slutty pose. It features Flynn in the missionary pose, fucking himself with one of his fingers and the caption wrote “You make so horny, babe!” another was him showing his ass and abs with the caption “Feeling like a whore when you talk to me” there were also many, many more photos.

 

“Oh. My. God. If this get out, Flynn is so done for.” Kyoko said, semi-jokingly and semi-serious.

 

“Yeah. So what’s the plan, Estelle?” Aoi asked.

 

“Okay. So. Flynn has a upcoming football game on Sunday. He’s playing against Bullworth’s team. There’s quite a bit of beef between BVH and Bullworth. Especially when it comes to football. Flynn will be giving a speech for the press that will be there. So. I suggest rigging the presentation and exposing the nudes on the monitor.” Estelle plotted, deviously.

 

Tear and the others looked at each other and then looked back at Estelle.

 

“That. Is. An. Amazing plan.” They all said in unison.

 

Estelle jumped with joy. “Yay! Glad y’all like it! Let’s commemorate this deal with a picture!” Estelle took a picture of them on Snapchat and put it on her story.

 

“Anyways. Girls… I have some weeddd!!” Estelle said playfully.

 

“Ayyyyy!” The others all said in unison as Estelle took out the weed and they started getting hype.

 

***

“ ** **BREAKING NEWS!**** A 17-year old teenage boy was found shot around Hope’s Cemetery around mid-day yesterday. He has been identified as Sync Tempest. The authorities have only found one piece of evidence which is a gun branded with an indentation which reads “Property of the Crazy Diamonds”. This seems to suggest that the infamous biker gang is somehow connected to this case. The police will be launching a full scale investigation on who’s behind this attack. The adolescent is currently in intensive care, Hope’s Peak Hospital has told the authorities that his health is going on a steady recovery but it is too early to say if he will be fine.” The news reporter explains.

 

Sonia was pacing around her room as she picked up her phone, scrolled through her contacts lists and called Kazuichi.

 

“Hey. Kazuichi. Did you watch the news? Sync is in intensive care, which means he’s not dead, which is a good and bad thing. If he recovers and tells the police what happened then we are done for, if he dies, finding out that we did it would be harder but if they did find out it was us if he dies then we will be charged with murder. What do we do?! I blame that son of a bitch Makoto! I bet it was him who rat us out!” Sonia screamed over the phone, causing Kazuichi to have a knee-jerk reaction to push his phone away from his ears and squint one eye.

 

Kazuichi roles his eyes and proceeds to put his phone against his ear.

 

“Listen Sonia. Everything will be fine. Listen, the indentation on it says “Property of the Crazy Diamonds” remember. We can pin it on Daiya Oowada. All right?” Kazuichi suggests.

 

“Pin it on him? Listen, he was nice enough to give you the gun to sort Makoto out. We can’t turn our backs on him. Plus, it’s Mondo’s brother.” Sonia refutes Kazuichi’s solution causing Kazuichi to get angry.

 

“What ****OTHER****  choice do we have then? Hmm? We need to do this in order to protect ourselves. Also, another question. Why is Sync and the others after you? Wasn’t it Makoto who screwed them over? I need you to tell me the truth!” Kazuichi shouted.

“I did tell you the truth! It must have been Makoto who lied to them in order for them to come and bother me! I never lied to you babe!” Sonia started getting hysterical, for some reason she never wants to part from Kazuichi.

 

“Okay. Are you sure you don’t have any other enemies?” Kazuichi asked.

 

“I’m pretty sure I don’t” Sonia answered,

 

“Okay. I will see you tomorrow, okay babe? Love you.” Kazuichi replied.

 

“Okay. I love you too….” Sonia replied, ending the call.

 

Sonia thought to herself, who else could know about her lying to her drug dealer that it was Kazuichi who ratted him but it was actually her. Flynn and Yousuke appeared in her mind but she couldn’t see a reason why they would rat her out? It must have been Makoto…. Yeah, she decided right then and there, it was Makoto. She had to sort him out once and for all.

 

“I hate that scrawny piece of trash….. Ugh! He thinks he’s the only one with issues. The only one who can hurt people? He hasn’t seen anything yet.” Sonia clenched her hands tightly, so tight her nails dug into her flesh and blood started to pour out if her wounds. He breathed in and out consecutively in order to calm down. When she calmed down she shook her and head and hands in order to de-stress even more.

 

She then looked out of her window and stared at her shed. She picked up some rope she had in her bedroom and just thought of a brilliant idea.

 

“I heard about how he abused that teacher he had a fling with. I guess it’s time she got a taste of his own medicine.” Sonia smiled and chucked. She walked over to bed and laid on it, falling asleep quickly.

 

***

“Ahhh…..Ahhh… ****YEAH!****  Right there Gary!” Petey moaned with great pleasure.

 

“Yeah! You like that don’t you? Beg for more!” Gary commanded, fondling Petey’s erect member while fondling his rock hard nipple.

 

“Oh yeah! I want more! I want so much more!” Petey begged, the pleasure hitting every part of his body. He put his hand on the back of Gary head, stroking his hair as they were getting off.

 

Gary and Petey were just about to go all the way…. Until.

 

“Hey! Fag-friends how are you guys?! ****Ahhh!**** ” Zoe screamed.

 

“Woah! What are you doing here?” Gary said, frantically surprised that anyone would be coming to the common room since most people were “ _ _studying”__ for midterms in their dorm-rooms.

 

“What do you mean, “what are you doing here?”, this is the Common Room! Why can’t you guys fuck in your dorm room? You guy’s do realise you share a room together, right?” Zoe explained, looking at the both of them with an annoyed expression.

 

“We can’t do our business there because Jimmy is there. Since you two had your argument about you getting revenge on Ai Ebihara he came to our room to cool off. He fell asleep on my bed so we came here to have fun. Then you came and killed everything….” Petey explained, looking back at Zoe with the same annoyed expression.

 

“ ** **UGH!**** Fine! The plan is going ahead whether or not any of you like it. Vance is going to spread the party on Snapchat so a lot of people hear about it and Gord will personally ask Ai to come to the party. Skanks like her couldn’t resist a rich and handsome male inviting them somewhere, she will say yes. Her and her posse.” Zoe explained the details on the plan while smiling.

 

“You really thought this through haven’t you….” Gary stated, rolling his eyes and proceeding to get off Petey.

 

“Yup! I’m going to destroy that hoes life even if it kills me.” Zoe said sinisterly.

 

Petey and Gary looked at each other and rolled their eyes again.

 

“Anyways, I’m going to go! Happy fucking!” Zoe screamed as she walked away.

 

***

Leon was pretty happy today. He was still talking to and seeing Kanji. They were planning to meet today after school. For once he felt as if things will be fine and all the scandals surrounding him are doing to end.

 

That was until he headed to Maths class with Mondo.

 

“So how’s Ishimaru doing?” Leon asked Mondo.

 

“He’s progressing nicely. The trauma of the attack is subsiding. He can actually come back to school starting next week.” Mondo answered, smiling happily.

 

“All that’s left is getting that piece of crap Trent Northwick into jail. I’m pretty sure it will be easy to do.” Mondo said, reassuring himself.

 

As everybody was walking into the lesson, Makoto was already in the room. He spotted Leon and Mondo walking in, so he stood up and headed towards them.

 

“Hey! Mondo, Leon I need to talk to you.” Makoto asked.

 

“What is it that you want. If it’s to bother Leon, forget about it, he’s not dealing with you anymore, Okay?” Mondo said harshly.

 

Upon hearing the fact that Leon wasn’t interested in Makoto any more, Makoto’s calm demeanour switches instantly, causing his crazy side to come out.   

 

“Well. You might not care about me. But you do care about Ishimaru, don’t you?” Makoto stated, looking at Mondo fervently.

 

“What do you mean by that?” Mondo asked.

 

“You should know then that Sayaka is going to testify against Ishimaru.” Makoto said in a sinister tone, while smiling. He loved the look of shock on Leon and Mondo’s faces as they instantly turn around and face Sayaka.

 

Sayaka noticed them looking at her.

 

“What….? What’s wrong?” Sayaka asked, very worried about why they are staring at her. She thought…. “No. Junko didn’t…. Did she?”.

 

Mondo stood up and accosted her instantly. “ ** **WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TESTIFYING AGAINST ISHIMARU?!”**** Mondo screamed, slamming his hand on her desk, this causes Sayaka to flich backwards on her chair hitting Celestia by accident.

 

“ ** **OUCH!****  Oi! You spastic bitch! You just hit me in the face! Apologise then!” Celeste shouted at Sayaka.

 

“Shut up, Yasuhiro.” Mondo snapped at __“Celestia”__.

 

“Ahh! You cunt!” Celestia retaliated.

 

Mondo switched his attention back at Sayaka. “So. Why are you testifying against him!” Mondo asked again. The whole class was silent and some were snapchatting to publicize the beef.

 

Sayaka looked around as everybody was staring at her. “You don’t understand. I don’t have a choice!” Sayaka explained, tears started rolling down her cheeks.

 

Mondo gave her a confused look. “What kind of answer is that? Why don’t you have a choice?” Mondo asked again, confused.

 

“It’s because little Miss Pop Idol Sensation gave head to Asbel Lhant and Nekomaru Nidai at her party. Trent has a video, also pictures of her doing it. He will expose her iF she doesn’t back him up in court.” Makoto explained. Sayaka looked at him in shock, she stood up and ran out of the classroom.

 

All the students the classroom erupted in a huge “ ** **OOOOH!**** ”.

 

Celestia stood and ran after Sayaka, “Oi! You bitch! You still haven’t apologised.”

 

Sayaka’s mood did a complete 180. “Fuck off! You fake bitch! Use you real name for once, Yasuhiro! What are you come sort of undercover dyke?!” Sayaka cussed __“Celestia”__ out and ran away. Celestia walked back into the class room in a strop.

 

Mondo was so pissed. What else could make this day worse? Just then two police officers came into their Math class.

 

“Hello. Is there a Mondo Oowada present in this room.” One of the officers asked.

 

“Yes. That’s me.” Mondo responded, bewildered as to why they would want him.

 

“Can we talk to you outside?” The other officer asked.

 

Mondo walked out of the classroom, following the Police Officers into the corridor.

 

“Okay. We will cut to the chase. We are sorry, but we have to inform you that your guardian, your older brother Daiya Oowada, is in custody as a main suspect for Sync Tempest’s shooting.” Mondo looked at the officers in shock. How could Daiya be involved in that shooting?

 

“I know is a lot to take in, but we had to come into school to tell you because he is your guardian and you will be left alone for the time being. Is it all right if you stay at a friends house for a while?” The officer asked Mondo.

 

“Yeah. I can, I will be fine.” Mondo said quietly.

 

The police officers said bye and walked away. Mondo didn’t know how to cope, he was never without his brother, what could he do? That’s when he received a text message.

 

“Hey. I’m bored, your my bitch. Let’s have some fun.” It was from Naoki.

 

Usually Mondo would hate this, but he was so distraught he didn’t realise the actions he was taking.

 

“I’m coming. On my way right now.” Mondo replied.

 

Mondo didn’t waste time. He just left the school. Didn’t even go back to tell Leon what happened.

 

Leon ran out of the classroom to see how Mondo was doing, but he wasn’t there. Makoto followed him.

 

“Aren’t you happy? I helped you guys. I told you who your traitor was. You must want me back now.” Makoto said, rapidly.

 

“No. You didn’t help. You made everything worse. Listen Makoto, and I really want you to listen. Nobody likes you. Not Mondo, not Kazuichi, not Junko and especially not me. Even Junko your long time best friend doesn’t want anything to do with you. When was the last time you guys even hung out? I never see you guys together also, that should tell you something. Your repulsive. Stay away from me and Mondo, also Sayaka. No one can put up with you any more. Do us a favour and ****FUCK OFF!**** ” Leon said to Makoto, Makoto watched Leon walk away in shock.

 

Makoto fell on the ground and started crying.

 

Sonia left the classroom and walked over to Makoto.

 

“Listen Makoto, why don’t we hang out again for old times sakes?” Sonia asked nicely.

 

“Really? Are you sure you don’t have any ulterior motives?” Makoto asked, cautiously.

 

“No! Not at all! Come on man! It will be fine!” Sonia said ecstatically. She knew targeting him when he gets into a locked on state makes him agree with anything.

 

“Fine. As long as you’ve got weed.” Makoto asked.

 

“That can be arranged.” Sonia replied, chuckling because of the sinister plan she going to go ahead with.

 

“Now I can make sure Makoto gets out of our way, Kazuichi.” Sonia said in her head.

 

She walked away with a swing in her step.    

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things just took a dramatic turn for the worst! What is Mondo and Leon to do about Sayaka testifying against them?! What is Sonia planning to do to Makoto? Also, will Zoe’s and Estelle’s revenge go as planned? Find out next time on Shame! Leave your feedback and thoughts on what may be in store for the future!


	13. State of Decay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for waiting patiently for Chapter 13! I hope you guys really enjoy this chapter! Read and enjoy!

** **Shame.** **

** **

(Listen to Yo Gotti Ft. Nicky Minaj - Rake it up)

 

Leon’s Mum kept a lot of secrets from him. Another one of those secrets was the person she was **_**_“seeing”_**_** very frequently.

 

She arrived at the restaurant on time. It was 4:00pm, the guy she was waiting for was already at the table. His handsome looks, dashing charms and sweet aroma. All the things a guy needs to woe her. It feels like the first time she met Leon’s Dad.

 

Leon’s Dad left them when Leon was 4, the marriage failed because they just couldn’t stop fighting. Leon’s Dad had a bad past, a history of going on robberies with his gang. She just couldn’t live like that any more.

 

“It’s not like we would ever see him again, is it?” She thought to herself, convincing herself that what she’s doing isn’t wrong. Due to the relationship breaking up, Leon’s Dad, Rupert Kuwata, decided to divorce and work overseas.

 

She walked over to the table, smiled as she greeted the gentleman and made herself comfortable.

 

“Ryotaro Dojima. You are certainly an impressive man.” She complimented, trying to contain the butterfly feelings within her stomach.

 

“Anything for you, Sarah Kuwata. An impressively beautiful woman such as yourself needs a handsome man such as myself to take care of you.” He replied, he was a king in the game of sweet talking.

 

“Haha! Oh please, stop it! Your too nice.” Sarah said modestly.

 

“No, I’m completely serious. So. Have you thought about meeting my daughter and nephew?” Dojima questioned Sarah.

 

“Yeah, I have! And, I’d love too! Thing is, you’d want to visit my son also but I haven’t exactly told him that I was seeing you… So.. I don’t know how he’d feel about all of this.” Sarah said truthfully.

 

“It’s all right, I’ll come over and then you can introduce me to him properly. I’m pretty sure he’ll be fine.” Ryotaro explained.

 

Sarah smiled, feeling confident about the plan. “Yeah. Okay! Let’s do it like that then!” She said ecstatically.

 

The waiter walked over to their table, asking them what they would like to order.

 

“Are you ready to order, Ma’am?” The waiter asked Sarah nicely.

 

“Err. Yes. I would like a large glass of Pinot Grigio and I would like the Roast Chicken meal, thank you.” Sarah ordered politely.

 

 

The writer writes Sarah’s meal down on his notebook, then turns to ask Dojima what he would like to order.

 

“I would like a large glass of Sauvignon Blanc and also the Roast Lamb, however can we have a Greek Sharing Platter as a starter?” Dojima asked with high courtesy, he smiled at Sarah momentarily which made her heart flutter.

 

“Yes, you can have the Greek Sharing Platter as a starter, I will let the chefs know.” the waiter finished writing down the orders, and heads off.

 

Sarah and Dojima return back to their conversation.

 

“So, how is Nanako doing? I don’t mean to drag up a painful past. But, how do you two cope without a mother?” Sarah inquired, a bit worried that Ryotaro would be offended by such a question.

 

“No, it’s a perfectly reasonable question. Well, during the beginning me and Nanako struggled. I would always come home drunk and start talking nonsense. But, having my nephew around has really helped, such a nice kid, very bright also.” Dojima explained, with a huge smile on his face.

 

“Ever since my wife died, I always thought that I would fail to bring Nanako up by myself, but I didn’t, that’s because I had help.” Dojima added, smiling softly.

 

“Awh, that is so sweet. I have to really meet this special nephew of yours now.” Sarah smiled, sensing nothing but sweet vibes from Ryotaro.

 

“Haha! Yeah, all in due time. But how about you and Leon? He’s a teenage boy, which makes the situation more complicated for you, I suppose?” Ryotaro asked.

 

“Ugh! Don’t even get me started. Leon…. He’s…. Changing. Well, I guess that’s to be expected from a teenage boy who’s now discovered his sexuality and is going through puberty and such. But still, I just have that motherly paternal instinct to just protect him, you know? But, I don’t really know how to deal with it, he came out to me and stuff but I feel like I took the piss and he doesn’t think I take it seriously enough. I just wanted to let him know that I love him no matter what, you know?” Sarah rambled, realising she did she started laughing.

 

“Hahaha! I’m sorry for going on and on. I just wonder what you think?” Sarah asked Ryotaro.

 

“Haha! It’s all right, well Japanese society has really changed the past few years. Legalising marriage equality and such, but there is still that prevailing element in very society such as homophobia. It’s only natural that you worry. Although, I think you should talk to your son and trust him. If you want, I’d be happy to help, maybe he needs a father figure or something, not trying to toot my own horn here, haha!” Ryotaro replied

 

“No, your absolutely right! I should talk to him, I don’t really know what’s going on in his life, I hope it’s nothing involving drugs or things of that nature. What if he’s being promiscuous? Ugh! So many questions! Haha!” Sarah chuckled out of embarrassment, she never really had someone to discuss about issues surrounding children.

“Anyways, enough about that, tell me how work was today.” Sarah asked Ryotaro, who smiled and agreed.

 

“Haha, alright well… There’s this mysterious murder case…” Ryotaro began talking about his day while they wait for their food.

 

***

“So. You ready for another round?” Naoki asked Mondo  

 

“Nope. I’m tired.” Mondo replied, groggily.

 

“Hmph. Your performance lately has been diminishing.” Naoki stated, looking at Mondo with an annoyed demeanour.

 

“I really don’t want to keep sleeping with you.” Mondo said, completely outright, looking at Naoki straight in the eyes.

 

Naoki looked at Mondo with a wide gaze. He didn’t say a thing. He got up and started pacing around the room.

 

“I see. Fine, we can call it quits. To be honest, I was getting tired of you constantly referring to me as “Ishi” everytime we fuck. It’s cool, totally fine. You can go.” Naoki said erratically, while still pacing backwards and forwards around the room.

 

Mondo stood up and started putting on his clothes quickly. He knew what Naoki gets like when he goes on another psychotic phase.

 

“Your pretty mad, you know. Seriously, I don’t want anything more to do with you. I don’t care if your mates with Ishimaru or whatever, stay away from him too, unless you want me to get the Crazy Diamonds to sort you out.” Mondo threatened Naoki, looking at him with a dark gaze.

 

“Haha…. ****HAHA!**** I see, you wanna play that game now? Fine. I’ll leave you alone for now, but watch your back. I will strike you down when you least expect it.” Naoki walked over to his bed putting his clothes on.

 

“Leave. Go! Go now! Oh, and by the way, I won’t stop seeing Ishimaru.” Naoki stated, Mondo looked at Naoki once more and left his house.

 

***

“Ahh…. The food was amazing!” Sarah said sluggishly, the alcohol she consumed was getting to her.

 

“Yeah. It was beautiful, wasn’t it?” Ryotaro replied.

 

“Amazing! Thanks for taking me out and listening to my troubles.” Sarah said affectionately.

 

“Anything for you babe!” Ryotaro said, looking at Sarah, brushing her hair away from her face.

 

They both leaned in for a deep, passionate kiss. It lasted a few seconds then they both pulled away. Sarah smiled and chucked out of embarrassment.

 

The Uber that Ryotaro ordered for Sarah arrived and she got in.

 

“Bye! See you again soon!” Sarah shouted.

 

“Bye! Until next time!” Dojima replied.

 

Sarah left and Dojima stood there for a while, taking out a cigarette.

 

As he was smoking he received a phone call.

 

“Dojima speaking.” Dojima said as he answered his call.

 

“Wow, do you really need to say that when you know it’s me calling.” Adachi replied.

 

“Forget about it, what do you want?” Dojima asked.

 

“I was just wondering how you and Sarah’s relationship is developing, did she tell you anything?” Adachi asked.

 

“No. Not yet, listen, I honestly really like her, do we really have to do this?” Dojima replied, furiously.

 

“Yes. Yes, we do. We are detectives now, we need to make sure Rupert didn’t leave any incriminating evidence behind about us! We could lose our jobs. I told you to keep this strictly professional and not to get attached.” Adachi answered, Dojima could sense his frustration.

 

“She also cannot know that we were involved with her ex husband, all right? So, keep it together and remember what we are doing this for.” Adachi explained, hanging up after he finished talking.

 

Dojima punched the air angrily, he hated lying to her like this, and he really came to love her. Adachi wouldn’t stop until he’s in the clear and if Dojima doesn’t help then he’d take matters in his own hands and he’s capable of anything.

 

Dojima called a cab and waited for it, sitting down on a nearby bench contemplating what to do.

 

***

“Apparently Makoto has been missing for quite a while.” Aoi informed Leon as they were eating Mike and Ike’s while watching a Teen Wolf and Game of Thrones marathon.  

 

“Oh. Really? Probably fucking with some random guys.” Leon replied coldly, almost as if he doesn’t care about Makoto in any way.

 

“Wow. You really don’t care, do you?” Aoi chuckled at Leon’s savagery. Leon chewed on some more Mike and Ike’s while he replied.

 

“After everything he’s done to me? Please. I’m sure he’ll be fine any ways.” Leon reassured Aoi. Aoi just dropped the topic knowing it’s a controversial topic for Leon.

 

“All right. Any ways, will your Mum be all right with me staying over tonight?” Aoi asked

 

“Yeah. I’m sure she’ll be cool. I wonder where she is though. I think I should call her to make sure she’s safe.” Leon said, concerned.

 

Just as Leon was about to pick up his phone and call Sarah, Leon and Aoi hear the front doors lock click and the door open.

 

“Leonnn! I’m home!” Sarah shouted

 

Leon and Aoi get up from Leon’s bed and head down stairs to greet Sarah.

 

“Hi Mum!” Leon said happily as he hugged her. Sarah reciprocated and then looked at Aoi with a smile.

 

“Hi Ms. Kuwata.” Aoi greeted Sarah.

 

“Hello Aoi! Just call me Sarah.” Sarah said hugging Aoi also.

 

“Hey Mum, do you mind Aoi staying over tonight?” Leon asked politely.

 

“Yeah, sure thing. I don’t mind what you guys do, as long as you don’t burn down the house.” Sarah said jokingly.

 

“We wont!” Leon said energetically.

 

“Okay, well. I’m heading to bed, talk you guys in the morning!” Sarah said as she walked upstairs towards her bedroom.

 

“Your Mum is so pretty Leon.” Aoi complimented Sarah.

 

“Was she on a date or something, she looked really nice, I doubt she was working.” Aoi asked.

 

“I dunno, but thanks!” Leon thought about the possibility that she was on a date, nah, it couldn’t be. But then again since his Dad wasn’t around any more, maybe she’s lonely.

 

Leon thought to himself that he will ask her in the morning. But for now him and Aoi were gonna chill.

 

“Oh yeah, apparently that Milla Maxwell bitch was talking shit about Kyoko on her snapchat.” Aoi told Leon.

 

“Oh really, what was she saying?” Leon asked.

 

Aoi took out her phone, unlocked it and clicked on the Snapchat app. She scrolled down untill she found Milla’s snapchat story.

 

In the video she was speaking while Jude and Leia was also with her cheering her on.

 

“Fuck that Kyoko bitch! Come get some at Vance’s party hoe! I will see you there!” Milla said while Jude and Leia both went ****“OOOH!”****  in unison.

 

There was another clip of her saying some more about Kyoko and Yosuke.

 

“By the way, Yosuke Hoe-namura! You can have Kyoko, that skank and you are both made for each other.” Milla added, it looks like she was more pissed off in this clip than the last.

 

Leia and Jude also added in that same clip. But some of what Jude said was was cut off and there was no follow up.

 

“All them HPH girls are hoes man, don’t feel bad about it!” Leia consoled Milla.

 

“Yeah, Kyoko looks like-” Jude said before the snap ended, cutting his line.

 

“ ** **WHAT?!**** This bitch needs to sit down and stay humble! Kyoko will beat her crusty, dusty ass!” Leon said, vigorously.

 

“ ** **YUP!****  Kyoko already roasted her on her snap anyways, here listen to it!”

 

Aoi scrolled down her snapchat again, finding Kyoko’s story in order to listen to her snap again.

 

Aoi clicked on Kyoko’s snapchat story, where she ****WENT IN****  on Milla’s life.

 

“You see, there’s yet another bitch that’s trying to start on me. Another slimy ****BITCH****  has shown it’s disgusting self to the world. Fuck off somewhere else! You oompa loompa, porcupine looking as hoe. It’s not my fault you’re a washed up hoe who was used by a ****FUCKING TEACHER!**** ” Kyoko massively savaged her on her first snap, but she isn’t done. Not but a long shot.

 

“It’s completely ****NAUSEATING****  looking at dumb bimbo’s like you. Return to your whore house you came from, ****bitch!**** ” Kyoko finished her demolishing of Milla. Leon stood there shocked looking at Aoi’s phone with wide eyes.

 

Aoi started laughing because of how funny Leon’s face was.

 

“Haha! It’s ****MAUD**** , isn’t it?” Aoi asked Leon, while laughing some more.

 

“Ohhhh, my gosh! Kyoko needs to chill sometimes, dayum!” Leon said, in shock.

 

“Haha! Nah, it’s amazing!” Aoi said, ecstatically.

 

“Anyways, let’s go to your room! I got a few more things to tell you!” Aoi said, energetically. Pulling on Leon’s arm, dragging him upstairs.

 

“All right, all right, chill out, bruh!” Leon said while laughing.

 

***

The morning came, Aoi and Leon woke up to the sound of tweeting birds. Luckily, it was half term. It’s pretty convenient that they got a week off, especially after exams. Still, some people had to go into school due to special events concerning their talents.

 

Today was the day of Flynn’s football game. She planned to meet Kyoko, Estelle and Tear at Bullworth’s inside football field.

 

“Hey! Leon. Wake up!” Aoi said erratically. Tapping him on his back rapidly, slowly but surely waking up a very annoyed Leon.

 

“Wha..? Err…. Morning already, huh?” Leon said sharply, closing his eyes due to the morning light getting caught in his eyes.

 

“It’s morninggg! Wake up! Let’s get ready and have brekkie.” Aoi ordered.

 

“Ugh! All right. You can go shower first if you like.” Leon offered.

 

“Thanks! I won’t be long.” Aoi clarified. She opened her bag that she brought to Leon’s that contained all her stuff she brought for the sleep over. She took out her towel and headed inside the bathroom. She’s stayed over at Leon’s before so she knows how his bathroom works.

 

Leon shuffled around on his bed, still closing his eyes trying to savour any remaining sleep time he can get. He was suddenly woken up with two knocks on his bedroom door.

 

“Leon, babe. Are you guys all right.” Sarah asked.

 

“You can come in.” Leon replied, Sarah opened the door and entered the bedroom.

 

“Good morning. Were you guys all right last night?” Sarah asked.

 

“Yeah, we were fine Mum. How about you?” Leon replied, still intrigued about what she was doing last night.

 

“Oh, I’m okay. Just had a bit too much to drink last night.” Sarah said, with an embarrassed look on her face.

 

“Ah, okay. But you seemed to get home just fine, what were you doing yesterday.” Leon inquired.

 

“Oh… Well… I was on a date.” Sarah blurted out. She got immediately embarrassed and was scared about how Leon would react.

 

“Oh. Okay. I was wondering whether or not you were seeing somebody. I hope he’s a nice guy, I’m not gonna go ape shit about it, don’t worry.” Leon stated, wiping away all the worries that Sarah had.

 

“Awh, thank you so much Leon. So lucky to have a son such as yourself. Listen, Leon. I feel like I haven’t been there for you much and that you probably think I’m a joke of a mother. I just, it’s because I had you pretty young and I didn’t really know the intricacies of being a parent. I just want you to know that you can talk to me okay, I won’t judge you.” Sarah said, Leon stood up and hugged her.

 

“I know Mum. Your not a bad mother, if anything, I’m lucky to have you.” Leon replied. Sarah felt very warm.

 

“I just hope you didn’t think that the way I reacted when you came out was too carefree and that I didn’t take it seriously. It’s a tough world out there, but I want you to know that any issues you have, me and you can sort it out together.” Sarah clarified.

 

Leon nodded and smiled, Aoi finished her shower some time ago and listened in on the conversation. She smiled and returned to the bathroom to get changed. She didn’t really mind changing in front of close friends, but even though Leon was gay, letting him see her tits was ****TOO****  comfortable.

 

She returned to the bathroom and got changed. She then looked at her phone and saw messages she received from Estelle.

 

“Ayyy! Operation Destroy Flynn is today! Come to Bullworth at 4:00 today! The game starts at 5:00, let’s get everything prepared!” Estelle’s text stated.

 

It was only 12:00 so Aoi still had some time to eat breakfast and chill for a bit. She got dressed and headed back to Leon’s bedroom. Sarah had already left the room by the time she got back.

 

“Your turn!” Aoi said in an exaggerated fashion.

 

Leon nodded, picked up his towel and headed towards the bathroom. Aoi decided to head downstairs and get breakfast ready.

 

***

(Switch the song to Cardi B - Bodak Yellow for more immersion)

 

Aoi and Leon ate breakfast, then they parted ways. It was now 3:30 so she had to head down to Bullworth in order to meet the others. Leon had a date with Kanji he had to go to. Aoi headed towards the bus stop and got on the bus towards Bullworth.

 

When she reached the school. She noticed Kyoko, Aoi and Tear all ready there. She wasn’t late considering it was exactly 4:00 when she got there, so she’s not expecting a problem.

 

Aoi got off the bus and headed towards the others in front of the gate.

 

Estelle and the others instantly smiled as they saw Aoi.

 

“Ayyy!” Estelle said as she walked up to Aoi, hugging her instantly.

 

Aoi chuckled as she hugged her back. “You guys ready for this?!” Aoi said estatically.

 

“Yes!” The others said in unison, as they jumped in the air and cheered.

 

“All right! Beginning operation!” Estelle said energetically.

Estelle and the others headed into the school, the football match was already under way. Aoi and the girls had to go and find the room where the computer that will be used for the presentation will be held. Flynn was doing a motivational “bringing the town-folk together” speech in light of the Yasoinaba murders that were occurring around that area.

 

Due to those murders, it’s made Yasoinaba the unsafest area in Roppongi. More unsafe than the Bullworth area. Since Flynn is the son of the chief police officer he’s got a duty to do this. Aoi thought to herself that them choosing someone who’s such a scum-bag is a let down for the community. He must get exposed.

 

“All right. Aoi, you take the USB stick and find the room that the computer will be held in. Kyoko, you distract people walking towards the room, so you can make more time for Aoi to do what she needs to do. Tear, you will disguise your self as a beverages girl, distract people from another wing in order to obtain more time for Aoi. I will add my own finishing touches, and it’s a surprise, just you girls wait and watch. By the way, we all have walkie, talkies in order something goes wrong..” Estelle finished explaining the plan, she smiled at everyone and wished them good luck. She walked over to the football field in order to keep up her end of the plan.

 

“The reason why we are using walkie talkies instead of our phones is because in the worst case scenario that we get caught, they won’t be able to use our call history against us.” Estelle explained. The girls understood and were ready to go.

 

“All right. Let’s begin!” Aoi initiated the operation, Kyoko headed to the east wing in order to distract people from coming into the corridor where Aoi is. Aoi started searching the doors one by one. Estelle mentioned to her over the phone that they are going to use Flynn’s laptop for the presentation, she mentioned that she been too one of these speeches before in the past, she always got dragged along because of Flynn.

 

“Look for a room where they are keeping a red laptop and a projector, she said.” Aoi thought to herself, she was checking all the room’s in the corridor she was in. She was looking and looking until she spotted the projector room. In the room, there was a red laptop on a desk with a projector beside it.

 

“Jackpot!” Aoi exclaimed. She attempted to open the door.

 

*****Rattle* *Rattle*** **

 

The door was locked. Luckily, Aoi got some training on how to unlock a lock with a lock-pick from Mukuro sometime ago. Aoi took off her hairpin from her head and bent one side of it, inserting it in the locks keyhole. She started working on the lock when she heard voices walking coming from down the hall.

 

“I need everything to go great today! This day is for the good of the community! You will ensure all things go according to plan will you, Miss Danvers?” Mr Crabblesnitch asked.

 

“Yes, I will! I will ensure that this day makes Bullworth great again! All the negative press we get nowadays it getting out nowhere. They are starting to make you look like Donald Trump.” Miss Danvers replied.

 

“Well…. Unlike Donald Trump. You’ll certainly allow me to “grab you by the pussy” as a reward for helping me.” Mr Crabblesnitch said seductively.

 

“Mmmh! Yes, I will, Mister Crabblesnitch.” Miss Danvers said as if she was getting flustered by Mr Crabblesnitch’s advances. The whole thing was plain disgusting really.

 

Aoi made a disgusted face and then quickly took out her phone alerting Kyoko that two people were heading down corridor on the other door.

 

“Kyoko! Quick! The headteacher and his side-chick is heading down the other side of the corridor! Do something!” Aoi pressured Kyoko.

 

“I can’t I’m busy fooling this fat gym teacher!” Kyoko replied. Aoi could her the guy shouting other the phone.

 

“What do you mean there’s a leakage so nobody can enter from this side?! Do you know who I am? I’m Mr Burton! UGH! Fine! I’ll just go around.” The gym teacher shouted.

 

Kyoko was busy so Aoi couldn’t do anything.

 

“Don’t worry guys! I’m close two the vomit-inducing couple! I will distract them!” Tear said.

 

It turns out the walkie talkies have a feature for all members to listen in to every conversation.

 

Tear put on the costume for the beverages workers and distracted the head and his side-mistress.

 

“Hello, Mr Crabblesnitch and Miss Danvers! To whom do I owe the pleasure for serving such great beckons of hope today!” Tear bullshitted, she hated the look of superiority that kissing his ass was giving him. It made her stomach churn.

 

“Ahh! Thank you! I never knew such young people such as yourself also care about dignity and respect! Do you mind if I could share with you my long term plans about exceeding the excellency of this school?” Mr Crabblesnitch asked.  

 

“Go ahead! I’m all ears sir.” Tear bullshitted again, she really wanted to dip outta here.

 

Mr Crabblesnitch started talking for eons about his plans for the school. Miss Danvers just watched him in awe as he spoke. It seems she had some deep infatuation for Mr Crabblesnitch.

 

Aoi could hear the horror that Kyoko was going through. She did a mini prayer for her in order to keep her alive after that nightmare speech. It gave her sometime, however. She unlocked the door and headed inside.

 

Inside were a bunch of old dusty things. Tattered photo strips and film-lines. She found the laptop and the projector. She lifted the screen of the laptop and turned on the laptop. She clicked on the only profile on the laptop which was, of course, called “Flynn”. Aoi thought to herself that he’s probably call it “God’s Gift” or “The King” or something, she knew how full of himself he was.

 

She clicked on the profile. But unfortunately, there was a password blocking her entry. Well, that was to be expected. Aoi took out her walkie, talkie and phoned Estelle. It sounded like Estelle was watching the game.

 

“Yo, Estelle! There’s a password blocking my entry! What do I do?” Aoi asked, vigorously.

“Ooh…. The password. Well…. If I meant anything to him at all, the password should still be “Estelliebabes101”. Estelle said, thinking deeply again about what the password could be.

 

Aoi entered the password, but it didn’t work. “Nah, it didn’t work Estelle.” Aoi said, concerned.

 

“I see… It didn’t work, huh?” Estelle said, Aoi could sense the saltiness of her voice.

 

Aoi felt bad for her, she got really angry thinking about how Flynn basically used her and threw her away like she was nothing.

 

She looked around the laptop until she noticed a post it-note covering the laptops camera. It said “password hint: Leon”. Aoi started thinking about what it meant. She thought to herself, what could he be alluding to? The more she fought the more sinister the conclusion became.

 

“No…” Aoi thought. It was terrible but she had to type it in.

 

“S” “E” “X” “T” “A” “P” “E”

 

She got in. She entered the laptop and saw a powerpoint presentation that looked like it was for the speech. She confirmed that it was for the presentation due to the opening slide saying “Unity for Roppongi”. Furious she immediately got to work.

 

She inserted the USB containing the photos into the laptop. As the laptop recognised the USB, she clicked on the folder called “Flynn photos”.

 

In it were all the photos showcasing Flynn’s dirty self. She inserted all of the photo’s into the powerpoint, deleting all the other slides and just leaving the slides with the nudes. She obviously didn’t remove the opening slide, making sure nobody suspects it. Aoi also adds in a few more extra details making things more eventful.

 

Aoi was finished with the main act. She put the powerpoint in fullscreen already and clicked on slideshow so who ever sees will assume everything is okay.

 

She closed the screen of the laptop, making it sleep. She then exited the room and headed towards the football match.

 

***

 

Estelle obviously wasn’t sitting down doing nothing. She was preparing one of the most important factors of this plan. Half time came so Flynn and the other players took a break. She walked up too Flynn and greeted him.

 

“Hello, Flynn.” Estelle said nicely and with a smile. It was so obviously a ruse.

 

“Er… Hi.” Flynn replied, completely bewildered as to why Estelle is even here.

 

“What do you want? In Physics you completely savage me and now your talking to me as if everything is kushty?” Flynn explained, not completely falling for Estelle’s ruse.

 

“Don’t lie. You like the fact I still care about all that you do. You probably really wanted to see me here, didn’t you?” Estelle interrogated Flynn.

 

“Yeah, I really want you to come down and watch my speech! If you can, watch my match also! It would mean a lot to me.” Flynn said sarcastically.

 

Flynn stared at Estelle letting her know he isn’t fooled.

 

“Okay. Okay. I’ll get out of your sight. Jeez.” Estelle said coyly.

 

Estelle walked away with a big smile. She took her phone out of her pocket and started to call Flynn’s Dad.

 

“Hello, Mr Scifo! It’s Estelle!” Estelle said ecstatically.

 

“Ahh! Here’s a person I haven’t spoken to in a long time!” Mr Scifo said, Estelle could sense the happiness in his voice.

 

“Yeah. Flynn just wanted me to call to tell you that he would be pleased if you could come watch his game and speech today?” Estelle explained completely bullshitting.

 

“Oh. Oh, really? This is a first. Is he there with you?” Mr Scifo asked.

 

“Yeah. Just a sec.” Estelle acted as if she was giving Flynn the phone.

 

“Your Dad wants to talk to you.” Estelle said, making it more believable.

 

“Yeah?” Estelle said, mimicking Flynn’s voice.

 

“Hey. Do you really want me to come down.” Mr Scifo asked.

 

Estelle pressed the play button on the voice recorder she had on her chest disguised as a necklace.

 

“Yeah, I really want you to come down and watch my speech! If you can, watch my match also! It would mean a lot to me.” The recording of Flynn’s voice said.

 

“Ah, thanks son! Fine I will head on down right now!” Mr Scifo said. I was busy doing paperwork but I’m gonna drop it all to see your speech, it’s the least I could do. See you there son! Love you, and I’m so proud of you!” Mr Scifo said.

 

“Thank you. Love you too.” Estelle said. Mimicking Flynn’s voice again.

 

Estelle hung up the phone. All the pieces were in place. She just needed all the girls to come together watch it all unfold.

 

Luckily, she didn’t have to call them back as Aoi already did that when she told Kyoko and Tear she was done on the walkie talkies. They naturally came to the conclusion that they should return to Estelle.

 

“We did good girls. Now, lets watch!” Estelle said with a huge smile. The girls all smile in unison and sat together on the stands.

 

***

The game finally finished and Flynn was going to give his speech. Estelle noticed Flynn’s father walking into the football field. He spotted Estelle and sat next to her. Flynn himself also noticed his Dad. He thought it a bit strange that he showed up for one of his speeches because it’s just one of the countless billions he does, he just let it go anyways.

 

The staff set up the presentation and everything. Everything was in place. Flynn began to speak.

 

Mr Scifo started to smile profusely. He couldn’t contain his excitement. Estelle thought it to be a bit to peak to have Flynn’s day watch his song about to be completely humiliated.

 

The opening slide was appearing on the screen and Flynn’s speech was about to start. Flynn walked up on the stage and started to talk.

 

“Hello, everybody. All citizens of Roppongi gathered to watch a football game. We are a great strong community which can face any adversity. All we have to do be unified and work together to forge a greater future.” Flynn paused momentarily, to catch his breath and continue his speech.

 

“I think this community needs a reminder of how great we are. Let us take a look into our history and remind ourselves.” Flynn pointed to the monitor showing the presentation, everyone was engaged onto it now.

 

The pictures started being shown one after another. The sudden look of shock on Flynn’s face was astronomical. Everybody in the crowd when wild, some parents were covering the eyes of their children. This would truly be one of the maddest scandals ever known in this area.

 

Flynn’s dad suddenly ran over to a distraught Flynn. He could not believe what was happening. Yu and Yosuke tried to close the presentation but there was no use. Aoi set it to stop after the presentation showed the last slide. Aoi also added in a song while the presentation played it was Diva by Beyonce.

 

“Wait. Aoi did you add the music in?” Estelle asked

 

“Yup. That means we can do this.” Aoi motioned her hand upwards twice, telling everyone to stand up. The others got up and walked down the benches into the football field.

 

“Now girls, just look at Flynn and walk away with a bad bitch walk.” Aoi requested.

 

Flynn spotted the girls leaving, the music played as the girls looked at Flynn deeply as they left. Yu and Yosuke noticed to, their faces completely over come with shook.

 

“Shookieth.” Yosuke said.

 

The girls left Bullworth. As they got out they started laughing and jumped up in down celebrating their success.

 

“We did it girls.” Estelle said, feeling good now that they got revenge. “Now let’s go home.” Estelle added. Her and girls all went back to her place.

 

***

 

 ** **“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, FLYNN?!”**** Mr Scifo asked. He was going out of his mind.

 

“I really don’t know how that happened, I don’t-“ Flynn’s excuses were cut off by his dad.

“No. I know what happened. It’s that school, and those __“friends”__ that you hang out with. They got into your head and now they want you to be a pitiful loser like they are! No more! From now on your on dorm arrest! I’ll straighten you out just you watch!” Mr Scifo threatened. Flynn was completely angry he wanted to squeeze the life out of all of those girls. But he couldn’t…

 

“Now that I need his help, it’s time I use it.” Flynn said to himself.

 

Flynn opened his phone and searched through his contacts. He then made a phone call.

 

“Those pricks humiliated me... I need your help. You said I could ask you, right?” Flynn questioned.

 

“Finally. I was waiting. Do you know how long it took me to wait for your call. How I had to play happy families with my enemies just to fool them. Now it’s time for us to get our own backs.” The caller said.

 

“Yes it’s time. Now show me what the Gary Smith that used to run Bullworth is capable of.” Flynn said mischievously

 

“Haha. Just you wait and see. All will happen in due time.” Gary said, as he hung up the phone.

 

Flynn looked at a mirror. And at the same time Gary looked at Petey who was sleeping in  bed.

 

“They took all I worked hard for away from me and-“ Flynn said

 

“-Now I will get my own back.” Gary said.

 

Gary and Flynn both smiled mischievously, as if they just waged war on all their enemies in Roppongi.

 

** **Discussion:** **

 

Things have just gone mental. What do you think Gary and Flynn are plotting to get revenge on their enemies? Is Aoi and the other girls safe? Is anybody in Roppongi safe? Find out next time! Leave your feedback and ideas!


	14. Karma's a bitch and she keeps receipts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the hiatus guys! Chapter 14 HAS NOW DROPPED! Just to let you guys know you can follow me on my Twitter for updates which is 「Hikikotaku」¥. Thank you all for waiting patiently, chapters may require a bit of time to get done as I am preparing to go to university and such. Now read and enjoy!

** **Shame.** **

** **

(Listen to Da Baddest - Future ft Nicki Minaj for more immersion.)

 

News about Flynn’s ordeal at the speech that took place during the Bullworth vs Brave Vesperia High game was circulating like wildfire. It was quickly becoming more important than Makoto’s strange disappearance.

 

Kazuichi was a very observant person. He could sense and see when things were wrong. He found the fact that more people were interested in Flynn’s ordeal than a missing student was pretty perverse.

 

He tried to forget about it and focus on revising on this Mechanics test that was coming up. Sonia was also studying with him for extra support. Sonia could tell that something was on his mind.

 

“Kazuichi, babe. Is something wrong?” Sonia asked, looking at Kazuichi worryingly.

 

Kazuichi put his pen down and sighed. He then looked at Sonia.

 

“Isn’t it weird that people can be concerned about a persons well-being, but then when some new drama happens, said person is put to the back burner? Isn’t that just wrong?” Kazuichi explained to Sonia.

 

Sonia put her hand on Kazuichi’s arm, consoling him.

 

“Listen. I know it’s mad, but right now It we have a plethora of over problems to deal with that are more important. Plus, it’s Makoto that’s missing, why do you care?” Sonia questioned.

 

“It’s not like I’m forgetting everything we’ve gone through because of him, it’s just weird is all…” Kazuichi replied, he looked away from Sonia, looking at the wall.

 

“I get you, but let the police do their job all right.” Sonia said, consoling Kazuichi.

 

“But we know how fucking unreliable the police are. They can only do so much. Nobody in the school even claims to have seen him since his disappearance. Isn’t that a little strange? Didn’t he seem off to you last Friday? You know, when he savagely exposed Sayaka in front of everyone in class?” Kazuichi explains, looking at Sonia fervently which shows her that he’s really concerned about Makoto’s whereabouts.

 

…..Little did he know….. He was closer than anybody thought. But for Kazuichi he was literally right under his nose.

 

Sonia needed a way to throw him off the subject of “Makoto’s disappearance.”

 

“Nope. He was as crazy as usual, which is pretty standard for him. It would be more unusual for him to be a normally functioning adult.” Sonia explained.

 

Kazuichi sighed, frustrated that the case is going nowhere.

 

“Fine. I’ll look into it myself later on. Right now I need to focus for this Mechanics test.” Kazuichi said, accepting the fact he can’t do anything at this moment in time.

 

Sonia sighed a breath of relief, she managed to stall Kazuichi’s curiosity for a while. She needed to check if Makoto was still where she put him. In her shed, looked up for a while so that he wouldn’t meddle with her and Kazuichi’s safety.

 

“I probably should check if the chains are tight enough……” Sonia thought to herself.

 

***

 

(Listen to Clean Bandit - Rather Be ft. Jess Glynne for this scene for more immersion.)

 

“So when are we next going to meet up?” Makoto asked Kanji. They were cuddling and watching the view of Roppongi from Hope’s Hill. They were also both smoking weed and chilling.

 

“I’ll see you on Saturday. The day of Vance’s party.” Kanji replied, smiling then kissing Leon on his right cheek.

 

“By the way Kanji. Can you tell me more about what happened between you and Ai. Daisuke told me that you fooled her into thinking that you were in love with her.” Leon asked, looking a bit worried.

 

Kanji’s demeanour changed. He got annoyed instantly.

 

He stood up and walked a little distance away from Leon, still looking at the horizon. Leon could tell from his actions that Kanji really didn’t want to talk about it.

 

Leon didn’t let his emotions phase his need to know what happened between them. Kanji was a nice guy, but Leon had to make sure he won’t hurt him in the same way.

 

“Listen. You might not want to talk about it, but I need to know. People criticize our relationship a lot. Daisuke was the first to tell me that you and Ai had history, and…” Leon was about to continue, but Kanji interrupted Leon mid-sentence.

 

“Daisuke was the first to tell you?! Of course it would be him! Such a ****PRICK!**** ” Kanji was furious at this point. Leon could tell that Kanji and Daisuke weren’t as kushty with each other as Daisuke made it seem.

 

“Leon. Listen. Talking about all this really gets to me, okay? It’s just, I know I really hurt her, but at the time I didn’t know what to do.” Kanji explained, he placed his hands on Leon’s shoulders.  

 

Leon could feel his sincerity, but he was still unsure about the whole thing. Kanji was calmer but he looked fed up. Kanji turned around and started walking away. Leon looked at him, puzzled.

 

“Errm…… Where are you going, Kanji?” Leon asked, his emotions shifted to anger real quick.

 

“What does it look like? I’m going home. You killed the mood.” Kanji replied, explaining why he was walking away.

 

“So your just gonna leave me here ****HIGH?!**** ” Leon screamed, however it did not phase Kanji at all, he just kept walking away.

 

Kanji kept walking and walking untill he was out of sight. Leon pissed off sits on the bench with a big scowl on his face. He then stands up and starts kicking the bench. Tears were rolling down his eyes, so he took out a napkin from his pocket and cleaned his eyes.

 

Leon was staring in space, he was still pretty pissed off. Leon pulled out his phone from his pocket, accessed his contacts and found Daisuke’s number.

 

 ** ***BRING!* *BRING!*****  

 

“Hello? Daisuke speaking.” Daisuke answered his phone.

 

Leon started wailing over the phone.

 

“Kanji just left me at Hope’s Hill alone and ****HIGH****!” Leon screamed.

 

“He did ****WHAT****?!” Daisuke asked, shouting due to the shook.

 

“He fucking left me here man! We had an argument because I asked him about the whole Ai Ebihara thing, he got pissy and left!” Leon shouted once again, he couldn’t speak very coherently because the weed was hitting.

 

“Okay! Wait there Leon, I’m coming to get you.” Daisuke replies, reassuring Leon.

 

Daisuke immediately left his house and made his way over to Hope’s Hill. He was on the phone to Leon the whole time. Leon kept going on about how much he hated his life and how he feels like he’s worthless. Leon kept crying and crying while telling Daisuke how much he hated himself. Was this how Leon really felt? Or is it just because he was high? Either way, Daisuke had to get to Hope’s Hill.

 

As Daisuke arrived he spotted Leon huddled on top of a bench. He was sniffling and crying. Daisuke didn’t know what was going on with him. You couldn’t call this behaviour a reaction due to just the weed.

 

Daisuke walked towards Leon slowly…

 

“Hey, Leon. It’s me-” Daisuke said softly, until he was cut off by Leon shouting at him.

 

“Go away! Don’t look at me! I’m disgraceful!” Leon shouted. He threw a barrage of kicks and punches at Daisuke,

 

Daisuke backed away quickly, causing Leon’s rampage to completely miss him.

 

He was shocked at his behaviour, he didn’t give up though. He continued to ease himself near Leon.

 

Daisuke sat down next to Leon on the chair. Leon didn’t react, he didn’t attack this time, he just sat there crying.

 

Daisuke slowly put his arms around Leon, while talking to him softly.

 

“Hey, Leon. Babe, it’s Daisuke.” He said softly.

 

“Hello…..” Leon replied, quietly. Due to his excessive crying, his speech were whimpers.

 

“Listen, Leon. We have to leave and get you home.” Daisuke suggested.

 

“I have a car, I can drive you home. Just tell me where you live.” Daisuke offered.

 

“No. I don’t wanna go home….” Leon said wearily.

 

Daisuke was at a loss at this point. He really didn’t know what to do at this point.

 

“Listen, Leon. Would you like to come to my house instead?” Daisuke suggested, he suggested it with the purest of intentions. He wasn’t trying to get between Kanji and Leon relationship. He did warn Leon though, so he knew what ever happens to Leon due to this relationship is ultimately his fault.

 

Leon unravelled himself slowly, once he fully revealed himself Daisuke saw his face covered in snot and tears. Did the amount of weed he smoked do something to him?

 

“You okay, Leon? It’s time to go now.” Daisuke informed Leon.

 

“Okay….” Leon said softly.

 

As they were leaving the park, Leon was leaning on Daisuke and holding him hand during their walk out of the park. They finally left the park and got into Daisuke’s car. He drove all the way to his house in Yaso Crescent.

 

Daisuke got out of the car and walked over to the passenger seats door, and opened it allowing Leon to exit.

 

He supported Leon towards his house, opened the front door and entered. Leon was starting to get better now. The weed’s effects were dying out. He stared to talk.

 

“Thank youuu….. Daisukee….” Leon said lazily.

 

“It’s all right dude, let me just put you to bed all right.” Daisuke replied.

 

Daisuke carried Leon upstairs towards his room. He put Leon down on this bed gently and started to remove some of his clothes so he can sleep comfortably. As Daisuke was taking off Leon’s clothes, Leon stood up and started watching Daisuke intently.

 

“So… Do you always help guys in distress out? Or are you just this nice to me?” Leon asked Daisuke, giving him an inquisitive look.

 

“You needed help so I came too help you. No ulterior motives.” Daisuke replied, basically telling Leon he’s not looking to for anything complicated.

 

“You sure..?” Leon said coyly, he leaned in closer towards Daisuke and kiss him.

 

Daisuke pulled away immediately, his face was a dark shade of red.

 

“Yo…. Leon. Are you sure about this?” Daisuke asked, making sure Leon knew what he was getting into.

 

“Listen. I wasn’t lying when I said I didn’t help you just so I could have you at a vulnerable state. But, since you kissed me, I hope your not messing me about.” Daisuke inquired, looking at Leon with a perplexed expression.

 

Leon smiled seductively and said….

 

“I’m not messing you about.”

 

Leon kissed Daisuke deeply once again.

 

Daisuke reciprocated the kiss. And kissed Leon some more, and more and more. Before he knew it, he jumped onto Leon and they started going at it properly.

 

Daisuke stopped momentarily to ask Leon a question.

 

“Are you sure about this? I mean I was also involved in Kanji and Aoi’s drama.” Daisuke informed Leon,

 

“I am sure. I want you, I feel like you are one of better choices I ever made in my life.” Leon answered, looking at him intently.

 

Daisuke smiled and closed his eyes, he reopened them and saw Leon looking at him intently.

 

“Now fuck me.” Leon said so straightforward.

 

Daisuke smirked, they both laughed then Daisuke pushed Leon on the bed and they went at each other 100 miles a second. Daisuke started kissing Leon deeply, all around his neck and chest.

 

Daisuke then stripped Leon out of his clothes. He started by taking off Leon’s T-shirt, then his jeans. Leon was now whittled down to his boxers and socks. Daisuke took some time to admire his physique.

 

He scanned his chest, abs and stomach. He loved everything he was seeing.

 

“Mmmhm, now I see why that Makoto kid is constantly obsessed with you.” Daisuke said coyly, making Leon blush.

 

“Luckily for you, he’s missing so you have no competition.” Leon said seductively, instantly feeling bad as he acknowledges the fact that he has no problem cheating on Kanji.

 

Daisuke realised what he just said meant, but in order to not break the momentum he decided to overlook it.

 

Daisuke proceeded to remove Leon’s boxers, seeing his erect member throbbing wildly, almost as if he never had any action for such a long time. Daisuke wondered if Kanji was even pleasuring Leon.

 

“I see your raring to go…. grrr!” Daisuke said seductively.

 

“Yeah. I really want this… Please, I’m so horny don’t keep me waiting.” Leon was blushing and panting heavily while Daisuke proceeded to stroke his member and suck it.

 

Daisuke started sucking furiously, causing Leon to go buck wild, letting all the dopamine rushing to his brain overtake his senses.

 

“Please, Daisuke! Fuck me so I come with you.” Leon exclaimed, he proceeded to spread his legs, allowing Daisuke to enter his pucker with his erect member.

 

Daisuke was ready to go.

 

“I’m going to start moving now Leon.” Daisuke warned Leon.

 

“It’s okay, go ahead.” Leon replied, giving Daisuke permission.

 

Daisuke proceeded to start ramming Leon repeatedly, Leon’s moans got louder and louder the more Daisuke thrusted.

 

“Yes! More! More!” Leon started shouting loudly, each shout make Daisuke go faster and faster. Daisuke was now getting close.

 

“Ahh! Leon I’m about to…” Daisuke unloaded inside Leon, so much cum overflowing inside of him.

 

“Ahhhh! Ahhhh…..” Daisuke sighed in relief. Leon responded by cumming after Daisuke was done. Leon drenched both of their chests.

 

They both collapsed on the bed, panting fervently.

 

“Ahhh, ahhh…. That was soo good…..” Leon exclaimed.

 

“I’m glad you liked it, I really like you.” Daisuke replied, confessing his feelings.

 

Leon just looked at him and smiled, the sweetness of his words caused him to kiss Daisuke deeply. They kept making out until their tiredness overcame them and they slept.

 

***

 

(Listen to Ariana Grande - Side to Side ft. Nicky Minaj for rest of this chapter for more immersion.)

 

“Listen, Komaru. There’s a reason why we want you to be the heir of our company.” Komaru’s Dad said.

 

“I understand Father, I really do. But we cannot excuse the fact that Makoto is missing we have to find him, he’s my brother!” Komaru screamed at her dad.

 

“He is your brother, and also unfortunately me and your mothers son. Listen, in the world of business, if you are extremely successful or even just average you need to think about an “heir”, and that heir must preferably be your next of kin who will secure your business for the next generation in your family.” Komaru’s dad explained, harshly.

 

Komaru eased a little and listened to her father more.

 

“You see, although the liberals have had their way with his country, things like gay marriage and all that crap. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t really care about it all, but, it does matter when my son is… *sigh* a homosexual…” Komaru’s dad explained, Komaru can sense her fathers disappointment through his words.

 

“Makoto is the eldest. He should be the one to take the business after me, find a wife, get married and have kids. But no, because of the overwhelmingly liberal social climate of the modern generation Leon would rather take drugs and let loose his promiscuity. It’s more of a shame because he is a smart kid. He is more than apt to the responsibility of being the heir, if only he wasn’t like this.” Komaru’s dad de-stressed by wiping his face as if getting rid of his “problems”.

 

He sighed heavily and continued speaking.

 

“Fortunately, you haven’t screwed up. Your also just as smart as Makoto, if not more smart since you haven’t fallen into his catastrophic ways. The only reason why the police are searching for your brother is because Hope’s Peak got concerned about his long absence. Due to that, I had to act as a “caring” parent and notify the police. Komaru….. I couldn’t care less if your brother died. He’s a stain on the legacy of our family.” Komaru’s dad said, savagely.

 

“Try your best to act “caring” at school, in front of your friends, okay? What me and your mother are just secretly hoping for is hearing on the news that they have found his body. Do your best at school okay, don’t be like Makoto where everyday I hear that other parents know about his scandals. I’m done talking, you can go now.” Komaru’s dad allowed Komaru to leave.

 

Komaru left, shocked about what she just heard her father explain. It’s not like she could even do anything about this situation. To what extent would her father go in order to ensure his family has a pure name.

 

She went to her room, laid on her bed and contemplated what she wanted for her life, for the first time in her life. She knew she had to do something about her father, she would have to find a way to find Makoto.

 

“I guess I’m going to have to ask them for help, although I don’t know if they would take it seriously” Komaru said, feeling uneasy.

 

She sent a friend request to Kazuichi and Leon hoping they will accept it and listen to what she has to say.

 

The stress of the situation got her tired, she fell asleep and decided to deal with it more tomorrow.

 

***

 

“Hahahaha! Really? They literally exposed your nudes in front of all those people, at such an important game? Jeez… You have some mad enemies..” Gary said while laughing furiously at Flynn.

 

“Shut up okay! At least I never got thrown off a building, you prick.” Flynn rebutted, however it didn’t even phase Gary.

 

“Err… I’ll have you know that I didn’t get “thrown off”. Me and Jimmy were fighting which caused us to fall off the building, hit some wooden ledge or something, that broke and we  hit the ground. Gary corrected Flynn, which pissed Flynn off a little more.

 

Flynn stood up and gave Gary a serious look.

 

“All right, all right. Now, down to business. I got a plan for revenge are you interested? Or are you gonna let your humiliation just get the better of you? Gary asked, looking at him intensively.

 

“Of course I’m gonna do something about it. They aren’t gonna get away with this.” Flynn said vigorously.

 

“Nice. So, here’s another person who’s gonna help us.” Gary said, while opening his closet.

 

Out came Sonia Nevermind.

 

“This is Sonia Nevermind, the girlfriend of Kazuichi Souda.” Gary said while smiling.

 

Flynn looked at them which a bewildered stare.

 

“Umm…. Who the fuck is she?” Flynn asked.

 

“She’s the SHSL Princess. So she’s royalty, so show some fucking respect man.” Gary said, jokingly.

 

“Now’s not the time to joke Gary.” Sonia said with a serious demeanour.

 

Sonia walked up to Flynn and explained why she was there.

 

“So, now you know who I am. Obviously, by my title you know I go to Hope’s Peak. I’ll keep this brief. I know where Makoto Naegi is, I was the one who kidnapped him. He’s in a shed somewhere, tied up and shit.” Sonia explained, she walked over to Gary’s bed and sat down.

 

“I have a friend who right now is doing everything I tell her to do, if not I destroy her…. his…..? Well, ****IT’S**** life. I was thinking we pin his kidnapping on the hoe’s who exposed you.” Sonia plotted, smirking mischievously.

 

Flynn listened to her plan and thought about it for a while, he looked at Gary, then at Sonia.

 

“Hmm… It’s a good plan. I’m down. But what I want to know is how it benefits either of you?” Flynn asked.

 

Sonia’s demeanour changed instantly now that she had to explain her reasons why.

 

“Okay.” Sonia began.

 

“I take it you know about the shooting that happened a little while back.” Sonia assumed.

 

“Oh, yes. That “Sync Tempest” kid who got popped. What about him?” Flynn questioned.

 

“Well. It was my boyfriend who shot him.” Sonia answered, Flynn looked at her with a deep stare while she just looked at him back the same.

 

“Gary… How do you know this girl?” Flynn asked Gary, starring at him intently.

 

“Same place I met you. Happy Volts. However, this was years back. Never had I met a person before who was just as smart, mad and full of hate for everything, except one thing, just like myself. Obviously cultivating a relationship like that would prove useful in the future.” Gary answered, giving Flynn a big smile.

 

“Wow… So we are a team of crazy.” Flynn said sarcastically.

 

“Anyways, Sync Tempest is part of a drug dealing gang that sold to me and Kazuichi before. Long story short, I got their boss in jail, and I pinned the blame on my boyfriend. Makoto and him were fucking behind my back. So, obviously I pinned the blame on my boyfriend at the time to get him back for that.” Sonia explained some more, before stopping momentarily to catch her breath.  

 

“I obviously did some thinking, I can’t lose Kazuichi, I need to keep him. So, pinning this on those hoes will get me outta trouble obviously, but I get rid of anybody who could potentially see through all the contradictions, a good way of getting rid of people who could suss out the true culprit is to put them on the front lines.” Sonia explained some more.

 

Flynn now knew her reasoning behind her actions, now it was time for Gary to explain himself. Especially Gary, he knows how much of a manipulator he was.

 

“I already know. I’ll explain.” Gary said pre-emptively.

 

Gary was that smart, Flynn knew that Gary would know that Flynn would want especially him to explain his reasons why.

 

“This was something I was actually planning way back when. Listen, because it’s gonna get crazy.” Gary warned the others.

 

Flynn prepared his mind for the fuckery Gary knows how to pull.

 

“You see the day before my discharge from Happy Volts, a boy in dire trouble came to see me. The name of that boy is Trent Northwick.”

 

Both Flynn and Sonia looked at him in shock.

 

“Why would that rapist visit you?” Sonia asked Gary.

 

“The question should be “Why wouldn’t he?” Anyways, he visited me because he needed to flee the pursuit of the police. He wanted me to help him and I refused. However, that was only a rouse to fool the guards that listen into the conversations between inmates and visitors.” Gary explained, stopping momentarily to collect his thoughts.

 

“Trent knew he had to wait until I got discharged for me to actually plot something. The workers at Happy Volts are overworked and underpaid, they take any bit of cash they can grab, especially troubled teens on the run from the police seeking refugee in a mental house. That or they just don’t care.” Gary smirked as he explained, he walked over to a chair in his room and sat down.

 

“Is there more?” Flynn asked.

 

“Obviously there’s more, give me a second. Anyways, when I got discharged I told Trent the plan which was to come with me back to Bullworth. I know what your thinking, going back there is suicide?! Wouldn’t he get caught immediately. Well yes, if the institution and teachers gave a shit. Flynn snuck into Jimmy Hopkins room.” Gary continued explaining.

 

“Since security is pretty shit, he got there easily. Jimmy’s closet is pretty spacious so he was able to tie himself up inside. So, the headteach let me back in, a pretty convincing payment made by my father to him was enough to have that money grubbing dick-wad let me back into his school I tried to destroy, making my plan easier.” Sonia and Flynn looked at Gary intently, completely in awe at how clever he is.

 

Gary coughed to clear his throat, then he continued speaking.

 

“I knew that my boyfriend would room with him after my departure, so I used that fact to go and greet him there. While there I unravelled the fact that I had captured Trent in order to turn him into the authorities. That allowed me to get my love back and to fool Jimmy. The headteach can’t do anything to take me down, I have tons of proof of my fathers payment towards him for me to return to Bullworth in my disposal. If he tries anything, I can bring his shady self down.” Gary informed the others.

 

“So Trent is arrested now, how that gonna help him? And you for that matter?” Flynn asked    

 

“Well. This is where it becomes a mind fuck. You see, Trent isn’t a completely stupid person. He knew that even before he stabbed Ishimaru, you see he wore latex gloves when he stabbed him, they don’t leave fingerprints you see. That means Ishimaru Kiyotaka’s testimony is questionable at best. Remember, three people were at the scene of the crime. Either Trent or Kirby could have done it.” Gary kept on explaining, his tone became more and more sinister the more he explained.

 

Sonia shuffled on Gary’s bed to regain her comfortability. Even though she was just as nuts as Gary she can admit this whole plan was weirdly intricate, so intricate it’s scary.

 

“Now, that’s a big help because we can easily shift the blame on Kirby Olsen. Since Sonia is able to use her smart friend who she’s blackmailing Chihiro Fujisaki to forge a connection between Trent and Jimmy, I can get him arrested. Chihiro Fujisaki is the SHSL Programmer, hacking into Facebook accounts should be easy for her….. It…. It’s a transgender. Tampering with Jimmy Hopkins Facebook account means I we can create a fake conversation between Trent and Jimmy where they are discussing how Trent can hide out in his bedroom. The police will see that as perverting the course of justice and sentence him to jail. Therefore I can have my revenge on him, have Petey to myself and crush the reputation of Bullworth Academy.” Gary said, ecstatically.

 

Sonia and Trent at first couldn’t believe their eyes, however they had big smiles on their faces also.

 

“Trent is also blackmailing the girl who hosted the party, Sayaka Maizono. She will also create a fake testimony placing Trent at a different place at the time of the party. Since Ishimaru’s friends will be out of the way, they cannot testify against Trent. The shooting also helps because Mondo Oowada’s brother is currently being held in custody for the Sync Tempest crime, since Kazuichi used a latex glove when he shot the gun at Sync, they can pin the blame on Daiya Oowada. By the way it’s looking like Sync won’t wake up anytime soon in time for the trial, so his testimony is revoked.” Gary explained yet again. Letting Flynn and Sonia know that they have all their enemies covered from all sides.

 

Sonia started laughing furiously.

 

“Hahahaha! Amazing…. It’s as if all of this was planned….. Amazing, I will finally get my revenge on Makoto Naegi. I know it was him who set those guys on me, I’ll be dammed it I let the leader of that fucked up gang find me…” Sonia’s demeanour switched into that of a mad woman. Flynn looked at her, fighting so hard to hold back a deep smirk, little did she know it was Yu and Yosuke who ratted her out. Sonia never directly met Flynn so he used that information to fool her. Flynn still distinguished himself from Gary and Sonia, unlike them he doesn’t feel the same self-destructive feeling of love like they do.  

 

Judging by what Yu and Yosuke said about her, Flynn knew she’s not the type of girl to double cross, the fact that it was Yu and Yosuke who set her up must stay a secret.

 

“To fuel the fire even more, I will expose the payment between my father and Crabblesnitch anyways, I will make the courts know that he knew about Jimmy protecting Trent. That should get the school shut down.” Gary added.

 

“Anyways, we have a lot of work to do. So, let’s get some sleep and start making our moves.” Gary suggested.

 

“Alright, I’ll go ahead with my end of the plan, Flynn, I trust you will be able to do yours?” Sonia asked.

 

“Yes, I will.” Trent replied.

 

Sonia and Trent left Gary’s bedroom. Gary threw himself on his bed, he opened his phone and looked at a picture of him and Petey.

 

“I’ll never loose you again….” Gary whispered…. slowly drifting into his sleep.

 

** **Discussion:** **

 

What?! Madness? Gary finally revealed his devious master plan, what does this spell for Leon and the others? Will anybody find out the truth at all? Will Gary succeed? Find out next time! Leave your feedback and theories in the comments below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discussion:
> 
> What?! Madness? Gary finally revealed his devious master plan, what does this spell for Leon and the others? Will anybody find out the truth at all? Will Gary succeed? Find out next time! Leave your feedback and theories in the comments below.


	15. Law and Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fans!
> 
> Yes, it's been a long time since I last posted, I'm very sorry about this. I explained everything on my profile if you want more information as to why it has taken me a long time to post. Think of this as a Christmas (Eve) present. I promise to be more consistent in the future! That said, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all! Please give me feedback on this chapter and future chapters in general! Without anymore delays, enjoy Chapter 15 of Shame! :)

Shame - Chapter 15.

(Listen to Pills and Automobiles - Chris Brown for more immersion.)

 

Sarah Kuwata was an optimistic woman. She liked to believe things would all be okay, but she knew reality isn’t nice to optimism. She knew that perfectly well judging from what happened when Leon met Dojima’s family.

 

(Flashback to when Dojima’s family and Leon’s family met)

 

Sarah had brought over Dojima, really excited she had already planned out how it would go in her head. Leon meets Dojima and instantly feels a fatherly connection. He won’t be able to wait for Dojima to move in and for him to adopt him, marry his mother and be one big happy family….

 

So, she thought……

 

***BRING! * *BRING! ***

The buzzer went. Sarah knew it would be Leon as he always rings the door not realising he has a key.

 

“Ahh… I’m nervous...” Dojima notified Sarah.

 

Dojima’s palms started watering profusely, Sarah could visibly see that he was very nervous.

 

Sarah walks up to Dojima and places a hand on his face and one on his waist.

 

“I know it’s scary, but hey, don’t worry. Even if he disapproves he’ll have to get over it one day. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with no other person. I know you feel the same which is why you’re here doing this for me.” Sarah said, consoling Dojima.

 

“Yeah. You completely right. I love you too, which is why I’m doing this for you.” Dojima replied, making Sarah smile. He mentally slapped himself, feeling ashamed about the real reason why he’s developing a relationship with Sarah. But he had no choice, although conflicted between two emotions.

 

Sarah proceeded to kiss Dojima.

 

“Eww…… That’s gross.” Yu said, reacting negatively to their kiss.

 

“Can it you!” Dojima said jokingly while Sarah laughed.

 

“Mann…. Why does me and Nanako have to be here while you guys are doing introductions? Ugh... this blows…” Yu questioned Dojima while Sarah left to go open the door for Leon.

 

“Why? Because two families are going to meet. You two are my family, although your my nephew your still my family, Nanako I don’t know…? She’s, sort of, kind of, you know, my daughter!” Dojima explained, looking at Yu disappointedly.

 

“Ugh. Alright, fine. No need to get your panties in a fucking twist-.” Yu responded before getting interrupted.

 

“Language boy! For fucks sake… Are you purposefully trying to mess things up with me and Sarah? Listen, if you and Nanako can survive this one thing, just this one thing, because I don’t ask you guys for much, then I’ll treat you both to MacDonald’s, alright?” Dojima wagered with the kids.

 

Yu sighed and decided to behave for now. “Alrighty then, I’ll be good.” Yu said, with an annoyed demeanour.

 

Yu was dwelling on another issue anyway which was eating away at him. Sarah’s son. He hoped it wasn’t the Leon that he knew. He knew Leon was a very common name but if it turns out to be who he thinks it is then karma plays a sick game. 

 

Dojima and the others heard Sarah walk back into the living room. 

 

“Leon’s here everybody!” Sarah exclaimed, her face full of joy.

 

Leon walked in from behind her, he had a very annoyed look on his face followed by a rude glare. If looks could kill, Leon would be committing mass genocide right about now.

 

“Fuck.” Yu thought in his mind. Of course, it would be the Leon he knew. Leon noticed Yu and gave him a stare which carried with it, so much rage Yu was starting to fear for his life.

 

“Christ! If he loses it and reveals all that Flynn has done to him, I’m done for. Dojima would probably arrest me…” Yu thought, but surprisingly Leon didn’t he just kept calm and acted as if he didn’t know Yu.

“Of course, he wouldn’t spill the beans!” Yu thought. “He’s not that stupid.” Yu thought again, while grinning.

 

Sarah walked over to Dojima and placed her hand on his shoulder and introduced him to Leon.

 

“So, Leon. This is Dojima, my boyfriend.” Sarah said while smiling, ecstatically.

 

“Hi.” Leon replied, smiling lightly but Dojima felt it was a very ingenuine greeting.

 

“Hey, big man.” Dojima greeted Leon in a jokingly manner to break the ice.

 

Dojima stuck his hand out to shake Leon’s hand. Leon proceeded to shake Dojima’s hand. He shook Dojima’s hand fast and then put his hands in his pockets. Dojima noticed the extremely fast hand shake and could tell that Leon wasn’t very happy about the situation.

 

Sarah noticing the awkward tension in the room, proceeds to introduce Yu and Nanako to Leon.

 

“And... er… ahem. This is Nanako and Yu.” Sarah said, happily. 

 

Nanako was shy so she proceeded to run towards Dojima and hid behind his back.

 

“Nanako… Come on... Greet Leon for me please.” Dojima commanded Nanako, sweetly.

 

Nanako seemed to use some innate courage that helped her properly greet Leon.

 

Nanako walked in front of Dojima and greeted Leon.

 

“Hello. My name is Nanako. Nice to meet you.” Nanako greeted. She was surprisingly very articulate for her age. Leon could tell she must have been raised well. Yu on the other hand….

 

Sarah smiled as Nanako greeted Leon, she then directed her gaze over to Yu and smiled, Yu noticed instantly that Sarah directed her gaze towards him, a shiver went down his spine, he was going to have to act as if he didn’t know Leon.

 

“And Leon, this is Yu Narukami. He’s Ryotaro’s nephew. He lives in Roppongi because his parents have gone overseas on business, is part of their job. Anyways, I hope you two hit it off. Sarah said, optimistically.

 

Yu looked at Leon, an awkward air permeated the room. Leon’s anger rose gradually, although he couldn’t let his mother and Ryotaro know that they both already know each other so he decided to play along.

 

“Hey. Nice too meet you.” Leon greeted Yu, with a fake smile on his face.

 

“Likewise, nice to meet you.” Yu reciprocated the greeting.

 

“Nice! Well, Leon, Yu. Would you guys like to go upstairs, play video games and hang? I want to show Ryotaro around the house.” Sarah asked the boys.

 

“What about Nanako?” Yu asked, trying to find an excuse to not be left alone with Leon. The way Leon was looking at Yu was a look that suggested Leon was going to kill him.

 

“Oh, no! I know better than to saddle you teens with a kid, we’ll take care of Nanako.” Sarah replied, smiling.

 

Yu gulped.

 

“Alright then… I guess we’ll get going.” Yu suggested. Leon looked at his intensely, trying to suss out what Yu’s motive is here.

 

Sarah jumped with joy and walked out of the living room with Nanako and Ryotaro.

 

“Alrighty, you kids have fun!” Sarah exclaimed, happier than she’s been recently.

 

As soon as Sarah and the others left, Leon turned around and gave Yu a death glare. Yu could feel the malign intent build up.

 

“Now listen. Before you go off on one, I never knew about this myself- “Yu explained before he was cut off by a swift punch to his stomach delivered by Leon.

***COUGH* *COUGH***

Yu collapsed on the ground, gasping for air. Leon’s punch wasn’t to shabby. Yu got enraged however and body slammed Leon onto the ground as he tried to throw another punch.

 

***BAM! ***

“Ughh! Get off me! Why the fuck are you here?! Why are you guys ruining my life?! Can you stay away from me?!” Leon questioned Yu, struggling to brake free from Yu’s grip.

 

Yu started to get more annoyed.

 

“Listen! As I explained before you rudely interrupted me! I had nothing to do with this! If you want to blame anyone, blame your mother for falling in love with my Uncle! Christ! Your actually insane.” Yu replied, shouting at Leon.

 

Leon scoffed and rebutted Yu.

 

“Bish please! Me insane?! You guys are the ones who recorded a bloody sex tape of me! What kinda sickos do that?!” Leon questioned Yu again, he broke free of his grip and stood up, then walked five paces away from Yu.

 

Yu regained control of his erratic mind and stood up.

 

Yu looked at Leon once again as Leon did the same, they both sighed and decided to stop fighting as it was getting them nowhere.

 

Leon started to walk out of the living room and gestured Yu to follow him.

 

“Come with me then.” Leon commanded Yu.

 

Yu bewildered, pulled a face.

 

“Go where?” Yu asked.

 

“We’re going to my room, of course.” Leon answered.

 

Leon and Yu left the living room and walked upstairs. They walked through the corridor until they reached Leon’s room. Leon stood in front of his door and signalled Yu to come in, Yu looked at his suspiciously and make a joke.

“You’re not gonna try and come onto me, are you?” Yu asked Leon.

 

Leon screwed his face and sighed.

 

“It’s funny your saying that considering you’re a bit confused. Don’t at like you don’t know what I’m getting at, everybody knows you and Makoto are fucking. I mean, of all the guys you could experiment, you really could only choose the easiest option. Bit sad really…” Leon replied, looking at Yu with a smirk on his face.

 

Yu looked at Leon with a pissed off expression and walked into his room.

 

Yu walked around Leon’s room, checking out his baseball posters and how Leon decorates his room. Yu thought to himself that if circumstances were different, maybe they could have been friends. Leon seemed like a cool dude really, and nothing really screams “GAY” about him. Well… Other than the fact him and Flynn fucked.

 

Leon took off his shoes and threw them across the room. Yu also took off his shoes but neatly placed them in front of the door. Leon then jumped onto his bed and got comfortable, he closed his eyes and rested for a little while and then spoke to Yu.

 

“So, you need to find a way to break up your uncle and my mum.” Leon ordered Yu.

 

Yu laughed hysterically, Leon looked at Yu with an annoyed expression. Yu stopped laughing and looked at Leon seriously.

 

“Ummm… I don’t think that’s gonna happen. My unc’s serious about marrying her. I overheard him and your Mum hinting marriage.” Yu replied, looking away from Leon when he said marriage.

 

Leon jumped and shot a shocked look at Yu.

 

“Marriage?! NO WAY! I swear, what is my Mum thinking? She used to tell me it would only be me and her, I swear if your Uncle hurts my Mum- “Leon threatened, before he got cut off by Yu.

 

“You’ll what?! Exactly, shut up. How about your mum? What if she hurts my uncle? Who knows what kind of secrets a single mum like her is hiding.” Yu rebutted.

 

“You take that back! My mum isn’t a shady person, your uncle should be happy he’s even dating my mum. Anyways, I especially don’t want you as a step…. cousin? Is that right? Anyways, ugh it’ll churn my stomach.” Leon shouted, looking at Yu in disgust.

 

“Ugh, fuck you really. I hate this situation as much as you. Can’t believe Flynn even touched you.” Yu insulted Leon, Yu looked at Leon up and down.

 

“Haha. Technically, you touched me too. You fucked Makoto, me and Makoto fucked before you, so yeah, well done for getting my sloppy seconds and tasting me on Makoto.” Leon chucked while Yu hurled.

 

“Ugh, you freak. Don’t make me fucking sick. Anyways, don’t you have better problems to deal with? Isn’t it the trial of that mate of yours? Ishimaru Kiyo…. Whatever?” Yu asked, as he folded his arms.

 

Leon gasped as he realised he had to leave for Ishimaru’s trial, he couldn’t stay for any of this, he needed to be there for Ishimaru.

 

“Thanks for reminding me. I don’t have time to play with you. So, get out, go join my mum or something.” Leon ordered Yu, Leon put his shoes on and got dressed.

 

The trail was to begin at 3:00 it was 2:10 right now, Leon still had time to make it to town. Leon finished dressing and walked out of his room, he waited for a little while for Yu to exit his room, he felt unsafe with one of his enemies in his domain.

 

“Don’t mind me, I don’t wanna stay in your room.” Yu reassured Leon, he left Leon’s room swiftly and made his way downstairs.

 

As Yu made his way downstairs he noticed Sarah and the others were back in the living room. Sarah noticed Yu came down and questioned Yu.

 

“Hiya, Yu! You guys alright? Getting to know each other I hope.” Sarah asked Yu, Yu didn’t know whether to tell Sarah that Leon had to leave, she could ask      questions and he could get exposed right then and there.

 

“Um, yeah. It was good.” Yu responded, Leon started walking downstairs with a visible stressed expression. Leon did not look happy at all.

 

“Leon…. What’s wrong love?” Sarah asked Leon, noticing his moody demeanour she started to worry that Yu and Leon didn’t get along.

 

Leon walked downstairs in a strop, the stress of everything started to get to him. He felt like he was going to explode.

 

Sarah started to worry. She started bombarding Leon with questions to get to the bottom of it.

 

“Leon. Please… Tell me what’s wrong?” Sarah said, concerningly.

 

Leon looked at Sarah with a long stare, then looked at Dojima with the same stare, this cause Dojima to jump a little.

 

Sarah started to get annoyed.

 

“Leon. If something’s the matter, please tell me. I’ll keep it real, your depressing the mood right now.” Sarah said, starting at Leon, she could feel the anger rising inside her.

 

Leon sighed and look up at the air.

 

“Listen, Mum. You guys can do whatever you want, but I’m gonna pretend I’m happy with this. Just leave me alone, I’m going out.” Leon replied, Leon walked towards the door, opened it and left.

 

Sarah followed him, her anger fully over taking her. Dojima, worried, ran after her. Nanako, scared, ran towards Yu and hugged him.  

 

Leon started pacing away from the house, Sarah ran behind him and shouted at Leon.

 

“Why?! Why can you be happy for me? I do a lot for you, nearly everything for you. I also turn a blind eye to a lot of things you do, but I do one thing for me and you’re unhappy? Piss off then!” Sarah shouted at Leon, Dojima caught up to her and held her in his arms to restrict her from Leon and calm her down.

 

Leon upon hearing what Sarah had said to him, spun around quick and gave her a piece of his mind.

 

“I hope you and your next victim is happy, I guess I finally know why Dad left us. It’s because he couldn’t stand you and your shit. Hey, Dojima. You better run while you still can, don’t be a part of this fucked up family.” Leon stopped talking and walked away.

 

Sarah and Dojima watched him walk away and then returned home. Sarah started cry in Dojima’s arms and Yu comforted Nanako who also started to cry.

 

Yu didn’t really care about the fact that a domestic happened right in front of him. He just loved the fact that he had something new he can gossip about. He wondered to himself, what made Leon’s fucked up family so fucked up, maybe his family getting involved with Leon’s family wasn’t so bad at all if he could learn something new that could benefit him.

 

Sarah and Dojima entered the house, closed the door and locked it. Sarah was clearly not in the mood to continue so she ran upstairs to her bedroom.

 

Dojima turned over to Yu and Nanako and hugged them and whispered in Yu’s ear.

 

“Take Nanako home okay, I’m going to stay with Sarah a little bit longer just to make sure that she’s alright.” Dojima ordered Yu, he released them from his hug and waited for Yu and Nanako to leave before locking the door.

 

Nanako looked at Yu’s face directly, Yu could tell she was going to ask a question.

 

“Hey, big bro. Is daddy and Sarah okay?” Nanako asked, looking at Yu with puppy dog eyes.

 

Yu crouched down on one knee and comforted Nanako.

 

“Everything is going to be okay, alright?” Yu lied, he didn’t want Nanako to worry at all.

 

Nanako felt better so they both headed home.

 

***

(Listen to Bank Account – 21 Savage for more immersion)

Leon made it to town in time. The court proceeding was about to happen. He ran up the stairs to Hope Court: Justice’s Peak. The building was so majestic, but it had a tense aura to it, Leon just thought of it as the feeling of not knowing where the trial was going to go.

 

Leon was now in front of the court’s door, he noticed Kyoko and Aoi was standing in front as well. Were they late? Where they also really scared of going inside? Leon thought to himself.

Kyoko and Aoi noticed Leon behind them, they both lit up and hugged Leon.

 

“Omg! Leon, how are you? We actually haven’t heard from you for some time.” Aoi greeted Leon, she hugged him so hard Leon was starting to suffocate.

 

“Yeah. We were getting so worried man. I know everything that happened between you, Kanji and Daisuke was pretty nuts but there was no need to shut yourself out from the world for such a long time.” Kyoko explained, she unlike Aoi gave him a light hug. Aoi and Kyoko both released Leon from their grips.

 

Leon smiled and explained himself.

 

“I’m sorry, I just couldn’t take all the drama. People keep talking about me and school and everything. It just gets too much. I did go in today though, but you guys weren’t in, obviously because you guys wanted to prepare for the trial today.” Leon explained, he sighed as he was done explaining. It felt like a weight lifted from his chest.

 

Aoi and Kyoko smiled and held his hand.

 

“It’s alright Leon, things are just really dramatic lately. That Mila chick and I fought finally though.” Kyoko told Leon. Aoi chuckled a little remembering how funny the fight between Kyoko and Mila was at Vance’s party.

 

“Omg. Yeah, it was at Vance’s party, wasn’t it? I saw the snaps about it, but I didn’t want to get more involved in it. But apparently it was soo bad the police had to come.” Leon replied, concerned he really wanted Kyoko to explain what happened.

 

Kyoko cleared her throat then began to explain the situation.

 

“Okay, so me and Aoi were drunk a few beers, vodka shots, rum and coke mix and we are out bruh. We were still in control of ourselves but still more than tipsy. So, we were talking to Leia Rolando and helping her with her love life issues, she got so drunk she started arguing with Jude because of her love triangle between her, Jude and Mila.” Kyoko explained, she stopped explaining for a but to catch her breath so Aoi continued for her.

 

“Well, we were comforting her, and shit and Mila saw us with Leia. So, Mila walks up to us and starts on Leia first. She calls her a desperate whore who will never get a man and should wake up to the reality that Jude likes Mila not Leia. Leia starts crying some more so Kyoko gives her a piece of her mind.” Aoi stopped explaining and started laughing due to remembering what Kyoko said to Mila.

 

Kyoko decided to explain the rest of the story since Aoi couldn’t control her laughing fit.

“Okay. So, I square up to the bitch and tell her that it’s not Leia’s fault that Jude things of Mila as easy pussy, which is why Jude doesn’t want a relationship with her, but just to screw her silly until all that beauty of hers dries out and her becomes something so hideous that not even her stepfather would want. I also asked the bitch why her mouth smells like booty and grape juice all the time.” Kyoko told Leon what she said to Mila and started laughing herself, Leon just looked at Kyoko with wide eyes and was shocked, he never wants to get on Kyoko’s bad side.

 

Aoi stops laughing and continues the story.

 

“Mila got vex and shot back at Kyoko. She was like it’s funny that a bitch who literally took her sloppy seconds is trying to @ her. She was like maybe Kyoko should try and not be a craigslist whore and find a man for herself.” Aoi continued, she stopped, and Kyoko explained the rest.

 

“Yeah. That irritated me, so I punched the bitch, I knocked her straight on the nose which made her stumble backwards, she regained her posture and charged at me. Everyone at the party stopped and just looked at us scrap on the floor. I fucked that bitch up, she got me a few times cuz of her Edward Scissorhands self, chefing me up with her nails. I swear, she must Freddie Krueger her pussy every time she fucks herself.” Kyoko stopped explaining momentarily and then continued.

 

She then sighed and carried on.

 

“So, yeah. If you factor loud music, a fight, underage teenage drinking and drug taking then you have a recipe for the police to show up and that they did. Literally everyone at that party started running away. Obviously, we did too.” Kyoko explained.

 

The girls had finished their explanation and regained their serious composure. They were about to head into court after all, there was no time for fun and games.  

 

Leon looked at the girls, then looked at the court building, then looked at the girls again and sighed.

 

“You guys ready to go in yet?” Leon asked the girls, making sure they are fine.

 

“Yes, we are ready.” Aoi answered, Kyoko nodded to Leon confirming that she was ready also.

 

Leon and Co headed towards the building, as they reached the main door, Leon pushed the heavy emerald doors apart, as they entered the building. Court was exactly how it’s represented in the Pheonix Wright games he loved to play. They waited in the main hall for the proceedings to start.

 

Leon and the girls sat down on the chairs in the main hall, they noticed Mondo was already here.

 

Leon could see that Mondo was brooding deeply, however the girls didn’t notice that Mondo probably doesn’t want to talk to anyone right now. Regardless, the girls went up to Mondo and greeted him.

 

“Hey, Mon-bro! Are you okay, dude?” Aoi asked, in her chipper voice as always.

 

Mondo turned around and smiled at Aoi. It was a small smile, Leon could tell Mondo was trying to be civil even though his head is probably a rollercoaster of emotions. Kyoko looked at Mondo intensely and noticed that their presence may have been a bit too much for Mondo, so she kept her greeting light.

 

“Hi, Mondo. It’s nice to see you again.” Kyoko greeted Mondo, Kyoko walked up to Mondo and hugged him, Mondo was a bit shocked but still reciprocated the kind gesture.

 

They both released each other from their hugs and looked at each other and smiled.

 

Mondo, looked at the ground for a bit then looked at Leon. The whole left Leon and Mondo at a weird place in their relationship. Leon hasn’t been in school for a few days due to Kanji and Daisuke having a fight other him, that and so many other problems just cause Leon to bunk school, but the only person who Leo allowed to see him was Mondo. It brought back some feelings they thought were long since forgotten….

 

“Hey, Leon.” Mondo greeted Leon. Mondo walked up to Leon and hugged him.

 

Leon was shocked, he thought things were gonna be awkward between him and Mondo, but Mondo spoke to him. Leon hugged Mondo back and greeted him.

 

“Hi, Mondo.” Leon said, softly.

 

***BOOM***

A police officer came out of the hall where the trial was going to take place.

 

“The Ishimaru Kiyotaka trial will commence in one minute, all members of the jury, you may now enter.” The police officer stated.

 

The police officer stood by the door to get the members of the jury inside in an orderly fashion. Leon and the other decided to go in right away. Leon and the others walked into the court room and sat in one of the peanut galleries that were on opposite sides of the room.

 

All members of the jury had come in and sat down, the judge then took some time to read out the rules. Once that was done the trial was underway.

 

“Okay. I shall let the prosecution begin with their opening statements.” The Judge stated.

 

Ishimaru’s parents were wealthy, they had a lot of cash, so they purchased the best prosecutor that they knew. However, the defence defending Trent was no pushover either, he had gotten even some of the worst crooks’ scot free. Leon and the other knew that it was going to be a tough battle for the truth.

 

The prosecution stood up and began with her opening statements.

 

“Thank you Judge, as you all know. The plaintiff Mr Ishimaru Kiyotaka was attacked by the defendant Mr Trent Northwick on 14/07/2017. He had stabbed Mr Ishimaru Kiyotaka with a kitchen knife. There was also a witness at the scene by the name of Kirby Olsen who had seen everything that has taken place on that night, he has also confirmed that Trent was the one who attack Mr Kiyotaka.” The prosecution explained. He finished explaining the case and then tried to end the trail as soon as possible by pointing out how it’s obviously Trent who attacked Ishimaru, but not only did he try to do that, he brought another issue to light.

 

“As you can see, Judge. Mr Northwick is indeed guilty due to the evidence and witness account. But, not only did Mr Northwick stab Mr Ishimaru, he also raped Mr Kiyokata.” The prosecutor added, the jury gasp loudly in shook and a huge commotion erupted.

 

The Judge swung his gavel a couple of times to maintain the peace.

 

“ **ORDER! ORDER! ORDER IN THE COURT!** ” The Judge shouted, the commotion died down and peace was retained.

 

The Judge was astounded himself, didn’t know what to say.

 

“What an interesting development. Did Kirby Olsen also witness this happen?” The Judge asked the prosecutor. The jury didn’t know what was the most fucked up part, the fact that a teenager raped and stabbed someone or the fact that, that happened, and someone just watched.

 

“Yes. Kirby Olsen has informed the court that he saw Trent do it.” The prosecutor confirmed.

“ **OOOOHHHH!** ” The jury shouted, yet again another commotion erupted but it didn’t last long due to the Judge slamming his gavel down repetitively.

 

The trial was very-one sided, the odds were stacked against Trent, but Mondo kept looking at him the whole time and he’s calm. He was surprisingly very calm. This irritated Mondo. Just what was Trent hiding up his sleeve.

 

Leon noticed Mondo getting angry, he was starting to grind his teeth together and bawl his fists. Leon grabbed Mondo’s hand and held it tight, Mondo closed his eyes and let the soothing feeling of Leon’s touch calm him down. Mondo opened his eyes and looked at Leon and smiled, he then shifted his gaze onto Ishimaru.

 

Mondo could tell that Ishimaru was breaking down mentally, but he’s acting tough to not look weak in front of Mondo. Ishimaru felt Mondo’s gaze and looked at him. Mondo then blew a kiss at him which made Ishimaru smile.

 

“Objection!” The defence shouted.

 

Everybody was shocked, what could he be objecting about?

 

The Judge, surprised asked the defence attorney what the objection was about.

 

“Is there a contradiction?” The Judge asked.

 

“Just a few issues with the prosecuting attorney’s testimony. First issues, regarding the weapon used to attack Mr Kiyotaka, there were no fingerprints found on the weapon itself. Because there were no fingerprints, we are left with two possibilities. Either Trent wasn’t at the scene of the crime or the person who really raped Ishimaru and stabbed him was Kirby Olsen.” The defence attorney explained.

 

The crowd went wild again, some where really entertained and said it’s one of the best jury duties they’ve ever been too. Leon and the others were shocked, they weren’t expecting this revelation.

 

The Judge yet again calmed the room by slamming his gavel. He faced the defence attorney and asked him a question.

 

“Okay, do you have any evidence which could suggest Trent was at a different place around the same time.” The Judged asked.

 

The defence attorney smirked, he had evidence. Mondo noticed this and felt his anger well up rapidly, Trent was still sitting there, all smug and calm.

Mondo felt as if he’d kill Trent if no-one was here right now.

 

The defence attorney pointed towards the TV monitor and on it appeared text messages between Trent and Sayaka on the day of her party. The messages on the TV showed that Trent was with Sayaka at the time Ishimaru was attacked.

 

“As you see here Judge, these messages show proof that Trent was there at the time of Ishimaru’s attack, we also had Sayaka Maizono come to the police station to personally tell us the truth. As you can see the evidence here completely contradicts the assertion that Trent is the culprit.” The defence attorney added.

 

The whole court was in an uproar, the Judge was also surprised, it was an interesting revelation. The Judge was unsure, but he had to decide.

 

“Due to the new evidence submitted here in court, I here by adjourn this trial until a later date until more information is presented for a definitive result. As of now, I will place Kirby Olsen in custody for further observation.” The Judge decided.

 

“ **WHAT?! NO! BULLSHIT!** ” Kanji screamed, he jumped over the gallery and charged at Trent. He got toppled by the police guards protecting Trent.

 

The police handcuffed him, and Mondo was also taken into custody. Leon and the other watched the court room go wild in shock.

 

Leon and the others decided to leave as soon as they could, it just wasn’t a good day for them. They left the court and headed to Kyoko’s to chill. Leon couldn’t help but see Ishimaru’s face when they took Mondo down, he was in shambles. Leon also overheard Ishimaru’s parents says that the behaviour that Mondo displayed in the court today was why they were against them dating in the first place.

 

“Guys, we’ll go to mine and then see what we do from here. Today was terrible, but we can’t let this stop us.” Kyoko said, encouraging the others.

 

“I’m gonna have to talk to Junko at some point, I need to know what’s going on between Sayaka and Trent, since when were they connected?” Aoi questioned, she decided to phone Junko later.

***

“So, it seems like phase one of the plan is proceeding as we planned it.” Flynn said, he was ecstatic that the fake messages that Chihiro Fujisaki created to falsify the fact that Trent was with Sayaka worked.

 

“Uhuh, what did I tell you? Trust me and everything will go according to plan. Alright?” Gary replied, with a smug attitude.

Gary chuckled and put on some brass knuckles on his hands.

 

“Now it’s time for phase two to start. No offence Maki-channn, I just need you be unconscious for me.” Gary said, sadistically.

 

Makoto tried to say something, but to no avail. The ropes that Sonia tied him restricted him greatly, she also sealed his mouth with duct tape. He couldn’t scream, shout or anything.

 

“A-what? A-what was that? Oh, sorry can’t hear you.” Gary said, sarcastically. He started beating Makoto up to the point he passed out.

 

Flynn and Gary then doused the shed in gasoline and threw evidence around the shed pertaining to Kyoko, Estelle, Tear and Kyoko. They then left the shed and finished off their second phase.

 

“Now, Flynn. I’m going to have Chihiro Fujisaki call the police saying that she…. He… it found Makoto in the shed. You don’t have to do anything else, I’ll let you know if anything goes wrong, just get ready to prepare for the third stage if all goes to plan, alright.” Gary explained, making sure Flynn understand everything to a T.

 

“I understand, I’ll let you take care of everything.” Flynn replied, he then left.

 

Gary chuckled and couldn’t hide his excitement, not even his ADD pills could quell the rush he was getting out of all this.

 

“Finally, I get to have my revenge on Jimmy…. It’s just a matter of time now.” Gary said, under his breath. He finished up with everything he had to do at the shed and headed back home…. A storm is brewing, and a lot of people are going to get hurt, Roppongi will be the epicentre for a war to come.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discussion:
> 
> It seems Gary’s plan is finally underway; the first trial was a madness and it’s looking bleak for Leon and his friends. Will justice be served and Trent get’s the punishment he deserves, or will he get away scoot free? Leave your opinions in the comments below!


	16. Morbid Truths We Must All Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for sticking around if your still keeping up with the story. I promised more regular updates but situations in life kept getting in the way! Although I now present to you Chapter 16! Enjoy! :)

Shame – Chapter 16

(Listen to Dance! – Shoji Meguro for more immersion.)

The events of yesterday left almost everyone in Roppongi on edge. Even more so for the teens in the area, well those who attend Yasogami High, Hope’s Peak High, Brave Vesperia High and Bullworth Academy. Leon was really on edge as he attended school today. He waited by the gates for Aoi and Kyoko to show up. Leon recalled Kyoko telling him that Aoi and her were going to meet up with Estelle and hang out at BVH this afternoon, Kyoko asked Leon to come and he accepted.

 

Leon sighed hard due to waiting so long for then to show up, but as he exhaled his breath he noticed them walking down the street towards him.

 

“Fucking finally.” Leon thought to himself, the irritation of having to attend school was seeping into him. His mother also hasn’t spoken to him since the day Dojima came around. Kyoko and Aoi started walking faster, they eventually got to Leon and greeted him while panting hard.

 

“H-hey…Leonnn….” Aoi greeted Leon, she tried to be energetic but unfortunately, she was too tired for all of that.

 

“Hey, Leon! Sorry. You were probably waiting for a long time for us to arrive. We wouldn’t be this late if a certain Asahina didn’t stall while getting ready at home, we wouldn’t have missed the bus.” Kyoko said, passive aggressively.

 

Aoi finally regained her breath, she was shocked at how that physical strain didn’t seem to affect Kyoko, but she let it slide, she had to regain her honour since Kyoko degraded her in front of Leon.

 

“Oh, shut up! I had to fix my foundation. Can’t go outside looking like some crusty, dusty, broke dyke, right?” Aoi explained, chuckling a little after explaining herself, Kyoko just looked at her for five seconds and just shook her head.

 

Leon smiled a little, he was happy that during a lot of strife they can at least have genuine happy moments such as this. Kyoko’s face suddenly lit up due to her remembering to tell Aoi and Leon something.

 

“Oh yeah. Kanji’s just been detained for him to calm down. He’s not gonna get charged with anything. I called the police station earlier on. We can go and get him later today if you guys like? He’s probabaly hella torn up by the trial. What’s worse is Daiya’s trial is happening the day after tomorrow. He should get prepared for it. I myself can’t believe Daiya is the one who shot Sync.”  Kyoko explained to the others.

Aoi sighed, some of it was due to relief that Mondo wasn’t doing to get charged with attempting to attack Flynn. Aoi looked at both Kyoko and Leon with a worried look.

 

“I just wish there was some way we could prove that he wasn’t there at the time of the incident or that he didn’t use the gun or something?” Aoi inquired.

 

They were all at a loss, until out of no-where Fuyuhiko and Peko walked up to Leon and the others.

 

“Hey, we overheard you guys speaking about Daiya Oowada and his trial. Listen, you can’t tell anybody else this but Daiya wasn’t the one who shot Sync Tempest. It was Kazuichi Souda.” Fuyuhiko informed the others, they all gasped in unison due to the shocking revelation.

 

“What! Really? Wait, how could you know, Fuyuhiko?” Kyoko asked.

 

“You see. Daiya was with me on that day and during the time of the shooting. You see, the Kuzuryu Clans Crime Syndicate had a meeting with the leader of the Crazy Diamonds. We were sorting out some classified business. However, it was a lie that I think only Sonia or Kazuichi could explain in depth. I would ask them myself, however, I don’t like getting involved in stuff like this, who knows what they could be planning?” Fuyuhiko explained. He closed his eyes and rubbed his two index fingers on both his temples, trying to de-stress himself as he had to think a lot even though it’s an early morning.

 

Peko noticed his stress and decided to carry on explaining for him.

 

“Well, you see. While that meeting was happening, I was still at kendo practice. As you guys can tell, I am a swordswoman. Anyways, I left Hope’s Peak sometime before the shooting and I walked down Hope’s Highway to catch the bus home. I usually get the limo with the Young Master, however, when I have practice I take the bus back home. You guys know the highway is opposite the cemetery, right? Well, I saw Sonia and Kazuichi running away from that direction and Kazuichi was hoding a black shaped object, plus Sonia had some blood on her hands. Couldn’t tell what that object was from the distance I was at, but, given the circumstance and what was confirmed by the news report, it’s no doubt they were involved in it.” Peko continued her explanation, the others looked at each other shocked again, they didn’t know what to believe.

 

Kyoko sighed and folded her arms together and bounced a little trying to gain some warmth due to the cold whether seeping into her body. She started putting her detective talent to use by putting all the information she just received together and coming to her own conclusion.

 

“Alright. Judging by what you said, it’s clear that Sonia and Kazuichi have to either be the ones who shot him, or they know the identity of the true shooter.”  Kyoko stated, she turned her face around and looked at the school’s entrance.

 

“If we want to get more information, we need to interrogate them. I’ll let Estelle and the others know we’ll be a bit late.” Kyoko planned, they all headed into their first lesson. It was Maths. Somehow Leon knew some drama was about to go down.

 

***

(Listen to Let Go – Frou Frou (Imogen Heap for more immersion) 

Leon and the others walked into their Math class. The atmosphere was extremely tense. Sayaka was looking at Leon with a powerful sharp gaze, Leon also looked at Makoto with the same. Makoto looked at Aoi with an angry gaze, while Aoi looked at Junko with a concerned look. Junko was looking at Kyoko with a weird gaze, a mix between wanting to look at her but not being able to look at her due to being Sayaka’s friend. Kyoko looked at Gundam with an angry stare, while Gundam looked at her back with the same look.

 

They all sat down, not breaking their stares for a moment. Until their professor breaks their focuses and pulls them back to reality.

 

“Hello class! Woah! I sense looks accompanied with malign intent. What’s going on with you guys? Let’s have one lesson without any dramatics, okay?” The professor asks, knowing deep down that he enjoys the drama and addressing drama is one way of kick-starting it.

 

Gundam smirked, Kyoko instantly realising Gundam smirking turned around and looked at him. She knew he was going to say something cheeky to piss her off.

 

“Well. No drama Professor. Just some people really don’t know how to lock a door when they want to get their ass busted wide open  by a random at a party.” Gundam answered, chucking fervently while looking at Leon. He obviously wanted to get under Kyoko’s skin.

 

The other students started laughing and whispering to one another while looking at Leon, Leon’s anxiety started to build up more and more, he was about to get up and leave the room until Kyoko clapped back and exposed Gundam.

 

“Well. I don’t think someone with a questionable relationship with animals should be one to judge someone else which their life choices, aren’t I right, professor?” Kyoko clapped back while looking at Gundam. Gundam looked at Kyoko intently while everyone started laughing and jeering at him, taking their attention away from Leon.

 

Makoto seeing that this is his opportunity to get at Aoi and Kyoko spoke up aswell.

 

“You see, that’s a true statement. If the bitch who said it was a saint herself, unfortunately she’s not, aren’t you Kyoko. I mean, being Yosuke Hanamura’s side chick while he was fucking Milla at the same time? Please… Humble yourself, I hope you liked tasting her pussy juice on his lips. Plus, your best friend also got ditched for a dude by the same dude she was fucking. Yes, Aoi. We all know about how wack your pussy game was that it caused Flynn to go for Leon instead. Hahaha!” Makoto exposed Aoi, who looked at him with a gaze that could kill.

 

The other students were going wild, the professor didn’t even try to stop the drama. Aoi looked at Makoto and smirked, Makoto suddenly got concerned, what was she going to expose about him?

 

“Well, I dunno Makoto. It’s true that happened to me, but at least I wasn’t the slag that slept with nearly all the closet cases from all the schools in Roppongi. I mean, haven’t you taken a STI test recently? You might have herpes or worse. Maybe full on AIDS. I can’t be the only one to have ever thought of that, right?” Kyoko smiled and looked at Makoto again, after exposing her dirt on him.

 

Some of the other students just laughed while some thought about what Kyoko said and started shuffling away from Makoto.

 

Junko had enough of the drama and tried to die the hype down, but to no avail as she was cut mid-sentence by Kyoko.

 

“Hey, guys. Enough of this, this is getting ridiculous. We have finals to think about, can we actually come to-” Junko pleaded, before getting cut off by Kyoko.

 

“Your one to talk! Your helping a liar get a guilty man get off scot free!” Kyoko rebutted Junko.

 

Sayaka started crying and bolted out of the classroom. Chihiro couldn’t stand seeing Sayaka suffer anymore.

 

“No! Sayaka isn’t in the wrong here.” Chihiro stated, Aoi looked at him with surprise.

 

“What do you mean by that?” Aoi asked. Chihiro getting overwhelmed by the pressure of everybody’s intrigue and gases upon him also ran outside the room.

 

Kyoko suddenly getting very frustrated left the room in pursuit of Chihiro.

 

“Nah. Fuck that. I’m not letting this slide.” Kyoko said to herself, maybe it was time to start acting like the detective she must be.

 

Kyoko left the room and the mini period of silence that occurred when Chihiro left died and the volume in the classroom skyrocketed even more as Junko spoke up.

 

“None of you guys understand, stop judging her and understand that the situation is fucked up for everyone!” Junko pleaded, defending Sayaka. Aoi got annoyed and rebutted her.

 

“But, how does that excuse covering for a rapist and the dude also stabbed Ishimaru! I see where your loyalty lies Junko!” Aoi rebutted against Junko, calling her out.

 

Makoto stood up and directed his verbal abuse at Aoi.

 

“Shut up Aoi, a slag like you wants to act like a moral bitch. Mate, do us a favour shut your gonorrhoea mouth up.” Makoto shouted, as soon as he was done he started walking back to his seat, but he stopped halfway due to Gundam insulting him.

 

“But, that makes no sense for you too be attacking people for sleeping around. Is it, or is it not you who slept with all the gays and closet cases not just at this school but nearly, if not all schools in Roppongi? Please explain.” Gundam exposed Leon, the professor was watching the drama unfold with a big smile in face, Leon wasn’t sure, but he was pretty sure he heard his teach say “Worldstar” under his breath.

 

The classroom became pandemonium. The professor decided enough was enough, but he was having a tough time getting the classroom back in order. Kyoko was still running down the hallway in pursuit of Chihiro. She spotted him crying, sitting on a bench in the hallway. Kyoko decided to be chill and not violently press him for an explanation.

 

She walked up to him slowly, so that he’s not intimidated. She finally caught up to him and asked him if he was alright.

“Hey, Chihiro. What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Kyoko asked Chihiro.

 

“You just don’t understand…. You don’t understand my and Sayaka’s life. She’s the daughter of two people on the Presidential Committee, she’s also a Pop Idol. The dirt that Trent and the others have on her could ruin her life if it gets out. And the dirt they have on me….” Chihiro explained, incoherently due to her sobbing muffling her words.

 

Kyoko sat down next to Chihiro and put a hand on his back.

 

“Chihiro. What dirt do they have on you guys? And who’s the others? Please tell me what’s going on, I won’t spread it.” Kyoko consoled Chihiro. Chihiro decided he could trust Kyoko and told her everything.

 

“Well… As you know my father Taichi Fujisaki is a software engineer that designed major computer programs. Well, my dad hides a secret. You see, his company has involved themselves in illegal trading, some of these trades have been done with the Yakuza and foreign groups. Well, I found out that he also trades information to whistle blowers. People who leak information to people who want to expose information about the under-cover things each government is doing. He did so for money for upcoming projects.” Chihiro explained, Kyoko knows how serious this situation is as she’s dealt with whistle-blowers herself.

 

“Oh my god. But, how would Trent have this info on you, though? Not even you, your father.” Kyoko asked.

 

“Well, it’s not him but Gary Smith who had this info on me. You know, the psychopath who got kicked out of Bullworth Academy due to attempting to “take over the school”. The nut-job tied up the principle for Christ sake. Anyways, he was recently taken back into Bullworth. He tells everyone it’s because of a large sum of money his Father gave Mr Crabblesnitch, but Mr Crabblesnitch was a whistle blower in the past. He kept his identity hidden, but not good enough. Gary’s dad used that info on him to allow him back into Bullworth, but what Gary’s plotting I don’t know.” Chihiro explained some more, he decided to not mention what Trent and the others have on Sayaka.

 

Kyoko nodded her head, she put her index finger under her chin, pondering what her next move should be. She recalled Aoi telling her that for some reason Flynn didn’t want Junko to know that he was spreading rumours about Makoto. Obviously, they must have had a past, and since it is a person such as Flynn maybe Mukuro is involved too. Kyoko decided to ask them questions about the whole situation.

 

Kyoko stood up, faced Chihiro directly and smiled.

“Don’t worry Chihiro, I’ll get to the bottom of this. Promise me.” Kyoko said, reassuring Chihiro. Kyoko turned around and headed back to the classroom. Chihiro decided to stay on the bench for a little while longer.

 

As Kyoko returned to the classroom, she noticed the tense air. The tension was so vivid you could cut it with a knife.

 

Kyoko didn’t give a damn. She walked right up to Junko, Kyoko’s dominating presence shocked her, Mukuro noticed and watched Kyoko.

 

“I need to talk to you. Come find me at lunch.” Kyoko ordered Junko, Junko bewildered, looked at Mukuro who shrugged her shoulders and then looked back at Kyoko.

 

“Alright then, I’ll see you at lunch.” Junko replied.

 

“Great.” Kyoko replied, she walked over to her seat and sat down.

 

Junko pulled another bewildered face but then shrugged her shoulders dismissing the whole incident. Mukuro, however, couldn’t let it go.

 

“What did she want, Junko?” Mukuro pressed Junko.

 

Junko turned around and faced Mukuro, pulling a face at her.

 

“Heck if I know? I’m just as lost as you.” Junko explained, she instantly went back to texting on her phone, Junko had enough of all the drama lately so she was trying to stay positive, one way of her doing that was to not involve herself deeply into situations that had nothing to do with her. Although, this one with Kyoko seemed to have something to do with her.

 

Mukuro looked at Junko longingly one last time, then directed her gaze at Kyoko. Mukuro noticed the serious demeanour emanating from Kyoko. Mukuro could tell Junko was in for another wild ride. And this one has no breaks.

 

***

(Listen to Drake – God’s Plan for more immersion)

Lunchtime came and Kyoko was sitting on the bench in the outside lunch area. She texted Junko to come and meet her, she waited quite a while and was starting to get irritated so she decided to buy some fries while she waited.

 

Two minutes passed and finally Junko and Mukuro came out to greet her. Kyoko spotted them walking down the foyer, she looked at them sternly as they neared her.

 

Kyoko’s intimidation was making Junko uneasy, it had no effect on Mukuro however.

 

Junko finally reached Kyoko, Kyoko then relaxed a bit noticing that if she wants to fix things she can’t have things doing off on a bad start.

 

Junko smiled at Kyoko while thinking of what to say.

 

Kyoko sighed and then began explaining herself.

 

“Okay. So, I called you out here because I need your info about someone.” Kyoko explained, Junko gave Kyoko a bewildered look, so did Mukuro.

 

“Who? And what’s going on?” Junko asked Kyoko.

 

“Flynn Scifo.” Kyoko replied, as soon as she muttered his name Junko’s expression suddenly changed. Junko’s usual energetic demeanour was replaced with a serious one.

 

Kyoko noticed her shift, she could tell that there is history between them two.

 

“I take it you two know each other, right?” Kyoko asked. Junko sighed and retorted back at Kyoko.

 

“Yes, we are. What do you want to know? And. Why are you involved with a guy like him?” Junko replied sternly, her voice carried a lot of weight with it.

 

“Yeah. Take it from us, he’s bad news.  Unless you guys have gotten deeply involved with him now?” Mukuro advised and asked. Kyoko looked at Mukuro sternly, picking up on what she confessed.

 

“Wait. What? ‘Unless you guys have gotten deeply involved with him now?’ What do you mean by that? Do you know something?” Kyoko interrogated Mukuro who was now on edge, realising she just let slip that she had a part in whatever plan Flynn was plotting.

 

Junko instantly turned around and looked at Mukuro who was looking at the floor. Mukuro just couldn’t look at Junko.

 

“No. Don’t tell me you got involved with him again, Mukuro? Your forgetting what he did to you before right? The reason you even ended up in rehab?!” Junko started shouting at Mukuro, she placed her hands on her shoulder while shouting at her.

 

Kyoko stood up and walked up to them. She placed a hand on Junko’s shoulder, letting her know that she should calm down.

 

“Alright. Explain yourself, I’m pretty sure you guys already know our history with him. Now, tell me yours.” Kyoko demanded. Mukuro sighed and started to explain while Kyoko and Junko looked at her sternly.

 

“Okay. Well. This takes us back to a year ago. Junko and I got invited to a party by Cheria Barnes and Rutee Katrea since Junko and I were on the Volleyball team, we played against them but we actually spoke to them and hit it off.” Mukuro explained, she stopped for a bit to gather her thoughts and then continued.

 

“Well, we get to the party and that’s where we met Flynn. The girls at the time didn’t know how much of a fucking manipulator he is. He wormed his way into Junko’s pants, I wouldn’t blame her, he is attractive. However, the things she put her through.” Mukuro had to stop for a bit, recalling though painful memories were just too much. Junko also closed her eyes for a bit, trying to reel from the pain of her past.

 

“Every girl knows the feeling they get when a hot guy expresses feelings for her. Especially if it’s your first sexual ‘relationship’ with a guy. Junko lied to our parents to go and see him, she told him secrets that the only other person that would know them were me and Makoto. Well, he just manipulated her into sending him nudes and stuff, steal for him, it was mad.” Mukuro explained, she decided to walk other to the bench and sit down and explain.

 

“Well, then Junko started telling Flynn about me. She told about how I had a drug issue among other things. I didn’t notice the way Junko was being controlled until too late, but then Junko got me and Flynn to meet and ‘get to know each other’. Which I did, but then he directed his target onto me.” Mukuro explained.

“After that, weirdly me and Flynn started becoming closer, he was into drugs like me. Although Junko was rambunctious, she always drew the line at drugs. I know, seeing my sisters ‘boyfriend’ behind her back wasn’t a good idea, but I couldn’t help it. It then rapidly became sexual. We had this secret relationship from Junko for so long, but eventually she found out.” Mukuro sighed again and put her hands in her pockets.

 

Junko knew the revelations that were coming so she looked away for a while, sighed and then looked at Mukuro again.

 

“Well, one of my mates… Well, ex-mate. Yu Narukami, he ratted out to Junko that me and Flynn had been sleeping with each other. Only because he wanted to get into Junko’s pants and she wouldn’t let him. She came home crying, called Flynn over as well, to which he did come over. She caused a big argument between us three that caused our parents to come downstairs and ask us what’s wrong.” Mukuro kept explaining, she stopped for a bit and looked at Junko who was looking down at this point.

 

“Well, Junko didn’t even let up in front of our parents, all the secrets between us kept flooding out, even the stuff about my drug use. The way our parents looked at me… They asked Junko if it was true and she said that it was and that they should ask Flynn.”  Mukuro looked at Kyoko sternly, Kyoko could tell that what she was about to explain was when shit hit the fan.

 

“Obviously, I’d think Flynn would stick up for me and lie in my defence. But. He didn’t. He stood there and said ‘Yes. It’s true. Your daughter has a problem with drugs, she keeps pestering me to get them for her.’ Junko was ecstatic, she was happy that I finally got what’s coming to me, and rightfully so. But he didn’t just stop there.” Mukuro stopped speaking temporarily.

 

“‘And Junko is the one providing it for her.’ Is what he then said next. He also threw Junko under the bus. Junko tried so hard to tell our parents that he was lying, but they weren’t having it. They just believed Flynn because they were so ashamed at us. They threw me in a rehab filled with crazy motherfuckers who belong in looney bins and they told Junko to never see me, speak of me or tell anyone about all of what happened. If they found out Junko did they’d ship her off to boarding school.” Mukuro took out a cigarette from her pocket, lit it up and smoked. She then continued explaining.

 

“That basically the story. Junko did meet Flynn again after the fact and asked him why he did what he did. He just looked at her with his blue eyes, sternly. No expression, no remorse, just absolute terror filled eyes and said. ‘Because I was tired of playing with you two. I got bored, so I spiced it up a little.’ He said…” Mukuro’s eyes started to tear up a bit, she stopped herself before she could fully cry however.

 

“Even still to this day does Flynn control us. He could send nudes of Junko and other information out destroying her future. I’m not sure what do about him but all we can do is not make him angry. Which is why I had to do a few things when I came back just to stop him from doing drastic things.” Mukuro explained.

 

Junko wiped the tears from her eyes and hugged Mukuro. Kyoko could tell that judging by the situation Junko had no choice but to forgive Mukuro, they needed each other to cope after everything that happened between them.

 

Kyoko was vexed. She wanted to bash Flynn’s skull in so badly.

 

“It’s funny. Flynn did hint to all this once. After Sayaka’s party, Aoi and Leon were walking to the hospital to see Ishimaru with him. He told them some scandal about Makoto involving a teacher to which he told them to not go back to you about it. Odd that.” Kyoko informed the others.

 

“Obviously, he didn’t want us getting suspicious about his next targets he was gonna play with. He’s an evil man. But... Now I’ve had enough. We have to do something about him.” Junko suggested.

 

“I agree.” Kyoko and Mukuro said at the same time.

 

“Me, Leon and Aoi were actually going to meet some girls from BVH who also suffered similar treatment at the hands of that blonde cunt. Wanna tag along to discuss battle tactics?” Kyoko offered.

 

“Why not, we are totally down for that. It’s time me and Mukuro lived up to our talents. We’ll bring him despair.” Junko said, grinning ferociously, so did Mukuro.

 

Kyoko smiled herself, she chuckled a little as well.

 

“Ahh... A storm is coming… And Roppongi will be at the epicentre of it.” Kyoko said in her head, knowing that Flynn is finally going to get what’s coming to him.

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discussion:
> 
> It seems Leon and the others are finally retaliating, I guess this means Roppongi is going to get livelier than ever? What do you think is going to happen to each of the characters involved and what does this mean for the future of Flynn? Leave me your comments and feedback! 


	17. A Cause of Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17 has finally dropped! What revelations and scandals will be revealed this time? Read and find out!

** Shame – Chapter 17. **

(Listen to Varna -  Running Away for more immersion.)

Today marked a day where Leon and the others said “Fuck that”. Flynn had his own way for a long time and it was time for him to face the consequences of what he has done to all the people he’s hurt.

 

Leon told Ishimaru to go get Mondo from the police station, he asked him on purpose as he knew that they have a lot of stuff that they need to sort out. As bad as the situation is, one of the only benefits is that Mondo and Ishimaru’s relationship will potentially get stronger. Leon also decided that Ishimaru should be with Mondo to accompany him to his brother’s trial today.

 

Leon and the others were at Estelle’s. Kyoko informed the others about what Mukuro and Chihiro had told Kyoko. Aoi had her eyes closed in disgust. Leon was seething with anger, Flynn had to pay… and right now. Tear glanced at Leon, she could tell that he had finally reached his peak. Tear walked up to Estelle, asking her to begin planning what to do.

 

“Hey, Estelle. I think we better start talking.” Tear suggested, Estelle realised that they haven’t begun discussing what to do and commenced another discussion.

 

“Alright. So, now that we know more of the situation we can act accordingly. We can now basically see that they are planning something. What it is, I don’t know? However, one things for certain, it involves all the schools in Roppongi.” Estelle explained, looking at everyone intently, letting them know she’s completely serious.

 

Kyoko, reacting to Estelle’s claim chimes into the discussion, adding more information.

 

“That’s right. The people in that group consists of Gary Smith, Flynn Scifo, Yu Narukami, and Yosuke Hanamura.” Kyoko informed the others.

 

“Who is Gary Smith?” Tear asked, she never heard of him before. This question shocked Junko because nearly everybody in Roppongi should know who Gary Smith is.

 

“OMG! You don’t know who Gary Smith is? He’s the kid who got sent to Happy Volts last year due to an incident where he literally “kidnapped” the principal of Bullworth Academy and caused pandemonium. He got into a fight with Jimmy Hopkins, a kid who transferred there last year. I heard from my mate at Bullworth, Zoe Taylor, that Jimmy and Gary were at each other’s throats over a dispute for power over Bullworth.” Junko explained, Tear looked flabbergasted, she wished she could have known about the scandal at the time.

 

“Awh, man. Last year I was at the states. Man, I missed out on so much.” Tear replied, she was a little bummed out about that.

 

Leon, who was listening intently until now noticed something.

 

“Wait, guys. When Kyoko mentioned all the names of those involved in that group, there wasn’t anyone from Hope Peak High mentioned?” Leon pointed out. The others including Kyoko realised and looked directly at Leon.

 

“Yeah. That doesn’t make sense. I don’t think they could do all of this without getting help from someone at Hope’s Peak? Side note guys, do you think Makoto’s disappearance has anything to do with this?” Aoi questioned, as soon as she did the others started thinking more. There were a lot of dots that needed to be connected.

 

“OMG! Yeah, that’s such a good question to think about. We still don’t know anything about Makoto’s whereabouts or developments on that case. He’s been missing for like two weeks now, right? At this point, this “disappearance” is starting to look like a kidnapping.” Kyoko speculated, the others had inquisitive looks on their faces.

 

Tear thought to herself for a while then asked the others a question.

 

“Do you guys know anyone who might really hate Makoto. I know this guy has issues and quite a few people don’t like him already, but do you know if there’s anyone who must abhor him?” Tear questioned, the others stood silent thinking about who would want to cause grave harm on Makoto.

 

Junko thought for a second and then an idea sprang into her mind.

 

“* **GASP*** I think I know someone.” Junko stated, the others all directed their glares at her.

 

“Sonia Nevermind. Remember Leon, when I told you about Makoto’s issues way back when, basically the first time we spoke. I can’t remember if I told you in-depth about the whole Kazuichi and Makoto thing or if it was Mondo who told you. Anyways, I forgot to mention something.” Junko stated, the others were bewildered, why would Sonia possibly want to harm a person, also, how could she?

 

“You see, you guys think that Sonia is some sweet innocent SHSL Princess, but that’s far from the truth. Oh gosh. ***sigh*** Time for more revelations. So, believe it or not, but, me and Sonia were mates once upon a time. It was alright at first, but then the more I got to know her, the weirder things got. This is also info I haven’t even told you, Mukuro. Sonia has been sectioned in Happy Volts also, that was around the time Gary was sectioned also, strangely enough. Sonia and I were mates because after the whole Flynn and me fiasco I needed someone and she was there, we did drugs and stuff, we… Also experimented in **THAT** way, yeah…” Junko was annoyed about how true the saying secrets have a funny way of coming out was. But to move forward she had to confront her demons.

 

“Well, we fell out over the whole Makoto and Kazuichi scandal. Sonia throughout her life she suffered with mental illness, she has ADD and she was diagnosed as a sociopath. That’s why the Makoto and Kazuichi scandal **CRUSHED** her. Crushed her so much she went off the rails. Her parents had treated her unimaginably throughout her life, she had a bad childhood, to which her parents say it was all part of becoming a proper princess. It’s mad. She went proper off the rails to the point her parents put her in Happy Volts for a few months.” Junko felt so bad telling the others intimate details about her life but she just had to in this situation.

 

“Sonia, I believe, must hate Makoto for stealing the one person who made her matter so much in this world. So, maybe she might know something, but it is a wild accusation.” Junko looked at the ground, she could feel Mukuro’s judgemental gaze on her, but Mukuro wasn’t looking at her judgementally just as a big sister finally coming to terms how much her actions must have hurt her own sister.

 

“Alright then, we must find Sonia and question her.” Estelle suggested, the others nodded in unison and proceeded to get ready to go find Sonia.

 

***DING* *DONG***

 

The doorbell of Estelle’s room sounded. Estelle pulled an inquisitive face, who could possibly want to see her right now? Estelle looked through the peep hole and saw that it was the police who was at the front door.

 

Estelle immediately turned around and looked at the others.

 

“Guys! It’s the police, what the hell do they want?” Estelle questioned the others, the others suddenly kicked into high alert.

 

“Wait, what? Have you done anything Estelle?” Tear asked Estelle, to which she immediately shook her head.

 

“Nothing at all, what’s going on?” Estelle questioned again, the stress of the whole situation was making her panic very much. 

 

“Open the door and see what they want.” Leon suggested. Estelle looking at him with an unsure look, to which he nodded, confirming to Estelle that she should open the door.

 

Estelle walked over to the door and unlocked it, a sense of dread swept her which caused her to grip the handle intensely. She finally swung the door open as to which the police just walked inside and immediately arrested Kyoko, Aoi and Leon.

 

Estelle, Junko, Tear and Mukuro were shocked. They stood there bewildered, one officer introduced himself and told them the reason for the arrest. This officer looked different from the rest, almost like a detective 

 

“Hello. I am detective Naoto Shirogane. You three are under arrest for the kidnapping of Makoto Naegi. You do not have to say anything. But, it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something you later rely on in court.” The detective explained, she looked over at Kyoko as if she knew her.

 

“Hmph. Kyoko Kirigirl. I never thought such an accomplished detective such as yourself would ever be involved in something like this… To think I looked up to you…” Naoto said, she looked crestfallen.

 

“What?! Listen, they weren’t behind Makoto’s kidnapping, you have to believe us!” Mukuro shouted, she tried walking up to Naoto to explain herself, however another police officer there restricted Mukuro in fear of Naoto’s safety.

 

Junko, scared for Mukuro’s safety nearly ran to the police officer to stop him from harming Mukuro, but as soon as made a reaction another police officer gave her a stern look which stopped her from making a bad decision.

 

“Come on, Naoto! You really think I would kidnap somebody? You have to let me explain!” Kyoko shouted, looking at Naoto with a questioning gaze.

 

“I don’t believe it myself, but you will explain yourselves at the station.” Naoto answered, she nodded at the police officers that had Kyoko and the others arrested to bring them to the car. Leon and Aoi were so shocked due to what just happened that they couldn’t speak.

 

Naoto and the police dragged them out, into the police car and drove off with them. Junko and the others were completely baffled. Why did this happen…? Just what is going on? Were questions that flew around in their heads.

 

Mukuro breathed in deeply and thought to herself while closing her eyes. She then finished thinking and exhaled.

 

“Okay, guys. First plan of action. We find Sonia and question her. Junko do you know where she’d be right now?” Mukuro asked Junko who was still reeling from the events that had just occurred.

 

“Uhm… School ended some time ago, so she’d probably be at Kazuichi’s?” Junko answered, she wasn’t sure but that’s all they had to go on.

 

“Alright. Do you know where Kazuichi lives?” Mukuro asked.

 

“I do. Thing is, he lives at Hope’s Quarter. It’s dangerous around there because it’s where the Crazy Diamonds are most active. Also, you know that biker gang that Kanji Tatsumi from Yasogami High destroyed? They are active there also, they feud with the Crazy Diamonds so we gotta be careful we don’t run into any issues.” Junko explained. Mukuro was calm about it, however Estelle and Tear were quaking because they never had to venture out into dangerous territories such as that in their lives.

 

“Alright, let’s go. No more wasting time. You girls coming also?” Mukuro asked Estelle and Tear.

 

“Eeek… Um… I guess we will, we must help too, right Estelle? Plus, the more of us, the safer we’ll be right?” Tear suggested, she looked at Estelle when she finished speaking because she was looking directly at her with a very scared face.

 

Estelle knew she was going to end up going in the end, so she swallowed her pride and fear and decided to go with them.

 

“Awesome, alright. Let’s head off.” Mukuro commanded, her and the others proceeded to leave BVH.

***

(Listen to Varna – My Heart for more immersion.)

Ishimaru headed over to the police station. He was quite scared of seeing Mondo ever since all the issues started happening. He wondered how he’d react to seeing him, would he even want him anymore after all the trouble he’s put him through. Ishimaru wasn’t all that scared however, he recalled all the advice Naoki Konishi gave him about what he should do about his relationship with Mondo moving forward.

 

Naoki was quite insightful when it came to relationships, he also accurately sussed out the type of guy Mondo was, it was as if he knew Mondo first-hand himself.  Ishimaru immediately buried that train of thought, Naoki couldn’t possibly have known Mondo personally, he just thought maybe Naoki dealt with a person like Mondo.

“Ugh. Enough thinking Ishi. Time to go see yo man!” Ishimaru thought to himself. He walked up the steps leading to the entrance of the police station, took one last quick breath and placed his hand on the door handle. He proceeded to enter the police station, he quickly found the receptionist’s desk and headed towards it.

 

“Um, excuse me. I am here to collect my boyfriend. His name is Mondo Oowada.” Ishimaru asked the receptionist politely.

 

“Okay, we can go collect him. I must say, I’m curious, how did you end up dating the leader of a biker gang?” The receptionist asked, she was rather intrigued with Ishimaru and Mondo’s relationship. Ishimaru didn’t know how to respond, due to finding the question rather intrusive.

 

“He’s really not as bad as people make him out to be. He was there for me when others weren’t, because of that I fell in love with him.” Ishimaru explained, he didn’t realise how corny he sounded only until after he got done talking. The receptionist however squealed with joy, she found it very cute.

 

“OMG! That was sooo cute! Omg, kiddo. I actually hope you guys are happy throughout your relationship!” The receptionist’s cheeks blushed blood red, this caused Ishimaru to chuckle a bit and smile, he decided to not be embarrassed of his love for Mondo.

 

The receptionist proceeded to unlock the door to the area of the inmates. She escorted Ishimaru all the way to Mondo’s cell. Ishimaru peered into the small window of Mondo’s cell and saw him doing push up’s, he smiled knowing that no matter what he goes through he’ll always get through it.

 

The receptionist unlocked the door which triggered a buzzing sound that alarms Mondo when he’s getting a visitor. Mondo immediately stopped doing push ups and got up quickly. Ishimaru walked in and smiled at Mondo.

 

“Hey babe, you alright- “Ishimaru said before he was cut off by Mondo running towards him and hugging him immediately. Ishimaru could feel Mondo’s tears drip down his neck.

 

“You don’t know how much I missed you babe… I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you, I’m so sorry I’m a weak excuse of a man and I’m sorry you got hurt.” Mondo was sniffling and crying, Ishimaru could tell he was pouring his whole heart and soul. Ishimaru was very insecure about being affectionate around people, which is funny because he didn’t mind PDA with Mondo.

 

Ishimaru turned around and looked at the receptionist who was crying herself and blushing madly, she understood the situation and decided to leave them in the room alone so they can talk.

 

As soon as the receptionist left, Ishimaru put his hand on Mondo’s right cheek, drew him in closer and kissed him deeply. It was a kiss packed with so much emotion, as if they never kissed in years. They made out madly for so long until they stopped, looked at each other and just smiled.

 

“You’re not weak. And everything that’s happened to me, us and everybody else in this crazy year isn’t your fault. You were there for me when I was hospitalised and your still here for me now. You’re the true definition of what it is to be a man. I love you.” Ishimaru consoled Mondo, Mondo felt better, but knowing how he cheated on him during his hospitalization was eating him up inside. He really contemplated coming out with the truth, but he didn’t know if he should say anything at all.

 

Mondo hadn’t heard from Naoki in ages, furthermore, if Naoki had told Ishimaru anything he was pretty sure, he wouldn’t be standing in front of him and consoling him as he was right now. Although, Naoki isn’t someone who he could ignore, he’d have to figure out what to do about that situation soon.

 

“Alright, Mondo. Shall we go? We need to attend your brothers trial.” Ishimaru notified Mondo, Mondo’s face lit up as he had forgotten about Daiya’s trial.

 

“Oh, yeah. We need to head to the court asap. Let’s go babe.” Mondo replied, he walked over to the sofa in his cell, picked up his “Crazy Diamonds” jacket and put it on. Ishimaru stood patiently waiting for Mondo to finish dressing so they could leave.

 

Mondo finished getting dressed, and walked up to Ishimaru, holding his hand and they both made their way out of the police station. The receptionist looked at the couple with a big smile on her face, which caused Ishimaru to smile back to her and wave goodbye.

 

They both left the police station and headed towards the courts. Mondo was dreading what was going to happen to his brother.

 

***

(Listen to SZA – Love Galore for more immersion.)

Sarah had a long day at work. For her, getting home after work to relax was the best thing for her. Also, waiting for her at home was a special person. She basically lived with Dojima for the past few days, she noticed Leon spending less and less time at home, which only showed her that Leon didn’t want to be around her anymore.

 

She just stopped caring, she knew it was wrong of her to act like this but she had enough of letting other people’s emotions dictate her life. She was happy with Dojima, she finally found someone she could trust herself with just as much, if not more than Rupert.

 

She unlocked her door and entered her house, Dojima was getting done making some dinner for her, Nanako was playing with some toys in the living room.

 

“Hey babe!” Sarah greeted Dojima, she walked up to him and kissed him deeply, a kiss so affectionate that Nanako couldn’t ignore, which caused her to blush tremendously.

 

Dojima noticing Nanako’s reaction to his PDA chuckled lightly with Sarah.

 

“Thank you so much, babe! I was soo hungry!” Sarah thanked Dojima, she picked up her food and sat on the sofa next to Nanako and started eating while watching TV and supervising Nanako.

 

Dojima wanted to head up to search for evidence that could possibly put him and Adachi in a bad spot.

 

“Gonna head upstairs and rest for a bit, do you mind watching over Nanako, babe?” Dojima asked Sarah.

 

“Okay, babe. Sleep well, I’m more than happy watching over Nanako.” Sarah replied, she blows Dojima a kiss and then continued watching TV.

 

Dojima ran up the stairs with some swing in his step, he still felt conflicted between his feelings for Sarah, but he also had to do this to keep himself safe and stop Adachi from taking things into his own hands.

 

Dojima entered Sarah’s bedroom and started looking through her drawers and compartments. He kept looking until he found some files classified as ‘ **CONFIDENTIAL** ’. Acting on his curiosity, he flicked through the files. It was information and facts about the heist that him, Adachi and Rupert were involved in.

 

He kept reading the information, he found some of which that could incriminate him and Adachi. He kept reading even more until he stumbled into some facts about the case even he didn’t know. There was a woman named Lailah Scifo what was killed due to being run over by one of the cars during the polices pursuit.

 

The one behind the woman’s death was thought to be Rupert Kuwata. Although, it wasn’t fully confirmed that he was the culprit behind it. It was a case shrouded in mystery, however, Dojima was starting to remember, what the information said wasn’t how he remembered it.

 

They were all in the car speeding to out run the authorities, when they were driving down a road and a woman was crossing it. Although Adachi noticed the woman and immediately drifted to avoid hitting her, to which he did.

 

Due to Adachi drifting to avoid hitting the woman, the car they were in crashed and they had to escape on foot. Rupert was the only one who couldn’t get out of the car quick enough to evade the police, so how did he escape in the end, because Rupert was never arrested?

 

They didn’t hit that woman… So, what could have happened. Anyways, all he had to think about was disposing of the evidence. He called Adachi telling him about his success.

 

“Hey, Adachi. I found the evidence. We can dispose of it now.” Dojima said, Adachi’s mood lit up instantly, he didn’t have to worry about being arrested anymore.

 

“Alright. Put the evidence somewhere for safe keeping, come and meet me tomorrow with it and we’ll take care of it.” Adachi replied, he hung up as soon he was done speaking.

 

Dojima did as instructed and then laid on Sarah’s bed. He started to get sleepy so he closed his eyes, he started to think a little. What should he do after disposing of the evidence…? Should he take Yu and Nanako and move elsewhere? He was really conflicted because he really loved Sarah.

 

He decided to cross that bridge when he came to it, but he knew that bridge was coming quickly.

 

***

Flynn laid on his bed. He had been crying. Streams of tears where flowing down his face. He was looking at a picture of his mother. There was a name at the bottom of the frame that read “Lailah Scifo”.

 

“I will get revenge. I’ll make his life a misery because his dad took her away from me. Leon Kuwata… I’ll destroy you and everybody around you.” Flynn threatened. He stood up and walked over to his balcony which boasted a perfect view of Roppongi.

 

“I’ll accomplish it, even if I have to cause a riot.” Flynn said before heading to bed and falling asleep.

** Discussion: **

It seems more secrets have been revealed! What do you guys think’ll happen next? Who do you think was behind Lailah’s death? Is Rupert innocent? What do you think will happen to Leon and the others and Daiya? Leave your opinions bellow and find out what happens on the next chapter!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discussion:  
> It seems more secrets have been revealed! What do you guys think’ll happen next? Who do you think was behind Lailah’s death? Is Rupert innocent? What do you think will happen to Leon and the others and Daiya? Leave your opinions bellow and find out what happens on the next chapter!


	18. Modus Operandi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Sorry for the long hiatus! Chapter 18 is finally out! Read and enjoy, also leave your feedback!

** Shame – Chapter 18 **

(Listen to Varna – Survival of The Fittest for more immersion.)

Flynn sat on his bed, deep in his thoughts. He thought about what his next move would be, however he was getting irritated that things were moving slowly. Gary looked at him with a very annoyed expression, Gary was also irritated about how things weren’t progressing as much as he wanted it to. They had gotten Leon and his gang arrested but that wasn’t though, they Gary was still waiting on the right moment to get Jimmy arrested. They haven’t seen Sonia recently after dealing with Leon’s gang, they started to suspect that she could have ulterior motives against even them should things turn sour.

 

Gary smirked. His dream of taking over Bullworth could be coming true. All he needs is a bit more time, he could also tell that Flynn’s motives aren’t as simple as he made them seem. Gary noticed him looking at a picture of a woman called “Lilah Scifo”. He figured it’s probably his late mother or something?

 

“Hey. Flynn. Who’s the woman in the picture?” Gary asked, very intrigued.

 

“Hmph. Wouldn’t you like to know? She’s my mother. Well… My dead mother.” Flynn explained.

 

Although Gary was someone who doesn’t have a sympathetic bone in his body, well it most depends on who it is, he’s a different person around Petey. He could tell that asking Flynn about his mother is a topic he shouldn’t press upon. Which is what he’d do, if he was a normal person.

 

“Why did she die?” Gary asked bluntly, the fact that he didn’t sugar-coat his intrigue surprised Flynn, however, Flynn wasn’t angry about it.

 

“Car accident. She was at the wrong place at the wrong time.” Flynn explained, getting tired he decided to lie back on his bed.

 

Gary didn’t know how to comfort someone so he just did what he thought would help. He jumped on Flynn and hugged him, Flynn winced from the pain of the impact.

 

“Awh, Flynn… I’m so sorry to hear that. I hope she’s happy in heaven.” Gary comforted Flynn. He wedged his face in-between his neck, hugging him deeply.

 

Gary kept hugging him which made Flynn get gradually more annoyed.

 

“Okay. Get off me now. Knowing you, your sympathy is just a front anyways.” Flynn lightly pushed Gary off him, Gary stood up and walked over to a chair next to Flynn’s desk in his room.

 

Gary sat down and looked at Flynn who was just browsing through various social medias on his phone. Gary was getting restless due to being bored so he decided to light up a cigarette and smoke. Flynn noticing this got annoyed.

 

“Oi. Can you at least open the windows?! I already told you about the smoking policy in our dorms, this place isn’t that shithole Bullworth, you know.” Flynn scolded Gary who got rolled his eyes, walked over to the window and opened it. Gary get annoyed because he knew that Flynn always has his smoke detector covered with a sock, despite the fact he could be fined if caught doing that.

 

Gary finished his smoke and put out his cigarette though the window.  He turned around and walked back to his chair, sitting on it. He then looked at Flynn again with another question on his mind.

 

“Flynn. Why are you really determined on making Leon’s life a misery, not just him his mates as well? I’m sorry, unlike Leon, I’m not a fool who just goes with the reason of “wanting to go to all the house parties etc” reason.” Gary questioned Flynn, Flynn sighed, closed his phone and looked at Gary.

 

“So, the night my mother died was the night where a massive bank robbery was taking place. Involved in that robbery was the father of Leon Kuwata. He was the one the police were chasing after and he was the one who crashed his car into my mother. I found out sometime before I was sectioned into Happy Volts, my dad gets sentimental sometimes and keeps looking at facts of the case on his laptop. One day, I went into his study and saw it on his laptop.” Flynn explained, he stopped shortly so he could pour himself a drink, he knew it wasn’t healthy to drink at eleven in the morning but the stress of everything was getting to him.

 

“As soon as I saw the name “Rupert Kuwata” in the files as the one who killed her, I started to look up more information about this online, there I found out he has a wife named “Sarah Kuwata” and he also has a son called “Leon Kuwata”. Leon Kuwata… The world renowned SHSL baseball player. Who studies at Hope’s Peak. From then on I planned my revenge.” Flynn explained some more, he stopped again prematurely to take a sip of his Jack Daniels. Gary decided to drink with him too.

 

“I went to Sayaka Maizono and Junko Enoshima’s party knowing I’d run into them. Obviously, it was risky business because I had to make sure Junko didn’t catch onto anything. I made sure I spoke to someone who knew Sayaka personally so that I could get invited, it’s long to explain, but Junko didn’t even know I was at that party. That’s when I ran into Aoi, I didn’t know she was friends with Leon at all, but it worked in my favour. The rest? Well. You know what happens next.” Flynn finished explaining and downed his drink till finish. Gary just took a sip of his and smirked.

“Haha. I see, so that’s the truth, huh? So… Do you wanna kill Leon or something? I mean, the stunt we pulled with Makoto won’t really get us far. The police are bound to see that there’s not enough incriminating evidence to send them down.” Gary questioned Flynn who just chuckled and smirked at him.

 

“Don’t worry, Gary. This is just… Some light fun until his actual downfall, something to just send a message to him that I’m still on his radar. Plus, we only did that for that bitch Sonia. It’s her problem if they get out and police start looking for the actual kidnapper which is her. I made sure we won’t get in trouble for it.” Flynn explained, the alcohol was finally hitting his brain so he decided to lie down again.

 

“Light fun, huh? What have ya got in mind for the big finale?” Gary asked, grinning widely. Flynn stood up and walked over to his mini-Roppongi replica on his table. “That brute Mondo Oowada thought he destroyed the only copy of me and Leon’s sex tape. I won’t spoil it, but circle the date for graduation, I bet Hope’s Peak and Roppongi would love to see how much of an example Leon is for kids to follow, not only that I think Roppongi should know about that shitty father of his and how he killed my mother.” Flynn explained, as he was done explaining he crushed the Hope’s Peak replica model.

 

Gary chuckled manically, he was finally happy that things were going to get even more interesting. He decided that it was time he also started planning his finale.

 

***

(Listen to Missy Elliot – Where They From, for more immersion.)

Junko, Estelle, Tear and Mukuro finally made it to Hope Quarter. Estelle was constantly clinging onto Tear who was getting gradually annoyed. There were odd sounds they were hearing that was coming from all directions, Estelle’s fears were amplified to the max.

 

“Guys! Did you hear that! I think someone screamed!” Estelle said erratically, while hiding behind Tear.

 

“Oh my god, Estelle! What scream? It’s just in your head.” Tear replied sternly.

 

“AHHHH!” A scream erupted out of nowhere. This shocked the girls and caused Tear to break her composure.

 

“Ahhh! Okay, I can’t do this anymore! Estelle, I’m just as, if not, more scared than you! Junko, Mukuro! When are we at Kazuichi’s already?!” Tear pressed the sisters, Mukuro sighed out of annoyance and Junko reassured them.

 

“Don’t worry girls. It’s just a few more minutes down this street. We’re nearly there.” Junko reassured them, calming them down a little.

 

“Wow. For girls that like to get into drama, you guys are pussies when shit gets serious.” Mukuro criticised them but the girls were too scared to care.

 

The girls walked down the street and reached Kazuichi’s. They were shocked because it wasn’t a house they saw, it was a dilapidated garage. Junko and Mukuro looked at each other inquisitively, then Junko decided to walk up to the door and knock on it.

 

“Who is it?” A voice they assumed to be Kazuichi’s asked.

 

“Kazuichi. It’s me Junko. I need to speak to you.” Junko answered, they girls all looked at each other while they waited, then Kazuichi opened the door.

 

“What do you want? Sonia’s not here if your after her.” Kazuichi questioned the girls. Junko and the girls all looked at each other uneasily.

 

“That’s not why we are here to speak to, it’s you we want.” Mukuro answered.

 

“Me? What’s going on?” Kazuichi asked. He opened the door fully signalling the girls to come in so that they could conversate properly.

 

The girls walked inside the garage, there was a tattered mattress, a dilapidated bed, random shit all over the place it was a pigsty.

 

“Oh my god… How are you living in these conditions?” Tear said abruptly, she was so shocked she didn’t realise what she said could potentially offend Kazuichi.

 

“Not everybody has a nice comfortable life that’s just like a fairy tale, I didn’t ask for this. By the way, who the hell are you?” Kazuichi asked Tear, bewildered as to why some random girl would want to talk to him.

 

“Oh, sorry! I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Tear Grants, and this is Estellise Sidos Heurassein but everyone calls her “Estelle” for short. We’re from Brave Vesperia High. Pleased to meet you.” Tear introduced herself, Kazuichi looked at them with a deep stare which intimidated them, they just smiled and hoped he didn’t hate them.

 

“Okay then. So, Junko. Why do you want to talk to me?” Kazuichi asked.

 

“It’s about Sonia. We think she’s behind the Makoto kidnapping, what’s worse is we also think she’s responsible for Leon, Kyoko and Aoi getting arrested because of it.” Junko explained, Kazuichi listened and chuckled.

 

“Aha. I see. Someone else came other today looking for answers about the same topic. Hey, come out now.” Kazuichi signalled to someone to come out from the wardrobe.

 

“Wait? Who’s in there?” Estelle questioned, all the girls stared at the wardrobe when a girl walked out of it.

 

“Hello. My name is Komaru Naegi, if you know something about my brother, please tell me!” Komaru pleaded, the girls all turned around and looked at each other.

 

“Wait. “Naegi” … Are you Makoto’s sister?” Mukuro asked Komaru who nodded.

 

“Yes. I am his sister. Me and Kazuichi met about a few weeks ago. I started digging into Makoto’s past a little. Worried about his sudden disappearance I texted Kazuichi, I knew about his history with Makoto so I thought he could help me out.” Komaru explained. Junko and the other girls explained, Tear and Estelle were a bit tired so they sat down on the sofa.

 

“He didn’t have any leads to go on, but Kazuichi was really nice and still decided to see me occasionally to check on me and tell me any information he may have regarding the situation. He called me to come over today, then you guys came unexpectedly.” Komaru finished explaining.

 

“I see… Okay. Wow, I never even knew Makoto had a sister. But, yes. We believe that Sonia., Kazuichi’s girlfriend may be behind the kidnapping. Sonia has a grudge on Makoto because of his relationship with Kazuichi.” Mukuro explained.

 

Just as she was going to continue explaining Kazuichi interjected.

 

“Yeah, I already told her that Sonia was behind it.” Kazuichi stated which shocked the girls.

 

“Wait. So, it’s true?! Sonia was behind it?” Junko asked erratically.

 

“Yes. A few weeks ago, while I was preparing for my mechanics exams I brought up the fact that Makoto was missing and how it was odd, then when the police started doing their investigations progress wasn’t made so I questioned the whole situation again. But, each time I would to Sonia she’d change the subject quickly. Then Komaru messaged me about the situation and the fact that she knew about what went down between the three of us, I started to suspect Sonia.” Kazuichi explained, he cleared his throat then continued.

 

“I took her phone when she dropped her guard and she had several text messages between a “Gary Smith” and “Flynn Scifo”. I read the messages and in them was some mad plan for revenge on a lot of people, you guys, Leon and the others, also some Bullworth guys. But, they were also behind the kidnapping. I accosted Sonia as soon as I found out, but she just ran away. I don’t know where she is, or what she’s doing… All I know is that she is capable of anything.” Kazuichi finished explaining.

 

“Oh god… But this big plan, what’s going to happen?” Junko asked Kazuichi.

 

“Apparently, Sonia, Flynn and this Gary dude all teamed up to get revenge on the people that wronged them. They want to destroy all our lives. We must stop them. Luckily, I screenshotted the text messages and sent them to myself, if I can get this exposed somehow I can help those wrongfully accused of shit out of trouble.” Kazuichi explained, the girl’s morale all increased as they finally found a way to help Leon and the others.

 

“This is great. Alright, we need to go to the police station right now. There’s no time to waste.” Estelle told the others.

 

They were all about to leave and head for the police station when out of nowhere trouble arose.

 

***BANG* *BANG* *BANG***

“Hello! It’s the police! Open up!” A loud voice came from behind the front door. Shocked, Junko looked at Kazuichi with a bewildered look.

 

Kazuichi walked over to the door and opened it, and immediately the police came swarming in and arrested him.

 

“Hello Kazuichi, I am detective Tohru Adachi, you are under arrest for the shooting of Sync Tempest, you have the right to remain silent but anything you do say could be used against you later in court.” Adachi explained as he signalled the police officers to take him to the police car.

 

“Wait. What the hell is going on? Kazuichi! How could they suspect you?!” Junko asked as she shouted at Kazuichi, the other police officers restrained the girls so that they didn’t interfere.

 

“I think it’s Sonia! Listen, you must stop her somehow. Go to Bullworth and talk to a guy called “Jimmy Hopkins”, explain the whole situation to him, you may get another lead!” Kazuichi ordered the others.

 

The police finally put him in the car and drove off, the girls wasted no time and headed for Bullworth. Junko felt a cold chill go down her spine as she started fearing what would happen next.

 

***

Jimmy walked into the lounge and sat on the couch. He decided to watch some T.V to kill the insufferable boredom he was feeling. He’d usually be having some fun with Zoe right about now but she was preoccupied with her Ai Ebihara beef still. He couldn’t stand to hear Zoe war with her over Instagram so he left her to her own devices.

 

“Fucking hell Zoe… Of course, you’d come up with a plan to give a girl an STD, for fuck sakes.” Jimmy complained, Zoe’s behaviour has been hard to tame recently so he decided to stop trying.

 

Jimmy heard footsteps approaching him from behind, he turned around and saw Petey heading into the lounge also.

 

“Why are you here? I figured most of your time would be preoccupied by Gary? What’s wrong? A little trouble in paradise?” Jimmy asked, he could see the upset on Petey’s face so he decided to not take the piss anymore.

 

“I literally rarely see Gary, and when I do all we do is fuck and chill, nothing else. It’s like he’s really preoccupied with something, but I don’t know what it is?” Petey explained to Jimmy, Jimmy started thinking deeply, what if Gary was scheming something again?

 

“Hey, Petey. I know you don’t like it, but there’s a possibility he may be scheming again. Have you noticed anything strange at all?” Jimmy asked Petey.

 

“Thing is, I can’t deny that I also came to that conclusion. Lately, he stopped taking his meds again and we know what that meant the last time he did that. He’s getting sick again, so I think he is scheming something. He also keeps muttering some weird nonsense in his sleep. I get really concerned so I checked his phone and saw him sending messages to a guy called Flynn Scifo.” Petey explained again, he decided to stand up and make himself a cup of tea.

 

“Flynn Scifo… Why is he messaging that psycho?” Jimmy questioned, Petey stopped stirring his tea abruptly.

 

“What do you mean by psycho?” Petey asked Jimmy.

 

“That prick, Flynn Scifo… This guy has fucked around with a lot of people. He had a lot of history with some Bullworth students. Mainly, Vance, Gord and Kirby. They only told me about him vaguely once when we had one of those “all clique” meetings. Well, I say they told me about him “vaguely” but they told me enough to know he’s a bad egg. So, if Gary is dealing with him, it not to organise a lovely play-date.” Jimmy explained, he stood up and stretched then sat back down on the sofa.

 

“Jesus. We need to confront him about when he gets back.” Petey replied.

 

“What?! So, your saying you haven’t confronted him about it yet? Who knows how far into his plan he is now?!” Jimmy exclaimed, he rubbed his temples with his index fingers and he felt a rush of stress overwhelm him.

 

“Okay… We’re gonna have to find him.” Jimmy commanded, as soon as he got up he heard more footsteps head into the lounge.

 

In came Junko and the others.

 

“Hi. You don’t know me but there’s not a lot of time to explain, my name is Junko Enoshima, from Hope’s Peak High. Flynn Scifo is planning something and he’s working with Gary Smith, all I know is that you may potentially be in danger so we need you so come with us!” Junko explained.

 

Jimmy was shocked, he looked at Petey in intense bewilderment.

 

“Normally I’d be weirded out by a bunch of girls who said they want me to do something with them when I haven’t met them before. But since you know about Gary and Flynn, I guess I can trust you.” Jimmy replied.

“Great. We don’t know what’s fully going on ourselves but all we know is if you stay here you’ll either get arrested or worse, we need to go somewhere to talk before the police finds us.” Junko explained.

 

As soon as Junko finished explaining, they heard loud police sirens around Bullworth, strobe lights consisting of the colours blue and red were flashing also, they had to get out of Bullworth quick.

 

“Guys! There’s a back exit in this building, let’s run now! You come with too, Petey!” Jimmy commanded the others. They bolted out of the lounge and down the stairs towards the back exit of the building. Behind the Boys dorm was the woods, they decided to run down to get away from Bullworth.

 

“Okay, where do we go from here?” Jimmy asked Junko.

 

“I know where to go, come with me guys. You’ll see where I was for the past year when I wasn’t in the main area of Roppongi.” Mukuro replied, Junko looked at her briefly, then looked away and devoted her attention to running.

 

***

“Haha! It’s done, Flynn! Now that all the rats are out of the way, we can now plan the finale without any faults!” Gary laughed manically while Flynn smirked sadistically.

 

“Good. With finals and prom and graduation coming up, I can plan what I want to do without any distractions. Sonia will expose Leon with his sextape and his dad’s history, it will be great and then I can finally claim the revenge I so longed for.” Flynn said, stating the final plan of attack.

 

“Now, since Jimmy is gone, you can finally rule Bullworth like you intended to. I don’t know why you want to rule that shitty school since your gonna be graduating this year, so you tell me. What are your **actual** goals, huh?” Flynn asked Gary who stopped laughing manically but instead looked at Flynn with a piercing look of evil.

 

“Rule… Bullworth? You really think I’d go through all this trouble to rule Bullworth? Just like you I have a surprise in store when it’s Graduation. That is the day when Bullworth goes… **BOOM!** ” Gary explained, he started laughing manically again as he walked away.

 

Flynn stood still. He for the first time felt fear, the fear he felt as he started into the eyes of a person who could be more morally corrupt that himself, he saw the anger and the insanity of Gary as he stared into his eyes and saw how much of a catastrophic being he was.

 

But… That fear slowly turned into ecstasy as Flynn grinned so hard he left as if his face was going to explode.

 

“ **YES!** I love this… I love this pleasure, all this misery. I can’t get enough of it. I do it all for you mother, I’ll make Roppongi know my name **FLYNN SCIFO!** ” Flynn shouted.

 

The rain poured hard that day… The day Flynn and Gary declared war on Roppongi.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discussion:  
> It seems Gary and Flynn’s plan has nearly completed, what does this mean for Roppongi? Can Leon and the other find a way around this? Find out next time! Leave feedback and reviews!


End file.
